


Ombres et secrets

by Eilisande



Series: Avant l'Orage [2]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aes Sedai (Wheel of Time), Children of the Light, Darkfriends, F/M, Far Madding, Gen, Illian - Freeform, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 123,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Morgase d'un complot visant sa vie, Shamara, Kaguya et Thorsan reprennent leur route vers le nord et Tar Valon, conscient que bien des épreuves les attendent maintenant qu'ils se sont fait des ennemis des Amis du Ténébreux. Ils savent déjà que leur chemin les conduira au moins jusqu'en Illian, à la poursuite d'Ombre et de ses complices. Le passé de Thorsan parmi les Blanc Manteaux et celui de Kaguya en Saldaea pourraient également bien les rattraper.
Series: Avant l'Orage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846921
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Le vent soufflait fort, menaçant d'éteindre la quarantaine de feux de camps qui parsemaient la plaine où les soldats s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Une tente, peut être mal montée par des hommes trop pressés de se reposer, menaçait même de tomber à terre. Seuls quelques malchanceux n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de dormir à l'intérieur et devaient monter la garde. Yeren faisait partie de ceux-là.

Il claqua des mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. Il détestait le froid. Quatre ans plus tôt, une nuit où les températures étaient descendues très bas, il avait glissé au bas d'un escalier de pierre en finissant sa ronde. La cassure était nette et sa jambe brisée s'était bien réparée, lui permettant de continuer à se battre. De l'accident n'était restée qu'une certaine proportion à sentir les changements de temps à venir. La nuit allait être froide, et les suivantes pires encore. Si ça continuait comme ça, il gèlerait avant la Fête des Lumières, pour sûr.

Un jour, Yeren avait eu l'occasion de boire quelques bières avec un marchand venu du Shienar. Celui-ci lui avait raconté avec un aplomb incroyable que dans son pays, les branches d'arbres explosaient parfois sous l'effet du gel. Yeren l'aurait presque cru si cette affirmation ne venait pas d'un homme soutenant que les Trollocs étaient réels. Heureusement, Yeren n'était pas idiot. Il savait que les vrais ennemis de la Lumière se cachaient sous un visage humain dans les villes et les villages.

Décidément, quel froid ! Yeren claqua à nouveau des mains et souffla dedans.

Il enviait ses camarades qui dormaient bien au chaud dans la tente. Pas de chance pour lui. À vrai dire, la chance était rarement avec lui, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou quand il jouait une partie de dé avec les gars.

-Enfant Yeren !

La voix du commandant le fit se redresser à toute vitesse. Il adopta un garde à vous parfait, seule chose capable de satisfaire son supérieur. Bien sûr il fallait que celui-ci décide de faire une petite inspection le soir où il était de garde. La seule chose pire qu'un supérieur tire au flanc, c'était un supérieur perfectionniste.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ce bruit, enfant Yeren ?, poursuivit le commandant.

Depuis que Yeren avait été affecté à cette mission, s'il avait appris quelque chose, c'était de tenir sa langue devant cet homme. Il était aussi joyeux luron qu'un inquisiteur.

-J'essaie de me réchauffer.

-Si vous êtes de garde, la seule chose que vous devez faire est de monter la garde en silence. J'espère ne pas vous y reprendre.

Yeren salua et se remit à faire les cent pas sous le regard insistant du commandant. Il voudrait l'y voir ! Le commandant pourrait rentrer dans sa tente d'ici quelques minutes, pas quelques heures, il pouvait se permettre d'avoir un peu froid. Yeren, lui, sentait sa vieille jambe cassée se réveiller pour le harceler un peu. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand chose à garder. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, après tout. Ils n'avaient pas croisé de village depuis dix jours, au moins. La partie de l'Altara où ils avaient monté leur campement était visiblement peu peuplée, même sur la rive de la Manatherendelle qu'ils longeaient depuis trois jours.

Yeren commençait à se poser des questions. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient quitté Amador et on ne leur avait toujours pas annoncé leurs objectifs. Pour être de fidèles serviteurs de la Lumière, lui et les autres n'en aimaient pas moins savoir pourquoi ils devaient se geler les miches au milieu de nulle part. Et quitte à s'ennuyer à mourir en cette saison, mieux valait le faire à l'abri des murs de la forteresse de la Lumière à Amador.

Le commandant s'éloigna et Yeren poussa un soupir de soulagement. Fasse la Lumière qu'il ne le rapporte pas à l'inquisiteur Amaren ! Yeren était fier de servir depuis vingt cinq ans les Enfants de la Lumière, mais les inquisiteurs faisaient toujours se dresser les poils de ses bras.

Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de sens. Les inquisiteurs ne sortaient pas souvent d'Amador, contrairement aux troupes régulières, sauf pour enquêter sur des Amis du Ténébreux. Mais là, perdus quelque part à la frontière entre l'Altara et le Murandy, ils n'enquêtaient sur rien du tout. C'était comme si les officiers attendaient quelque chose.

Il manquait d'ailleurs singulièrement de hauts gradés pour une expédition de leur taille. Yeren avait compté trois cent hommes, mais ils n'avaient à leur tête qu'un commandant et l'inquisiteur Amaren. La troupe était composée en fait de deux corps étrangers, le premier composé de Cosreth et de ses hommes, le deuxième de deux cent hommes habituellement sous les ordres du sous-lientenant Tulas. C'était à ce groupe qu'appartenait Yeren, mais Tulas n'était pas là, ni les deux commandants qui devraient normalement être à la tête des deux groupes de cent hommes en son absence. Tulas les avait confié à Amaren peut après leur départ d'Amador avant de repartir seul vers une destination inconnue. Étrange.

Oui, Yeren s'en posait des questions, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il les gardait pour lui, et avec un inquisiteur dans les parages, il continuerait à le faire longtemps, pour sûr ! Poser des questions, c'était bon pour les nobles et les hauts gradés. Même le commandant n'avait pas l'air de se poser de questions. De toute façon, Cosreth n'avait jamais l'air de se poser de questions. C'était le genre à hocher de la tête à tous les ordres et à faire du zèle. En dix ans, il était passé commandant et dans dix ans, s'il continuait comme ça, il serait lieutenant, voire seigneur capitaine et commandant de sa propre légion.

Yeren évitait de faire du zèle, lui. La cause des Enfants de la Lumière était juste, mais il préférait ne pas mourir pour elle. Se battre et tuer les Amis du Ténébreux partout où ils les croisaient, ça lui suffisait. Pas besoin de monter en grade et de se faire remarquer par l'Inquisition pour ça. Sa paye était modeste, mais elle lui suffisait. Il y en avait des Enfants qui essayaient encore et encore de se démarquer et d'obtenir une promotion et qui échouaient à chaque fois lamentablement. L'Enfant Kehves était assez célèbre pour ça à Amador. En quinze ans, il avait à peine atteint le grande de chef d'escouade et était perpétuellement à deux doigts de le perdre pour insubordination. Voilà pourquoi Yeren ne posait pas de question, lui. Il préférait une paye régulière à une suspension de solde.

Le bruit de chevaux s'approchant au galop le rappela à sa tâche. Yeren raffermit son emprise sur sa pique et la pointa en avant.

-Qui va là ?, cria-t-il.

Son appel provoqua un petit remue ménage dans les tentes voisines. Il avait été entendu, tant mieux. S'il y avait du grabuge, il ne serait pas seul pour y répondre. Les chevaux se rapprochèrent encore un peu et ralentirent avant d'entrer dans le cercle de lumière prodigué par le feu le plus proche. Ils y avait trois chevaux, mais seulement deux hommes. Tous deux portaient des capes blanches, immaculées.

-Baisse ta pique, idiot, fit le premier en démontant. Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?

Yeren se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, et plus volontiers que pour le commandant. Celui qui venait de parler était le sergent Sev Dulin, un homme bien. L'autre était un sous-lieutenant et donc assez haut gradé pour pouvoir remettre Cosreth à sa place.

-Enfant Yeren, à vos ordres. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Colar Baerno se laissa glisser à son tour au bas de sa monture et lui jeta presque les rênes à la figure.

-Vous avez été difficiles à trouver, grogna-t-il. Cela fait des heures qu'on tourne à votre recherche. Je n'ai pas mis pied à terre depuis ce midi, les chevaux sont éreintés.

Son ton était monocorde et réprobateur, mais c'était toujours le cas avec Baerno.

-Mes excuses. L'inquisiteur Amaren a estimé préférable...

-Amaren ! Il va m'entendre celui-là. S'il a cru pouvoir donner des ordres en mon absence, je vais le remettre à sa place. J'imagine que cela veut dire que Tulas n'est pas encore là, dommage. Toi, occupe toi des chevaux. Qu'on les bouchonne, et qu'ils soient prêts à repartir rapidement. Sinon, qu'on nous en fasse préparer d'autres.

D'un pas vif, Baerno s'avança à l'intérieur du camp, suivi par Dulin. Yeren resta au garde à vous jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient éloignés puis réunit les rênes et partit à la recherche d'un homme pour s'en occuper. S'il abandonnait sa surveillance, Cosreth le punirait sévèrement.

Yeren réveilla un autre Enfant qui promit de s'occuper des chevaux et de les ramener très vite devant la tente de commandement, puis il reprit sa ronde. Le froid devenait plus vif encore, son genou devenait presque douloureux.

Deux chevaux et trois hommes. Des capes immaculées pour des hommes ayant chevauché de nuit sur un terrain boueux. La lumière d'un feu de camp n'était pas très révélatrice, mais les bottes de Baerno étaient fort tâchées pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mis pied à terre de la nuit.

Ne pas se poser de questions. Soit il aurait rapidement des réponses, soit il n'en aurait pas. Il n'était qu'un homme de troupe. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'ordres clairs.

Il marchait depuis même pas dix minutes quand la trompette résonna à travers le campement. Sans se poser de questions, Yeren accourut en même temps que les autres vers la tente de commandement. Il avait peut être un peu de chance, finalement. Lui au moins n'avait pas à sautiller sur un pied en essayant d'enfiler sa deuxième botte, en chemise dans le froid.

Baerno et l'inquisiteur Amaren étaient à cheval. Cosreth, monté lui aussi, les rejoignit. Quand la quasi totalité des soldats se fut rassemblée plus ou moins par régiment, Baerno se mit debout dans les étriers et commença à parler de son habituelle voix monocorde. Tous se tuerent respectueusement pour l'écouter.

-Soldats. Vous avez attendus longtemps mais votre patience va être récompensée. J'ai nos ordres, envoyés tout droit d'Amador. Ils sont clairs. La corruption du Ténébreux se répand depuis trop longtemps dans cette région, il est temps d'y mettre un terme. À deux heures d'ici à peine, se trouve un village entièrement peuplé d'Amis du Ténébreux.

-Sous le dôme de Lumière, l'un d'eux a parlé, confirma Amaren d'une voix sévère.

-Allons-nous laisser ce crime rester impuni ?, cria Cosreth avec véhémence.

Un cri parti de la droite de l'assemblée. Yeren tourna la tête et reconnu Dulin. Bientôt, toute la troupe hurlait non en cœur et Yeren avec les autres. Un village entier d'Amis du Ténébreux... Ils devenaient de plus en plus impudents ces temps-ci. Il était temps de leur rabattre le caquet.

-Allons-nous attendre bien à l'abri dans nos tentes le matin avant d'agir ? Allons-nous leur laisser ces immondices planifier leurs meurtres et leurs trahisons ?

Un autre cri de dénégation lui répondit. Tout autour de Yeren, les yeux des hommes brûlaient à l'idée d'en découdre avec les Amis du Ténébreux. Yeren se sentait lui aussi trembler d'impatience. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu pour la Lumière.

-En selle, Enfants de la Lumière !, cria Baerno.

Les Enfants de la Lumière formaient l'armée la mieux organisée du monde. En vingt minutes à peine, toute trace du campement avait disparu. Des soldats avaient piétiné les feux, d'autres plié les tentes et jetés celles-ci dans les chariots de l'intendance. Quand tous furent en selle, Baerno tira son épée au clair et tous se mirent en branle.

La chevauchée leur prit presque deux heures. Fort heureusement, la lune au-dessus d'eux était presque pleine et illuminait leur route. Ils accordèrent deux brèves haltes aux chevaux avant de s'arrêter une dernière fois au sommet d'une colline. Là, les chefs se réunirent pour parler stratégie. Curieux, Yeren s'avança un peu. L'aube était encore loin, mais on pouvait déjà distinguer quelques vagues formes à la lueur des torches portées par quelques soldats. Il devait y avoir en contrebas une quarantaine de maisons.

-Drôle d'endroit pour s'installer pour des Amis du Ténébreux. Il ne se passe jamais rien dans ce coin de l'Altara.

-Ce n'est plus l'Altara ici.

Yeren se tourna vers l'Enfant Cedar qui observait lui aussi les lieux en finissant d'aiguiser son épée. C'était un grand type blond avec un œil borne, souvenir des guerres contre l'Altara.

-Ah bon ?

-Non. J'ai grandi pas loin d'ici, au Murandy avant de me joindre à la lutte contre le Ténébreux. Je servais dans l'armée d'un petit seigneur local et j'ai poussé deux ou trois fois jusqu'ici lors de raids organisés par le seigneur. On a passé les frontières de l'Altara il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Ici, c'est l'Illian. Remarque, je connais bien les gens d'ici. Je suis pas étonné d'apprendre que ce sont des Amis du Ténébreux. On trouve un ramassis de voleurs et de menteurs des deux côtés de la frontière. C'est à peine s'ils ont entendu parler de la Lumière.

Yeren hocha la tête. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça non plus. D'après son expérience, on trouvait autant d'Amis du Ténébreux dans les petits villages que dans les grandes villes. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'en Amadicia qu'ils n'osaient pas s'installer. On y trouvait à peine un seul de ces traîtres tous les trois ou quatre mois alors qu'ils étaient des milliers à pulluler dans les autres royaumes. Un jour, les Enfants parviendraient à les anéantir.

-En selle ! Les chefs d'escouade et les sergents au rapport.

L'ordre sec de Baerno rappela Yeren au temps présent. Il remonta à cheval et attendit les ordres. L'impatience le gagnait lui aussi. Emporté par l'enthousiasme de son cavalier, le cheval de Cedar piaffait presque d'excitation.

-Cosreth, prend tes hommes, continua Baerno. Toi et tes hommes, vous attaquerez de front. Moi et les autres allons encercler le village. À ton signal, nous refermerons la nasse autour de ces traîtres. Est-ce entendu ?

Chaque chef d'escouade opina du chef.

-Parfait. Il faut qu'à l'aube il ne reste rien de ce village.

-Rien ?, osa demander Garse, un des chefs d'escouade, un homme de Cosreth. Même...

-Tu crois que les femmes et les enfants d'Amis du Ténébreux n'en sont pas ?, le coupa Amaren avec un sourire méprisant. Combien de fois ai-je soupçonné un bon père de famille de servir le Ténébreux pour réaliser que c'était sa fille avec ses yeux de biche innocente qui empoisonnait les Enfants venus se désaltérer à son puits ? Combien de fois un enfant armé par le Ténébreux a égorgé un loyal serviteur de la Lumière ? Peut-tu me le dire ?

Garse se tut et se mit à fixer le sol sous les regards méprisants de ses camarades.

-Je vous laisse vingt minutes pour vous mettre en place, reprit Cosreth, puis je lance l'attaque.

-Cela devrait suffire, reconnut Baerno.

Malgré la différence de rang, les deux hommes se parlaient presque en égaux. Ils se séparèrent avec un hochement de tête respectueux et Baerno fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Yeren se mit dans le sillage de son chef d'escouade et descendit la colline en silence. Un regard en arrière lui permit de s'assurer qu'Amaren restait avec Cosreth. Tant mieux. Certains inquisiteurs commandaient des hommes sur le terrain mais Yeren était soulagé que celui-là n'en fasse rien. Qu'il reste avec Cosreth. Ils avaient tout pour s'entendre.

Le contournement se fit sans problème. Ces Amis du Ténébreux étaient trop sûr d'eux même et leur garde n'était pas suffisamment aguerrie pour surprendre des Enfants de la Lumière déterminés à rester silencieux. Ils se mirent en place, escouade par escouade, en veillant à ne pas s'approcher à moins de quatre cent pas des premières maisons et à garder une distance raisonnable entre chaque groupe. L'attente commença alors, interminable. Avec cette immobilité forcée, Yeren sentait à nouveau les effets du froid qu'il était parvenu à oublier en chevauchant.

Enfin, le signal retenti, un cri poussé par cent voix fières de servir la Lumière. Yeren et ses compagnons répondirent à ce cri par un autre et éperonnèrent leur montures pour les pousser à charger. Des torches s'embrasèrent pour forcer les Amis du Ténébreux à sortir de leurs repaires. On en tendit une à Yeren. Il s'en empara et continua à galoper. Des cris de panique commençaient à s'élever dans les rues du village et des volets s'ouvrirent, leur offrant autant d'opportunités de frapper. Yeren ralentit en arrivant dans la première rue. Sans descendre de cheval, il donna des coups de pied dans le volet le plus proche. Vermoulu, celui-ci céda aussitôt, ce qui lui permit de projeter sa torche à l'intérieur. Un autre homme l'imita, projetant la sienne sur le toit de chaume. Des cris retentirent aussitôt. D'un geste vif, il tira son épée avec sa main désormais libre et fit tourner sa monture. Quand le premier homme sortit de la maison qui prenait feu à toute vitesse, Yeren l’accueillit avec le fer de son épée. Le deuxième connu le même sort, fauché d'un coup dans le dos.

Et puis, une femme sortit en hurlant, la robe en feu, tenant dans ses bras deux enfants en bas âge qui toussaient à cause de la fumée. Yeren se demanderait longtemps ce qu'il aurait fait si ses frères d'armes ne s'étaient pas précipités pour les rejeter dans les flammes avant de fermer la porte. Une odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'air. Yeren regarda autour de lui, saisit par une sensation de tournis. À gauche et à droite, les Enfants tuaient à tour de bras les habitants du village. Les bras et les jambes tremblantes, Yeren mit pied à terre. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes. Lumière, aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'arme.

-Du nerf, Enfants, cria son chef d'escouade. Les Amis du Ténébreux seront bientôt vaincus !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enfonça sa lame dans la poitrine d'un enfant qui n'avait pas dix ans et brandissait maladroitement un couteau de cuisine. Plus loin, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années essaya en vain de repousser d'une fourche trois Enfants qui le clouèrent contre un mur avant de l'achever. Un air exalté affiché sur le visage, Cedar s'acharnait sur une femme qui gémissait à terre, toujours en vie malgré les multiples blessures par lesquelles le sang s'échappait. Ses mains étaient serrées sur son ventre et elle regardait le ciel en feu d'yeux déjà presque vides.

Garse sortit d'une des maisons, les yeux hagards. Il trébucha, enleva machinalement son casque et tomba sur ses genoux. Il rendit tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler les derniers jours. Yeren était à deux doigts de faire de même.

-Reprend toi, imbécile, le tança l'inquisiteur Amaren. Ces gens doivent mourir pour la gloire de la Lumière !

Il était couvert de sang jusque sur ses cheveux. Yeren était prêt à parier que Cosreth était dans le même état, mais il y a une heure il aurait juré que Garse n'était pas le genre d'homme à craquer devant du sang innocent, fut-il versé dans cette quantité. Le chef d'escouade ne réagit pas, mais se mit à prier en silence.

Dans le regard d'Amaren, Yeren sut que Garse ne vivrait pas longtemps avec cette attitude. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ne pas poser de questions, ne pas faire de vagues. Yeren s'avança pour épauler ses frères, priant la Lumière qu'il réussisse à oublier rapidement ce qui s'était passé ici.

Une heure passa peut être avant que la furie ne se calme. L'aube se levait, révélant le teint blafard des soldats, aussi livides que les visages des cadavres sur le sol. La plupart des maisons avaient fini de brûler, mais quelques feux continuaient de se propager et réchauffaient l'atmosphère glaciale du petit matin. Yeren eut l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau être lui-même. Il laissa l'épuisement l'envahir et s'assit sur le sol en voyant d'autres faire de même. Hélas, s'il pouvait s'empêcher de tomber, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser. Où que son regard se pose, les seules armes visibles étaient celles des soldats. Baerno et Amaren observaient la scène d'un air satisfait. Ils discutaient à mi-voix, les mains croisées dans le dos. Baerno hochait la tête. À quelques pas de là, appuyé contre le mur d'une maison à peu près intacte, Cosreth rengainait son épée. Il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre et évitait de poser son regard où que ce soit. Quoi qu'ils aient fait ici, cela ne pouvait pas être l’œuvre de la Lumière. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être son œuvre, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

-En selle, Enfants !, cria Baerno d'une voix exaltée à des lieux de celle qu'il adoptait habituellement. Nous avons à faire ailleurs. Vous avez bien servi la Lumière cette nuit, mais la tâche est loin d'être terminée.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas besoin de se poser la question. C'était bien du sang qu'il y avait sur ses bottes. Yeren obéit, dans un état second. Monter à cheval, suivre les autres, obéir aux ordres.

Ne pas se poser de questions. Un soldat qui se posait des questions ne vivait pas longtemps.


	2. Au pied du Mont Dragon

La Roue tourne et les Âges viennent et passent, ne laissant que des souvenirs qui deviennent des légendes. La légende devient mythe, et même le mythe est depuis longtemps oublié quand revient l'Âge qui lui a donné naissance. En un Âge, que certains nomment le troisième, un Âge encore à venir, un Âge depuis longtemps passé, un vent se leva dans les Montagnes du Destin. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une simple brise chargée d'odeurs pestilentielles, mais il se renforça en survolant Maradon puis les Collines Noires et devint bourrasque en approchant du Mont Dragon. Le vent n'était pas le commencement, il n'y a ni débuts, ni fins dans les cycles de la Roue du Temps. Mais c'était _un_ commencement.

C'était le vingtième jour du mois de Danu et le vent faisait baisser la température d'heure en heure. Selon Kaguya, il annonçait la première neige de l'année et Shamara n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle mais ils avançaient contre le vent et elle comprit que ses efforts resteraient vains. Elle avait hâte d'être de retour à la Tour, a plus d'un titre. Le froid était la première raison. La deuxième s'appelait Lumia. Depuis qu'elle avait comprit que Shamara n'était ni noble, ni Aes Sedai, elle semblait persuadée qu'elle avait davantage droit à l'instruction de Melisande. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord : puisqu'elle apprenait à peine à canaliser, elle était en danger et Melisande avait raison de lui accorder une bonne partie de son attention, mais Shamara allait bientôt passer son épreuve. C'était normal que Melisande lui donne aussi des cours particulier dont elle excluait Lumia qui était loin d'être prête à tenter de canaliser le Pouvoir à ce niveau. Malheureusement, Melisande avait plus l'air amusée qu'agacée de cette jalousie et laissait faire Lumia sans protester. Enfin, Shamara avait hâte d'abandonner leur escorte. Un coup d’œil derrière elle lui permit de vérifier que les Saldaeans étaient toujours là.

Depuis dix jours qu'ils avaient quitté Caemlyn, Anter Kenova et ses hommes les suivaient inlassablement. Ils étaient très professionnels. Ils restaient toujours à une distance respectueuse, hors de portée des bruits de conversation, mais pas d'éventuels cris d'appel à l'aide. La nuit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour patrouiller autour de leur campement et empêcher Kaguya de profiter de la nuit pour tenter de s'évader. À deux reprises seulement ils s'étaient rapprochés, alors qu'ils étaient encore en Andor. Malheureusement, Melisande, Thom et Morgase avaient eu raison. Les troubles avaient commencés dans le pays. Shamara était désolée d'avoir vu ça. À deux jours de Caemlyn, alors qu'ils approchaient des bois de Braem, une petite troupe de mercenaires avait tenté de les arrêter et de les rançonner. Ils ne portaient aucun signe distinctifs et n'avaient pas dit aux ordres de qui ils étaient. La proximité des Saldaeans les avait fort heureusement calmée. Une autre fois, ils avaient failli se retrouver pris en tenaille entre deux troupes adversaires portant les couleur des Marne et des Sarand. Anter Kenova avait alors sortit la bannière de la Saldaea ce qui leur avait permis de faire savoir aux deux armées qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs problèmes. Bien sûr, Melisande aurait pu les faire fuir avec une petite démonstration de force, mais ils tenaient toujours à passer inaperçus. En dehors de ça, seul Anter Kenova s'approchait d'eux, une fois tous les deux jours pour demander respectueusement à Melisande à quel rythme elle comptait avancer et s'ils pouvaient lui être utile. Les hommes respectaient les Aes Sedai dans les Terres Frontalières. Melisande déclinait à chaque fois avec courtoisie.

Aucune trace d'Amis du Ténébreux depuis leur départ de Caemlyn, heureusement. En évitant les routes et les villages, ils avaient brouillé les pistes. Tant qu'ils étaient en Andor, il y avait toujours un risque qu'on les remarque depuis une ferme isolée et que quelqu'un parle au marché de leur étrange troupe, aussi Melisande leur avait-elle fait faire de gros détours. Ils étaient en suite entré dans les plaines de Caralain, largement inhabitées et depuis deux jours qu'ils avançaient dans les collines noires, Melisande leur faisait prendre une route plus directe.

Il y avait eu du brouillard ces derniers jours, les empêchant de voir à plus de cent pas de distance. À présent, ils pouvaient contempler le bas de la silhouette imposante et presque irréelle du Mont Dragon. Sa vision faisait trembler d'effroi même les plus courageux des hommes. De sa cellule de novice, Shamara pouvait le contempler tous les jours. Les deux premiers mois, elle n'avait pas osé jeté un coup d’œil par sa petite fenêtre. Déménager dans sa chambre d'Acceptée avait été un soulagement. De là, tout ce qu'elle voyait était un coin de la Tour et des jardins, vision hautement préférable. La ville de Tar Valon se trouvait de l'autre côté, invisible à cause de la montagne.

Thorsan arrêta son cheval et se perdit dans la contemplation du Mont Dragon qui surgissait au milieu de nulle part. Même si on n'en voyait que la base, c'était déjà une vision terrifiante. On ne pouvait qu'imaginer la hauteur à laquelle s'élevait cette aiguille de pierre qui semblait comme surgie de nulle part. Ce n'était cependant pas sa taille qui rendait le Mont Dragon si menaçant, mais la connaissance que c'était le Dragon lui-même qui l'avait crée pendant la Destruction du Monde. Les Aes Sedai vivaient dans l'ombre du souvenir de ce dont étaient capables les canalisateurs rendus fous par le Ténébreux.

-C'est...

Thorsan s'interrompit, à cours de mots.

-Je sais, fit Melisande, les yeux perdus dans les nuages au cœur desquels disparaissait la montagne. Il est difficile d'oublier son immensité une fois qu'on l'a contemplé dans son entièreté. Personne n'a jamais réussi à grimper au sommet et pourtant bien des fous ont tenté l'ascension. J'espère que vous aurez la chance de le voir en entier avant votre départ.

Shamara frissonna. On aurait dit que Melisande décrivait un simple paysage exceptionnel parmi d'autre. C'était comme si elle n'accordait aucune importance au fait que Gitara Moroso avait récemment prophétisée que des Aes Sedai vivant aujourd'hui verraient le Dragon se réincarner et détruire à nouveau le monde. Shamara en rêvait toute les nuits et se réveillait parfois en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Même si elle passait les épreuves, elle doutait d'avoir un jour le sang froid de la Brune. Elle était bien trop sanguine pour ça et ce qu'elle avait appris à Caemlyn la faisait régulièrement bouillir de colère.

-Et toi, Kaguya, qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

Elle espérait que sa réponse la distrairait un peu, mais Kaguya ne l'entendit même pas. Il était encore une fois en train de se retourner vers la troupe de Saldaeans et l'examinait d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils disent sur moi ?

Thorsan renifla avec affectation.

-Que tu es un idiot de voleur qui s'attaque à bien plus fort que lui.

Malgré ses paroles, son ton était affectueux. Shamara se rapprocha un peu.

-Je te l'ai dit, je peux aussi te donner la protection de la Tour. Personne n'osera s'attaquer à toi. Il faut par contre que tu sois prêt à abandonner une partie de ta liberté.

Pour cela, il fallait quand même qu'elle passe les épreuves. Elle n'osait trop y penser. En six ans de noviciat, elle avait vu trois Acceptées tenter l'épreuve et ne jamais en revenir, plus deux autres pendant ses années d'Acceptées. C'était beaucoup. Le pire, c'est qu'ensuite on ne parlait plus jamais de ces pauvres filles, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Shamara ne voulait pas être du nombre. Melisande avait confiance en elle, mais Shamara n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Si seulement elle savait en quoi consistait l'épreuve en dehors des généralités ! Mais même si elle était devenue relativement proche de Melisande, cette dernière refusait toujours de lui donner le moindre détail.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, ce ne sont pas que ces hommes entraînent Kaguya en Saldaea, reprit Thorsan. Je l'ai bien entraîné ces derniers jours, il défendrait chèrement sa liberté. Mais il nous sera difficile d’enquêter dans Tar Valon avec ces hommes sur nos talons.

-Tu es sûr qu'il saurait se débrouiller ?, demanda Shamara avec une moue dubitative. C'est de Kaguya qu'on parle. J'ai rarement vu plus malchanceux.

-Je suis juste là, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler par dessus ma tête, grommela ce dernier.

Shamara lui rit au nez. Cela suffisait presque à lui faire oublier où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là. Même si au début elle avait proposé de faire Kaguya son lige simplement pour le protéger de ses compatriotes, l'idée faisait doucement son chemin dans sa tête. Elle l'appréciait, l'idiot, presque malgré elle et n'envisageait pas de continuer sans lui. Ce n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer partir explorer le monde le monde quand ils auraient arrêté Ombre et sa mère. Shamara porterait le châle vert des Aes Sedai, Kaguya un manteau de lige et ensemble ils s’aventureraient dans la Flétrissure pour décimer les rangs des Trollocs. Des bardes chanteraient leur histoire comme on parlait encore des grandes sœurs Vertes qui avaient affronté les Seigneurs de la Terreur pendant les guerres trolloques. Thorsan... Même si elle rejoignait bel et bien l'Ajah Verte, elle avait du mal à imaginer prendre le Blanc Manteau comme deuxième lige. Elle avait appris à le respecter et il avait fait de même, mais leurs caractères étaient trop différents pour qu'ils s'entendent vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kaguya pour qui elle avait immédiatement ressenti de l'affection. Et il y avait la question de son allégeance qui restait en suspension. Était-il même encore un Blanc Manteau ? Thorsan ne disait pas grand chose sur ce qu'il pensait de son ordre depuis qu'il leur avait montré la lettre de Lomar. Ils n'avaient pas non plus parlé de Turandol. Le sujet était trop sensible pour eux deux. Shamara avait donc plus de mal à imaginer où il serait une fois Ombre maîtrisée. Il ne resterait pas loin, sans doute. Même si elle ne le prenait pas comme lige, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer partir loin d'eux et en particulier de Kaguya. L'idée de se séparer l'attristait d'une manière surprenante.

-Combien de temps encore avant Tar Valon ?, demanda Thorsan, ce qui tira Shamara de ses pensées.

-Il doit être dans les onze heures du matin, même si c'est difficile à dire avec ces nuages. Contourner la montagne prendra du temps, mais nous allons très vite retrouver la route de Tar Valon. Même en nous pressant, nous ne pourrons pas y arriver ce soir. Demain en cours de matinée nous devrions franchir les ponts de la ville, si rien ne nous retarde. Je suis comme Kaguya, je n'aime guère ce ciel. Si vous avez fini d'admirer le paysage, je crois qu'il est temps de repartir.

Personne n'osa s'insurger contre la pique de l'Aes Sedai. Sans un mot, ils pressèrent les flancs de leur monture et partirent à sa suite. Derrière eux, le chef des Saldeans donna à son tour le signal du départ.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, sous un ciel de plus en plus menaçant. Shamara avait l'impression de goûter la neige qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur sa langue. Si elle n'était pas sur la route, elle aurait été toute excitée. Il ne neigeait pas tous les hivers en Andor et même après toutes ces années passées à la Tour elle ressentait toujours la même impatience à l'idée de la première neige. Kaguya lui levait fréquemment au ciel un regard de chien battu à cette idée. Les premiers flocons tombèrent quand la route de Tar Valon à Caemlyn apparut enfin au détour d'une colline. Ils la rejoignirent lentement, car le terrain n'était pas vraiment favorable aux chevaux, avec de nombreux terriers dans lesquels les sabots des chevaux risquaient de s'enfoncer. Thorsan ressera les pans de son manteau autour de lui et addressa à son tour un regard colérique au ciel. L'Amadicia était plus au sud que l'Andor. La neige y était plus rare encore.

Les pentes du Mont Dragon étaient de plus en plus proches, mais heureusement la route le contournait largement. Kaguya, qui avançait en tête du cortège pour éviter la surveillance des Saldaeans s'arrêta soudain.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Shamara.

Elle ne saisit pas la Source, mais seulement parce que Melisande ne le faisait pas non plus. L'Aes Sedai observait cependant les alentours d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu ne sens pas ?, demanda Kaguya. Il y a comme une odeur de brûlé.

-Avançons avec précaution alors, décida Melisande.

Thorsan vérifia aussitôt qu'il pouvait dégainer facilement.

-La route est dangereuse ?

-Si près de Tar Valon, non en principe. La Tour envoie des gardes patrouiller régulièrement, mais cela ne garantit rien hélas. N'en va-t-il pas ainsi partout ?

-Les routes d'Amadicia sont sûres, répondit Thorsan par réflexe, car le châtiment pour ceux qui perturbent la paix est lourd à payer. Mais il est vrai que cela n'empêche pas toujours les troubles. Ouvrons l'oeil.

-Soyez prudents, leur recommanda Melisande.

-Est-ce qu'on prévient les Saldaeans ?, demanda Kaguya d'un air dubitatif.

L'Aes Sedai sourit d'une façon qui disait qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être ainsi suivie.

-Ils peuvent bien réaliser tous seuls ce qui se passe. Ce sont de grands garçons.

Personne ne protesta. Ils avancèrent encore une dizaine de minutes en silence et bientôt Shamara sentit l'odeur dont parlait Kaguya. Elle remarqua le visage fermé du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais il n'avait plus envie de rire.

La route tournait en contournant le Mont Dragon et ils purent voir alors une colonne de fumée s'élever un peu plus loin. Kaguya leva la main et leur désigna des traces sur le sol.

-Des gens sont passés par là et ont quitté la route ici.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, confirma Thorsan. Une dizaine de chevaux je dirait, peut être plus. Si la neige continue, les traces seront effacées dans quelques heures. C'est parfait pour ne pas être suivi et j'imagine que des brigands ont commis quelque forfait.

-À nous de voir quoi alors, décida Shamara en poussant sa monture à avancer de nouveau.

-Exactement, approuva Melisande. Mais si des brigands sont passés par ici, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas laissé des hommes derrière eux. N'abandonne jamais toute précaution simplement parce que tu crois avoir trouvé la solution à une énigme.

-Oui, Aes Sedai.

Même si elle craignait l'épreuve, Shamara avait hâte de la passer pour pouvoir s'adresser à Melisande en égale. Elle n'en serait peut être pas capable de suite, mais l'idée était encourageante.

Un des Saldaeans s'approcha tandis que le reste de la troupe restait à l'écart. Ce n'était pas le capitaine Kenova mais un de ses hommes, un grand gars au nez cassé et aux yeux bleus bridés.

-Du grabuge en vue Aes Sedai ?

-Peut être.

-Nous sommes à vos ordres alors. Levez la main et nous galoperons vers vous.

Il tourna aussitôt la bride pour rejoindre les siens. Deux ou trois tiraient déjà l'épée hors du fourreau ou prenaient une lance en main. Melisande ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention, même si ces préparatifs faisaient blêmir Kaguya. Ils reprirent leur approche, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

-Tu as toujours ton ter'angreal ?, chuchota Shamara à Thorsan.

-Noué à mon bras sous mon armure pour lui permettre d'agir, confirma celui-ci. Si nous sommes repérés, ce ne sera pas à cause du bruit de mon armure.

Enfin, la route finit de contourner une petite colline et ils purent voir ce qui c'était passé. À quelques pas de la route, des Tuatha'an s'étaient installés pour camper la veille. Il y avait là cinq chariots agencés en un cercle grossier, avec un foyer au centre. La fumée provenait des deux sur la droite, dont l'un était presque consumé. Les trois autres étaient intacts avec leurs portes et leurs volets peints de couleurs criardes aux yeux de Shamara. Les chevaux qui permettaient habituellement au Peuple de la Feuille de voyager à travers le monde étaient absents.

-Des Rétameurs, murmura Thorsan. On en voit rarement en Amadicia.

Le fanatisme des Blanc Manteaux les rebutait, sans doute.

-On les a attaqué pendant la nuit sans doute, raisonna Shamara, et les pauvres n'auront pas pu se défendre. J'espère qu'il y a des survivants.

-Le feu de la roulotte du fond ne s'est pas arrêté tout seul. S'il y a des survivants, ils se cachent.

-Et nous n'auront pas plus de réponses en restant là les bras croisés, décida Melisande. Allons-y.

En approchant, ils purent voir les rideaux des roulottes intactes se soulever pour permettre aux occupants de les observer. De derrière la roulotte qui brûlait encore, sortirent alors cinq hommes au teint noirci par la fumée. Ils avaient tenté de lutter contre les flammes, sans grand succès. Tous portaient des vêtements multicolores, pantalons jaunes ou verts, chemises bleues ou rouges et manteaux brodés de trois ou quatre couleurs. Même noirci par la fumée, l'ensemble faisait mal aux yeux. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne portait d'arme. L'un des hommes, un grand costaud portant des favoris plus blanc que gris, presque chauve se sépara du groupe et avança vers eux.

-L'un d'eux a une pelle, nota Kaguya. Sang et cendres ! Je crois qu'ils ont du enterrer certains des leurs.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les Rétameurs, souffla Thorsan, et ce que je sais peut être aussi faux que ce que je pensait savoir sur les Aes Sedai. Peut-tu me renseigner ?

Le savoir de Shamara à ce propos était presque uniquement livresque mais elle était fière que ce soit à elle qu'il ait posé la question.

-Ils se nomment eux-même le Peuple de la Feuille parce qu'ils suivent la Voie de la Feuille : ils refusent de faire plus de dégâts qu'une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre. Un tuatha'an se laissera tuer plutôt que de prendre un couteau pour se défendre. Ils errent sur les routes parce qu'on se méfie d'eux à peu près partout. On les accuse de voler et même d'enlever des enfants, mais c'est faux, bien sûr. Ce serait contraire à la Voie. Ils disent chercher un chant qu'ils ont perdu pendant la Destruction du Monde, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à le retrouver.

C'était à peu près tout ce que savait Shamara à leur sujet, mais elle avait toujours trouvé leur histoire profondément triste. Enfant, elle avait rêvé de s'enfuir avec les Rétameurs, en particulier après le départ de Turandol pour rejoindre les Enfants de la Lumière. Quelle tristesse d'en rencontrer en de telles circonstances...

-Bonjour voyageurs, se présenta le premier. Je suis Uron, le Mahdi de cette caravane. Je vous accueillerait avec plaisir, mais vous voyez bien que dans les circonstances...

Sa voix trahissait sa méfiance. 

-Enchantée Mahdi, le salua Melisande. Je regrette de devoir vous dire que je n'ai pas trouvé votre chant. Par contre, je serais ravie de vous apporter mon aide et celle de la Tour. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Des bandits, Aes Sedai, répondit Uron après avoir marqué un instant d'hésitation en comprenant à qui il avait affaire. Ils ont attaqué il y a quelques heures, alors que nous nous apprêtions à repartir. Ils ont volé nos chevaux et brûlé deux de nos chariots. 

-Vous m'en voyez désolée. 

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

-Tout ça n'est rien Aes Sedai. Les chevaux se rachètent et les chariots se reconstruisent. Hélas, ils ont aussi tué trois des nôtres et nous avons des blessés.

-Dis-leur ce qu'ils nous ont pris aussi, père. 

La jeune femme qui parlait se tenait bras croisés à l'entrée de sa roulotte. Elle portait deux jupes superposées, l'une violette, l'autre jaune, dont les coins étaient légèrement brûlés, un chemisier bleu ciel et un gilet de laine rouge vif par dessus. La peau brune, ses cheveux tombaient en boucles lâches sur ses épaules. Elle était très belle, mais son visage était fermé.

-J'allais y venir, Zethini, soupira le Mahdi avant de poursuivre. Ils nous ont volé nos enfants. Six enfants. La plus âgée n'a pas dix ans.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Shamara.

L'homme fit un geste d'ignorance avec ses bras.

-Qui sait pourquoi ceux qui ne suivent pas la Voie agissent comme ils le font ? Pas moi, et certainement pas eux non plus. Nous avons perdus nos enfants et nos chevaux et une tempête arrive. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire pour nous Aes Sedai.

-Nous pouvons ramener vos enfants et vos chevaux, pour commencer proposa Shamara. Soigner vos blessés également.

-Aider à enterrer vos morts, aussi, approuva Thorsan. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ces gens ? Portaient-ils des signes distinctifs ?

-Pour nous tous les hommes d'armes se ressemblent.

En parlant, il lança un regard méfiant à l'arme que Thorsan portait à son côté et aux Saldaeans qui mettaient pied à terre un peu plus loin.

-Nous essayerons d'en savoir plus en nous attaquant à eux, décida Thorsan.

-Nous sommes attendus à Tar Valon, objecta Melisande.

Son ton et son sourire firent penser à Shamara qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils la convainquent.

-Aes Sedai, reprit Thorsan, la Lumière a placé ces gens sur notre route pour qu'on les aide. C'est notre devoir que de répondre à cet appel.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il descendit de cheval pour aller aider les hommes à essayer d'éteindre le feu. Kaguya fit de même.

-La Roue tisse comme le veut la Roue, fit Melisande en se tournant vers Shamara. D'ici deux jours, tu passeras ton épreuve et tu sauras si tu as l'étoffe d'être une Aes Sedai, mais on dirait que le dessein t'offre une dernière chance de faire tes preuves. Iras-tu les sauver ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais vous même ?

Melisande hocha négativement la tête.

-Si c'est la Roue qui a tissé cette rencontre, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour moi. Je n'ai pas ton talent pour la Guérison, mais je peux tout de même aider ces gens à ma manière et m'assurer que tout bandit tenté de profiter de leur faiblesse rencontre le destin qu'il mérite.

Des roulottes intactes sortirent peu à peu des femmes et des adolescents, rassurés de voir que le danger était écarté. Un garçon de quinze ans avait le bras enroulé dans des bandages rougis par le sang. Melisande poussa Shamara dans sa direction. La fille du Mahdi s'approcha aussitôt d'elle.

-Vous allez nous aider ?

Shamara tourna la tête vers Melisande. Celle-ci c'était approchée du Mahdi et lui parlait à voix basse. Lumia la suivit, tâchant d'être assez prêt de Melisande pour qu'on puisse croire qu'elle en était plus proche que Shamara, mais assez loin pour ne pas s'en attirer les foudres. Avec ses manières de noble, elle faisait bien rire Shamara. Elle perdrait vite de son caquet quand elle porterait le blanc des Novices.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle à Zethini d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûre. Je vais soigner vos blessés, puis je partirais avec mes compagnons pour sauver vos enfants.

Zethini soupira.

-Je ne peux pas vous demander de ramener les nôtres car ce serait vous encourager à faire preuve de violence. La Voie de la Feuille est trop importante pour nous pour que je puisse me réjouir de vous voir pressés de vous battre contre ces brigands, mais...

-Mais vous voulez voir vos enfants rentrer en vie. Je comprends.

-J'en doute. Il faut être des nôtres pour véritablement comprendre ce qu'est la Voie de la Feuille. Si vous partez à leur recherche, je vous en supplie, ne tuez personne et ne blessez personne. Au moins devant les enfants. Je suis peut être une hypocrite en disant cela, je vous demande de les sauver, mais vous demander ça, c'est vous demander de vous mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Ces brigands sont prêts à enlever des enfants. Ils ne reculeront devant rien si nous les poursuivons.

-Tout de même. Ces enfants ont vu suffisamment de violence en quelques heures. Je préfère ne même pas penser à ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment même. Essayer de leur épargner la vision de davantage d'horreur.

-Nous essayerons, je vous le promet.

Shamara ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir cette promesse, mais ils devaient essayer. Pour les enfants. Zethini ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci. Merci infiniment.

Shamara tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant puis se pencha sur le jeune garçon. Il recula d'un air craintif.

-Je ne vais rien te faire de mal, promit-elle, je veut juste soigner tes blessures. Tu veux bien me laisser faire ?

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa mère, puis donna son accord d'un signe de tête. Shamara saisit la Source et le Guérit rapidement avant de passer à la blessée suivante. Quand elle se releva, Thorsan et Kaguya s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils étaient eux-aussi couverts de suie à présent.

-On ne sauvera pas leurs chariots, regretta Kaguya. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on pourrait, mais...

-Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est aller sauver les leurs, approuva Thorsan. Il faut partir vite. Avec cette neige qui tombe, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons suivre leurs traces. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de retard sur eux, une heure peut être. Tu en as fini ici ?

-Melisande pourra s'occuper des blessés plus légers. Elle reste ici, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Elle a raison, c'est sans doute préférable. Nous ne pouvons laisser ces gens sans défense, même pour sauver leurs enfants, en particulier si une tempête de neige arrive.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Thorsan s'était mis à respecter les décisions de Melisande. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet, à part pour parler de l'itinéraire à suivre.

-Si tu crois que c'est la chose à faire... Allons-y alors.

-Enfin !, s'exclama Kaguya. Ces pauvres enfants doivent être terrorisés, il est temps de faire quelque chose.

Le capitaine Kenova devait écouter leur conversation car il s'avança vers eux.

-Un instant. Dois-je comprendre que vous partez ?

-Oui, sauvez ces enfants, fit Kaguya avec bravade. Vous compter nous en empêcher ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit le capitaine d'un ton sincère. Ce qui s'est passé ici doit être puni. Mais vous connaissez bien mes ordres maintenant. Je dois ramener Kaguya Duen en Saldaea. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'éloigner.

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Shamara lui sourit. Elle n'eut pas un grand succès, l'homme resta impassible. Elle ne perdit cependant pas espoir. Les habitants des Terres Frontalières étaient connus pour leur sens de l'honneur après tout.

-Vous pourriez toujours nous accompagner capitaine. Ainsi, vous pourriez vérifier que Kaguya n'essaye pas de fuir et aider ces pauvres enfants.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet. Combien il y a-t-il de brigands, selon ces gens ?

-Une dizaine.

Il leva un sourcil d'un air peu impressionné.

-Et vous comptiez y aller à trois ?

Thorsan fronça les sourcils.

-Il se pourrait que nous soyons plus fort que vous ne le penser, en particulier Kaguya, mais votre aide serait la bienvenue, je comptait bien vous la demander.

-Quand à moi, vous semblez ne pas réaliser pourquoi je voyage aux côtés de Melisande Sedai, intervint Shamara, assez fière de son demi mensonge d'Aes Sedai.

-Je vois ça. Très bien. Donnez-moi deux minutes pour donner des ordres à mes hommes. Je ne prendrais que les meilleurs. Dans ce genre de circonstances, il n'est pas rare que d'autres brigands ne viennent à la suite des premiers, ou même que ceux là ne reviennent pas simple envie de finir le travail.

-Nous pouvons vous donner deux minutes, lui concéda-t-elle. Melisande Sedai restera pour la même raison. Pour venir cependant, vous devez me promettre de tout faire pour ne pas effrayer davantage ces pauvres enfants. Essayez de ne blesser et tuer personne devant eux. Thorsan, Kaguya, c'est valable pour vous aussi.

-Ça risque d'être difficile, grimaça Kenova. Dans le feu de l'action, on ne peut pas toujours agir comme on veux.

-Je vous demande d'essayer, insista Shamara. Pensez à ce que ces enfants ont subi.

Zethini, qui ne s'était éloignée qu'un court instant pour parler à son père pendant que Shamara soignait les blessés se rapprocha et prit la parole.

-Je viens avec vous. J'ai vu par où ils sont partis et les enfants auront besoin d'un visage familier qui ne soit pas couvert de sang pour les réconforter.

Elle avait une détermination que Shamara n'attendait pas vraiment chez une femme du Peuple de la Feuille. Thorsan et Kaguya échangèrent un regard dubitatif et le capitaine Kenova n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, décida Shamara. Aucun de nous n'a d'expérience en ce qui concerne les jeunes enfants, après tout.

Les trois hommes se rangèrent sagement à son argument.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, et mes hommes aussi, promit Kenova. Je vais prendre mes deux meilleurs hommes et ordonner aux autres de patrouiller ici.

Melisande s'approcha tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Lumia sur ses talons.

-Vous partez alors ?

-Oui. Le capitaine Kenova et deux de ses hommes viennent avec nous. Zethini aussi.

-Je sais, elle en a déjà parlé à son père. C'est une jeune femme déterminée, mais veillez bien sur elle. L'idéal du Peuple de la Feuille est quelque chose de précieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle cesse de croire en lui.

C'était bien beau dans la bouche d'une femme aussi prompte à sortir son poignard qu'à canaliser. Shamara s'inclina.

-Vous aurez besoin d'un cheval de plus, continua l'Aes Sedai. Zethini, je peux vous prêter mon cheval. Plume est une brave bête et très rapide. Elle a tout au plus la mauvaise habitude d'essayer de mordre ceux qui l'approchent de trop près.

Kaguya et Thorsan grimacèrent de concert. Ils avaient souvent été les victimes des tentatives d'aggression de la jument noire. Échaudés, ils restèrent donc à distance prudente pendant que l'Aes Sedai tenait Plume en laisse pour permettre à Zethini d'y grimper. Lumia sembla prête à prendre la parole, mais Melisande la fit taire d'un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Kenova revint sur ces entrefaits, accompagné de l'homme au nez cassé avec qui Melisande avait parlé un peu plus tôt et un autre qui portait une vilaine cicatrice au visage.

-Merk Ashito et Cheren Teran, mes meilleurs hommes, les présenta-t-il. Ils nous accompagneront.

Les deux hommes saluèrent d'un air froid. Aux regards qu'ils jetaient à Kaguya, il était clair que leurs ordres étaient surtout de le garder dans leur ligne de mire, mais ils avaient aussi un air de compétence qui rassura Shamara. Peut être même parviendraient-ils à les convaincre de cesser de poursuivre Kaguya en voyant le bien qu'il faisait là où il passait. C'était un faible espoir, mais il fallait quand même y croire.

-Je vous prierais d'obéir à mes ordres pendant cette mission, asséna Thorsan. Vous venez avec nous

-Mes hommes n'obéissent qu'à moi.

-Alors j'espère que vous suivrez mes suggestions.

-Nous verrons. Cela fait quinze ans que je me bat contre les Trollocs dans la Flétrissure. Je viens avec vous car c'est mon devoir, mais j'attends de voir à quel point vous êtes fait pour le commandement.

-Les faits parleront plus que les mots, décida Thorsan. En selle.

La neige commençait à tomber de plus en plus drue. Les traces s'effaceraient bientôt et avec elles, tout espoir de sauver les enfants. Conscients de cette menace, personne n'eut le cœur à continuer à protester. Ils grimpèrent tous sur leurs chevaux et se mirent en route.


	3. Un fort abandonné

Le paysage s'élevait rapidement depuis la route en direction du Mont Dragon et des collines noires. Les traces étaient faciles à suivre, au début du moins. Sa poursuite des Amis du Ténébreux qui avaient détruit son escouade et tué le centenier Denar l'avait forcé à vite progresser. Un mois s'était écoulé, déjà. À certains moments, Thorsan n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être un homme aussi différent de celui qui avait quitté Amador avec ses frères d'arme, revêtu de sa cape blanche et protégé par le soleil flamboyant de son ordre ? Certains matins, il peinait à se reconnaître à son réveil. Être sur la route en compagnie d'une Aes Sedai et d'une Acceptée restait un étonnement de tous les jours. Plusieurs fois, il avait songé à tourner la bride, mais sans jamais être tenté sérieusement. Les nouvelles transmises par Lomar lui tournaient dans la tête. Il ne savait ni dans quel état il retrouverait la citadelle d'Amador, ni s'il voulait la retrouver. Ici, au moins, il savait que ce qu'il faisait avait un sens. Le reste, il pourrait s'en occuper plus tard. Tôt ou tard, il devrait bien se poser pour y réfléchir, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, les enfants des Tuatha'an avaient la priorité.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la neige se mit à tomber de plus en plus dru. Le terrain était difficile, plein de vieux trous de lapins, mais ils accélèrent l'allure autant que possible. Une fois le sol recouvert de neige, il serait impossible de distinguer les traces. Les autres comprirent parfaitement l'urgence et poussèrent leur monture en avant sans protester. L'enjeu était trop important.

Heureusement, comme Thorsan s'en doutait, leur repaire n'était pas trop loin. Ces brigands ne pouvaient pas avoir servi une base d'action trop loin de la route. Il s'attendait même à la trouver plus prêt de la route, mais il comprit pourquoi ils s'étaient installés si loin quand ils contournèrent la dernière colline. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour examiner la situation tant qu'ils étaient en partie camouflé par un bosquet d'arbres nus. Entre deux collines se tenait une ancienne place forte plus qu'à moitié en ruines. Elle était entourée par une végétation assez dense, faite de petits arbres, de buissons et de plantes grimpantes déterminées à finir de la faire tomber à terre. Jadis, elle avait du être haute de deux ou trois étages. Aujourd'hui, seul le rez de chaussée était intact et fournissait une bonne protection. Les murs du premier étage étaient percés de trous. Dans certains, quelqu'un de très petit aurait pu se faufiler, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait passer. Quand au toit, il devait n'être en fait qu'un plancher vermoulu par le temps et les éléments. Même s'ils parvenaient à grimper jusque là sans être repérés par des gardes, ils risquaient de dégringoler à l'étage au-dessous et de se cacher quelque chose.

-Qu'en dites-vous ?, demanda-t-il aux autres.

-Que c'est une ancienne place forte qui doit remonter à l'époque d'Arthur Aile-de-Faucon, nota Shamara en finissant de mettre pied à terre. Je suppose que la Tour ne se souvient même pas qu'elle existe.

-Tu sais comment elle est organisée ?

Shamara secoua la tête.

-Non. Melisande saurait peut être, mais je ne me suis pas spécialement intéressée à l'organisation des défenses militaires de l'empire d'Aile-de-Faucon pendant mes études. Tu dois mieux savoir que moi comment l'attaquer.

Thorsan se retourna vers Kenova et ses deux hommes. Eux aussi observaient les ruines avec attention. Kenova se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

-Ils ont bien choisi leur emplacement. Il est possible qu'il y ait un point d'accès de l'autre côté, mais...

-Ce serait un risque de contourner cette forteresse en espérant ne pas être repéré. Avec ces ouvertures, il faudra déjà que la Lumière soit avec nous pour que nous ne soyons pas repérés en nous approchant de l'entrée principale.

-Sans compter que cela mettrait les enfants en danger. N'est-ce pas pour là que nous sommes là ?

Thorsan n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton de Kenova, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Le capitaine était depuis plus d'un mois peut être à la poursuite de Kaguya et devait maintenant faire des détours supplémentaires dans le vague espoir que la Tour lui accorderait le droit de ramener Kaguya enchaîné à Maradon. À sa place, il serait furieux aussi.

-Ce sera l'entrée principale, donc, conclut-il. Attachons les chevaux et approchons nous. En rampant, nous devrions pouvoir espérer être en partie camouflés par ces bosquets et ces creux dans le terrain. Kaguya, aide-moi.

Ils attachèrent ensemble leurs chevaux et celui de Shamara à un vieux hêtre dégarni pendant que Kenova et ses hommes faisaient de même un peu plus loin. Les deux hommes de Kenova, Ashito et Teran, lançaient des regards soupçonneux à Kaguya.

-On dirait qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je m'envole d'une minute à l'autre, souffla Kaguya.

-Tu t'en étonnes, après avoir énervé Davram Bashere en personne ?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.

L'innocence de Kaguya frôlait parfois l'inconscience. Thorsan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je comprend ton inquiétude et je les soupçonne d'espérer t'enlever avant la fin de la journée pour éviter d'avoir à attendre l'aval de la Tour pour t'emmener avec eux. Sois prudent, mais n'oublie pas non plus pourquoi nous sommes là. Rappelle-toi de mes leçons. Un bon soldat sais rester dans l'instant présent.

Kaguya hocha la tête puis sourit soudainement d'un air crâneur.

-À la première occasion, je sors ma corne de trolloc. Quand ils sauront que je t'ai aidé à en tuer un, ils seront forcés de reconnaître que je suis loin d'être un incapable. Mais ce qui m'inquiète aussi, c'est Zethini. Il faut l'empêcher de venir avec nous n'est-ce pas ? Une rétameuse n'est pas faite pour ce qui va se passer.

-Essaie de l'en empêcher. Ce sont les enfants de son peuple là-dedans et elle a raison de penser que sa présence les rassurera bien plus de tout ce que nous pouvons leur dire. Cela fera une personne de plus à protéger, voilà tout.

Il était temps d'y aller. Leur petite troupe s'avança accroupie entre les fourrés, attentive à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Le temps leur donnait un certain avantage. Par ce froid, il était peu probable que les brigands assignés à la garde du fort aient accepté de patrouiller dehors. Ils regardaient plus probablement par une des rares meurtrières du rez de chaussée ou les trous dans les murs au-dessus. Leur vision en serait amoindrie.

Ils parvinrent au pied du mur sans que le moindre cri ne se fasse entendre à l'intérieur.

-Rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez promit, insista Zethini en saisissant la manche de Thorsan alors qu'il allait se relever. Que nos enfants ne soient pas mis en danger, je vous en prie.

-Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. Si nous approchons sans être repérés, cela nous laisse une chance de pouvoir essayer de négocier avant d'être repérés. Reste à savoir qui s'y essaiera.

Shamara fit un pas en avant.

-Moi. J'ai l'anneau de la Tour. À cette distance de Tar Valon, ils n'oseront pas mettre les Aes Sedai en colère. Du moins, je l'espère.

-Je viens avec vous, décida Zethini.

Kaguya fit lui aussi un pas en avant, mais Kenova l'arrêta d'une main de fer.

-Halte-là mon gaillard ! Si tu y vas, l'un de nous aussi. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul.

-C'est pas vous qui disiez que les enfants passaient avant tout ?, rétorqua Kaguya.

Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant et lança à Thorsan un regard inquiet.

-Ma mission passe avant tout, répondit Kenova en s'adressant directement à Shamara. Je suis prêt à vous aider et c'est une noble cause que vous défendez là, mais j'ai prêté serment à la couronne. Voilà ce que je propose. L'un de mes hommes et moi même vous accompagneront pour assurer votre protection, mais le troisième restera avec Duen. Sur mon honneur, il n'est pas question de vous abandonner dans cette posture, Aes Sedai.

Il se tourna vers Shamara pour s'incliner. Elle parvint à garder un visage serein et répondit par un geste courtois de la tête, volé à Melisande. Kaguya voulu protester, mais cette fois, c'est Thorsan qui l'arrêta.

-Pas maintenant. Laisse-la faire, les négociations c'est son élément. Toi tu n'est pas mauvais avec une arbalète. J'ai besoin de ton œil ici pour assurer ses arrières.

L'argument acheva de convaincre Kaguya. Thorsan se retourna vers Kenova.

-J'espère avoir raison de vous faire confiance. Soyez discrets.

-Quand on se bat à la limite de la Flétrissure, on devient très vite discret ou on est mort. Faites-nous confiance. L'honneur est très important en Saldaea.

-Vous avez bien vu ça avec moi, n'est-ce pas Thorsan ? Shamara ?, se rengorgea Kaguya.

Thorsan et Shamara échangèrent un regard. Elle hocha la tête. Durant ces années à la Tour, elle avait plus lu sur la Saldaea que Thorsan n'avait jamais lu de livres. Elle savait mieux que lui si Kenova disait vrai. Thorsan était incliné à les croire. Kenova ne collaborait pas beaucoup, d'accord, mais il lui faisait l'effet d'un homme droit et intègre. De la tête il signifia que la situation lui convenait et ils se séparèrent. Shamara et son groupe longèrent la muraille pour atteindre la porte sans se faire repérer. Kaguya, Thorsan et Teran, eux, reprirent leur progression à plat ventre parmi les broussailles pour trouver un bon point d'observation. Le passage de Kaguya faisait légèrement craquer les brindilles gelées sous ses pieds. Malgré son armure, Thorsan ne produisait qu'un très vague bruit aussitôt étouffé. Le ter'angreal qu’il portait était décidément formidable. Peut être Melisande saurait-elle expliquer comment il pouvait supprimer les bruits de son armure sans amoindrir ceux de sa voix. Il s'était habitué à porter un objet créé par le Pouvoir Unique, mais en discuter avec une Aes Sedai, en particulier avec cette femme formidable, était étonnement plus difficile.

Enfin ils atteignirent un endroit d'où on voyait bien l'entrée et s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible dans la neige en sortant leurs arcs et arbalètes. Thorsan grimaça. Il sentait déjà celle-ci s'insinuer dans ses bottes et sous son armure. Deux ou trois fois dans son enfance il avait neigé en Amadicia et il avait trouvé ça magnifique. Maintenant, il changeait d'avis à toute vitesse.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir l'entrée de la vieille forteresse. Elle avait du posséder une grande porte de bois qui avait disparu depuis longtemps. Seuls en subsistaient les gongs. On pouvait distinguer l'entrée et une porte sur le côté gauche, probablement mise en place récemment. Elle devait conduire vers l'intérieur du fort ou peut être bien une salle de garde. Shamara se garda bien d'entrée et se figea devant la grande porte avec son escorte. Le vent n'apportait pas ses paroles jusqu'à eux. Ils durent se contenter d'observer quand deux hommes sortirent de la porte sur le côté. L'échange dura quelques longues minutes. Thorsan n'osa relâcher son attention ou la pression sur sa flèche. Bien lui en pris. L'un des deux hommes mis Shamara à terre, de ce qu'il espérait être un coup de poing, et tenta de s'enfuir. Kaguya tira aussitôt, le visage blanc comme du linge et se releva pour courir vers elle. Kenova sauta alors sur ses pieds et Thorsan n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Le coup de Kaguya n'avait pas été des plus efficace, mais le carreau lancé par Thorsan tandis qu'il courrait fit tomber le fuyard à terre. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour voir s'il se relevait. À vrai dire, lui aussi était inquiet. Shamara était douée, mais elle n'avait ni l'entraînement, ni l'armure pour tenir longtemps face à ce brigand. Ils essayèrent bien de la rejoindre à temps pour l'épauler, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Shamara se releva, invoqua une épée de feu et, son flanc protégé par Ashito, commença à harceler de coups le deuxième homme pour l'acculer dans un coin. Quand les renforts entraînés par Kaguya arrivèrent, l'homme était déjà mort. Shamara ne portait qu'une petite balafre au visage et Zethini s'était réfugiée dans un coin, livide.

-Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions capitaine, s'excusa Ashito, mais ceux-là ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils ne voulaient ni se rendre, ni aller convaincre leur camarades de le faire. Ils auraient donné l'alerte.

-Ils ont au moins lâchés une information, intervint Shamara en relâchant son tissage. Ces bandits sont encore une bonne douzaine à l'intérieur.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, décida Thorsan, soulagé de la voir si bien portante. Ils n'ont pas été entendus ?

-Je ne pense pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'a tiré. On continue ?

Thorsan rangea son arc et dégaina son épée. Les autres l'imitèrent.

-Oui, mais pas comme ça. S'ils sont douze, je préfèrerais avoir une ou deux personnes derrière, pour assurer nos arrières. Kaguya ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déterminé, mais visiblement peu ravi de devoir quitter Shamara du regard. Il la dévorait des yeux depuis une minute pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. En temps normal, Thorsan s'en serait amusé ou aurait tenté de les laisser seuls quelques minutes, mais ce n'était pas le moment. S'il y avait encore douze hommes à l'intérieur alors qu'ils n'étaient que six, il préférait avoir le pouvoir de la Tour à ses côtés.

-Je reste avec lui, bien sûr, décréta Kenova, et mes hommes vous soutiendront. Ne faudrait-il pas cependant un code au-cas où vous ayez besoin d'une aide rapide ?

-Par la Lumière, c'est pas mal non ?, proposa Kaguya en faisant un grand sourire à Thorsan.

Le sale petit plaisantin. Thorsan resta impassible, à sa grande déception.

-Au moins on sait que ces brigands n'utiliseront pas ces mots. Pour moi, ils ne valent pas mieux que des Amis du Ténébreux, s'ils n'en sont pas.

-Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Kenova. Il y a toujours des déserteurs et autres brigands pour semer des chaos en Saldaea. Ils font le travail du Ténébreux à la place de ses Trollocs.

Kenova et Kaguya pincèrent les lèvres presque de la même manière à cette idée puis le jeune homme commença à raconter à ses compatriotes comment il avait tué des Trollocs en Andor. La mine dubitative des Saldaeans disait bien que ceux-ci ne le croiraient pas facilement.

-Je n'aime pas ça, souffla Shamara à Thorsan. On est ensemble depuis le début, pourquoi se séparer maintenant alors que nous nous débrouillons si bien ?

Thorsan retint à grand peine son sourire. Décidément, Shamara et Kaguya se ressemblaient beaucoup.

-Patience. Tu n'es pas un soldat, mais diviser ses forces est parfois ce qui fait la différence. Dans un vieux donjon comme celui-là, et un que nos ennemis connaissent probablement sur le bout des doigts, il n'est pas bon d'avancer bille en tête. Soyons prudents et protégeons nos arrières.

Elle n'en avait pas l'air ravi, mais elle ne protesta pas davantage. C'était déjà ça.

Ils avancèrent sans soucis dans des couloirs déserts jusqu'à une grande porte entrouverte. Du bruit provenait de l'autre côté et Thorsan y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, suivi par Ashito.

-Des écuries.

-En plein milieu de la forteresse ?, s'étonna Shamara.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'était plus probablement une pièce de réunion ou une salle d'arme, mais elle a changé d'usage récemment. Ce n'est pas bête, avec ce froid il vaut mieux ne pas mettre les bêtes dehors au risque d'une mauvaise rencontre avec une bête sauvage. J'ai vu trois hommes, peut être quatre, en plus des chevaux qui sont parqués sur le mur du fond. Aucune trace des enfants.

-Ils ne les auraient pas mis dans l'écurie avec les chevaux quand même ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais il faux vérifier. Êtes vous prêts messieurs ?

Ashito et Teron hochèrent de la tête sans un mot. Ce n'étaient pas des bavards, ce qui convenait fort bien à Thorsan. Son épée était déjà dégainée, il ajusta simplement son bouclier à son bras et s'assura de ce qui se passait aux deux extrémités du couloir avant d'agir. Au nord, un escalier conduisait à l'étage. Au sud, Kaguya et Kenova montaient la garde à l'angle du couloir. Seule la tête du premier dépassait. Parfait. Ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. Thorsan se plaça dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les trois hommes, qui jouaient aux dés assis sur le sol se redressèrent à moitié, saisis par leur présence inattendue.

-Rendez-vous, au nom de la Tour, cria Shamara.

L'un des deux hommes se reprit plus vite que les deux autres et leur offrit un méchant sourire presque dépourvu de dents.

-Je pisse sur la Tour Blanche !

-Tant pis pour vous, décréta Thorsan.

Il fonça dans la pièce, suivi de près par les deux Saldaeans et d'un peu moins près par Shamara et le combat s'engagea. Un homme, celui qui avait insulté la Tour, vola à terre, courtoisie de Shamara. Thorsan profita de la stupéfaction des deux autres pour entamer l'épaule du premier d'un coup de lame et faire voler le casque de l'autre. Ils se reprirent vite hélas et Thorsan dut éviter deux attaques coup sur coup. Il évita la décapitation d'un coup du premier avec son bouclier, mais il ouvrit sa défense au deuxième. Le coup défonça son armure au torse mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre la chair. Ashito s'attaqua à cet homme, ce qui permit à Thorsan de ne pas céder sous les coups et de repartir à l'attaque. Pendant ce temps, Teran s’intercalait pour retenir l'homme tombé au loin et l'empêcher de se joindre à la mêlée. C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Thorsan. Il risquait moins de blesser un de leurs alliés et pourrait finir plus rapidement la bataille. Ces trois hommes étaient costauds, mais ce n'étaient visiblement que des sous-fifres pas très bien entraînés. S'ils en finissaient vite, ils éviteraient d'attirer du monde et pourraient poursuivre leur avancée furtive. Thorsan redoubla de coups pour les empêcher de retrouver leur souffle et sonner l'alerte.

Ces trois brigands étaient cependant plus solides qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ses coups de taille touchaient sans peine, entamant sérieusement l'armure de l'un et arrachant presque l'oreille de l'autre, mais les Saldaeans avaient plus de mal à porter leurs coups. Thorsan fronça les sourcils. Si c'était ça les meilleurs hommes d'Anter Kenova, il ne voulait pas voir de quoi était capable les autres. Malgré leur maigre soutien, il parvint à faire tomber l'un des deux hommes à terre et sauta par dessus pour assaillir de coups le deuxième avant de se retourner dans un mouvement fluide vers le premier quand il se releva. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Shamara aider Teran en enfonçant un poignard de feu dans la gorge du troisième en profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné. Le Saldaean avança pour renforcer le deuxième flanc de Thorsan, ce qui rééquilibra définitivement la bataille. Il fallait en finir au plus vite. Thorsan portait déjà trois ou quatre blessures, et il en allait de même pour les deux Saldaeans, notamment Teran qui saignait abondamment à la joue et au bras droit.

Le poignard de feu toujours levé, Shamara se joignit à eux. Les deux brigands se mirent à trembler. Il n'était plus question de cracher sur la Tour face à une femme capable de canaliser. Il se demandait quelle attitude adopteraient certains de ses frères si prompts à insulter les femmes de Tar Valon dans une occasion similaire.

Son arrivée força en tout cas Thorsan à attaquer avec plus de précautions et à chercher quelle forme à l'épée serait la plus efficace pour en finir rapidement. Il décida de se concentrer sur son premier adversaire et tenta de le déstabiliser en utilisant le sanglier dévale la montagne. Thorsan était loin d'être un maître à l'épée et n'importe quel guerrier un peu chevronné aurait vu venir son coup à cinquante pas, mais il réussit quand même à le déstabiliser et à le faire reculer. Ashito comprit sans peine qu'il cherchait à l'éloigner de Shamara et tenta de l'épauler, mais échoua à lui porter le moindre coup tandis que Thorsan le touchait à trois reprises.

Derrière lui, il entendit un cri et un corps s'effondrer. Il espérait que c'était celui du brigand et se tourna à moitié pour vérifier.

Le cri outragé de Shamara précipita sa réaction.

-Vous n'avez donc pas d'honneur ?

La question ne s'adressait pas au brigand, mais bien à Cheren Theran qui s'était retourné vers elle et la forçait à reculer vers les chevaux qui commençaient à s'agiter, l'épée levée haut au-dessus de sa tête. La trahison était abjecte, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser de questions. Thorsan fonça vers le Saldaean, bien conscient de l'opportunité qu'il donnait à son ou ses adversaires. Porté par son élan, Thorsan lui traversa l'épaule de son épée, transperçant son armure déjà bien abîmée et le tuant net. Il prit le temps de s'assurer que Shamara allait bien. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent la même idée. N'était-ce pas un bruit de fer qui s'entrechoquait qu'ils entendaient au loin ?

-Kaguya, prononcèrent-ils de la même voix inquiète.

Thorsan savait qu'il fallait finir ce combat au plus vite, mais maintenant plus que jamais. Il se retourna, l'épée levée dans un geste menaçant. Il avait malheureusement vu juste. Les deux autres s'étaient regroupés et offraient désormais un front uni.

-Merci pour l'aide, fit le brigand survivant à bout de souffle à Ashito. Le chef vous récompensera bien.

-Ton chef n'aura pas le temps de récompenser qui que ce soit, promit Thorsan.

Ashito se contenta de sourire d'un air mauvais et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour en silence. Shamara, qui avait encore le souffle coupé et saignait légèrement à l'épaule et au visage, les laissa faire. À son visage fermé, il était clair qu'elle n'attendait qu'une occasion de frapper. Elle n'osait l'abandonner et c'était tout à son honneur. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il refusa sa proposition d'aide. Ashito l'aurait bien vite embroché si elle tentait sur lui la stratégie qu'elle avait appliqué sur les brigands.

-Je peux m'en sortir avec ces deux-là, promit-il. Va soutenir Kaguya.

Elle se mit à courir sans demander son reste. Informés de ses pouvoirs, les deux hommes décidèrent sagement de la laisser faire. Le brigand partit à l'attaque le premier, plus impatient et moins discipliné. Un déserteur, peut être, ou un voleur parti chercher sa chance en dehors des villes. Thorsan bloqua son attaque de son bouclier et tenta de passer sous sa défense. Il dut reculer quand Ashito tenta une attaque similaire. À deux doigts près, l'attaque aurait percé son foie. Ce n'était pas un coup de chance. Ashito était bien plus dégourdi avec une arme qu'il n'avait voulu le faire croire.

-Alors tout était prémédité, c'est ça ?

Ashito refusa de lui répondre. Il s'y attendait. Thorsan recula d'un pas plus d'un autre, laissant les deux hommes l'attaquer. Il cherchait une stratégie.

Le sentant reculer, les deux assaillants prirent confiance en eux et ouvrirent légèrement leur garde pour attaquer. L'occasion ne se retrouverait pas de sitôt. Il adopta la forme de l'ouragan sur la montagne et tourna sur lui même en laissant tomber son bouclier pour saisir son épée à deux mains. Le brigand fut décapité net mais il ne réussit qu'à entailler le cuir chevelu d'Ashito et son visage jusqu'au nez. La fureur défigurait désormais presque le visage d'Ashito. Le Saldaean tenta de pénétrer son armure là où elle était déjà percée, puis de cingler son visage avec sa lame pour l'aveugler. Thorsan fit un saut en arrière, aidé par son ter'angreal puis planta violemment son épée dans l'épaule d'Ashito, juste au-dessus du cœur et le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

-Meurt, espère de traître.

Ashito lui lança un regard surpris et déjà brumeux, puis s'effondra au sol. Thorsan ne contempla pas son agonie. Il récupéra son épée et partit à la poursuite de Shamara, en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû le sentir venir. Il s'était immédiatement méfié de ces Saldaeans, une trahison leur pendait au nez. Mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Une pensée surtout l'obsédait.

Kaguya n'avait pas crié le signal convenu.

Il accéléra, oublieux du poids de son armure.


	4. Un coup en traître

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prologue est (enfin) disponible

Kaguya n'aimait pas être laissé derrière. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, même quand il essayait de survivre dans les rues de Maradon. Le nommer guetteur était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire et le laisser seul avec Anter Kenova était vraiment un sale tour. Le capitaine pouvait tout à fait décider de le ramener tout seul en Saldaea en profitant que les autres soient occupés. Thorsan et Shamara ne le réalisaient pas, mais les soldats de Bashere et du roi était des vrais durs à cuire. Kaguya n'avait aucune chance seul. Il aurait même préféré que Melisande soit dans la pièce avec lui plutôt que Kenova.

Le Saldaean attendait des nouvelles des autres, les mains croisés sur le torse en lui jetant un regard noir. Kaguya jeta une énième fois un regard furtif dans le couloir voisin pour voir où en était les autres.

-Ils doivent toujours être en train de se battre. Je vois rien et j'entends rien.

-Sans doute.

Kenova n'était pas vraiment un bavard. Il n'avait même pas l'air prêt à changer de position alors qu'il se tenait dans la même position depuis au moins dix minutes.

-J'ai une corne de trolloc vous savez ? Je l'ai tué moi-même. Avec Thorsan. Thorsan a fait la plupart du travail. Pas moi, je ne suis pas dangereux. On pourrait se demander ce que vous faites à me courir après alors qu'il y a des Trollocs en Andor.

Kenova leva un sourcil dubitatif. Dommage que Kaguya ne sache pas faire la même chose, il s'en servirait tout le temps.

-Je ne ment pas. Vous pouvez demander à Morgase Trakand, c'est la future reine d'Andor.

Il n'obtint pas davantage de réponse et ce silence lui portait sur les nerfs. Pour se donner une contenance, il passa à nouveau la tête dans le couloir voisin.

Personne en vue. Ses amis étaient toujours en sécurité. Du moins, aussi en sécurité qu'on pouvait l'être

L'instinct le fit se retourner juste au-moment où Kenova allait le saisir par le cou. Il portait un poignard à la main gauche. Mieux vallait ne pas demander si c'était pour le menacer ou l'égorger.

-Bashere me veut en vie, non ? Vous n'avez pas peur d’abîmer la marchandise ?

-N'essaie même pas de comprendre ce qui se passe, mon garçon. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu as des ennuis.

-J'ai une grande imagination.

Kenova fit tomber son poignard à terre pour s'emparer de sa lame qui était épaisse comme le poing de Kaguya. Il s'empressa de l'imiter, mais se sentit ridicule avec sa fine rapière. Il déglutit. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de vendre chèrement sa peau. Il sauta contre le mur pour échapper au premier coup de Kenova puis tenta de se faufiler sous sa garde. L'autre le repoussa d'un coup de poing. Kaguya vit quelques étoiles et n'eut que le temps de s'accroupir pour éviter le coup qui lui aurait sinon tranché net le nez.

Il y avait un mot de passe pour prévenir Thorsan que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait proposé quoi déjà ? Les assauts successifs de Kenova l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Il ne devait l'avis qu'à son instinct et à l'entraînement que Thorsan avait insisté pour lui donner. Il ne regrettait plus maintenant, même s'il avait passé chaque jours depuis Caemlyn à se plaindre.

-Vous me voulez quoi ?

La seule réponse de Kenova fut d'enfoncer sa lame dans son avant bras. Kaguya manqua de faire tomber sa rapière, mais parvint à la conserver en main. Puis il entendit courir dans le couloir, et décida de reculer jusqu'à celui-ci. Une féroce pluie de coups le suivit, mais Kaguya se prit à sourire.

-Rends-toi, offrit-il à Kenova. J'ai une Aes Sedai avec moi.

Shamara surgit à ce moment là, et une lame de feu apparut entre ses mains. Kaguya essaya d'en profiter pour planter son épée dans la gorge de Kenova, mais il déchanta rapidement. L'autre Saldaean n'était pas terrorisé par l'arrivée de Shamara comme il l'avait espéré, mais semblait juste plus pressé de finir le combat. Il se fendit en avant et Kaguya dut cette fois se laisser tomber sur le côté et heurta brutalement la tête contre un mur. Il ne réagissait pas assez vite et faisait des erreurs. Ça allait finir par le tuer, ou tuer Shamara mais il avait trop peur ou était trop en colère pour penser correctement.

C'est finalement Shamara qui lui sauva la mise en entaillant sévèrement le capitaine avec sa lame de feu. Celui-ci répondit d'un coup de haut en bas auquel Shamara échappa presque par miracle, puis sortit de nulle part un deuxième poignard qu'il tenta de lui planter entre les côtes. Kaguya connaissait ce mouvement. Il l'avait vu quelque part, mais où ? Ça ressemblait un petit peu aux mouvements qu'il avait appris dans la rue en observant d'autre voleurs ou plus tard auprès de Luan Arken. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il faudrait y réfléchir plus tard. Il se projeta en avant pour tenter de renverser Kenova. Celui-ci perdit son équilibre et Shamara en profita pour le transpercer en plein cœur.

-Sale traître, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Kaguya. Il ne t'as pas blessé au moins ?

-À peine, répondit-il vaillamment.

Il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus l'air d'un incapable qu'il se sentait l'être. Sa tête le lançait horriblement dès qu'il essayait de la tourner. Shamara ne s'y laissa pas prendre et posa la main sur ses épaules pour le Guérir.

-Non, protesta-t-il en la saisissant par les mains. Garde tes réserves, il faut sauver ces enfants avant tout.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec un petit sourire triste avant de se mettre à rougir. Kaguya sentit lui aussi ses joues rougir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le brave avec moi, tu sais. Mais dis-moi, je croyais que les Saldaeans avaient un sens de l'honneur.

-M'éliminer devait être plus important à leurs yeux que me ramener.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il était pas vraiment causant ce Kenova. Thorsan va bien au moins ?

L’inquiétude lui retourna le ventre. Avec son mal de tête, il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que Shamara était venue seule. Il accepta les bandages qu'elle lui tendait et commença à panser son bras.

-Il va bien. Il s'occupait d'achever le dernier de ses complices. Les deux autres aussi ont tenté de nous tuer et se sont même alliés avec les brigands que nous avons rencontré. Je m'inquiète plus pour Melisande et les Tuatha'an. Nous les avons laissé seuls avec combien d'autres de ces traîtres ?

-S'ils sont avec Melisande, c'est plutôt pour eux que je m'inquiète. On a tué leur chef, ça devrait les calmer un bon coup.

-Il est donc mort ? Dommage, j'espérais lui poser quelques questions.

C'était Thorsan qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Lui aussi saignait, mais à part le trou dans son armure assez grand pour laisser passer deux ou trois épées à la fois, il avait l'air plutôt en forme.

-Nous étions trop forts pour lui. Les autres t'ont dit quelque chose ?

Thorsan secoua la tête et nettoya rapidement le sang sur son épée.

-Dommage. On a pas vraiment eu le choix de le garder en vie nous.

-Ses hommes parleront alors. Où est Zethivni ?

-Partie transporter les cadavres un peu plus loin. Elle avait peur que les enfants voient ça.

Thorsan partit sans un mot vers l'entrée de la forteresse.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de Guérison ?, insista Shamara.

-Ça fatigue autant que ça soigne, non ? Si j'ai besoin d'une heure pour m'en remettre, on ne libérera jamais les enfants à temps.

Shamara ne protesta pas et lui prit les bandages pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Quel dommage que les Aes Sedai ne puissent se guérir elle-mêmes. Kaguya s’inquiéterait moins pour elle si c'était le cas. Il profita qu'elle soit occupée pour retourner le corps de Kenova. L'entaille de l'épée de feu de Shamara émettait une odeur à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser, mais sa bourse le détourna assez facilement de la question. Elle était bien lourde. Cela compenserait sa peine. Il décida de s'attaquer à la suite. Sous son armure ou dans ses bottes, il y avait peut être quelque chose d'intéressant. Son instinct lui disait que Kenova était du genre à cacher des choses partout où c'était possible.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de fouiller les poches ?, lui demanda Thorsan en revenant dans la pièce avec Zethini.

La pauvre fille avait les lèvres bleues à cause du froid, de la neige dans les cheveux et du sang sur les mains. Elle faisait un peu pitié. Kaguya pensait à sa survie avant toute chose depuis l'enfance, mais s'il était prêt à admirer quelque chose, c'était bien la Voie de la Feuille. Peut être que s'il avait rejoint une caravane des rétameurs et adopté leur point de vue sur le monde, sa vie serait plus simple aujourd'hui. Mais il n'aurait pas rencontré Shamara et Thorsan.

-On trouve des choses intéressantes, répondit-il à Thorsan. Comme cette bourse. Regarde les initiales.

Shamara lui arracha la bourse pour la regarder.

-PL au lieu de AK. Tu as raison, c'est intéressant.

-Et il se battait très différemment de toi, Thorsan. Un peu comme un gamin des rues comme moi, mais mieux. Sans Shamara...

-Intéressant, peut être, mais il y a plus urgent, le coupa Thorsan. Zethini va s'occuper de calmer les chevaux. Ils font un boucan terrible et risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Je suis déjà surpris que nous n'ayons pas encore attiré plus de monde. Ah, et je suis content que tu sois en vie Kaguya. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.

À sa manière un peu bourrue il lui disait qu'il s'était inquiété. Kaguya sourit et se redressa le cœur plus léger. Thorsan avait raison, il était temps qu'ils se remettent au travail. De toute façon, il ne mentait pas. Il n'avait rien de plus à dire, il ne savait rien. Si sa tête le lançait un peu moins, peut être qu'il parviendrait à échafauder une théorie mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Ils trouvèrent un homme qui se terrait seul dans une pièce à côté des écuries. Il avait forcément du entendre le bruit de leurs combats, car il lâcha son arme quand ils forcèrent l'entrée d'une façon fort satisfaisante à voir.

-Tu as deux minutes pour te décider à parler puis tu subiras la colère de la Tour, le prévint Shamara. Tu es décidé ?

-Je crois oui. Je vais parler, je vous jure.

Il puait la sueur froide et l'ail. Kaguya s'en serait bien moqué, mais après dix jours sur la route, il ne devait pas sentir mieux.

-Raconte alors, et vite, ou bien tu subiras le sort des autres, insista Thorsan en pointant son épée vers lui. Où sont les enfants ? Combien êtes-vous ?

-Les enfants sont à l'étage. On les a pas trop abîmés, je vous jure.

-Nous verrons ça, dit Shamara. Pourquoi les avoir enlevés ?

-Qam pensait qu'ils nous rapporteraient une rançon. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit pour convaincre les autres.

-Qam ?

-Qam Maram, notre chef. Mais je crois qu'il a fait ça aussi simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. C'est... Il faut l'avoir vu pour comprendre. Il ne va pas bien dans sa tête. Il est fou, totalement fou. Presque autant qu'un homme capable de canaliser et encore, je suis sûr qu'il y en a de plus fréquentables que lui.

-Si vous le savez et vous le suivez, vous l'êtes autant que lui. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que les Aes Sedai n'allaient pas régir, si près de Tar Valon ?

Le brigand hocha des épaules.

-Elles ne font pas grand chose en ce moment. Et Qam à une façon de menacer les gens qui les convainc très vite de le suivre. Vous me laissez partir maintenant ? On m'y reprendra plus. Il vaut mieux être sous payé dans n'importe quelle ville du monde que risquer sa vie comme ça.

Il avait l'air absolument convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Thorsan plaça sa lame sous sa gorge.

-Deux ou trois choses d'abord. Combien y-a-t-il d'hommes dans le reste du bâtiment ?

-Quatre.

-Vraiment ? On nous as dit le contraire.

-Quatre, je le jure, couina le brigand en sentant la lame se rapprocher encore de sa peau.

-Est-tu un Ami du Ténébreux ?

-Non ! Juste un idiot qui n'essayera plus jamais d'être malhonnête !

-Bien. Tu viens avec nous.

L'homme poussa un petit cri de détresse. Shamara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thorsan.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Il pourrait nous trahir.

Kaguya avait tendance à être d'accord avec elle. Les gens comme ce gars là n'étaient pas fiables. Il avait longtemps été comme eux.

-Certain, confirma Thorsan. On l'attache et on l'emmène. À l'entrée l'un de ces fumiers t'as dit qu'ils étaient douze à l'intérieur. Maintenant, ils seraient huit, y compris les morts. Je ne prends pas de risques. S'il a dit vrai, il est libre. Sinon, la mémoire lui reviendra sans doute en chemin.

L'homme était livide et Kaguya avait presque envie de compatir avec lui. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Shamara, ce serait peut être lui le bandit qui se tenait là, les genoux tremblants. Il ne retournerait plus à sa vie d'avant, c'était sûr. Le métier était trop dangereux, entre les soldats, les nobles, les trahisons venant d'amis d'enfance, et maintenant les capitaines saldaeans. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une autre occupation, mais quoi ? Il y avait bien la proposition de Shamara qui le tentait terriblement. Lui, Kaguya Duen, un lige. Comme ça il resterait avec elle pour vivre des tas d'aventures sans être rattrapé par le passé. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée ce que cela impliquait d'être un lige. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne, une fois à Tar Valon.

-Kaguya !

Le ton chargé de reproches le tira de ses pensées. Thorsan et Shamara le regardaient d'un air exaspéré. Leur prisonnier était déjà ligoté.

-Désolé. J'étais ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour divaguer, lui reprocha sévèrement Thorsan. Nous sommes entourés d'ennemis et n'avons toujours pas trouvé leurs prisonniers. Tu ne peux pas te laisser distraire. Prends la tête avec le prisonnier et fait attention à des pièges ou des embuscades. Je ne crois plus au fait qu'on ne nous as pas entendu venir. Ces bandits nous préparent un acceuil à leur manière.

Kaguya se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné et prit la tête. C'était son crâne qui le lançait toujours qui l’empêchait de penser correctement, voilà tout, mais il n'osait plus en parler à Shamara. Elle allait encore lui reprocher de ne pas prendre soin de lui ou de ne pas réfléchir.

Il conduisit donc le brigand vers le grand escalier délabré qui conduisait à l'étage dans un silence morose. Derrière lui, Thorsan et Shamara discutaient à mi-voix. Il essaya d'écouter mais sa tête le lançait trop fort.

-Après toi, murmura-t-il au brigand en le poussant sur la première marche de l'escalier. L'autre essaya de reculer, mais Kaguya le poussa en avant et posa le pied sur l'escalier en même temps que lui. Il sentit une résistance à ses pieds. Un filin métallique. L'instinct seul le sauva : il sauta en arrière et tomba brutalement sur le sol, se cognant violemment le coude. Son prisonnier n'eut pas cette chance. Tout en tombant, Kaguya le vit lever les yeux vers le plafond juste au moment où un poignard attaché à la corde se détacha. Il lui tomba droit dans l'oeil dans un bruit qu'il était déterminé à oublier aussitôt. L'instant d'après, avant même que le brigand ne touche le sol, un deuxième piège se déclencha, sans doute lié au premier ou mal préparé et une partie du plafond de l'étage au-dessus tomba dans un formidable bruit et une avalanche de poussière.

-Cendres !, cria Shamara. Kaguya, tu n'as rien ?

Il recracha un peu de mortier vieux de mille ou deux mille ans.

-Ça va ! Je n'ai rien.

Thorsan le redressa sans trop de ménagements.

-Je t'ai dit d'être attentif ! Même s'ils savent que nous arrivons, ce n'est pas une raison pour leur signaler où nous sommes exactement.

Kaguya rougit et se gratta à nouveau la tête.

-Pardon. Je vais trouver un moyen de passer entre ces débris, et sans faire de bruit encore.

-Il ne s'agit pas de demander pardon. Je passe devant, ton erreur aurait pu nous être fatale.

-Je sais !

Le cri de Kaguya se répercuta dans le couloir. Quelques morceaux du plafond finirent de tomber au bas de l'escalier. Tout en haut, on pouvait voir un morceau de ciel gris. La neige continuait à tomber.

-Je sais, poursuivit-il plus doucement. C'est juste qu'avec tout ça... Comment tu veux que je me concentre entre ce mal de tête et Kenova qui tente de m'assassiner sans que je sache pourquoi.

Shamara soupira et plaça ses mains sur sa tête.

-Tu aurais du me dire pour ce mal de tête. Laisse-moi faire.

Il eut l'impression de prendre un bain glacé puis tout s'arrêta. Il inspira, surpris de se sentir aussi en forme que si il s'était levé à l'instant après une nuit passée sous un chaud édredon de plumes. Sa tête avait cessé de lui faire mal. Il souleva le bandage à son bras. La blessure était toujours là.

-C'est le tissage qu'on appelle renouer, expliquer Shamara. C'est une Jaune qui me l'a enseigné. Tes blessures sont toujours là, c'est seulement la fatigue qui est partie. Elle reviendra, plus forte encore sans doute. Sois prudent. Et maintenant, en avant.

Sans attendre de voir ce que faisait Shamara, Thorsan avait déjà commencé à retirer quelques débris de l'escalier pour leur frayer un chemin. La jeune femme se joignit à lui pour soulever d'une pensée les morceaux en équilibre le plus précaire. Kaguya les regarda faire en silence, puis se joignit à eux, la tête basse. Ils auraient pu tous mourir à cause de lui. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Qu'avait voulu dire Kenova quand il disait que Kaguya ne savait pas à quel point il avait des ennuis ?

Nettoyer et grimper l'escalier leur fit perdre encore une dizaine de minutes, mais ils finirent par mettre le pied sur le palier du premier étage. Kaguya chercha attentivement cette fois-ci, mais il ne vit rien qui ressemblait à un piège. La route était libre. Ils se tenaient à l'extrémité d'un grand couloir qui semblait tourner autour de plusieurs pièces. Quelques meurtrières donnaient sur l'extérieur, ce qui confirmait cette impression.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la première porte, mais n'entendirent rien de l'autre côté. La porte, tout comme sa voisine, était de bon bois solide et récent. Les bandits avaient commencé à restaurer l'étage, sans doute pour se protéger du froid hivernal.

Aucune lumière ne perçait sous la deuxième porte, mais Kaguya entendit du bruit de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le signaler aux deux autres, mais Thorsan lui fit signe de se taire. Lui aussi avait entendu. Sur une autre recommandation silencieuse de Thorsan, il se pencha pour regarder à travers la serrure. Il vit une cheminée gigantesque au bout de la pièce et une grande table de bois au centre. Deux hommes y étaient attablés, assis sur des tabourets, un de chaque côté de la table. Tous les deux étaient armés et regardaient dans sa direction, Ils étaient effectivement attendus. Kaguya allait se redresser quand il entendit un bruit de respiration juste à côté de la porte. Quelqu'un devait se tenir tout contre le mur pour les prendre par surprise.

-Trois hommes, au moins, mais aucune trace des enfants, murmura-t-il. Ils nous attendent. Que fait-on ?

-Si on les contourne, ils nous attaqueront par derrière, fit Thorsan après un court moment de réflexion. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Souvenons-nous de la promesse à Zethini, ajouta frénétiquement Shamara. Si les enfants sont là malgré tout...

Thorsan soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Je déteste ça, murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à crier pour le bénéfice des hommes de l'autre côté. Rendez-vous brigands ! Vos camarades sont tous morts, vous n'avez plus aucune chance !

-La Tour saura se montrer magnanime, ajouta Shamara, un ton plus bas.

Un rire gras leur répondit.

-Et l'Amyrlin, elle est là pour m'embrasser ?

Thorsan se retourna vers Shamara.

-Après toi.

C'était tout ce qu'attendait la jeune femme. Un vent violent se leva soudain dans le couloir et la porte céda brutalement, s'ouvrant largement vers l'intérieur et assommant à moitié le guetteur de l'autre côté qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Kaguya jeta un coup d’œil à l'intérieur puis se réfugia à l'abri derrière son mur pour éviter une flèche.

-Pas d'enfants là dedans !, cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, une boule de feu jaillit d'entre les mains de Shamara. Kaguya la vit grossir de seconde en seconde avant qu'elle ne lui passe sous le nez pour entrer dans la salle. Il dut fermer les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé par la lueur intense. Quelqu'un se mit à hurler à l'intérieur. Brûler vif devait être une des pires manières de mourir, mais ces gars là l'avaient cherché. Shamara n'attendit pas de voir si elle avait réussi à tous les avoir. Elle courut se cacher à côté de Kaguya.

-Vous auriez préféré le baiser de l'Amyrlin, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle une fois à l'abri. C'est votre dernière chance maintenant !

Une deuxième flèche vola. Ils ne reçurent pas d'autre réponse.

-Ils l'auront voulu, murmura Thorsan en dégainant.

Il se précipita dans la pièce et Kaguya fut bien obligé de le suivre, même s'il aurait préféré rester à l'abri derrière le mur. La bataille fut brève, mais brutale, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Des brigands ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps face à des gens ayant tué un draghkar et deux trollocs. Thorsan s'attaqua au brigand le plus proche, largement défiguré par l'attaque de Shamara et le mit à terre en quelques mouvements. Une deuxième boule de feu acheva un autre homme. Pendant que Shamara contenait avec le pouvoir celui qui avait été à moitié assommé par la porte, Thorsan et Kaguya se retournèrent vers le dernier, une espèce de grande brute aux yeux de fous. Le brigand en-dessous avait dit vrai. Kaguya aussi aurait obéi au moindre de ses ordres. Ce Qam était le genre à tuer ceux qui ne lui parlaient pas assez poliment à son goût. Il était aussi plus dégourdi que ses hommes et projeta la table en avant pour lui servir de bouclier face à leurs attaques. Shamara finit par intervenir et projeta la table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Thorsan ne se posa pas de question. Il saisit l'occasion pour renverser Qam par terre et l'acheva en lui transperçant lentement le cou.

-Va rejoindre le Ténébreux, murmura-t-il froidement pendant que l'homme s'effondrait dans un gargouillis.

Parfois, Thorsan était terrifiant.

Ils prirent un moment pour récupérer leur souffle et examiner leurs blessures. Thorsan saignait abondamment de la main et du torse, Kaguya avait récupéré deux nouvelles blessures au visage et au bras. Même Shamara était couverte d'écorchures et traînait un peu la jambe gauche.

-Les enfants ne peuvent pas nous voir dans cet état, décida-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que vous refusiez la Guérison.

Ils ne protestèrent pas. Quand elle eut fini, Thorsan entreprit de bander ses blessures puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se guérir elle-même. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour échanger plus de deux ou trois mots à la foi. En attendant qu'ils aient fini, Kaguya fouilla la pièce. C'était visiblement la pièce où ces bandits se réunissaient pour prendre leurs décisions et répartir leur butin. La fouille ne fut pas infructueuse, mais il était un peu déçu. Il y avait là quelques objets d'or terni et deux pierres-semi précieuses, un beau petit pécule en pièces d'or et d'argent et quelques vieux livres à peine lisibles, qui remontaient peut être à l'abandon de l'endroit. Le plus bel objet se trouvait au fond d'un coffre rouillé, un cristal monté en pendentif, qu'il avait cru blanc mais se révéla bleu quand il s'en empara. Il rangea le tout dans ses poches et son sac, à l'exception du collier et des livres qu'il tendit à Shamara sans la regarder.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

-Vraiment ? Merci.

Il trouverait peut être autre chose en ville pour que Thorsan lui pardonne aussi. Au pire, il volerait quelque chose. Shamara s'empara des objets qu'il lui tendaient et poussa un petit cri d'exclamation. Dans ses mains, le cristal était passé au jaune.

-C'est probablement un ter'angreal. Que peut-il bien faire ici ?

Elle passa quelques minutes à l'examiner en marmonnant, mais rien ne sembla se passer, mis à part que l'objet repassa au bleu avant de passer définitivement au violet.

-J'en parlerait à Melisande, finit-elle par décider, toute désappointée. C'est plus ton domaine que le mien.

Thorsan hocha la tête en silence et rangea ses bandages dans son sac. Il n'avait pas l'air trop déçu de ne rien recevoir. Cela voulait peut être dire qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Il lui offrirait quand même quelque chose, pour être sûr. Ce qu'il avait trouvé ici devait pouvoir payer une épée ou une armure neuve.

-Allons-y, finit par dire Thorsan. Qu'on en finisse.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Kaguya. Ils avaient des enfants à sauver et tout ce qui pouvait détourner son attention de son principal problème était le bienvenue.


	5. Les enfants de la Feuille

Ils trouvèrent les enfants derrière une porte fermée à clé, presque à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment. Ils tombèrent encore sur un brigand de plus qu'ils assommèrent et ligotèrent sommairement pour lui prendre la clé. L'homme qu'ils avaient capturé en bas avait donc menti lui aussi sur le nombre d'hommes qui restaient. Shamara avait un peu honte de ne pas avoir respecté le vœu de Zethini en épargnant la vie de si peu de ces hommes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'autre choix, hélas, et elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. La voie de la feuille était une belle philosophie, mais ce n'était que ça. Dans un monde où existaient les Amis du Ténébreux et les Blancs manteaux, on ne pouvait espérer mener une vie qui ne soit pas touchée par la violence.

Sa mère était encore en vie et servait le Ténébreux. Son frère prétendait servir la Lumière et en était probablement un aussi. Elle y pensait tous les jours.

Kaguya poussa la clé dans la serrure et allait l'ouvrit quand Thorsan l'arrêta.

-Ils ne pourront pas sortir comme ça. Il y a du sang dans les couloirs et des corps. Nous devons leur épargner cette vue.

-Bien sûr, reconnut Kaguya. J'ai vu des chambres à côté, avec les lits des bandits. On pourrait faire des bandeaux avec les couvertures.

-Parfait, fit Thorsan en hochant la tête. Mieux vaut que vous entriez sans moi. Je suis couvert de sang.

Shamara baissa un regard vers sa robe. Il y avait des traces de sang un peu partout et sur les vêtements de Kaguya aussi, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Thorsan. Il était véritablement terrifiant à voir et ferait hurler les enfants.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Des bandeaux me semblent une bonne idée. Garde aussi un maximum de couvertures. S'il faut ramener les enfants sur les chevaux, il faudra les couvrir autant que possible. Le temps n'as pas du aller en s'arrangeant. As-tu de quoi te changer dans ton sac ?

-Sans doute.

-Alors descend prévenir Zethini que nous avons trouvé les enfants et change-toi. Quand elle sera là, je t'enverrai Kaguya.

-Bonne idée. Nous fouillerons et brûlerons les corps. Avec un peu de chance, ceux des Saldaeans nous apprendra quelque chose de plus. Je vous laisse vous occuper des couvertures, une fois les enfants rassurés.

Kaguya hocha la tête en silence. Shamara lui jeta un coup d’œil inquiet, pas le premier depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le donjon. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et son regard absent. La trahison des Saldaeans lui pesait davantage sur le cœur qu'il voulait le faire croire. Pas étonnant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais Thorsan secoua discrètement la tête. Avant qu'ils ne montent l'escalier, il l'avait déjà prit à part, lui conseillant de laisser à Kaguya le temps d'avaler ce qui c'était passé. Shamara comprenait, bien sûr. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour accepter pour sa mère et son père. Mais elle détestait voir Kaguya dans cet état.

-Je peux faire autre chose pour rassurer les enfants, réalisa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment un talent pour les illusions, mais...

Elle s'ouvrit à nouveau à la Source et canalisa, créant sur Kaguya et elle-même une illusion mineure, effaçant les traces de sang sur leurs vêtements et leur visage. Elle ne pourrait pas le maintenir très longtemps, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Ils trouveraient bien l'opportunité de se changer avant de repartir.

-Bien joué, murmura Thorsan.

Ils laissèrent le temps à Thorsan de s'éloigner, puis ouvrirent la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce minuscule, tout juste assez grande pour accueillir deux lits de planches inconfortables et une chaise. Neuf enfants étaient assis sur les deux lits, tous vêtus des couleurs vives des Tuatha'an. Ils étaient collés les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer et profiter de la vague chaleur procurées par les deux couvertures que ces salauds avaient bien voulu leur donner.

La plus jeune avait six ans, sept tout au plus et un visage brun couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Le plus grand devait avoir douze ou treize ans, l'âge qu'avait Shamara quand son frère l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre les Blanc Manteaux. L'avait-il fait sur ordre de leur parents ? Si Shamara ne s'était pas mis à canaliser, auraient-ils tenté de la recruter au service du Ténébreux. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser pour le moment. Ces enfants avaient besoin d'elle.

Elle leur offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, mais ils se rapprochèrent encore plus les uns des autres. Deux ou trois portaient des traces de coup. Le plus grand avait même un œil au beurre noir. S'il s'était battu pour tenter d'aider les autres, les autres considéreraient qu'il avait abandonné la voie de la feuille. Pauvre enfant.

-Rassurez-vous, promit-elle d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment convaincus. Kaguya passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte en prenant garde à ne pas laisser voir aux enfants l'arme à son côté.

-On est là avec Zethini, ajouta-t-il.

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira.

-Ma maman est là ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le lien de parenté sauta aux yeux de Shamara, de même que la raison pour laquelle Zethini avait insisté pour venir. Sa gorge se noua.

-Ta maman est là, oui. Nous allons tous vous ramener au campement.

Elle s'avança et son pied heurta quelque chose de métallique. Se penchant pour le ramasser, elle découvrit un long couteau un peu rouillé qu'on avait déposé au centre de la pièce. Dès qu'elle le saisit, les enfants se recroquevillèrent encore un peu plus.

-Vous allez faire comme eux ?, demanda un petit garçon à qui il manquait une dent de devant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ils voulaient qu'on se batte, expliqua le plus grand d'un air sombre. Leur chef a dit qu'il nous frapperait chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte de prendre le couteau et de l'utiliser. Que nos parents ne voudraient plus de nous de toute façon alors que le plus simple c'était de craquer rapidement. Aucun de nous a accepté.

Dégoûtée, Shamara passa le couteau à Kaguya pour qu'il ne soit plus sous les yeux des enfants. Ils poussèrent un audible soupir de soulagement.

-Personne ne vous forcera à quoi que ce soit, insista-t-elle. Et vous manquez beaucoup à vos parents. Ils seront ravis de vous voir et ils n'ont même pas besoin d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air sérieux. Shamara se tourna vers Kaguya à la recherche d'aide. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée très douée avec les enfants et le mutisme de son ami n'aidait pas.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de course dans le couloir. Shamara n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà Zethini arrivait, le souffle court.

-Shami ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La petite fille poussa en grand cri et se mit à courir pour finir dans les bras de sa mère. Zethini se mit à la couvrir de baisers tout en lui promettant de ne jamais la laisser avant de faire signe aux autres d'approcher. La jeune femme se retrouva engloutie sous les autres enfants qui pleuraient maintenant qu'ils se savaient en sécurité. Shamara détourna le regard et fit signe à Kaguya qu'il était temps qu'ils sortent de la pièce. Ils échangèrent un sourire soulagé. Il était bon de savoir ces enfants enfin sains et saufs.

-Je m'occupe de leur trouver des couvertures et de quoi se tenir chaud, décida-t-elle. Toi, va aider Thorsan à effacer les traces.

-Très bien. Je fais quoi du couteau ?

Ils lui jetèrent un même regard dégoûté.

-Jette-le.

-Avec plaisir. C'était malsain de leur part. J'ai fait partie d'un groupe de voleurs aussi, tu sais, et je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce n'étaient peut être pas des Amis du Ténébreux, mais ils étaient presque pires.

-Je sais. Je regrette presque qu'on ait tué leur chef. Il méritait plus qu'une mort rapide.

Kaguya hocha la tête et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre au lieu de partir à la recherche de Thorsan.

-Tu crois qu'ils me voulaient quoi ? Kenova et les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai essayé de voler Bashere, d'accord, mais je n'était pas tout seul. Et au final, je n'ai volé personne, je n'ai tué personne, je ne suis pas important. Ça vaut vraiment d'envoyer tous ces hommes à ma poursuite ? Il y a plus important à faire en Saldaea. Protéger les villages contres les assauts trollocs, déjà.

-Oui. Thorsan pense qu'il y a autre chose. Il dit qu'en t'attaquant ils cherchaient peut être à atteindre quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais qui ? Je vois que mes amis, mais au moins une d'entre eux m'a trahi.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'une théorie. Peut être qu'ils ont cru que tu avais surprit un secret d’État et ils veulent te faire taire. Peut être que le seigneur Bashere est vraiment implacable. Les autres nous en diront sûrement davantage, une fois de retour au campement.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'ils auront rien de plus à nous apprendre, soupira Kaguya d'un air sombre. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, tu sais ? Depuis que j'ai essayé de voler Bashere, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Shamara essaya quand même de le réconforter.

-Tu m'as quand même rencontré.

-Oui. C'est la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivé depuis que j'ai quitté Maradon.

Il rougit tout d'un coup et tourna les talons en marmonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Thorsan. Shamara réalisa comment il avait pu prendre ses paroles et rougit à son tour. Elle resta un instant les bras ballants dans le couloir puis reprit ses esprits. Il fallait s'occuper des enfants et les couvrir. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils mangent avant de partir pour reprendre des forces. Il devait bien y avoir une sorte de cuisine occupée par ces brigands dans le bâtiment.

Avant de se mettre en route, elle jeta un coup d’œil un peu envieux à Zethini et aux enfants toujours assemblés autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti que de l'indifférence pour ses parents, mais avait toujours considéré ça comme normal. Zethini était une mère aimante. Comme cela devait être étrange de n'avoir jamais connu qu'une famille unie et sans secrets.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure avant d'être prêts. Kaguya et Thorsan avaient commencé par s'occuper d'évacuer les cadavres puis sorti et scellé les chevaux. Entre ceux volés aux Tuatha'an et ceux des trois Saldaeans, il y en avait plus qu'assez pour tout le monde, mais ils devraient avancer très lentement pour éviter que les plus petits ne tombent de cheval. Ils n'avanceraient de toute manière pas bien vite. La neige continuait de tomber en silence et formait déjà sur le sol un épais manteau. Malgré les couvertures, les enfants claquaient des dents. Shamara gardait son emprise sur la Source pour profiter de la chaleur qu'elle procurait, mais devait se battre pour ne pas les imiter.

-Nous sommes prêts, finit par décider Thorsan.

-Nous n’emmenons pas le prisonnier ?, s'étonna Shamara.

-Je l'ai déjà interrogé. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, en plus de ce que nous savons déjà. Ces gens sont des gardes et des ouvriers devenus bandits parce que l'emprise de la Tour sur la région s'affaiblit depuis quelques temps, et parce qu'ils avaient trop peur pour dire non à leur chef. Il ne nous apprendra plus rien d'autre. Nous l'avons laissé enfermé dans une chambre avec de la nourriture pour trois jours. La garde de Tar Valon enverra bien quelqu'un pour le libérer et le conduire en prison. C'est une idée de Kaguya. Nous avons déjà tous ces enfants à surveiller. Si l'un d'eux tombait de cheval, le prisonnier en aurait profité pour s'échapper. Le retour sera suffisamment compliqué ainsi.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais je n'aime pas ça. Ces gens ont défié l'autorité de la Tour. Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Je préférerai aussi l'emmener, mais nous avons encore le problème saldaean à résoudre. Suis-moi.

Il la guida vers le côté de la forteresse et Shamara le suivit sans protester. De l'autre côté de l'angle, là où les enfants ne pouvaient rien voir, Kaguya finissait de réunir les cadavres qu'ils avaient semé sur leur passage.

-Mieux vaut les brûler, expliqua Thorsan. Même si c'étaient des brigands, ils méritent au moins cette forme de funérailles.

-Et si quelqu'un cherche Kenova et ses hommes par ici, ce quelqu'un ne trouvera rien du tout, ajouta Kaguya.

Sans un mot, Shamara enflamma le bûcher qu'ils avaient préparé. Une odeur déplaisante se répandit dans l'atmosphère, mais malgré la neige, le feu prit rapidement. Ils restèrent là un instant, mais aucun d'eux n'avait le moindre mot à prononcer en faveur des défunts. Ils rebroussèrent chemin en silence et montèrent en selle.

Zethini, déjà à cheval elle aussi, sa fille placée devant elle, s'approcha d'eux.

-Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vous remercier. Merci de les avoir sauvés. Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible pour...

Elle s'arrêta en frissonnant. De toute évidence pour elle, le simple fait de les avoir accompagner était presque une trahison de la Voix de la Feuille.

-Vous avez fait un prisonnier, au moins. C'est si peu. J'espérais... Que lui arrivera-t-il ?

La justice de Tar Valon était implacable, mais ce n'était pas ce que Zethini voulait entendre.

-La prison, c'est tout ce qui l'attends, répondit Shamara.

-La prison. Comment peut-on apprendre quelque chose de l'enfermement ? Je crois que je ne vous comprendrais jamais. J'ai retrouvé ma petite Shami, mais comment ces enfants pourront-ils se remettre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il est temps que nous trouvions le chant, soupira Zethini. Pardonnez-moi Aes Sedai, mais après demain, j'espère ne jamais vous revoir.

-Je comprends.

Zethini soupira une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna pour prendre sa place derrière les enfants. Elle réussissait à donner le change devant eux, mais elle était livide et tremblait. Il était urgent qu'ils rentrent, pour elle comme pour les enfants.

-Nous restons devant, en éclaireurs, expliqua Thorsan devant la question silencieuse de Shamara. Cela nous laissera l'occasion de parler.

Il fit un signe, et leur petite troupe se mit en branle. Kaguya se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans sa bourse.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur Ashito, expliqua-t-il en tendant deux une bourse et un bout de papier à Shamara.

Elle regarda le tout avec attention. Elle était marquée des initiales brodées SL. Les Saldaeans étaient donc deux au moins à porter un faux nom. Sur le papier, était représenté un unique signe.

-Un L stylisé dans l'ancienne langue. Qu'est-ce que ça peut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'était tatoué sur le poignet de Kenova. Cette histoire est de plus en plus bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi.

-Un rapport à tes compagnons voleurs ?, intervint Thorsan.

-Pas que je sache. Et je suis pas forcément très physionomiste, mais ni Kenova ni les deux autres ni les hommes aux campement ne me disent quoi que ce soit. Ce sont des Saldaeans c'est sûr. Ils en ont le physique, l'accent et tout, mais je ne les ai jamais vus de ma vie. Et j'ai réfléchi, à ce que j'ai pu voir ou faire ou entendre chez Bashere, mais vraiment, je ne vois pas. J'ai volé et j'ai menti, d'accord, pour survivre, mais je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

Il avait l'air si triste et si penaud que s'ils n'avaient pas été à cheval, Shamara l'aurait prit dans ses bras.

-Nous trouverons des réponses, promit solennellement Thorsan. J'espère au moins que ceci te fera définitivement abandonner ta vie d'avant.

-Oh oui, promit Kaguya. Finis les vols et tout le reste. Mais rassure-moi, je peux quand même fouiller les gens qui s'attaquent à nous ? Il faut bien financer notre guerre contre l'Ombre, non ?

Malgré eux, Thorsan et Shamara échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Une rafale de vent leur coupa la parole, ramenant de la neige jusque dans leurs cous. Shamara se pelotonna dans son manteau en claquant des dents. Les Aes Sedai n'avaient jamais l'air de souffrir du froid ou du chaud. Elle espérait bien découvrir ce petit secret au plus vite. Les autres aussi se recroquevillaient sur leurs montures. Toute envie de discuter avait disparu. La route serait longue de toute manière. Ils auraient le temps de planifier.

Elle déchanta très vite dans les deux heures qui suivirent. La tempête de neige continua de se renforcer et, en l'absence de traces, ils se perdirent deux fois. Seule l'imposante silhouette du Mont Dragon leur permit de ne pas s'égarer davantage. Heureusement, aucun enfant ne tomba de cheval. Les Tuatha'an apprenaient semble-t-il très tôt à monter en selle, et leurs chevaux étaient de bonnes bêtes placides.

Enfin, ils parvinrent au campement, alors que le soleil était déjà très bas sur l'horizon derrière eux. Les Tuatha'an avaient allumés des feux dans le cercle formé par leurs roulottes, mais rien à l'intérieur de celui-ci n'était touchée par la neige. Celle-ci s'arrêtait nettement à la périphérie du campement. Melisande protégeait l'intérieur de celui-ci. Shamara pouvait voir le tissage qu'elle avait noué tout autour.

-Je vois Melisande au centre, souffla Kaguya tout en se frottant les mains. Elle parle avec deux Saldaeans, Lumia et le Mahdi.

-Allons-y alors, décida sobrement Thorsan en invitant son cheval à reprendre sa route.

Ils en avaient discuté un long moment pendant les courts moment où la neige s'était arrêté de tomber. Ils avaient envisagé de prétendre que Kaguya était mort pour voir la réaction des Saldaeans, d'essayer d'immobiliser ceux qui patrouillaient autour du campement afin de pouvoir plus facilement maîtriser les autres en cas d'attaque et même d'attaquer tout de go.

Chacune de ces solutions avait été rejetée. Ils étaient tous trois trop fatigués par le froid et les combats pour être bon à quelque chose en cas d'affrontement. Seule Melisande pourrait agir, mais seulement si elle était en danger. Autrement, les trois serments l'en empêcheraient.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient être auprès d'elle, au centre du campement, avant d'agir, ce qui risquait de mettre en danger les Tuatha'an et surtout les enfants. Ils n'avaient cependant pas vu d'autres solutions. Shamara essaya de repérer la position de chacun des huit Saldaeans tout en faisant avancer son cheval le plus naturellement possible. S'il le fallait, elle était encore en état de créer quelques murs d'airs pour entourer deux ou trois d'entre eux et les immobiliser. Pour le reste, elle comptait sur Melisande, ou sur la diplomatie.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée au centre du cercle, aucun Saldaean ne réagit notablement. Quelques sourcils se froncèrent, notamment quand l'un de ceux qui parlait avec Melisande et le Mahdi les remarqua et se leva pour leur demander ce qui s'était passé.

Il fut coupé par des cris de joie. Des parents sortirent en courant des roulottes et les enfants se laissèrent presque tomber à bas des chevaux pour courir vers eux. C'était un spectacle qui réchauffait le cœur, plus encore que la chaleur presque printannière qui régnait sous le dôme créé par Melisande. Le Mahdi pleura en recevant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Zethini descendit à son tour de cheval, mais quand son père voulut la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer.

-La Voie de la Feuille a failli, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots

-La Voie ne faillit jamais, répondit Uvon en la prenant dans ses bras. Nos enfants sont sains et saufs et tu es vivante.

Deux femmes s'approchèrent et entraînèrent Zethini vers une des roulottes en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Uvon soupira et se retourna vers eux.

-Je lui avait dit de rester. Les enfants écoutent rarement leurs parents hélas, mais la vie serait triste s'ils écoutaient toujours la sagesse des anciens. Vous nous les avez tous ramenés. Merci.

-Et Zethini ?

-Elle se remettra avec le temps. Les enfants aussi. Il faut que vous restiez ce soir. Nous avons pleuré, mais il est temps de rire et de danser pour sécher nos larmes.

-C'est une invitation que nous ne pouvons refuser, Mahdi, répondit Melisande d'une voix sereine. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé autour d'un feu de camp.

Shamara et ses deux compagnons lui jetèrent un regard ébahi. Plus elle apprenait de choses sur Melisande, moins elle la comprenait. L'Aes Sedai ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être une femme qui aimait danser.

Le Mahdi s'éloigna en claquant des mains pour annoncer la fête. Des applaudissements lui répondirent et le sourire des enfants s'élargit. Peut être avaient-ils raison. Peut être que le meilleur remède à l'horreur était bien de danser.

-Que c'est-il passé exactement ?, demanda l'un des deux Saldaeans, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la magnifique moustache grise.

-Anter Kenova et ses compagnons ont tenté de nous poignarder dans le dos, expliqua Thorsan sans prendre de pincettes. Ils portaient également de faux noms. Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire à ce sujet ?

Shamara sentit Melisande saisir la Source. Si elle ne l'avait pas senti, elle n'aurait jamais pu le deviner car l'Aes Sedai ne perdit pas une seule seconde son masque serein. Les deux Saldaeans échangèrent un regard interloqué, qui ne semblait pas fein.

-Je peux vous garantir qu'on est pas impliqué, reprit le premier.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, répondit Thorsan. Votre nom ?

-Foros Mayar. Voyez-vous, ces trois là ont toujours été un peu à part depuis qu'ils nous ont engagés.

-Engagés ?, demanda Melisande d'une voix douce. Vous feriez mieux de nous expliquer en détail.

Mayar hocha les épaules.

-Nous sommes Saldaeans. Quand les Trollocs sortent de la Flétrissure, nous nous engageons et nous faisons notre devoir, comme tout bon sujet du roi. Mais la Saldaea a besoin de plus d'hommes qu'elle ne peut en payer à plein temps dans ces cas là. Le reste du temps, nous sommes mercenaires. Nous avons été engagé à la frontière de la Saldaea. Ces trois là portaient l'uniforme et avaient une lettre portant le sceau royal qui les autorisaient à réquisitionner des mercenaires comme nous. Kenova nous a payé et équipé, au nom du roi.

-Où est cette lettre ?, le coupa Thorsan.

-Sur lui j'imagine, ou peut être dans ses fontes.

Thorsan jura, mécontent de n'avoir pas pensé à fouiller les fontes, et se rapprocha des chevaux des Saldaeans. Mayar le laissa faire et se retourna vers Melisande et Shamara, parlant tantôt à l'une et tantôt à l'autre. Il ignora par contre totalement Lumia qui se tenait un pas derrière Melisande. Il avait déjà bien compris qu'elle n'était pas une Aes Sedai, au grand mécontentement de la jeune femme.

-Kenova disait rechercher un homme dangereux, ayant tué trois soldats de sa brigade et volé quelque chose d'important. La consigne était de le récupérer mort ou vide et de récupérer ses possessions pour les apporter à Kenova.

-Ont-ils dit ce qu'ils cherchaient ?, demanda Shamara.

-Pas devant moi en tout cas. Je peux demander aux autres, mais comme je vous disait, ils restaient un peu à part. Cela paraissait normal, puisque nous étions des mercenaires et eux des représentants du roi. Mais visiblement, ça cachait autre chose.

-Je serais prêt à jurer que ce sont des Amis du Ténébreux, intervint Thorsan qui revenait avec une lettre. Leur comportement est de plus en plus suspect.

-Peut être, répondit Melisande. Mais il y a bien d'autres malfaisants que les Amis du Ténébreux hélas. Puis-je voir cette lettre ?

Thorsan n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de la lui donner. Il progressait de jour en jour en matière de confiance à donner aux Aes Sedai.

-Une idée de ce que peut être cet objet Kaguya ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

Kaguya écarta les bras pour témoigner de son désarroi.

-Non. Si j'avais volé un objet chez Bashere, je m'en souviendrait. Tu peux fouiller mes affaires, tu ne trouveras rien.

Kaguya n'était pas meilleur menteur que Shamara. Thorsan hocha lentement de la tête pour montrer qu'il voulait bien le croire. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Kaguya commença quand même à vider son sac, jettant pèle mèle sur le sol ses vêtements, un ou deux couteaux et quelques babioles sans valeur.

-Le sceau est un faux, finit par déclarer Melisande, mais la lettre a toutes les apparences d'un texte officiel, signé par un homme haut gradé dans l'armée saldaeanne. Le nom de Martor Royas vous dit-il quelque chose ?

-Peut-être, marmonna Kaguya en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai déjà entendu c'est sûr, mais où ?

-Les Royas sont une vieille famille noble saldaeanne, intervint Mayar, mais je ne connais pas de Martor. J'ai connu un Dardem Royas qui dirige un fort à la limite de la Flétrissure et un Jernem Royas qui supervisait les écuries royales de Maradon à l'époque où j'y étais en garnison, mais ça commence à remonter loin.

-À nous d'en apprendre plus alors, soupira Shamara. Merci pour votre aide.

Mayar jeta un regard à l'autre mercenaire, puis se retourna vers Melisande et Shamara.

-Je vais être honnête, tout ça nous laisse pas vraiment dans une bonne position. On ne peut pas partir à cause de la tempête de neige et on ne peut pas vraiment rentrer en Saldaea. Si celui-là a des ennuis et qu'on rentre sans ceux qui le pourchassaient, ses ennuis pourraient nous rattraper. Mais nous n'avons reçu qu'une demi paye. L'autre moitié devait être versée après avoir reconduit maître Duen en Saldaea. Mes hommes sont des gens biens, pour des mercenaires, mais abandonnés en pleine nature avec une demi-paye...

Sans un mot, Melisande ouvrit sa bourse et versa dans la main aussitôt tendue du mercenaire une jolie quantité de pièces d'or.

-Morgase Trakand recrute des hommes en Andor, ajouta Thorsan. Vous pourriez vouloir vous diriger par là bas. C'est une noble honnête, qui vous payera bien et vous traitera à l'avenant.

-Merci pour l'information. Je vais informer les autres. Nous partirons demain matin et je vous garantie que personne ne posera de problème.

-Je n'en doute pas.

La voix de Melisande, habituellement chaleureuse, devint assez dure pour casser des pierres. Les deux mercenaires préférèrent s'éclipser le plus vite possible et le petit sourire en coin de Melisande réapparut.

-Et bien, voilà qui donne matière à réflexion, reprit-elle en s'adressant à Shamara. Je ne regrette décidément pas de t'avoir adjoint les services de Kaguya. Il mérite sa paye rien qu'avec le divertissement fourni. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Vous ne voulez pas rater le début d'une fête de Tuatha'an. C'est un spectacle dont il serait dommage de rater une miette. N'hésitez pas à vous changer ou vous allez mourir de chaud.

Elle rit à une plaisanterie qu'elle était seule à entendre.

Shamara jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue imbibée d'eau et à l'armure percée de Thorsan.

-Sage conseil, non ?

Déjà les Tuatha'an commençaient à sortir des tambours et à accorder leurs violons.


	6. Autour du feu

En attendant que la fête commence, Melisande écouta Thorsan et Kaguya lui résumer les événements et lui détailler la trahison du capitaine saldaean. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, même si elle soupçonnait vaguement que quelque chose ne sonnait pas juste dans son histoire. Il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse à tête reposée, mais plus tard. Elle se rassit et sortit le livre qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'achever pendant la journée. Autant s'occuper. Pour l'instant, les Tuatha'an ne faisaient que s'échauffer. Ils sortaient leurs instruments, les accordaient et discutaient à mi-voix, jetant des regards un peu inquiets aux mercenaires saldaeans et à Kaguya et Thorsan qui enlevaient leurs armures, un peu à contrecœur pour le dernier. Quelques enfants reniflaient en s'accrochant aux jupes de leurs mères, mais plus aucun ne pleurait. En voyant ces gens préparer une fête quelques heures à peine après avoir vu leurs enfants leur être enlevés, plus d'une personne les aurait jugé pour leur indifférence. Ce n'en était pas. Ces gens s'accrochaient à ce semblant de normalité pour rassurer les enfants. Pour qu'ils s'endorment épuisés après avoir claqué dans les mains en regardant les adultes danser et qu'ils ne rêvent pas cette nuit. Melisande avait peut être choisi l'Ajah Brune et n'avait qu'un Talent mineur pour Guérir, mais elle reconnaissait là un moyen de soigner que n'auraient pas désapprouvé de nombreuses Jaunes. Les plus intelligentes, au moins.

Où en était-elle restée de sa lecture ? Elle retrouva son passage, le relit et fronça les sourcils. Le propos de l'auteur n'était pas plus intelligent à la seconde lecture. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aboutir à des conclusions pareilles. Implacablement, elle biffa le paragraphe de sa plume et se mit à annoter la marge. Jamais elle n'avait été capable de respecter un livre écrit par quelqu'un qui était dans l'erreur. Si elle devait se farcir ces bêtises, autant s'assurer que la lectrice suivante serait redirigée vers les bonnes sources.

Tout en écrivant, Melisande jeta de discrets coups d’œils autour d'elle. Lumia lui tournait à nouveau autour, espérant trouver l'occasion de demander, ou plutôt d'exiger une leçon. Melisande prit un malin plaisir à l'ignorer. Shamara avait disparu, suivant quelques rétameuses dans une roulotte pour accepter leur proposition de se laver et de se changer. Les deux autres s'étaient changés rapidement et discutaient à mi-voix. Thorsan tentait de faire parler Kaguya sur son passé. Le jeune Saldaean avait les lèvres pincées et le regard fuyant. Thorsan insista une fois de trop et il courut presque se réfugier auprès de Shamara, qui ressortait de la roulotte vêtue d'atours bariolés. Thorsan fit mine de le suivre.

-Chaque enfant des Terres Frontalières cache le souvenir de nombreuses horreurs, maître Kehves. Laissez-le parler à son heure.

Thorsan interrompit son élan et se retourna vers elle.

-Il dit ne pas savoir pourquoi Kenova s'est attaqué à lui.

-Il dit peut être vrai. À moins qu'il ne se souvienne pas. On efface parfois des souvenirs quand ils sont trop douloureux.

Il n'insista pas pour en savoir plus. Tant mieux. Même après toutes ces années écoulées, Melisande rechignait à penser à ses premières années dans le Rahad. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la réflexion qu'il était bien perspicace pour un Enfant de la Lumière.

-Que vont devenir ces gens ?

-Le Mahdi va les conduire vers le sud, ils ne savent pas encore où. L'Illian, Tear, l'Altara... peu importe pour eux. Ils participeront aux courses de chevaux d'Ebou Dar ou camperont sur la côte illianaise, et un jour ils reviendront par ici. Ils vont où les envoie le vent en espérant trouver leur chant et la paix qu'ils appellent de leur vœux.

-Le trouveront-il ?

Elle soupira. Elle en doutait fortement, mais c'était un bel espoir. Peut être qu'après la Dernière Bataille, si leur camp la gagnait. Peut être.

Les premiers accords de la musique des Tuatha'an les ramenèrent au présent et Melisande se remit à sourire. La danse et la musique la transportaient toujours et elle se retenait de ne pas déjà battre la musique avec son pied. Tôt ou tard, elle se mettrait à danser et elle avait hâte de voir les regards de ses jeunes protégés, et même ceux des Tuatha'an. Personne n'imaginait une Aes Sedai retrousser ses jupons pour danser et c'était ça qui était amusant. Deux ou trois femmes commencèrent à danser sur le rythme lancinant des tambours, accompagnées par une mélodie légère à la flûte et les claquements de mains rythmées des hommes. Les enfants regardaient ça avec des grands yeux et commençaient eux aussi à claquer dans les mains. Même les mercenaires Saldaeans se rapprochaient, fascinés. Il faudrait quand même garder un œil sur eux. Melisande tisserait un tissage de garde avant de se coucher. Heureusement, les Tuatha'an qui préparaient le repas et sortaient les boissons avaient sagement décidé d'éviter l'alcool. Les Rétameurs accueillaient tous ceux qui venaient en paix, mais cela n'empêchait pas de rester méfiant.

Kaguya et Shamara revinrent vers eux, portant des assiettes en bois chargées de victuailles, et faisant fuir Lumia un peu plus loin. Qu'elle boude donc. La maîtresse des novices auraient bien vite fait de calmer son orgueil. Melisande n'avait pas la patience d'enseigner aux débutantes. C'était un défaut qu'elle n'avait jamais pu corriger. Un de plus.

Thorsan accepta une assiette de la part de Kaguya et l'entraîna quelques pas plus loin pour s'excuser. Pendant ce temps, Shamara s'effondra à moitié sur le rondin de bois que Melisande avait réquisitionné comme siège. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de la rappeler à l'ordre. D'ici quelques jours, elles seraient sur un pied d'égalité, si tout allait bien. Demain matin, il serait temps de lui rappeler son statut.

Melisande laissa Shamara manger en silence. La jeune fille engloutissait le contenu de son assiette tellement vite qu'elle aurait probablement mal à l'estomac avant la fin de la soirée et baillait de manière très inélégante entre chaque bouchée. Il lui faudrait travailler là-dessus quand elle serait Aes Sedai. Ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse, c'était la clé de la réussite pour une femme dotée du Pouvoir Unique. Il n'y avait que devant son lige qu'une Aes Sedai pouvait laisser tomber le masque un moment. Et encore, certaines Aes Sedai refusaient de s'abaisser jusque là.

Shamara finit finalement son assiette et la repoussa en baillant. Melisande l'imita, avec plus de décorum.

-Fatiguée, mon enfant ?

-Exténuée. Entre le froid, les combats et les enfants dont il fallait s'occuper... Sans compter ce qui s'est passé avec les Saldaeans ! Mes amies à la Tour ne vont pas en revenir.

-Cela faisait beaucoup en effet.

Shamara s'était d'ailleurs plutôt bien débrouillée, mieux que l'aurait fait certaines jeunes Aes Sedai. Elle ferait bientôt la fierté de la Tour, si elle ne faisait pas d'erreurs. Dommage qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment l'enjeu des prochains jours. Il allait falloir que Melisande la mette sur la voie. Elle s'apprêta reprendre la parole, mais Shamara claqua dans ses mains.

-Tant que j'y pense ! L'endroit où étaient ces brigands était une très vieille forteresse en ruine, qui pourrait bien remonter à l'époque d'Aile-de-Faucon.

-C'est bien possible. Il en a érigé quelques unes autour de Tar Valon à l'époque où il a eu le toupet d'assiéger la ville. Il y reste peut être des choses intéressantes.

-Nous avons tout fouillé, il ne restait pas grand chose, mise à part des vieux livres en loque et ceci.

De sa poche, elle tira un collier avec une pierre d'un rouge vif montée en pendentif. Quand elle le fit tomber dans la main de Melisande, la pierre devint d'un bleu limpide, avant de virer au rouge quand Melisande comprit ce dont il s'agisait.

-Un ter'angreal, sans nul doute. J'en ai déjà vu comme celui-là. À ma connaissance, ils ne font que changer de couleur selon l'humeur de celui qui les porte. Il y en a un petit nombre en circulation. La Tour cherche à les récupérer, bien sûr. Techniquement, ce sont des ter'angreals, mais à part trahir les émotions du porteur, ils n'ont aucune utilité. Ou plus exactement, leurs autres usages, s'ils en ont, n'ont jamais été découverts. Il y en a quelques uns en possession de maisons nobles, dont un qui s'est vendu très cher.

-Il ne sert à rien alors ?

Shamara avait l'air toute déçue de sa découverte. Melisande rit doucement et le lui rendit.

-On peut toujours trouver une utilité à un ter'angreal, même mineur, mais je reconnais que celui que porte ton ami Thorsan est bien plus utile. Bien sûr, techniquement, nous devrions les remettre tous les deux à la Tour.

-Techniquement ?

Melisande fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas être la première à avoir pensé cacher un ter'angreal à la Tour ? Bien sûr, la punition pour la femme qui se ferait découvrir serait terrible. Elle serait au minimum fouettée jusqu'au sang et envoyée faire pénitence dans une des fermes de la Tour. Mais l'enjeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ?

Shamara hocha la tête en silence et commença à regarder les atours de Melisande, se demandant où elle pouvait bien en cacher un sur elle. Melisande sourit. Elle doutait qu'elle devine jamais. Son secret était bien caché. Shamara finit par renoncer et regarda les danseuses qui commençaient à s'activer au centre du cercle.

-Nous avons bien fait de nous arrêter pour les aider, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit-elle. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver à ces gens, surtout aux enfants... Vous êtes d'accord, non ? Même si Ombre s'éloigne toujours un peu plus ?

-Vous avez bien fait. Je suis fière de toi, Shamara, et tu peux être fière de toi aussi. Tu feras une bonne Aes Sedai, si tu survis à l'épreuve.

-Vous croyez ?

La jeune fille manquait encore un peu d'assurance. Cela lui porterait tort au moment de l'épreuve. Mais pouvait-elle parler ? Melisande avait plutôt fauté par excès de confiance en elle. Shamara découvrirait très vite que son expérience la séparait de ses amies Acceptées. C'était donc à elle de lui apporter le petit sursaut de confiance dont elle avait besoin pour survivre.

-Tu es plus forte d'avoir du affronter le monde réel, reprit-elle d'une voix sévère. J'en ai toujours été persuadée. Enfermer les Acceptées à l'écart du monde ne les aide pas à être prête au moment d'enfiler le châle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des jeunes Aes Sedai restent encore un temps à l'abri des murs de la Tour.

-Je ne pourrais pas m'enfermer dans la Tour. Pas avec Ombre et ma mère encore dehors à sévir, et pas avec ces gens qui courent après Kaguya. Si je passe l'épreuve.

-Tu es prête. Tu t'es entraînée durant le voyage et tu as vu et fait des choses qui t'aideront au moment de l'épreuve. Sois-en avertie, celle-ci viendra très vite, que tu te sentes prête ou non et peut être même que tu sois prête ou non. Tu as passé plus d'un mois hors de la Tour, à agir librement. Tu as en partie oublié ce que c'est d'être une Acceptée, et ce n'est pas surprenant. Je sais comment les choses seront vues à la Tour : tu devras rester une exception et ne pas être un précédent.

Melisande se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne lui disait pas tout. On serait prompt à la Tour d'accuser Melisande d'avoir couvée la jeune Acceptée sous sa garde, ou au contraire de l'avoir trop préparée, ce qui serait considérée comme une forme de tricherie. Elle pourrait même subir une pénitence, voire une mortification pour ça et Melisande n'avait ni le temps, ni l'humilité pour subir ça. Il faudrait qu'elle participe à l'épreuve de Shamara pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas d'en avoir fait trop ou trop peu. Et il faudrait que son intervention compte. De toute manière, si Shamara devait craquer, mieux valait que ce soit pendant l'épreuve que devant Ombre ou ce qui pouvait l'attendre au bout de la route qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre.

Shamara hocha la tête, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Elle ne se doutait pas de la dureté de l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

-Merci, Melisande Sedai. Je trouve ça presque rassurant de savoir que l'épreuve est si proche. Ensuite, je pourrais décider de ce que je veux faire. Thorsan pourrait me recommander pour devenir conseillère du roi d'Amadicia ?

Melisande rit sincèrement.

-Mon enfant, j'en serais ravie, ne fut-ce que pour voir la tête de Pedron Niall et d'Asunawa en apprenant ça. Plus sérieusement, essaie de profiter de ton dernier jour de liberté à la Tour. Beaucoup d'amitiés s'arrêtent hélas quand l'une des membres du groupe devient Aes Sedai.

-Cela vous est arrivé ?

-Oui. Nous étions trois amies. Caienne, Elife et moi étions inséparable. J'ai choisi la Brune, Elife a rejoint la Grise et Caienne la Verte. Nous avons mis des années à redevenir amies alors que nous avons passé l'épreuve à quelques mois d'intervalle.

Shamara déglutit. Melisande détourna le regard et se mit à contempler le feu et la danse des Tuatha'an derrière. C'était il y a si longtemps tout ça. Elle regrettait tant de choses concernant leur amitié, surtout concernant Elife. Elle aurait pu en faire plus à l'époque. Mais c'était trop tard pour le regretter. Elle reporta son attention sur la danse et les danseurs. Les Rétameurs commençaient à rire et chanter doucement. Les tambours avaient fait place aux tambourins et aux flûtes et jouaient désormais un air de danse qu'on avait envie de suivre.

-Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amies à la Tour, confessa Shamara.

Melisande ne put se retenir de lancer une petite pique.

-Pas d'amies peut être, mais j'imagine que tu as pensé à un lige récemment ? Ou même à deux ?

Shamara lança un regard vers Kaguya sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme s'était rapproché des danseurs et se ridiculisait à tenter d'imiter leurs mouvements. Le pauvre Thorsan n'eut même pas droit à un regard. S'il savait de quoi elles parlaient, il en serait probablement soulagé. Un Enfant de la Lumière lige, c'était aussi inimaginable qu'un Myrddraal lige.

-J'y ai peut être un peu pensé.

-Et que cherche-tu chez un lige ? C'est un choix très sérieux qu'il ne faut pas regretter.

-Quelqu'un de confiance, j'imagine, et prêt à tout pour couvrir mes arrières.

-C'est un bon début. Je serais morte dix fois sans mon Jardem.

-Jardem ?

Melisande avait parlé sans réfléchir et le regretta instantanément quand la boule de chagrin habituelle envahit sa gorge. Elle en avait trop dit, ou pas assez. Shamara avait de grandes chances de choisir l'Ajah Verte, autant qu'elle ait cette discussion rapidement et avec quelqu'un de confiance. Les nouvelles sœurs rêvaient de prendre un lige, à l'exception des Rouges, mais peu réalisaient ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

-Jardem était mon lige. Il était aussi bon érudit que bon combattant, le partenaire idéal. Je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années. À la fin de la guerre entre l'Altara et les Blanc Manteaux, il y a six ans, nous nous sommes retrouvés... Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse fuir. Il n'a pas crié, mais j'ai senti sa souffrance. Il a mit tant de temps à mourir... Ils ne lui ont pas accordé une mort rapide. Perdre un lige, c'est quelque chose d'insoutenable.

Shamara poussa un petit cri d'horreur, qui se perdit heureusement dans le bruit ambiant. Les rires des Tuatha'an et le son des flûtes était plus fort.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à Thorsan s'il s'était battu pendant la guerre des Blanc Manteaux ? Vous vouliez savoir si il avait fait partie des assassins.

Melisande trouva la force de sourire. Il lui avait fallu six ans pour trouver ce courage là. Elle préférait ne pas y penser davantage. Ne pas repenser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. À la loque qu'elle avait été toute l'année suivante. À ce qu'elle avait failli faire. À la façon dont elle avait été infecte avec tous ceux qui tentaient de l'aider. Avec Elife, surtout.

-Tu vois, j'ai moi aussi des raisons de les haïr, réussit-elle à reprendre. Mais la plupart du temps, je parviens à me contenter de mépriser leur idéologie sordide. Ton ami Thorsan est différent, heureusement. Lui se pose des questions sur ce qu'il censé être et ce qu'il veut être.

Shamara hocha la tête en silence. C'est alors qu'à quelques pas de là, Melisande repéra Thorsan. Son assiette était abandonnée sur le sol et il contemplait le feu en ignorant totalement les danseuses qui tentaient d'attirer son attention. Son poing était si crispé qu'il en devenait d'un blanc livide. Ainsi, il les avait entendu. Tant mieux, peut être. Cet homme avait trop de potentiel pour le gâcher auprès des Enfants de la Lumière. Il était tant qu'il ouvre les yeux, surtout à la veille d'entrer dans Tar Valon. Malgré tout, Melisande s'en voulait un peu d'avoir engagé une conversation si sérieuse. La nuit n'était pas propice à ça.

-Va t'amuser mon enfant. Si tu n'y prends pas garde, ton Kaguya va se faire enlever par une belle rétameuse avant le lever du soleil.

Shamara bondit sur ses jambes pour s'approcher de Kaguya. Il riait en parlant avec une Tuatha'an à l’œil rieur. Melisande regarda en souriant s'approcher et saisir Kaguya par le bras pour l'entraîner dans l'autre sens.

-Je faisais que discuter, marmonna-t-il.

-Je ne te demande pas ton opinion ou des excuses, je te dis de danser avec moi.

Si la pauvre petite s’imaginait que c'était le bon angle d'attaque, pour séduire un homme, elle se trompait. Melisande ne s'était jamais essayée à la chose, mais elle aurait pu lui donner des leçons sur le sujet, vu son niveau de débutante. Heureusement pour elle, Kaguya était plus qu'à moitié convaincu, même s'ils étaient probablement tous deux trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme commença à la faire tournoyer maladroitement autour du feu. Ils étaient tous les deux de terribles danseurs et les Tuatha'an riaient à gorge déployée en les regardant passer. Melisande se mit à rire à son tour et à taper dans les mains pour les encourager tout en battant la mesure du pied. Elle essaya de cesser de penser à Jardem ou à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain à la Tour. Faire son rapport à l'Amyrlin, obtenir le droit de participer à l'épreuve de Shamara, se renseigner sur ces Amis du Ténébreux qui avaient leurs entrées à la Tour et qu'ils espéraient bien découvrir pour se remettre sur la trace d'Ombre... Sans compter qu'elle aurait quelques faveurs à demander, en particulier si elle devait se séparer là de Shamara et de ses compagnons. Il faudrait qu'elle leur en parle, à l'occasion. Sa présence serait bien utile pendant le voyage, mais elle préférait ne jamais remettre le pied en Illian.

Le rythme des tambours se fit plus lancinant, la tirant de ses pensées. Les danseurs s'écartaient de la piste, laisant tout l'espace nécessaire aux cinq femmes aux jupons multicolores qui s'apprêtaient à danser. Melisande cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Les jeunes gens n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. Le silence se fit un instant, puis la première des femmes commença à bouger doucement, juste des hanches, des épaules et des poignets, les yeux mi-clos cachant un regard moqueur. Les autres la rejoignirent et elle se mirent à danser sur le rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, mais toujours sensuel typique de la Tiganza. Shamara et Lumia se mirent à rougir devant le spectacle. La Tiganza promettait tout, sans rien donner. Kaguya appréciait aussi le spectacle, et rougissait quand le regard d'une des femmes se posait sur lui. Quand à Thorsan, il tappait le rythme du pied d'un air impassible. Il faudrait au moins la sa'sara des danseuses saldaeannes pour faire rougir celui-là. Melisande l'imita et commença à claquer dans ses mains, profitant du spectacle sans plus penser à rien d'autre. Les danseuses se mirent à accélérer encore et encore, et terminèrent leur spectacle dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elles se redressèrent, un petit sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Les tambourins s'activèrent à nouveau, invitant tous ceux qui le désiraient à se joindre à la danse.

Shamara s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion et tira à nouveau Kaguya pour qu'il la suive sur la piste de danse. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le supplier bien longtemps. Le jeune homme s'emoressa de la suivre, un petit sourire niais sur le visage. Melisande échangea un regard amusé avec Thorsan. Il était toujours appuyé contre une des roulottes. Une idée germa dans la tête de Melisande, une idée folle mais irrésistible. Combien de fois une Aes Sedai avait-elle eu l'occasion de danser avec un Blanc Manteau ? Si elle s'y prenait bien, elle serait peut être la première.

Thorsan la prit de court en s'approchant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lever. Il s'inclina raidement.

-Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'une danse ?

-Mais ce serait avec plaisir, maître Kehves.

Elle se leva en réunissant ses jupes et le laissa s'entraîner à son tour sur la piste de danse. Le tête ébahie de Shamara et Kaguya lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Lumia, de l'autre côté du cercle, avait un air vaguement réprobateur, comme si elle savait déjà mieux qu'une autre comment une Aes Sedai était censée se comporter. La voyant sur la piste, les Tuatha'an décidèrent de jouer un peu. D'un commun accord, les musiciens se mirent à jouer un rythme frénétique et difficile à suivre. Shamara et Kaguya furent obligés d'abandonner immédiatement tout espoir de suivre le rythme. Ils essayèrent, mais ils riaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient.

Thorsan, par contre, était un étonnement bon danseur, capable de suivre le rythme qu'on lui imposait. Ils se mirent à virevolter autour de la piste, sans jamais se laisser dépasser par le rythme de la danse. Bons joueurs, les Tuatha'an poursuivirent avec un air un peu plus calme. Melisande reprit son souffle. Elle avait les joues rouges, et Thorsan aussi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un partenaire si doué chez les Enfants de la Lumière. Si j'avais su, je serais depuis longtemps allée visiter Amador.

-Vous n'y auriez pas trouvé beaucoup de partenaires. Il n'y a pas de cours de danse chez les Enfants.

-Serait-ce un trait d'humour ? Où avez-vous appris à danser comme ça alors ?

Il rougit légèrement et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

-Au village, où j'ai grandit. Les filles voulaient tout le temps danser avec moi. J'ai bien du apprendre à satisfaire leurs envies.

-À vous entendre, on dirait que c'était une corvée. Un bel homme comme vous qui ne se comporte pas en séducteur ? On dirait que je suis vraiment tombée sur la perle rare.

Il rougit à nouveau et Melisande ne put se refuser le plaisir de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il consentit à lui sourire en retour.

-Vous même n'êtes pas mauvaise danseuse. Les Aes Sedai reçoivent-elles des cours de danse, elles ?

-Pas davantage. Mais j'ai grandi dans les rues du Rahad, à Ebou Dar. Une enfant n'y mange à sa faim qu'en ayant la main leste. Comme dit le proverbe chez nous, « main de voleur, pied d'escrimeur », mais il n'y a pas loin entre un danseur et un duelliste.

Le regard de Thorsan se porta à la cicatrice qu'elle gardait sur la joue de ces jeunes années passées à voler et à se battre en duel, un couteau à la main. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et son regard descendit un peu plus bas. Il avait sentit la main de Melisande sur sa bourse.

-Ma taille est un peu plus haut.

Melisande retira sa main et rit. Le regard de Thorsan était faussement chargé de reproches, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle savait que cet Enfant là avait de l'humour. Elle était tout aussi fière de lui que de Shamara. Il était rare qu'un homme de son âge se pose les bonnes questions sur ce qui avait modelé sa vie entière. Il aurait plu à Jardem. Lui aussi appréciait les caractères qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Melisande ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais elle allait même jusqu'à penser qu'elle l'aimait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré un homme aussi intéressant.

-Il faut bien que je garde la main. Une dernière danse pour me faire pardonner ?

Il l'entraîna à nouveau et Melisande le laissa faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée, même avec le souvenir de Jardem. Avec un partenaire comme celui-là, il était facile d'oublier les soucis de la veille et ceux du lendemain. Ce soir, il n'y avait que le plaisir de tourner à toute vitesse et de laisser le vent la décoiffer peu à peu. Elle rit à nouveau, goûtant au plaisir simple de la danse.

Danser. Cela faisait longtemps que Thorsan n'avait pas passé une soirée juste à danser et à s'amuser. Il était étonné d'être resté un danseur correct après toutes ces années où il n'avait veillé que pour monter un tour de garde ou étudier un texte de théorie militaire. Cela ne lui avait pas manqué, mais il fallait reconnaître que Melisande était une partenaire très douée. Il suait sang et eau à essayer de la suivre, mais oui, il s'amusait.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé danser un jour avec une Aes Sedai. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il en viendrait là un jour, il l'aurait traité de fou. Mais, même si c'était la première qu'il rencontrait, Thorsan était persuadé que Melisande n'était pas une Aes Sedai comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, il avait vu un nouvel aspect d'elle, une vulnérabilité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Tout en la faisant danser, il s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire un peu plus tôt sur son lige. Il avait déjà entendu certain de ses frères se vanter d'avoir un jour tué un lige. L'un d'eux avait peut être tué ce Jardem et il l'avait peut être applaudi sans savoir qu'il se battrait à côté de la femme pour qui cet homme inconnu avait sacrifié sa vie. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur ces hommes qui dédiaient leur vie à protéger une Aes Sedai. Pour les Enfants de la Lumière, c'étaient de dangereux Amis du Ténébreux qu'il fallait abattre avec la femme qu'ils servaient. Au ton de Melisande, il devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Qui avait été ce Jardem, un ami, un frère, un amant, un mari ? Cela n'avait sans doute pas d'importance. L'espace d'un instant, le visage ravagé de Melisande disait que sa mort l'avait détruite. Thorsan l'admirait d'autant plus de parvenir à rester si sereine et efficace le reste du temps. Et aujourd'hui, elle riait et dansait comme si rien ne s'était passé avec un homme qui aurait pu être l'assassin de son lige.

Décidément une femme admirable.

La danse finit par s'achever et il laissa Melisande retourner s'assoir près du feu presque à contrecoeur. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de parler avec elle des Enfants de la Lumière et de ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. À Caemlyn, elle avait éludé la question. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Elle avait plus de raison de haïr les Enfants de la Lumière que lui de mépriser les sorcières de Tar Valon. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais traité de Blanc-Manteau et n'avait pas tenté de se venger. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils parlent, à l'occasion.

L'envie de danser lui avait passé. Thorsan sortit de son couchage de son paquetage et s'installa non loin du feu, là où les autres avaient laissé leurs affaires. Pas besoin de monter les tentes. Quoi qu'ait fait Melisande pour empêcher la neige de tomber, cela leur assurait aussi une température agréable. La musique était encore forte, mais les combats de l'après-midi l'avaient laissé épuisé, malgré les soins de Shamara. La vivacité de Melisande sur une piste de danse n'avait fait qu'achever le travail. Il ferma les yeux sitôt sa tête posée sur le sol et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Quelques fois, un rire ou un changement dans le rythme des tambourins le réveilla. Il ouvrait alors l’œil, s'assurait que tout allait bien et se rendormait sans plus de problème.

Un rire plus fort et plus proche que les autres le réveilla vraiment au beau milieu de la nuit. C'étaient Shamara et Kaguya qui se faufilaient sous leurs couvertures en ricanant. Il n'y avait presque plus de feux allumés et les derniers échos de la musique avaient depuis longtemps disparu. . Melisande et Lumia semblaient dormir profondément un peu plus loin. Seul un couple de Tuatha'an dansait encore lentement, enlacé.

-Je te le dis, s'il n'y prend pas garde, elle va finir par le prendre pour lige, riait Shamara.

-Le pauvre si ça lui arrive. Tu imagines, passer ta vie coller à une femme comme Melisande ?

-Chut. Elle pourrait t'entendre.

-Ou pire, lui pourrait nous entendre. Parle moins fort !

Shamara pouffa et le bouscula gentiment. Kaguya lui rendit la pareille, puis ils restèrent là, assis et à moitié enveloppés sur les couvertures, à se regarder d'un air gêné. Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel, les referma et s'efforça de ne pas faire de bruit. À ce stade, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

-Merci, murmura Kaguya.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es toujours là pour nous. Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. Sans toi, Kenova m'aurait tué.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie aussi, plusieurs fois. Et tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé te tuer.

-Je sais bien, mais... J'ai beaucoup aimé cette danse, balbutia Kaguya.

-Moi aussi, murmura Shamara après un court silence.

Thorsan ouvrit l’œil, curieux et les vit s'embrasser tout doucement. Par pudeur, il referma les yeux et se retourna de l'autre côté. Il entendit deux petits rires gênés et le bruit de deux personnes se rallongeant sous leurs couvertures.

Une chose était sûre. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Il se rendormit immédiatement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et se mit à rêver.

Dans son rêve, il faisait noir comme dans un four et il descendait un escalier en colimaçon tout en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Les marches étaient glissantes et le mur presque visqueux à cause de l'humidité. Il leva les yeux, mais il n'y avait aucune lumière au-dessus de sa tête. Il continua à descendre en suivant le bruit de gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient et se réverbèraient loin en dessous de lui. Il était en train de se demander où était son épée quand un hurlement retenti quelque part en dessous, un hurlement long et fou qui se changea en un rire atroce, lui aussi chargé de folie.

Thorsan se réveilla en sueur.


	7. Tar Valon

Le premier debout, Thorsan fit ses ablutions et aiguisa son épée alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Ce n'était pas une belle journée. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête était gris et, même si le cercle où ils se tenait n'avait pas été touché, il y avait un tapis de neige assez épais pour s'y enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux. Au nord, le Mont Dragon les menaçait de sa silhouette irréelle. Au moins, il ne neigeait plus et le temps semblait décidé à se maintenir, mais Thorsan n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir de cette petite victoire. Il avait très mal dormi, après ce rêve qui l'avait réveillé en sueur. Il lui semblait encore entendre ce rire empreint de folie.

Étrange. Il se souvenait rarement de ses rêves, mais il était sûr de n'en avoir jamais fait de cette nature. Tout y était presque trop réel. En se réveillant, il avait dû se frotter la main tellement il avait l'impression d'y sentir encore l'humidité et l'aspérité du mur auquel il s'était retenu.

Il était si perturbé par cette vision qu'il fut presque soulagé de voir les autres se réveiller. Les Tuatha'an le saluèrent de la tête au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de leurs roulottes. Les femmes commencèrent à préparer le déjeuner pendant que les hommes s'occupaient des chevaux, vérifiant l'état de leurs sabots. Melisande et les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent dans la foulée et s'approchèrent ensemble d'une des roulottes, sans doute pour pouvoir s'y laver et changer rapidement. Quand aux mercenaires, ils démontaient leurs tentes Ils étaient sur le départ, eux aussi.

Kaguya finit par émerger en baillant. Il s'approcha du feu, accepta l'assiette qu'on lui tendait mais se mit à la contempler sans manger. Ce n'était pas normal. Kaguya avait toujours un gros appétit le matin et n'était mutique que quand quelque chose le perturbait. Il se tournait aussi beaucoup dans son sommeil, mais pas cette nuit.

-Mal dormi ?, lui demanda Thorsan en s'asseyant à ses côtés et acceptant l'assiette qu'on lui tendait.

-Pas très bien, bailla Kaguya.

-J'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais fait de beaux rêves.

Kaguya ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

-Comment tu... ?, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter et de rougir. Enfin, toi aussi tu avais l'air d'apprécier la soirée, non ?

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait probablement mieux fait de ne rien dire, ou mieux encore, de réfléchir avant d'inviter une Aes Sedai à danser. Il avait du mal à le regretter cependant. La dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé.... À vrai dire, il ne se rappelait pas quand c'était. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce rêve, il aurait déclaré avec certitude que c'était la meilleure soirée qu'il avait passé depuis au moins dix ans.

-Le Pouvoir Unique permet-il d'influencer les rêves ?, demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Kaguya blêmit. Thorsan le regarda plus attentivement.

-Raconte, ordonna-t-il.

Melisande, Shamara et Lumia revinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux à ce moment là. L'Aes Sedai avait revêtu son habituelle robe altarane à la coupe échancrée permettant d'admirer le poignard qu'elle portait au cou. Lumia portait sa plus belle robe de soie rouge. Elle espérait probablement faire bonne impression à la Tour en affichant sa richesse passée. Quelque chose disait à Thorsan que cela ne marcherait pas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la robe que Shamara portait, d'une coupe blanche toute simple, décorée uniquement de bandes de couleur au bas et aux poignets.

-Des menaces de si bon matin ?, demanda Melisande. Qu'à fait ce cher Kaguya pour mériter ça ?

Tout en posant la question, elle utilisa son couteau de ceinture pour piquer sans vergogne dans l'assiette de Thorsan, tout en lui souriant d'un air amusé. Voyant les regards hilare de Shamara et Kaguya, il préféra ne pas protester.

-Un rêve, répondit-il.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kaguya. Celui de Melisande était particulièrement inquisiteur.

-Les rêves peuvent avoir de l'importance, même si rares sont ceux qui les prennent au sérieux.

-C'était un mauvais rêve, c'est tout, protesta Kaguya. Je descendais dans une espèce de puits ou de tour avec un escalier rond. Il faisait noir, il y avait un bruit exaspérant, vous savez, quand il y a une goutte d'eau qui tombe encore et encore, et la descente avait l'air de durer éternellement. Et puis, il y a eu un cri... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire.

-Inhumain, le relaya Thorsan, et complètement fou. J'ai fait le même rêve. Est-ce que le Pouvoir Unique peut... ?

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Il pensait avoir mis de côté la plupart de ses appréhensions concernant le Pouvoir, mais il se trompait visiblement. Shamara fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ressemble un peu au monde des rêves non ?, demanda-t-elle à Melisande. Mais il n'y a pas eu de rêveuse à la Tour depuis 300 ans au moins. Je ne sais même pas si les hommes peuvent être des Rêveurs.

-Peut être. À vrai dire, on ne sait même pas si le Tel'aran'rhiod et les rêves sont liés au Pouvoir Unique. Corianin Nedeal était une femme très secrète et n'a laissé que des notes derrière elle. Je pense que la plupart de ce qu'elle a étudié, elle l'a gardé pour elle même sans jamais l'écrire. Son Talent lui permettait de voir des signes de l'avenir dans les rêves, mais elle n'est pas très prolixe sur le sujet dans ses notes et on ne sait pas grand chose sur le monde des rêves, mais un rêve identique la même nuit a forcément une signification. L'un de vous a-t-il été blessé dans ce rêve ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête pour indiquer que non. Melisande se mit à réfléchir, les yeux fermés.

-Et c'est la première fois que vous faites un rêve de ce genre ? Bien. Au moins vous avez eu l'intelligence d'en parler immédiatement. Je ne saurais dire si vous avez été dans le Tel'aran'rhiod, mais j'en doute. Selon tous les textes que j'ai lu, il faut soit le talent de rêveuse pour y pénétrer, soit un ter'angreal qui permet de le faire. La Tour en possède au moins un.

-Le collier que j'ai trouvé ?, questionna Shamara d'un air enthousiaste.

-Non. Ce serait toi qui y serait allée. Je me renseignerait. Verin Sedai, une des Soeurs de mon Ajah, a passé quelques années à étudier les notes de Corianin et m'en a montré des extraits. Si elle est à la Tour en ce moment, elle pourra sans doute m'apporter quelques éléments de réponse. Si cela se reproduisait en tout cas, soyez très prudents. Toute blessure reçue dans le monde des rêves est répercutée sur votre corps endormi. Verin l'a appris à ses dépends, et elle a eu de la chance de ne recevoir qu'une blessure légère. Mourir dans un rêve...

Elle n'en dit pas plus et Kaguya déglutit bruyamment.

-Au moins c'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas reprocher aux Saldaeans, dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Tu penses que c'était quoi cet endroit Thorsan ?

-L'entrée d'un égout ? Une cave ?

-Moi, ça m'avait l'air plus profond que ça. Je pensais à un cachot, mais un cachot vraiment, vraiment très profond.

Peut être avait-il raison. Thorsan repoussa son assiette, son appétit largement coupé par la conversation. Il n'avait pas tout compris de la conversation entre les deux femmes. Les rêves ne lui avaient jamais paru importants et voilà que l'on pouvait y mourir. Il n'aimait pas ignorer tant de choses. Ce rêve pouvait n'être qu'un rêve, mais cela pouvait aussi être un avertissement. Et s'il indiquait le futur, était-il proche ou éloigné ?

-Combien de temps avant d'arriver à Tar Valon ?, demanda-t-il pour clore le sujet.

-Quelques heures, en chevauchant à un bon rythme, répondit Melisande. La neige ne sera pas un problème, je réchaufferait la route devant nous si nécessaire. Je sais que vous et Kaguya pensez entamer directement les recherches sur le contact d'Ombre, mais il faudra que vous veniez à la Tour. L'Amyrlin pourrait décider de vous rencontrer pour vous questionner quand je lui aurais fait mon rapport.

-Est-ce qu'elle est effrayante ? L'Amyrlin ?, demanda Kaguya d'une toute petite voix.

-Pas plus que moi, promit Melisande en souriant doucement.

Tous se souvenait de la façon dont Kaguya tremblait devant elle au début. Thorsan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en essayant de contenir son irritation.

-Vous aviez parlé de venir à Tar Valon, pas à la Tour.

-N'est-ce pas la même chose ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Vérité d'Aes Sedai. Thorsan espérait en avoir fini avec ces bêtises. Il foudroya Melisande du regard et celle-ci soupira.

-Je doute qu'elle veuille vous rencontrer, mais nous devons tout de même planifier en fonction. Même un capitaine-commandant des Enfants de la Lumière n'oserait pas refuser une convocation de l'Amyrlin. L'un d'eux s'y est d'ailleurs rendu. Il est vrai qu'il avait été convoquée par Sereile Bagand. Nous n'avons pas eu d'Amyrlin plus féroce ces cent cinquante dernières années. J'en tremble encore juste d'y penser.

-Je n'ai guère le choix, donc.

-Si elle veut vous voir, elle vous verra. Si vous êtes déjà dans l'enceinte de la Tour, vous pourrez être conduit discrètement jusqu'à son bureau. Sinon, ce seraient des soldats de la Tour qui viendraient vous chercher où que vous soyez dans Tar Valon. À vous de voir à quel point vous désirez être discrets.

Kaguya murmura qu'être très discret lui convenait parfaitement, mais Thorsan réfléchit un peu plus longtemps.

-Je ne représente pas ici les Enfants de la Lumière, finit-il par dire lentement. Je suis ici parce qu'arrêter Ombre est essentiel et que c'est mon seul espoir de rendre justice à mes frères défunts. Est-il possible de ne pas déclarer ce que je suis ?

-Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, en effet, reconnut Melisande. Je ne dirais ce que vous êtes qu'à l'Amyrlin elle-même.

Il étudia un moment ses paroles, mais ne trouva pas de demi-vérité d'Aes Sedai à déceler dans ses paroles.

-Merci. Je ne remettrais donc pas mon tabard, pour le moment.

Celui-ci était de toute manière soigneusement rangé tout au fond de son sac depuis leur arrivée à Caemlyn. Il n'arrivait même pas à en avoir honte. Pas après les révélations de la veille et surtout pas en ayant découvert à quel point il avait pu être plus utile à la Lumière sans porter ce tabard et son manteau.

-Il faut aussi convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous, intervint Shamara, pour quand je pourrais à nouveau sortir de la Tour. Une auberge, peut être ?

-La femme de Tanchico, proposa Melisande après un moment de réflexion. C'est une bonne auberge et celle qui la tient est discrète. Elle a aussi l'avantage d'être à proximité du port sud de Tar Valon, au cas où la nécessité se trouve d'un départ rapide.

-Ça vous arrive souvent de devoir quitter une ville rapidement, Melisande Sedai ?, demanda Kaguya d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Une fois ou deux, reconnut l'Aes Sedai avec un sourire. Peut être même trois ou quatre. Disons que j'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment. À ce propos, il est temps que je récupère ce qui m'appartient.

Elle tendis une main impérieuse vers Kaguya qui grimaça, se tortilla un instant, mais finit par lui rendre en soupirant les outils de voleur et les menottes qu'elle lui avait confié.

-Merci bien. Si nécessaire, il existe une boutique de boucher donnant sur le marché aux poissons, à l'angle sud. En se recommandant de maîtresse Alfor, il est possible d'y acheter ce genre d'objets.

Kaguya la remercia avec enthousiasme, mais elle leva la main pour l'interrompre et sortit de son sac une lettre cachetée.

-Je voudrais encore échanger quelques mots avec Uvon avant que les Tuatha'an ne partent et m'assurer que les mercenaires saldaeans font bien de même. Finissez de manger et préparez-vous à lever le camp. Mais avant que j'oublie, voici une lettre de recommandation pour la garde de Tar Valon, garantissant que vous vous êtes occupés de ces brigands de bon chemin. S'il y a une récompense à la clé, vous l'avez bien méritée.

Thorsan n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que Kaguya avait déjà alpaguée la lettre et l'avait fait disparaître.

-Dites au Saldaeans de transmettre nos amitiés à Morgase s'ils descendent en Andor, demanda-t-il.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. J'ai également une lettre pour eux.

Elle se leva gracieusement et s'éloigna. Les Tuatha'an avaient presque terminés de ranger leurs affaires. La joie de la veille avait en partie disparue. À nouveau, ils portaient le poids de la tragédie qui les avait frappés la veille. Sur le pas d'une roulotte, Zethini berçait doucement sa fille en lui souriant doucement. Se sentant observée, elle releva le regard, mais le détourna en voyant Thorsan la regarder et elle rentra dans sa roulotte. Il espérait qu'elles iraient mieux bientôt. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'idéologie de son peuple, mais ces gens méritaient de trouver un endroit tranquille où vivre. Il doutait que ce soit possible sur la route.

Les Saldaeans étaient eux aussi sur le départ. Leur nouveau chef avait un pied sur l'étrier et hochait la tête attentivement pendant que Melisande lui parlait à mi-voix. Ils étaient trop loin pour que Thorsan puisse espérer entendre même des fragments de la conversation. Il s'en désintéressa donc et commença à replier ses affaires. Il ne s'était pas vraiment éparpillé la veille, ce fut rapide. Il consacra ensuite un peu de temps à évaluer les dégâts de son armure. Ceux-ci étaient trop importants pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il abandonna tout espoir de la réparer. Mieux valait la laisser derrière et ne pas se charger alors qu'ils allaient devoir se frayer un chemin à travers la neige. Encore une trace de son passé qu'il laissait définitivement derrière lui.

Tout en finissant de préparer son cheval, il écouta distraitement les conversation. Lumia questionnait Shamara sur la vie à la Tour. Après dix jours passés à l'éviter et à chercher l'exclusivité des leçons de Melisande, elle semblait avoir complètement perdu son arrogance. L’existence que décrivait Shamara, avec ses chaudrons à nettoyer et ses châtiments corporels, ne lui semblait pas si différente des premiers mois d'une jeune recrue dans la Forteresse d'Amador.

Shamara finit par s'en débarrasser et vint à son tour s'occuper de ses affaires. Thorsan avait dans l'idée de lui reparler de cette question de rêve, mais il sentit la jeune femme particulièrement angoissée, probablement à cause de ce qui l'attendait à la Tour. Les mots de réconfort n'étaient pas vraiment son domaine, il la laissa donc faire en silence. Kaguya l'imita. Lui et Shamara se jetaient en douce des regards gênés qui donnaient envie à Thorsan de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient finalement fait un pas en avant que pour en faire deux en arrière.

Les Saldaeans s'ébranlèrent. Melisande finit rapidement sa discussion avec le Mahdi et revint vers eux.

-C'est notre tour de partir. Si tout va bien, nous serons à Tar Valon en fin de matinée.

Ils avaient tous hâte d'en finir avec ce voyage. Après un dernier signe de la main aux Tuatha'an qui les remerciaient encore, leur petite troupe se mit en branle. Très vite, le petit groupe de caravanes disparut derrière une colline. Mentalement, Thorsan leur souhaita bonne chance. Ils en auraient bien besoin.

Il était presque étrange de continuer la route sans être suivis par la petite troupe des Saldaeans, mais Thorsan était ravi de ne plus avoir cette menace derrière lui. Le problème était loin d'être résolu, mais il en allait de celui-là comme du problème d'Ombre. Ils ne pourraient s'en occuper que quand ils auraient un début de réponse. Le plus tôt valait de mieux, pour la protection de Kaguya. Quoi que lui veuillent ces gens, cela devrait malheureusement attendre. Thorsan avait hâte de reprendre la chasse aux Amis du Ténébreux. Ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille était une bonne action, mais ils avaient perdu plus qu'assez de temps.

Finalement, après trois heures perdues à se frayer un chemin dans la neige, ils finirent de contourner le Mont Dragon et parvinrent en vue de Tar Valon. Kaguya, Lumia et Thorsan se figèrent sur leurs montures.

-Tu avais dit que Tar Valon était plus belle encore que Caemlyn, Shamara. Tu avais raison.

Thorsan était bien obligé d'approuver Kaguya. La ville était pour le moins impressionnante et il comprenait l’orgueil des femmes qui vivaient ici. La ville occupait l'entièreté d'une longue île en plein milieu du fleuve. D’innombrables bâtiments jaillissaient droit vers le ciel, certains reliés par de mince ponts loin au dessus du sol. Des murs blancs l'entouraient, qui semblaient briller là où les rares rayons de soleil les touchaient. De grands ponts, trois de ce côté du fleuve, permettait de relier l'île au reste du monde. Ils s'élevaient assez haut pour que plusieurs bateaux passent dessous, toutes voiles déployées. Au sud de l'île, un large port en forme de cercle abritait de nombreux vaisseaux. Quand à la Tour, elle occupait le centre de la ville. Elle s'élevait à plus de 600 pieds de hauteur et malgré sa largeur, semblait d'une légèreté aérienne. Thorsan n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et ne verrait probablement jamais rien qui pourait concurrencer la beauté et la grandeur de cette Tour.

-La deuxième plus grande ville du monde, se vanta Shamara. Le proverbe dit que la Roue du Temps tourne autour de Tar Valon et Tar Valon tourne autour de la Tour. On comprend pourquoi devant cette vue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dépêchons, fit Melisande. Nous pouvons être en ville d'ici deux heures.

La route faisait en effet encore un large cercle pour finir de contourner le Mont Dragon, mais elle avait été en partie déneigée sur cette partie du parcours. Ils incitèrent leurs montures à suivre le cheval de Melisande, mais Shamara arrêta d'un geste Thorsan.

-J'ai repensé à ce qu'il fallait faire une fois à Tar Valon. J'imagine que vous comptez chercher au plus vite la recherche du contact d'Ombre.

-Au plus vite, oui, mais ce ne sera sans doute que demain. Nous avons quelques petites chose à faire d'abord, notamment me trouver une nouvelle armure. Il est hors de question de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

-Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais quitter la Tour. Si j'en crois Melisande, ce pourrait être dès demain, mais... Mieux vaut ne pas m'attendre.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Entendu.

De la poche de sa ceinture, Shamara sortit une bague en diamant qu'elle tendit à Thorsan. Il la tourna entre ses mains, lui trouvant un air de familiarité.

-C'est la bague de Traemane, non ?

-Tout à fait. J'ai placé une Trace dessus. Tant que l'un de vous la porte, je pourrais vous retrouver plus facilement, mais je ne sais pas trop combien de temps elle durera. Quelque chose me dit qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que Kaguya qui prenne la bague en tout cas. Il serait tout à fait capable de la vendre.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait déjà fait, marmonna ce dernier.

Thorsan rangea la bague dans sa bourse.

-Bonne idée Shamara. Nous laisserons de toute manière un mot à l'auberge que nous a donné Melisande.

Shamara lui offrit un petit sourire et lança son cheval à la suite de Melisande. Elle essayait de cacher son angoisse et y parvenait presque. Thorsan commençait à se demander en quoi consistait exactement cette épreuve qu'elle devait passer. Quand elle disait qu'elle risquait de ne pas en revenir, c'était à prendre au sérieux. Kaguya semblait de plus en plus agité en réponse.

Ils franchirent le pont menant à Tar Valon en fin de matinée, comme l'avait dit l'Aes Sedai, mais accéder à la Tour n'était pas facile. La ville était une des plus peuplées du monde et dans les grandes artères, il y avait encore plus de monde qu'à Caemlyn au moment de l'enterrement de la reine. Des commerçants finissaient d'accrocher des lanternes de papier et de tissu autour des fenêtres de leurs maisons. Thorsan fit le calcul dans sa tête. On était à la veille de la Fête des Lumières, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait tant de monde. Toutes les nationalités semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous en ville. On voyait des Domani avec leurs robes moulantes, des Tarabonais avec leur voile transparent sur le visage, des hommes de Shienar avec leur crâne rasé et leur chignon haut côtoyaient une noble dame du Cairhien avec sa coiffure haute et sa robe sombre dont les bandes de couleur indiquaient la maison.

Enfin, ils parvinrent sur la grande place qui entourait la Tour. Une fois à son pied, celle-ci était presque aussi inquiétante que le Mont Dragon lui-même. La place était presque vide. Les gens d'ici respectaient peut être les Aes Sedai, mais il était évident qu'ils les craignaient aussi. Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'approcheraient de trop près leur repaire, et pourtant c'était ce que Thorsan s'apprêtait à faire. Visiblement, ne s'approchaient que ceux qui avait affaire à la Tour. Il y avait des gardes devant l'entrée, mais ils étaient visiblement là surtout pour des questions de décorum. La Tour avait les moyens de se protéger elle-même.

Melisande mit pied à terre près de l'un des gardes et ils l'imitèrent. Lumia était blanc comme un linge et Shamara avait tout perdu de son habituel esprit mutin.

-Conduisez nos bêtes à l'écurie et traitez les bien, elles ont fait un long voyage. Ne desselez pas ceux de ces messieurs, ils pourraient repartir assez vite.

Le garde ne protesta pas et siffla pour attirer l'attention d'un collègue. La Tour était entourée d'un large mur derrière lesquels on pouvait distinguer des arbres. Des jardins et des écuries, sans doute.

Ils ne suivirent pas le garde, mais pénétrèrent par une large porte de pierre blanche sculptée dans la Tour elle-même. À l'intérieur, ils découvrirent une pièce plus vaste que toutes celles où avait pu pénétrer Thorsan jusque là, une sorte d'immense rotonde au carrelage multicolore. Des escaliers montaient vers les hauteurs de la Tour et plusieurs balcons à l'étage surplombaient la rotonde. Sur les côtés, plusieurs pièces semblaient servir de bureaux et des clercs, hommes et femmes, en sortaient chargés de documents. Quelques visiteurs, impressionnés et appeurés, attendaient qu'on daigne s'intéresser à eux. Des femmes vêtues de soie, au visage sans âge circulaient d'un air serein. Une ou deux firent un signe de tête à Melisande. Celle-ci leur rendit leur salut et fit signe d'approcher à une des nombreuses jeunes filles en robe blanche qui allaient d'un visiteur à l'autre. Certaines portaient comme Shamara des bandes de couleur au poignet. Cela devait marquer la différence entre les Novices et les Acceptées. La jeune fille, toute petite comme souvent les Cairhieniens mais très jolie, s'approcha avec empressement.

-Ton nom, mon enfant ?

La jeune fille s'inclina.

-Moiraine, Aes Sedai.

-Et bien Moiraine, je te charge de conduire cette jeune fille au bureau de la Maîtresse des Novices. Dit à Merean Sedai qu'elle doit sur le champ se mettre à porter le blanc des Novices. Donne-lui aussi cette lettre de ma part.

Moiraine s'inclina une nouvelle fois, prit la lettre et fit signe à Lumia de la suivre. Celle-ci se rua sur ses pas avec empressement. Toute sa morgue avait disparut. Melisande se retourna alors vers eux.

-Je vais maintenant faire mon rapport à Noane Massadin. Je ne sais combien de temps l'Amyrlin me retiendra, mais vous n'allez pas m'attendre ici. Shamara, conduit tes amis au terrain d'entraînement des liges. Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront à s'y occuper.

-Et moi, Melisande Sedai ?, demanda la jeune fille. Dois-je aussi me rendre chez Merean Sedai ensuite ?

-Non, reste avec eux. Si l'Amyrlin veut voir l'un d'entre vous, ce sera plus facile pour vous envoyer chercher. À bientôt. Je viendrais de toute manière vous donner moi-même des nouvelles de ce qui se sera dit dans son bureau. Nous avons encore deux ou trois choses à nous dire, je crois.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Ils la regardèrent monter tranquillement un des escaliers, sous le regard curieux des Novices et des Acceptées, et même de certaines Aes Sedai. Kaguya s'inclina derrière Thorsan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis sûr qu'on la reverra.

Thorsan le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages et suivit sans un mot Shamara qui leur fit signe de l'accompagner vers une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il était en plein milieu du fief des sorcières de Tar Valon. Le sol aurait du s'effondrer sous ses pieds devant une trahison pareille de ce qu'étaient les Enfants et il n'éprouvait qu'une vague méfiance pour ces femmes au visage sans âge.

Pas pour la première fois, Thorsan se demandait quel homme il était en train de devenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter celui qu'il avait été. 


	8. La grâce d'un lige

Kaguya avait le cœur qui battait la chamade quand Shamara les fit entrer sur le terrain d'entraînement des liges. C'était une immense esplanade à l'ombre de la Tour, entourée de jardins. Sur de petits terrains d'entraînement délimités par des cordes, des hommes s'entraînaient en chemise. Ils allaient si vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils dansaient et que les épées volaient entre eux. Certains maniaient une épée d'entraînement en bois, mais la plupart maniaient le fer sans se soucier d'une éventuelle blessure.

Tous partageaient une même grâce mortelle qui laissa Kaguya pantois. Thorsan était un bon combattant à ses yeux mais ça, c'était autre chose.

Il y avait tout autour de l'esplanade une sorte de tribune où d'autres liges et des femmes étaient assis. Ils regardaient le spectacle et certains commentaient, certaines femmes lançant même des conseils. La plupart étaient vêtues de soie verte, bleue ou jaune, mais quelques unes portaient la même robe que Shamara et se tenaient à l'écart, comme si elles savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment censées être ici. Elles n'avaient pas pour autant l'air capable de s'empêcher d'admirer ces hommes qui suaient sur le terrain. Il y avait de quoi. Kaguya n'avait jamais vu une telle démonstration de talent à l'épée. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de se battre de la sorte. La réputation des liges n'était pas exagérée. Sous-estimée plutôt.

En les voyant s'approcher, un lige tapa sur l'épaule d'un autre qui observaient deux combattants. L'homme se retourna et s'approcha. C'était un solide gars de peut être trente cinq ans. Il devait avoir en gros le même âge que Thorsan, mais il était bien plus solidement battit.

-Hamar Gaidin, le salua Shamara, Melisande Sedai m'envoie.

L'homme leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Vraiment ? Que désire-t-elle ?

Avec sa voix grave et tranquille, il débordait d'autorité. Décidément, Thorsan n'approchait pas l'impression de dangerosité qu'il donnait, même de très loin. C'était la première fois que Kaguya voyait un lige de près et il n'était pas déçu. Un peu envieux, peut être.

-Ces deux hommes sont ses invités, expliqua Shamara, et l'Amyrlin pourrait désirer leur parler. En attendant, si vous pouviez les occuper un peu...

Hamar eut un petit sourire de compréhension et jaugea Thorsan et Kaguya du regard. Kaguya eut du mal à ne pas se tortiller sous son regard comme sous celui de Melisande. S'il essayait de voir s'ils valaient quelque chose à côté des hommes qui s'entraînait, il risquait d'être déçu.

Dans son cas surtout. Thorsan ne se serait pas fait avoir comme ça par Kenova, lui. Thorsan n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour tuer deux trollocs, lui. Thorsan ne se ridiculisait pas une fois sur deux quand il sortait son arme.

Le lige finit par hocher la tête. Son visage était impénétrable.

-Mehtar. Onekan, appela-t-il presque sans hausser la voix et sans se retourner. Occupez-vous d'eux.

Il finit par se détourner pour se tourner vers un homme torse nu qui réclamait son attention. Deux hommes, qui s'entraînait, s'épongèrent le front et la nuque et déposèrent leurs armes pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Hamar est le maître d'arme de la Tour, s'empressa d'expliquer Shamara en chuchotant. Il va bien s'occuper de vous, et ces deux là aussi j'imagine. Les Acceptées ne sont pas bien vues sur le terrain, je serais dans le coin là bas.

Elle leur désigna du menton l'endroit où quelques filles vêtues de la robe des Acceptées regardaient dans leur direction. L'une d'eux pouffa un peu quand elle réalisa qu'ils l'avaient vu et Kaguya ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il aurait été incapable de dire si elle se moquait de lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les filles. À part Shamara, et encore. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur baiser de la veille. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait apprécié ? Il espérait qu'elle ait envie de réessayer, parce que lui en mourrait d'envie.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Thorsan lui envoie son coude dans les côtes.

-Concentre-toi, le tança-t-il.

Un peu à contrecœur, Kaguya reporta son attention vers les deux hommes qui arrivaient à leur niveau. Le premier était un Shienaran maigre et élancé. Doté de beaux yeux bleus, il avait les cheveux rasés, mis à part le chignon caractéristique de son pays. Le deuxième était un grand homme au teint très noir et aux cheveux coupés court. Il était du genre à avoir toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Tous deux avaient la même façon de marcher, comme s'ils étaient aussi prêts à danser à la cour de la reine d'Andor qu'à se battre seuls contre un poing entier de trollocs.

-Onekan, fit le premier en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Il les observa de bas en haut comme l'avait fait Hamar avant lui avant de jeter un coup d’œil rapide vers leurs armes. Kaguya connaissait le genre du bonhomme. Un vrai soldat, toujours sur le qui-vive. Normal, pour un Frontalier. On ne trouvait que ça de Maradon à Fal Dara.

-Mehtar, se présenta le second avec un fort accent de Tear. J'imagine qu'Hamar veut une petite session amicale ?

-Thorsan, et voici Kaguya, répondit Thorsan en négligeant leur nom de famille lui aussi. Un petit combat serait le bienvenu.

Mehtar leva un sourcil et se mit à rire.

-Après votre mauvaise rencontre, vous en voulez encore ? C'est tout à fait ton genre d'adversaire, Onekan !

Thorsan et le Shienaran baissèrent ensemble les yeux vers son armure, là où les Saldaens avaient fait du dégât. À la lumière du jour, c'était pire encore. Thorsan aurait aussi bien fait de se débarrasser définitivement de celle-ci.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui ont fait ça ?, demanda Onekan.

-Morts. Ce n'étaient que des bandits de grand chemin.

-Près de Tar Valon ?, demanda Onekan avant de grimacer quand Thorsan hocha la tête en réponse. Ils se font de plus en plus téméraires.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit à nouveau Mehtar. Au premier redoux, Caienne nous emmènera faire une longue balade autour de Tar Valon. Tu sais comme elle a la bougeotte.

Il fit signe de la main à une belle femme blonde vêtue de vert assise dans la tribune. Elle lui répondit pareillement sans cesser de discuter avec un troisième homme qui portait les deux longues tresses typiques d'un Arafellan. Elle appuyait ses arguments en tapotant la poitrine de celui-ci du bout de son doigt. Onekan eut un petit sourire indulgent en regardant la scène.Malgré lui, Kaguya déglutit en voyant ça. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'une Aes Sedai pouvait avoir plusieurs liges. Ce devait être étrange. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer lige de Shamara s'il devait un jour partager ça avec Thorsan, ou quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée était même assez désagréable. Et en même temps, Kaguya était rassuré de voir qu'une Aes Sedai pouvait se comporter avec son lige comme avec un ami.

-J'ai hâte, répondit finalement Onekan à Mehtar.

-D'ici là, si vous êtes prêts ?, demanda Mehtar en se retournant vers eux. Vous préférez un combat séparé ou deux contre deux ?

-Nous sommes prêts, répondit Thorsan en commençant à ôter son armure. Mais Kaguya n'a manque un peu d'expérience. Un contre un, ce sera parfait.

-Vraiment ?, reprit Mehtar. Enfin, nous avons tous débuté un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Je me charge de la recrue, Onekan.

-Ça me va parfaitement, fit ce dernier.

Il les conduisit vers une zone d'entraînement matérialisée par des piquets et des cordes. Kaguya imita Thorsan et enleva son armure avant de s'échauffer pendant que Mehtar allait leur chercher des épées d'entraînement en bois.

Une fois celle-ci en main, Kaguya fit quelques moulinets avec pour se l'approprier pendant que Mehtar se mettait torse nu, malgré le froid. Il était tenté de l'imiter pour prouver aux spectateurs qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et surtout à Shamara, mais il faisait trop froid pour ça.

Pour se rattraper, il s'inclina devant Mehtar avec emphase.

-Après vous.

-Tu va regretter d'avoir proposé ça, lui promit Mehtar en souriant.

Il passa à l'offensive sans prévenir, en visant directement sa poitrine. Kaguya fut forcé de sauter sur le côté pour éviter de prendre le coup, mais Mehtar bougea légèrement pour changer son approche et finit son mouvement et le touchant brutalement au flanc. Kaguya inspira profondément pour retrouver son souffle et contre attaqua en visant sa mâchoire. Le lige sauta gracieusement en arrière, toujours souriant. Kaguya tenta de le feinter, l'autre répliqua en pirouettant pour se positionner dans son dos et le toucher à l'autre flanc. De justesse, Kaguya évita l'attaque. De toute évidence, Mehtar était doué. Très doué. Et contrairement à Kaguya, il ne suait même pas à cause de l'effort.

-Du nerf Kaguya, lui cria Thorsan depuis l'autre côté du terrain où lui et Onekan se tournaient autour. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour le faire reculer.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, confirma Mehtar. Pour un débutant, ce n'est pas mauvais. Mais peut-tu faire mieux ?

À côté des tribunes, Shamara les regardait faire, les mains crispées sur la barrière. Hors de question de la décevoir. Cette fois, Kaguya était bien décidé à briller. Il imita le mouvement de Mehtar pour se positionner dans son dos par une pirouette et frappa au creux des reins. Mehtar grogna, mais, en se laissant tomber d'un genou à terre, déséquilibra Kaguya qui échoua à le frapper une deuxième fois. Ils se tournèrent ensuite un moment l'un autour de l'autre, puis repartirent à l'assaut.

Kaguya commençait à suer profusément, mais il réussit à porter deux coup supplémentaires, l'un à l'épaule, l'autre au torse. Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir Thorsan essayer d'acculer un Onekan un peu sonné contre la barrière. Kaguya essaya de l'imiter et d'asséner un grand coup en biais dans le ventre de Mehtar, mais celui-ci vit venir le coup de très loin. Il fit un pas de côté, frappa Kaguya à la cuisse, puis, d'un geste souple, se redressa pour le frapper une seconde fois à la clavicule. Kaguya tituba en arrière, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Il voyait tellement d'étoiles qu'il lui fallut fermer les yeux un moment. Il entendit un bruit sourd non loin, puis à nouveau le bruit d'épées de bois s'entrechoquant. Rouvrant un œil, il découvrit Thorsan aux prises avec Mehtar. Un peu plus loin, Onekan se frottait la nuque en grimaçant. Vu comme il était couvert de poussière, il avait du tomber comme une masse sous le dernier coup de Thorsan.

En trois passes, tout fut plié. Mehtar tomba à son tour sur un genoux et leva une main pour signifier qu'il mettait fin au combat. Les deux adversaires restèrent un moment là à reprendre leur souffle, puis Thorsan tendit la main à Mehtar pour l'aider à se relever.

-Beau combat, réussit-il à dire.

-Je confirme. Mes côtes s'en souviendront quelques minutes encore.

Voyant le combat terminé, l'Aes Sedai en robe verte dont parlaient les deux liges un peu plus tôt se précipita vers eux, accompagnée de trois autres Aes Sedai.

-Mieux vaut que vous évitiez Caienne quelques minutes, souffla Mehtar avec un petit sourire entendu. Elle peut être férocement protectrice vis à vis de ses liges, et vous nous avez un peu amoché. Mais je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Nous auront peut être l'occasion de reparler plus tard.

Il tapa cordialement sur l'épaule de Thorsan et rejoignit l'autre lige au moment où Caienne parvenait à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air inquiète, puis commença à tancer les deux hommes à voix basse tout en posant les mains sur les épaules de Mehtar. Le froid de la guérison le fit se crisper un instant, tandis que Onekan faisait de même sous les mains d'une autre Aes Sedai.

Les deux autres compagnes de Caienne s'approchèrent et les guérirent rapidement après avoir reçu leur accord. Elles s'éloignèrent sans un mot aussitôt après, se dirigeant vers d'autres combattants couverts de plaies et de bosses. Kaguya songea qu'ils ne les avaient guère impressionnées, mais quelques femmes dans les tribunes avaient des regards appréciateurs, la plupart dirigés vers Thorsan, mais quelques uns vers lui. Caienne, elle, avait l'air de critiquer le combat avec ses liges point par point, et avec enthousiasme. Son comportement n'aurait pas pu être plus différent de celui de Melisande.

Le nom, d'ailleurs, lui était vaguement familier. Melisande l'avait mentionnée récemment, mais il ne se rappelait plus à quelle occasion.

-Tu savais qu'une Aes Sedai pouvait avoir plusieurs liges ?, demanda-t-il à Kaguya.

-Shamara l'a peut être mentionné, je ne me souviens plus. Viens. Rejoignons-la.

Au grand désarroi de Kaguya, Shamara ne remarqua pas leur approche. Elle était trop occupée à discuter avec une grande fille vêtue de la même robe qu'elle.

-Rassure-toi, fit Thorsan, elle t'a dévoré des yeux pendant tout ton combat. Je ne serais pas étonné que son amie soit en train de lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle compte te prendre pour lige exactement.

À ce moment là, Shamara se retourna vers eux, les joues rouges. Kaguya se prit à espérer que Thorsan dise vrai.

-Tu crois que je pourrais être comme ces liges ?, demanda-t-il à Thorsan sans oser le regarder. Un jour, je veux dire. Je sais bien que de suite, je n'ai aucune chance.

Thorsan l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule et le regarda très sérieusement.

-Tu as tout à fait tes chances. Ces deux hommes étaient des adversaires de valeur, et tu as bien tenu tête à ce Mehtar. Contrairement à lui, tu n'as jamais reçu d'entraînement formel, à part le peu d'instruction que j'ai pu te donner. Alors oui, un autre s'en serait peut être mieux tiré que toi, mais tu n'as pas à rougir de ce que tu as fait à l'instant.

-Exact.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris. Hamar s'était approché d'eux dans un silence si parfais qu'ils n'avaient même pas soupçonné son approche.

-Tes talents ont besoin d'être aiguisés, mais tu apprends vite en observant faire les autres. C'est un talent précieux. Vous avez tous les deux un grand potentiel. Mehtar n'est pas un mauvais combattant, et Onekan fait partie des meilleurs. L'un d'entre vous au moins pourrait atteindre le héron, je pense.

Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur Thorsan, qui garda son impassibilité habituelle. Kaguya, lui, ne put se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche avec stupéfaction. Le héron ! Le signe porté par les meilleurs épéistes du monde ! Jamais il avait imaginé que son ami renfrogné avait ce potentiel. Et puisqu'il l'avait entraîné, ça voulait dire que Kaguya aussi l'avait, ce potentiel.

-J'espère que vous resterez parmi nous quelques temps pour affiner ces talents. J'imagine que ce sera le cas, si vous êtes venus avec Melisande.

-Rien n'est certain, répondit Thorsan. Cela dépendra de choses et d'autres.

Mehtar hocha la tête en homme qui n'a pas pour habitude d'interroger les autres sur leurs secrets, puis sa face se voilà.

-Espère-t-elle prendre l'un d'entre vous comme lige ?, demanda-t-il avant de lever la main en un geste d’apaisement. Je ne compte pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si c'est le cas, mieux vaut que vous soyez prévenus maintenant plutôt que de l'apprendre plus tard dans de moins bonnes circonstances.

-Quoi donc ?, demanda Kaguya avec curiosité.

-Melisande a perdu son lige il y a quelques années.

-Nous le savions.

Kaguya jeta un regard furtif à Thorsan. C'était nouveau ça. Lui l'ignorait, mais Thorsan n'était pas du genre à mentir et n'avait vraiment pas l'air surpris. Intéressant.

-Mais savez vous dans quelles circonstances exactement ?, insista Hamar.

-Pas vraiment, intervint Kaguya, bien décidé à en apprendre le plus possible. Elle est restée assez énigmatique.

-Oui, ce n'est guère étonnant. Cela s'est passé au moment de la guerre des Blanc Manteaux, juste avant la fin du conflit. Je ne sais pas ce que Melisande et Jardem faisaient dans les environ, mais ils se sont fait surprendre par des Blanc Manteaux. Jardem a du se sacrifier pour qu'elle puisse fuir. Ils l'ont tué. Je vois que je ne vous apprend rien Thorsan.

-Non, en effet.

-Mais avez-vous conscience de ce que cela signifie réellement ? Le lien d'une Aes Sedai avec son lige lui permet de ressentir tout ce qu'il ressent. Elle a sentit l'instant de sa mort. Surtout, elle a sentit la torture qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Le connaissant, je doute qu'ils aient réussi à lui arracher le moindre cri. Mais elle aura sentit chaque coup et chaque blessure avant qu'ils ne l'achèvent enfin. Quand ses sœurs ont ramené Melisande Sedai à la Tour... Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Beaucoup ont pensé qu'elle ne survivrait pas à sa mort. Les effets de la mort d'une Aes Sedai sont terribles pour son lige. Elle l'a à peine mieux supporté et je vous garantit qu'elle en porte encore le poids après toutes ces années. Je doute qu'elle survive à ça une deuxième fois. Son lige devra être être aussi solide de l'acier pour l'aider à porter ça.

De l'autre côté du terrain, quelqu'un applaudit à une passe d'arme particulièrement réussie. Kaguya déglutit et se mit à regarder le sol. Il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose comme çà.

-Jardem était l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, conclut Hamar. Son héritage sera difficile à porter.

Il partit sans un mot de plus, retournant à son poste et leur laissant le temps d'assimiler.

-Tu savais ?, chuchota Kaguya à Thorsan quand il se sentit à nouveau capable de parler.

-Pas dans le menu et depuis hier seulement. Silence. Voilà Shamara.

-Pourquoi se taire ? Elle a le droit de savoir elle aussi !

-Oui, mais pas maintenant. N'oublie pas qu'elle passe son épreuve très bientôt. Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir ça en plus dans la tête en ce moment. Quand elle ressortira de la Tour, nous lui en parlerons. Jusque là, laisse-la se concentrer.

Kaguya décida de lui obéir, mais seulement parce que Thorsan avait l'air vraiment secoué par toute cette histoire. Pas étonnant. Il était un Blanc-Manteau, après tout. Ou bien il l'avait été. Ce n'était pas clair pour Kaguya, et il n'était pas sûr que cela le soit plus dans la tête de Thorsan, surtout en prenant en compte le moment bizarre qu'il avait partagé avec Melisande la veille au coin du feu. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait posé sa main au creux de sa hanche à un moment, ce qui était quand même un geste très clair.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?, demanda joyeusement Shamara en s'approchant avec son amie.

Thorsan détourna le regard. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour retrouver son calme.

-Oh, tu sais, de liges et d'entraînement, répondit Kaguya joyeusement. Ces liges sont impressionnant, hein ! Je trouve qu'ils ont une certaine classe, pas toi ?

L'autre Acceptée renifla d'un air amusé.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont impressionnant, ce sont les liges de Caienne Sedai. Tout le monde sait que deux d'entre eux sont des maîtres d'armes.

-Lesquels ?

Elle balbutia et détourna le regard. Visiblement, elle n'en savait pas davantage. Tant pis. Kaguya aurait aimé pouvoir dire à tout le monde qu'il avait affronté un maître d'arme en combat singulier, même s'il n'avait pas gagné. Peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant, après tout. Ses camarades à Maradon n'en auraient pas cru leurs oreilles. Ils l'auraient même traité de menteur, mais après tout, il aurait bientôt le témoignage d'une Aes Sedai pour confirmer ses dires.

Si tout allait bien. Shamara avait le teint très pâle.

-J'ai hâte d'être une Aes Sedai et d'avoir mon lige, soupira Laodin en regardant d'un air envieux Caienne qui discutait toujours avec ses liges. Je me demande ce que cela fait de ressentir sa présence en permanence et de se battre à ses côtés. Mais j'imagine que tu y a aussi beaucoup réfléchi pendant que tu était sur les routes, hein Shamara ?

-Laodin !

-C'est vrai que la mort d'un lige fait souffrir son Aes Sedai ?, demanda Kaguya en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le rougissement soudain de Shamara.

Thorsan claqua des dents d'un air mécontent, mais Kaguya n'y attacha aucune importance. Il avait besoin de savoir.

-Oui, répondit Shamara avec un regard triste, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui se passe dans le cas inverse. Mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser et tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Pourquoi cette question ? L'un de vous penserait-il à se faire lige ? Thorsan ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton amusé de Shamara et Kaguya retint un gloussement. Après sa démonstration de la veille, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Il n'osa par contre pas croiser le regard de Shamara. La savoir si près du titre d'Aes Sedai l’intimidait, surtout après leur baiser échangé.

Les deux Acceptées se redressèrent soudain et Kaguya suivit leur regard. Melisande était arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement. Elle échangea quelques mots en souriant avec Caienne, puis se dirigea vers eux. Elle darda son regard sur l'amie de Shamara.

-Je suis sûre que tu as affaire ailleurs mon enfant.

Laodin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut à toute vitesse. Pour une fois que ça ne tombait pas sur lui, Kaguya était soulagé.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, annonça Melisande après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à la ronde pour s'assurer qu'on ne les écoutait pas. L'Amyrlin est satisfaite de votre travail et vous offre ceci en récompense.

Kaguya saisit la bourse avant que Thorsan en ait eu l'opportunité. Il prit grand plaisir à réaliser son poids.

-C'est trop gentil à elle.

-Oui, vous n'en méritiez pas temps, répondit Melisande avec un petit sourire amusé. Je me suis aussi renseigné sur certaine carte à jouer. Il semblerait qu'elle représente la boutique d'une Jovelia Locris qui se trouve près de la banque Dormaile. Avec ces renseignements, j'imagine qu'elle ne sera pas difficile à trouver. C'est une modiste qui travaille souvent pour la Tour. De nombreuses Aes Sedai se rendent chez elle et elle est parfois venue à la Tour pour livrer elle-même une commande.

-La couverture rêvée, pour une espionne, commenta Thorsan.

-Ou pour une complice. Je vais tâcher d'en apprendre plus. J'aimerais assez savoir qui sont ses clientes. Mais je suis consciente qu'il y a un risque que j'ai posé la question aux mauvaises personnes. Je vous conseille d'agir vite. Quelle stratégie pensez-vous adopter ?

Thorsan adopta une posture militaire et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

-Il y a un risque, oui, mais il est un peu tard pour agir et il nous faut encore nous préparer. Nous irons nous renseigner demain. Nous trouverons bien un prétexte, des achats à faire par exemple.

-Très bien. Vous logez toujours à la Femme de Tanchico ?

-C'est un endroit comme un autre.

-Alors je vous y enverrait toute nouvelle information. Je vous rends les cartes à jouer, elles vous seront probablement plus utiles qu'à moi jusqu'à nos retrouvailles. Et à vous, maître Kehves, j'avais promis ceci.

Elle lui tendit un livre assez épais pour faire grimacer d'horreur Kaguya.

-Naissance et décadence des Enfants de la Lumière, par Henaka Tori.

-Un ouvrage tendancieux, certes, mais la vision des Enfants sur leur propre histoire l'est aussi. Peut être ceci vous aidera à faire la part des choses.

-La vérité est souvent au milieu. Je commence à voir que c'est là que les Enfants ont tort.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, sourit Melisande. Enfin, au cas où nous serions séparés et obligés d'aller chacun de notre côté, vous pourrez toujours me joindre en écrivant à Lamerni Gestaya à Ebou Dar ou à Nathis Laros à Illian. Elles me transmettront votre message.

-Nous n'oublierons pas, promit Thorsan.

-C'est promis, ajouta Kaguya pour ne pas être en reste.

-Je crois qu'est venu le moment des adieux alors. Si tout va bien, vous nous reverrez bientôt. Shamara, je crois qu'il est tant de retourner à tes études.

Leur amie n'essaya même pas de protester et se contenta de leur offrir un petit sourire crispé. Kaguya aurait voulu la rassurer ou la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas, pas en plein milieu de la Tour Blanche.

-Elle va s'en sortir ?, demanda-il à Melisande quand il fut certain que Shamara était trop loin pour les entendre.

-La Roue tisse comme le veut la Roue, répondit doucement celle-ci. Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous quitter. Soyez prudents.

-Nous le serrons, promis Thorsan. Et, si je puis me permettre ?

-Oh, mais permettez-vous, maître Kehves, sourit Melisande.

Cette fois Kaguya en était sûr, elle fleurtait outrageusement avec lui. C'était encore plus choquant que de voir des Trollocs au sud des Terres Frontalières.

-Je suis désolé pour votre lige, acheva Thorsan en détournant le regard. Pour ce qui lui a été fait par les Enfants de la Lumière. Etant donné votre passif avec ceux-ci vous vous êtes montrée remarquablement accueillante envers moi. Sachez que pour cela, vous avez tout mon respect.

Melisande ne cligna même pas des yeux.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec une parfaite apparence de sérénité.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'éloigna en direction de Caienne qui s'était rassise sur les gradins. Ils la suivirent un court instant du regard, puis Kaguya soupira bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Thorsan.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.

Thorsan hocha la tête avec réticence. Pour un Enfant de la Lumière, il était remarquablement peu pressé de quitter la Tour. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Les Aes Sedai lui faisaient toujours un peu peur, collectivement, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser s'en sortir toute seule. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, ce n'était pas juste.

-Tu as raison, finit par répondre Thorsan. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

Ils réunirent rapidement leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la Tour. Hamar leur fit un signe de tête en les voyant partir, mais n'essaya pas de les retenir. Les voyant faire, Mehtar donna un coup de coude à Onekan.

-Si vous êtes encore quelques temps à Tar Valon et que Melisande vous laisse le temps de respirer, il faudra nous laisser l'occasion de vous accorder votre revanche.

-Entendu !, promis Kaguya. Mais cette fois-ci, pas question de vous laisser le premier coup.

Onekan eut un petit rire sec.

-Prend garde à ne pas les vexer Mehtar. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien prendre ma revanche.

L'Arafellan qui parlait un peu plus tôt avec Caienne et qui les avait rejoint sourit à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux tombés face à ce Thorsan, il serait temps de me laisser l'affronter pour déclarer définitivement qui est le meilleur de nous trois.

-Nous verrons si nous en avons l'occasion, déclara Thorsan. Pour l'heure, nous sommes attendus ailleurs.

-Oh je suis sûr que nous en aurons l'occasion, fit Onekan en les saluant d'un bras levé. Quand elles sont à Tar Valon au même moment, Caienne et Melisande finissent toujours fourrées dans les mêmes ennuis. D'ici là, que la paix soit sur vous.

-Que la paix soit sur vous aussi, répondit Kaguya en imitant la salutation traditionnelle du Shienar.

Au moment de quitter le terrain d'entraînement, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois les trois hommes qui plaisantaient en regardant deux autres liges s'entraîner. Il se sentait un peu jaloux, mais étouffa cette pensée jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la Tour. Une fois sur la place devant celle-ci, il se surprit à respirer un peu plus facilement. Ne pas avoir cinquante ou deux mille Aes Sedai à quelques pas de lui était une sensation plutôt agréable.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à sa figure imposante.

-Courage Shamara, murmura-il.

Puis il rejoignit Thorsan qui s'éloignait déjà.

La Femme de Tanchico était une auberge plaisante, décida Kaguya en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil au coin du feu. Malgré la Guérison reçue à la Tour, il était exténué. Ils avaient d'abord du aller collecter la récompense pour les brigands et signifier à la garde de Tar Valon où trouver le survivant. Ensuite, ils avaient du racheter tout un équipement à Thorsan, suivre les conseils de Melisande pour se procurer quelques petites choses illégales et faire un peu de repérage auprès de la boutique de Jovelia Locris, le tout dans un froid désagréable au possible. La neige s'était remise à tomber en début d'après-midi et Kaguya se retenait de justesse d'enlever ses bottes pour mettre à sécher ses chaussettes devant la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avec délice.

L'aubergiste se mit à rire.

-En principe, on commence par demander une chambre avant de se mettre à dormir.

Kaguya rouvrit un œil pour lui adresser un sourire d'excuse. C'était une plutôt belle femme, un peu replète. Elle portait un voile transparent sur le visage et une myriade de tresses blondes.

-Pardonnez mon compagnon, s'excusa Thorsan. Le voyage a été long et rude. Nous prendrons une chambre.

-Il m'en reste quelques unes. Avec la fête des Lumières, il ne doit pas rester plus d'une trentaine de chambres de libres dans toute la ville.

-Comment cela se fait ?

-Ma cuisine fait fuir le monde. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à la dose d'épices que j'estime convenable dans un plat. C'est rare de voir un Amadician à Tar Valon. Ça vous fait une sacré trotte.

-Le Tarabon est encore plus loin. Je suis en affaire avec la Tour, voilà tout. Nous repartirons bientôt.

-Oui,c'est ce que je disais aussi, et puis j'ai rencontré mon bon à rien de mari et je me suis installée à demeure. Je ne peux pas vous dire comme je regrette.

De la porte ouverte donnant sur la cuisine, une voix d'homme leur parvint.

-Je t'aime aussi Natene.

L'aubergiste renifla d'un air exagérément méprisant, mais elle souriait. Kaguya l'appréciait déjà.

-Une chambre donc ?

-Deux, si c'est possible, et un repas chaud, aussi épicé que vous le souhaitez. Vous aurez ça d'ici peu.

Thorsan donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Kaguya.

-Lève-toi et vient t’asseoir à table avant de t'endormir. Tu tiendras bien encore une heure, le temps de manger. Écoutons aussi les rumeurs. Il y aura peut être quelque chose d’intéressant à entendre.

-Je ne promet rien.

Il s'exécuta malgré tout. Il avait presque aussi faim qu'il avait sommeil. Une servante leur amena deux chopes de bière puis s'éclipsa. Le plat arriva peu à peu, dix fois trop épicé au goût de Kaguya, mais visiblement tout juste parfait selon les papilles de Thorsan. Ils mangèrent en silence. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train, mais le bruit des couverts couvrait les paroles, à la grande frustration de Thorsan. Alors qu'ils commençaient à repousser leurs assiettes, enfin rassasiés Kaguya désigna de sa fourchette un homme à la barbe huilée qui jouait aux dés près de la cheminée.

-Ce gars là vient d'Illian je pense. J'ai déjà vu des gars comme lui qui remontent la Manetherendrelle jusqu'en Saldea pour faire du commerce. Je pourrais l'interroger.

-Vas-y, mais sois prudent, approuva Thorsan. Nous ne voulons pas nous faire remarquer.

Kaguya leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait s'y prendre, tout de même. Il guetta le moment où le partenaire du marchand se lèverait, et, quand ce dernier se leva d'un air frustré, s'approcha, sa chope à la main.

-J'imagine qu'un nouveau partenaire ne vous dérange pas ?

-Vraiment pas, l'ami. Asseyez-vous !

Le marchand lui tendit quatre dés, un gobelet et lui expliqua rapidement les règles. Kaguya eut l'honneur du premier lancer et perdit.

-Pas de chance, grimaça-t-il. Vous venez de loin ?

-D'Illian, et ces temps-ci, il faut le vouloir pour faire le voyage !

-Vraiment ? Racontez-moi ça. Je vais peut être être amené à y faire un tour prochainement.

-Il y a des combats dans la plaine de Maredo entre Tear et l'Illian. Trois batailles déjà, avant que je sois partis. Heureusement, les Cent Compagnons et Seran Oleanos ont brillamment remporté les deux premières, mais ce salaud d'Astoril Damara a défait Oleanos à la troisième. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles plus récentes, il faudra attendre que de nouveaux voyageurs arrivent par le fleuve. Mais si c'est quelqu'un de Tear, je ne compte pas croire tout ce qu'il racontera, pour sûr !

-Inquiétant, en effet.

Le marchand haussa les épaules et relança les dés. Un trio gagnant.

-Nous finirons par gagner. Les plaines de Maredo appartiennent légitimement à l'Illian et Tear finira par le comprendre. D'ici là, ça n'arrange pas le commerce. Entre ça et l'Andor...

-Oui, que ce se passe-t-il là bas ?

-La guerre civile. Les Sarand et les Marne se battent autour de Caemlyn et d'autres maisons se battent dans l'arrière pays. Réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de planifier votre voyage. Passer par l'Andor, c'est risquer de se faire dévaliser par trois ou quatre troupes différentes.

-Mieux vaut passer par le fleuve alors.

-C'est mon conseil. Mais si j'étais-vous, je descendrais avant d'atteindre Tear. S'ils apprennent que vous aller en Illian, les Hauts Seigneurs sont fichus de vous confisquer la marchandise.

-C'est noté. Merci pour le renseignement.

Il s'apprêtait à relancer les dés, mais Thorsan l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Nous avons beaucoup à faire demain, dois-je te le rappeler ?

-Non en effet. Merci pour le jeu, et pour les renseignements.

-Bonne chance, le salua le marchand.

Kaguya suivit Thorsan à l'étage, tout en réfléchissant aux conseils du marchand. Thorsan ouvrit sa porte et Kaguya leva la main pour réclamer la deuxième clé.

-Restons ensemble, fit Thorsan en entrant dans la première chambre. J'en ai réservé une deuxième pour Shamara si elle nous revient rapidement, mais ne prenons pas le risque de nous séparer, pas alors que nous sommes en train de pister des Amis du Ténébreux.

-J'imagine que tu as raison, soupira Kaguya qui avait espéré passer une nuit seul pour la première fois depuis Caemlyn.

Au moins ce soir il dormirait dans un vrai lit. Il n'était pas tard, mais il était si fatigué qu'il devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu as entendu ce que disait le marchand en bas ?

-Oui. Nous passerons par le fleuve et descendrons à mi-chemin. De toute façon, je dois m'arrêter à Far Madding pour avoir des nouvelles de Lomar.

-Ah oui, ta grande crise existencielle. Tu vas lire le livre de Melisande ?

-Oui, mais pas ce soir.

-À propos de Melisandde...

-Pas ce soir, Kaguya, soupira Thorsan d'un air las.

La sagesse dictait de le laisser tranquille. Kaguya s'exécuta et se déshabilla rapidement. Il prendrait un bon bain au matin, mais là, il était trop pressé de dormir.

Une fois allongé, il se redressa sur son coude. S'il ne parlait pas, ses angoissens le tiendraient éveillé toute la nuit.

-Tu crois que Shamara va s'en sortir.

-Oui, répondit Thorsan en pliant ses vêtements. Elle est solide et déterminée. Mais je crains qu'elle n'en sorte changée.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrais ne plus vouloir de nous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ces liges était impressionnants, tu ne trouves pas. Je me demande si je pourrais faire un bon lige. C'est quelque chose à quoi je pourrais réfléchir, non ?

Thorsan se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

-Mais Kaguya, tu y as déjà réfléchi depuis longtemps.

Il souffla la chandelle, laissant Kaguya essayer de deviner ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. 

Shamara sortit du réfectoire sans avoir réussi à manger quoi que ce soit. Elle se demandait quand viendrait la convocation et révisait dans sa tête l'ordre des cent tissages qu'elle devrait pratiquer. Les autres acceptées et novices la regardèrent sortir en chuchotant entre elles. Melisande avait raison, son séjour hors de la Tour l'avais mise à part. Même Laodin lui battait un peu froid après la joie des retrouvailles. Après leur épreuve, elles redeviendraient sans doute amies, si elles choisissaient la même Ajah. Laodin penchait pour la Verte ou la Bleue. Au moins, elle ne retrouverait pas Elaida dans sa future Ajah. Cette peste avait passée l'épreuve la semaine préccédente et rejoint l'Ajah Rouge. De l'avis général, elle se comportait encore plus comme un tyran. Jamais Shamara ne rejoindrait la Rouge, c'était sûr. 

Si elle survivait à l'épreuve. La candidate précédente n'était jamais revenue. 

C'était en tout cas étrange de remettre le pied à la Tour. Ce n'était plus tout à fait sa maison, maintenant que Shamara avait une mission. Au repas, elle avait écouté d'une oreille les rumeurs. Rien n'avait changé. Moiraine et Siuan avaient été fouettées pour avoir mis un pot entier de piments séchés dans la soupe d'Alviarin Freidhen. L'Amyrlin paraissait très fatiguée ces derniers temps. Un nombre inhabituel de sœurs blanches, jaunes et grises étaient hors de la Tour. Une novice avait tenté de faire le mur. Les potins habituels, qui ne l'amusaient plus. Les Amis du Ténébreux étaient là, dehors, et sa mère était l'une d'entre eux. 

Siuan, une jeune novice au teint brun originaire de Tear arriva de l'autre côté, l'air épuisée par sa course. Shamara était censée lui rappeler qu'une novice ne devait jamais courir dans les couloirs, mais elle aimait bien Siuan.

-La Maîtresse des Novices te convoque dans son bureau, lâcha Siuan avant que Shamara n'ait ouvert la bouche. 

Le sang de Shamara se figea dans ses veines. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot, et dû se retenir de ne pas courir elle aussi. La marche vers le bureau de Merean lui parut interminable, mais elle arriva à bout de souffle. Elle reprit sa respiration et toqua à la porte.

Lumia sortit du bureau. Elle portait le blanc des novices et avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Shamara se faufilla dans le bureau. À l'autre bout de celui-ci, Merean se tenait debout. Toujours aussi ronde et souriante, elle portait inhabituellement son châle bleue au-dessus de sa robe.

-Shamara Cosreth, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cérémonieux, tu es convoquée afin de passer l'épreuve finale qui fera de toi une Aes Sedai. Puisse la Lumière veiller sur toi et te guider.


	9. L'épreuve

Merean quitta son bureau et fit signe de la tête à Shamara de la suivre. Celle-ci s'exécuta en silence. La coutume voulait que l'Acceptée se taise tandis qu'on la menait vers son épreuve, mais la boule dans le ventre de Shamara l'aurais de toute manière empêché de prononcer le moindre mot. À chaque pas, elle se répétait la même litanie. Elle était prête. Lumière, elle espérait qu'elle était prête. Il fallait qu'elle le soit. Pour Kaguya, pour Thorsan, pour leur mission qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

À cette heure tardive, les couloirs de la Tour étaient presque vide. Elles croisèrent seulement quelques Aes Sedai qui firent comme si elles n'avaient vu ni Merean, ni Shamara. Cela devait faire partie de la coutume. Quand aux rares Acceptées qui circulaient encore dans les couloirs, elles semblaient pressées de se retrouver à l'autre bout de la Tour. Aucune n'adressa à Shamara le moindre sourire d'encouragement, comme elle même l'avait pourtant fait chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la situation inverse. C'était une petite mesquinerie visant à rappeler à Shamara qu'on ne lui pardonnait pas son escapade, même sanctionnée par l'Amyrlin.

Bientôt elles se retrouvèrent dans les sous-sols de la Tour, aux couloirs creusés dans la roche de l'île. Des lampes éclairaient le couloir principal, récemment nettoyé. Les servantes devaient savoir qui passerait l'épreuve avant les postulantes elles-même, sans parler du reste de la Tour. Il n'y avait en tout cas plus personne dans ce secteur de la Tour. Enfin, elles parvinrent tout en bas de celle-ci. Shamara n'y était jamais venue, mais elle savait où elles étaient. Cette large porte de bois laqué brillant comme de l'argent menait à la salle de l'épreuve. Merean s'ouvrit à la Source et ouvrit la porte en canalisant un minuscule flux d'air. De l'autre côté, se révéla une vaste salle éclairée par les lampes qui semblaient se refléter dans le sol de marbre blanc. Au centre, se tenait un anneau ovale, plus étroit au sommet et à la base. Il était épais comme le bras, haut de six pieds et large de trois. Il lui faisait face et tenait dans le vide, sans socle et sans attache. Il semblait par moment fait d'argent ou d'or, mais des reflets changeants parcouraient sa surface. C'était un des deux plus grands ter'angreal conservé à la Tour, avec celui qui servait à l'épreuve pour devenir Acceptée. Shamara le découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie et son usage lui était en grande partie inconnue.

Sept Aes Sedai se tenaient là, vêtues de leurs plus beaux atours et parées de leurs châles, une pour chaque Ajah. Shamara les reconnut toutes. Certaines avaient été ses professeures, certaines lui avaient donné des corvées ou des punitions, certaines ne lui avaient adressé que deux ou trois mots depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Tour, six ans plus tôt. La Rouge était représentée par Pevara Tazanovni, une jolie Kandori ronde, de petite taille et aux beaux yeux noirs. Asne Zeramene, au nez typiquement saldaean, représentait l'Ajah Verte. Shamara ne se souvenait pas lui avoir beaucoup parlé. Ryma Galfrey, mince et élégante et Joiya Byir, une andoranne au doux visage maternel, représentaient respectivement la Jaune et la Grise. Malgré ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus pâles, Cabriana Mecandes était belle et bien originaire de Tear. Son châle bleu glissait sans cesse de ses épaules. Une Murandienne aux yeux bleus très clair et aux sourcils épais, Seaine Herimon, portait pour sa part un châle blanc. Quand à la Brune, elle était représentée sous les traits familiers de Melisande.

Toutes étaient assises sur leurs genoux, en cercle autour du ter'angreal, le châle sur les épaules et les yeux fixés sur l'anneau. Toutes affichaient une parfaite sérénité d'Aes Sedai et même Melisande ne tourna pas le visage vers elle. Elle ne montra aucun signe d'encouragement ou de familiarité.

La porte se referma en silence derrière elles et la voix de Merean résonna dans toute la pièce tandis qu'elle s'adressait à Shamara.

-Shamara Cosreth, tu es entrée ici dans l'ignorance. Comment en sortiras-tu ?

La jeune femme avait appris par cœur les paroles du rite depuis longtemps. Elle déglutit et retrouva la parole. Pour le moment, elle était en territoire familier. Elle ne se retourna pas vers Merean, toujours dans son dos, et continua de fixer l'anneau au centre de la pièce.

-Avec la connaissance de moi-même.

-Et pourquoi as-tu été convoquée ici ?

-Pour être mise à l'épreuve

-Et pourquoi veut-on te mettre à l'épreuve ? /

-Afin que je sache si je suis digne

-Savoir si tu es digne de quoi ?

-De porter le châle.

L'était-elle ? Elle le saurait bientôt. Shamara savait que toutes les Aes Sedai allaient tenter de la faire échouer, même Melisande. L'épreuve était dangereuse. Certaines postulantes mourraient, après tout. Plusieurs n'étaient pas revenues de l'épreuve depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Tour, mais elle refusait de faire partie de celles là. Ses professeures lui avaient enseigné que toute blessure subie dans le ter'angreal était une véritable blessure. Shamara se déshabilla et enleva son anneau. L'épreuve devait être subie en n'étant vêtue que d'un seul manteau de Lumière.

À partir de là, Shamara ne savait rien sur ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Elle resta là, les bras ballant et les mains moites. Être nu face à ces femmes était génant, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qui l'attendait probablement de l'autre côté de l'anneau. .

Merean reprit la parole.

-A présent, écoute mes instructions.

Devant Shamara, elle dessina avec le pouvoir une étoile à six branches qui se dissipa aussitôt.

-Pendant l'épreuve tu verras ce signe apparaître sur le sol et ailleurs.

Un flux d'esprit vient effleurer la nuque de Shamara. Elle déglutit. Comme elle tournait le dos à Merean, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Il y avait des dizaines de tissages d'air, dont une partie qu'elle avait mémorisé pour l'épreuve. La voix d'Asne s'éleva alors sur sa droite.

-Souviens-toi de ce dont tu dois te souvenir.

-Lorsque tu verras ce signe, repris Merean, tu te dirigeras immédiatement vers lui d'un pas régulier, sans courir ni traîner les pieds. Lorsque tu l'auras atteint, tu pourras entrer en contact avec la source Authentique. Le tissage requis devra être réalisé immédiatement et il ne faudra pas t'éloigner du signe avant d'en avoir terminé.

-Souviens-toi de ce dont tu dois te souvenir, murmura Asne.

-Quand le tissage sera achevé, tu verras de nouveau le signe qui te montrera le chemin à suivre. Toujours d'un pas régulier et sans hésitation...

-Souviens-toi de ce dont tu dois te souvenir.

-Tu réaliseras cent tissages dans l'ordre qui t'a été indiqué et en conservant ton calme.

-Souviens-toi de ce dont tu dois te souvenir, murmura Asne, une dernière fois.

Le tissage d'esprit s'arrêta. Shamara se sentit parcourir d'une sensation étrange dans tout le corps, qui lui fit vaguement penser à la Guérison. Elle se demanda ce qu'était ce tissage. Là encore, elle aurait bientôt des réponses. Ne pas tisser avant la première étoile, puis attendre la deuxième. Recommencer, cent fois, en réalisant les cent tissages qu'elle connaissait par cœur et en restant calme. Bien. Formulé ainsi, cela semblait simple. Shamara se souvenait cependant de l'épreuve d'Acceptée et de sa difficulté. Rien ne serait simple dans cette épreuve. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Acceptées s'entraînaient en groupe et essayaient de déconcentrer les autres à l'aide du Pouvoir Unique. Shamara était ressortie de plus d'une de ces séances d'entraînement épuisée et la peau cuisante.

Devant elles, toutes les sœurs s'ouvrirent à la Saidar. Elle canalisèrent de l'Air, de l'Eau, de la Terre, du Feu et de l'Esprit dans le ter'angreal. Les nuances de couleur de celui-ci changèrent de plus en plus vite, or, argent, émeraude, saphir, argent à nouveau... L'air au centre de l'anneau se transforma en un voile blanc immaculé qui semblait absorber la lumière de la pièce. L'anneau se mit à tournoyer lentement sur lui-même.

Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer. Shamara se concentra, accorda une dernière pensée à Thorsan et Kaguya pour que leur souvenir la soutienne dans l'épreuve, et traversa l'anneau.

Shamara posa son pied nu sur de la terre meuble. Elle était nue, et ne savait pas pouquoi. Elle ne savait pas non plus où elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était son nom et une certitude ; elle devait rester calme et sereine.

Autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien. De la plaine nue sur des lieux et des lieux, sans rien à l'horizon, de quel côté qu'elle se tourne. Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel était bas, lourd et d'un gris presque noir. Un seul détail détonnait dans ce paysage uniforme, l'étoile de pierre affleurant un peu plus loin. Shamara commença à se diriger vers elle. Elle ignorait ce que signifiait l'étoile, mais savait qu'elle devait s'y rendre calmement. Un vent commença à se lever, d'abord assez doux pour simplement lui donner la chair de poule. Cependant, il semblait se renforcer à chacun de ses pas. Quand elle atteignit l'étoile, il lui fallait courber le dos pour résister à la force de ce vent. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, lui fouettant le visage.

Une deuxième étoile apparut à une centaine de pas de distance. Shamara se remit à avancer et s'ouvrit à la source. Tenir la Saidar l'emplit de joie, comme à l'habitude, sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait pu canaliser auparavant. Désormais, le vent était assez violent pour manquer de la mettre à terre à chaque pas. Autour d'elle, la terre était arrachée par le vent. Pierres et meutes de terres volaient dans toutes les directions. Des débris se mirent à l'écorcher, aux bras, au ventre, aux jambes, mais elle refusa de se laisser déconcentrer. Ignorant le sang qui coulait le long de son visage après qu'une pierre ait heurté sa tempe, Shamara se lit à tisser un mur d'air tout autour d'elle. Quand elle eut achevé son tissage, tout se calma à l'intérieur de son mur et elle put se redresser et à nouveau avancer sans craindre la tempête qui continuait de faire rage tout autour d'elle.

Shamara atteint la deuxième étoile et posa le pied dessus.

Elle se tenait dans la cour d'une forteresse. Une tour carrée en occupait l'angle et de la fumée s'élevait de l'autre côté des murailles. Elle pouvait entendre des hurlements de souffrances et des grognements qu'elle aurait presque pu qualifier de joyeux. Autour d'elle, des hommes blessés gémissaient sur le sol et appelaient à l'aide. Certains portaient le chignon typique du Shienar, d'autres les tresses de l'Arafel. Il y avait même un homme portant le hadori de la Malkier. Leurs blessures étaient terribles. Shamara leva la main pour essuyer le front sur son visage, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure. Elle était habillée, d'une robe verte divisée pour chevaucher et de deux bonnes bottes de voyage. Pourtant, elle aurait juré être nue l'instant précédent. Un de fait, encore quatre-vingt dix huit, songea-t-elle. Mais quatre vingt dix huit quoi ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait que de son nom et de l'étoile qu'elle devait rejoindre. Celle-ci était gravée au centre de la cour.

Elle reporta son attention sur les hommes à terre. Les voir souffrir ainsi lui déchirait l'estomac. Elle voulait les aider, mais devait rester calme. D'abord, atteindre l'étoile. Ensuite, soigner les blessés. Tout en saisissant la saidar, elle avança lentement vers l'étoile en ignorant le blessé qui tendait une main sanglante vers elle et essaya de saisir le bas de sa robe. Il ne parvint qu'à y laisser une empreinte de sang.

-Pitié Aes Sedai, gémit l'homme qui ne pouvait avoir plus de vingt ans. Aidez-nous !

Aes Sedai. Était-ce ce qu'elle était ? Ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle atteignit l'étoile et commença à canaliser. On attendait d'elle qu'elle crée un tissage totalement inutile, une sorte d'entrelacs de feu qui disparaîtrait immédiatement. Il était extraordinairement long à réaliser, mais rien n'interdisait de tisser d'autres choses en même temps et elle était bien déterminée à aider ces soldats. La deuxième étoile était sculptée sur le fronton de la porte de la tour. Elle n'avait qu'à l'atteindre tout en préparant ses tissages. Elle se mit en route.

Un craquement sinistre la fit se retourner, mais elle ne cessa pas de tisser.

La porte de la forteresse venait de céder face aux assauts des trollocs qui se trouvaient derrière. Une dizaine d'entre eux se précipita dans la cour et commença à achever les blessés. Shamara commença à avancer à reculons vers la tour sans cesser de tisser. De ses mains partit une boule de feu qui s'élança en direction des trollocs. La moitié s'effondra, mais beaucoup se redressèrent et commencèrent à la désigner du doigt.

L'un d'entre eux, une horreur à tête de bouc émit un rire sinistre et commença à la viser de son arc. Shamara lança une deuxième boule de feu dans sa direction. L'impact le fit s'effondrer, la fourure en feu et la flèche vola loin au-dessus de sa tête. Shamara soupira de soulagement et entoura les autres d'un mur d'air pour les maintenir à distance, sans cesser de créer le difficile tissage qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle se retourna et se remit à avancer vers l'étoile en s'efforçant d'ignorer les gémissements d'agonie autour d'elle. Elle y était presque. Dès qu'elle aurait fini ce satané tissage, elle pourrait aider ces pauvres soldats et réduire ces trollocs en cendres.

Une douleur fulgurante au côté droit manqua de la faire hurler. Un trolloc avait réussi à éviter à se faire prendre par son tissage et venait de la transpercer de son épée qui ressemblait à une faux. Shamara réussit à garder sa concentration et canalisa un flux d'air pour l'expédier vers le rempart. L'échine du trolloc craqua sous le choc. Shamara posa sa main sur son flanc et continua d'avancer. La douleur était insoutenable, mais elle devait continuer. Atteindre l'étoile. Aider les soldats. Elle se répéta cette formule rassurante en boucle jusqu'au moment où elle termina le tissage.

Quand Shamara ouvrit les yeux, elle était ligotée et jetée en travers de la selle d'un cheval lancé au galop. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Le cuir de la selle et le poil du cheval grattaient sa peau. Son menton heurtait brutalement la selle à chaque foulée de la bête. Elle était totalement nue et ne réussissait à voir que le sol en dessous d'elle. Shamara ignorait ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il était hors de question que cela continue. Elle commença à se démener pour échapper à ses liens, mais ne réussit qu'à provoquer un éclat de rire graveleux chez les brigands qui chevauchaient tout autour d'elle.

Le cheval au galop passa au-dessus d'une étoile dessinée dans la boue. Shamara inspira un grand coup et, d'un coup d'épaule, réussit à se faire basculer par dessus la croupe du cheval. Elle tomba maladroitement dans la boue. Sa cheville gauche se mit à la lancer dès qu'elle se remit debout. Elle pouvait déjà la sentir gonfler. Si elle avait de la chance, elle n'était que foulée. Shamara transféra son poids sur le côté gauche, et soupira de soulagement. Elle pouvait marcher, même si difficilement. Sa monture continua sa course folle, mais un des brigands alerta les autres, qui firent demi tour et mirent pied à terre. Ils étaient trois, armés de massues et de sourires libidineux. Shamara se mit aussitôt à les haïr. Avec sa cheville, il était hors de question de courir pour leur échapper, mais la jeune femme était loin d'être sans défenses. Elle s'empara de la Source et se mit au travail.

Elle réussit à se tortiller suffisamment pour échapper à ses liens qui glissèrent au sol. Il y avait une deuxième étoile non loin. Elle se dirigea vers elle et commença le tissage d'air et d'esprit qui créerait l'illusion d'une pièce de monnaie dans sa paume. Le brigand le plus proche tenta de l'envoyer à terre d'un coup de massue, elle le fit trébucher à l'aide d'un flux d'air.

-Attends que je te mette la main dessus, cria le second. Tu vas supplier que je te caresse seulement avec cette massue-là.

Ses dents étaient noires et la moitié manquaient. Elle pouvait sentir sa puanteur à trente pas de distance.

L'horreur de sa situation manqua de la décourager. La bile aux lèvres, elle interrompit son tissage. Mais Shamara se souvenait d'une chose, d'une seule. Elle devait rester calme. Il était hors de question de laisser ces monstres l'empêcher de réaliser ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Très vaguement, elle se souvenait avoir réussi à accomplir cela vingt quatre fois déjà. Elle n'échouerais pas à la vingt cinquième. Tout en avançant, elle reprit son tissage, sourde aux menaces des brigands. Ceux-ci se mirent à lui courir après. L'un d'eux la rattrapa et la frappa violemment à l'épaule de sa massue. Seuls les réflexes de Shamara lui épargnèrent d'être frappée à la nuque, mais un énorme hématome commença à se former sur sa peau nue. Cette fois, elle vit rouge et saisit le brigand avec le Pouvoir pour le projeter vers les deux autres. Elle accéléra pour rejoindre l'étoile, marchant à grandes enjambées avant de ralentir, se rappelant au dernier moment de la consigne.

Rester calme, en toutes circonstances. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle n'échouerais pas.

Derrière elle, les brigands commencèrent à se redresser en gémissant. Shamara ne put contenir un petit sourire satisfait. S'ils avaient seulement aussi à moitié mal qu'elle, elle pourrait peut être indulgente avec eux. Peut être. Malheureusement, leur malaise fut provisoire et l'un d'entre eux se précipita à nouveau vers elle en hurlant. L'imbécile.

La pièce qu'elle venait de créer tomba de ses mains sur le sol. Shamara posa le pied sur la deuxième étoile.

Trente neuf, songea Shamara sans savoir pourquoi. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce de vie d'une petite maison de village comme on en trouvait partout en Andor. La pièce était propre et bien tenue, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle y faisait. Sa robe était celle d'une paysanne, avec de gros sabots et des chaussettes de laine qui grattaient ses jambes, mais elle ne pensait pas être la maîtresse de maison. Elle commença à fouiller la pièce en ayant vaguement l'impression qu'elle devait chercher quelque chose en particulier.

Il n'y avait rien. Dehors, peut être.

Oui. Une étoile sur le seuil. Shamara posa le pied dessus.

La terre se mit à trembler. Derrière elle, une partie du plafond tomba droit sur l'emplacement où elle se tenait moins d'une minute plus tôt. Elle dut se retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber à terre. C'était trop dangereux de rester là, la maison pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle jeta un coup d’œil désespéré autour d'elle. Il y avait une étoile de l'autre côté de la place, dessinée sur la toiture d'un puits. Encore fallait-il y parvenir. L'instinct lui disait de courir, comme les villageois qui quittaient leurs maisons d'un air affolé. Refusant d'écouter la voix qui lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible, Shamara ôta ses gros sabots qui l'auraient gêné et avança calmement vers le puits. Le sol commença à se fendre. La maison voisine s'effondra, engloutissant avec elle ses occupants qui hurlèrent encore un moment, suppliant qu'on les sorte de là. Shamara avança avec difficulté, lutant pour rester debout, tout en tissant un mince flux de terre comme on le lui avait appris. Ce tissage ne l'aiderait pas à rester debout ni à sauver ces pauvres gens, mais c'était celui qu'il convenait de faire en cet instant. Le tissage était très simple et utilisé pour ôter la poussière et la rouille d'une surface de métal. Le réaliser ne prenait habituellement qu'un instant, mais la version qu'elle devait réaliser prenait plus longtemps à réaliser. Shamara tenta d'accorder son pas à ce temps de réalisation, mais tomba plusieurs fois au sol sous l'effet des secousses qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Une autre maison s'écroula tout près d'elle. Une pierre lui lacéra l'épaule. Les dents serrées, elle refusa de gémir et termina le tissage.

Le sol se fendit juste devant elle. Shamara prit son élan et sauta au-dessus de la fissure, mais mésestima la distance. Elle trébucha et tomba dans la faille qui s'élargissait encore, ne se rattrapant que de justesse à l'autre côté. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle parvint à se hisser à la force des bras jusqu'au sommet, franchit les trois derniers pas et toucha l'étoile sur la toiture du puits.

Elle se tenait au pied d'une grande montagne, si haute qu'elle se perdait dans les nuages. Il faisait froid et humide, mais ses vêtements étaient chauds, rendant la situation supportable. Par contre, elle se sentait fatiguée, terriblement fatiguée. C'était comme si son corps entier la suppliait de se laisser tomber à terre pour attendre que la fatigue passe, mais elle devait continuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle était en trop bonne voie pour s'arrêter là. Quatre vingt six étapes de passées. Treize restantes. Seulement treize, encore treize. La montagne était familière, comme si elle s'était tenue récemment à son pied sans arriver à s'en souvenir. Shamara ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il devrait y avoir un signe pour lui indiquer la voie à suivre. N'y avait-il pas une ville au nord ?

Peut être. Découvrir la réponse n'était pas le plus urgent. Shamara lâcha du regard la montagne et se retourna. Son cœur était serré d'avance, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière elle. L'odeur de brûlé portée par le vent était un signe suffisamment clair.

Un campement de Tuatha'an se tenait là, une demi-douzaine de chariots qui finissaient de brûler. Des enfants pleuraient en silence, couverts de suie et de sang. Sur le sol, les corps de chiens et d'hommes pareillement égorgés commençaient à attirer les mouches. Shamara n'aurait si dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle devait aider les survivants. Voilà tout ce qui comptait.

Sauf que non. La chose la plus importante, c'était l'étoile dessinée sur un des chariots à moitié consumés. Shamara s'en approcha et toucha l'étoile. Assise sur le siège avant de la roulotte, une jeune femme leva la tête. Dans ses bras, elle tenait le cadavre déjà rigide d'une enfant. La mère ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce fait et continuait à la bercer. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne devait plus avoir de larmes.

Son visage était défiguré, par le chagrin et le coup d'épée qui la marquait de l'oreille jusqu'au menton. Elle était couverte de sang séché et de suie, mais il sembla à Shamara qu'elle aurait du la reconnaître. Ici avaient résonné des chants joyeux. Le visage de cette femme avait du rayonner de joie, tandis qu'elle claquait des mains au rythme de la danse, mais tout cela était terminé.

-Shamara ?

La voix de la femme n'était plus qu'un murmure. Shamara s'efforça de l'ignorer et de rester calme. Les enfants vivants avaient plus besoin de son aide que cette femme. Elle s'ouvrit à la Source et se souvient de ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle tissa de l'air et du feu d'une façon familière. Quand elle en aurait fini, cela produirait le bruit d'un carillon de cloches.

-Shamara ? Tu dois nous aider.

Il y avait une étoile peinte sur une autre roulotte, de l'autre côté du campement. Shamara releva ses jupes pour qu'elles ne trempent pas dans le sang et s'avança. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. C'était cruel. Toute cette scène était inutilement cruelle.

-Aide-nous Shamara. Ils vont revenir.

Dans le lointain, Shamara entendit un bruit de course et des halètements. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle savait ce qui avait attaqué le campement. Des Trollocs et des Myrrdraals. Quand à ceux qui arrivaient pour finir le travail, c'étaient des chiens des Ténèbres. Elle pouvait déjà les imaginer avec leurs yeux rouges et leurs gueules béantes.

-Shamara ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait.

Du nord, déboulèrent trois chiens des Ténèbres. Le plus rapide sauta sur un des enfants et ouvrit sa gueule. L'enfant hurla quand la bave du chien tomba sur son visage, mais un coup de dents de l'Engeance de l'Ombre le réduisit au silence.

Un carillon de cloche se mit à résonner dans le cercle formé par les roulottes, attirant sur Shamara l'attention des Chiens des Ténèbres. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle savait ce que ces choses pouvaient faire. Le Pouvoir était le seul moyen de les tuer, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de tenir à distance même un seul d'entre eux. Elle était trop fatiguée. Même tenir la Source était une torture.

Shamara devait fuir. Tout son instinct lui criait que c'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas courir. Elle continua à avancer vers l'étoile, sans oser quitter des yeux les trois chiens. Ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux eux-non plus et grognaient d'un air menaçant vers elle. Du sang coulait de leurs gueules. Ils allaient la tuer. Si elle les quittait des yeux, ils se précipiteraient et elle mourrait.

La femme se mit à sangloter. Shamara pouvait l'imaginer, recroquevillée sur le corps de son enfant, attendant la mort. Les autres chiens des Ténèbres se rapprochaient. Ils seraient là d'un instant à l'autre.

-Ne nous laisse-pas, je t'en supplie.

Les enfants criaient de plus en plus fort, conscient de ce qui allait leur arriver. Shamara voulait les aider, encore plus qu'elle ne voulait fuir. Par miracle, elle parvint à garder son calme, mais elle avait envie de vomir en se regardant faire. Si elle partait maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment elle arriverait à se pardonner, mais elle était censée continuer, censée rester calme.

Comment rester calme face à une telle souffrance ? Comment pouvait-on exiger de quelqu'un quelque chose d'aussi cruel ? Aucune récompense ne valait le sacrifice de ces vies innocentes. La seule chose juste était d'abandonner et de rester pour les aider, ou de mourir avec eux.

-Si tu nous abandonne, ce sera ta faute, hurla la femme d'une voix plein de haine.

Shamara posa la main sur l'étoile, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Son corps entier la brûlait tellement elle avait mal, comme si elle avait couru pendant des heures. Une seule pensée lui permit de ne pas s'effondrer au sol, celle qu'elle en avait presque fini. Elle avait réalisé quatre vingt dix neuf tissages. Celui-ci était le centième. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la souffrance allait s'achever. Cette idée était un tel soulagement qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer en larmes. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini, pas encore.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La rue ne lui était pas familière, mais le port et le fleuve visible au bout de la rue l'étaient. Elle se tenait dans sa ville natale. Aringill. Le lieu de ses premiers jeux, de ses premières aventures et de ses premiers chagrins. Ses souvenirs étaient comme engloutis par le brouillard et Shamara ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être là. C'était comme si elle revenait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi de sa venue ici.

Sa maison était dans les parages, si elle se souvenait correctement des choses. Était-ce là où elle était censée se rendre ? Il ne lui semblait pas.

Du port tout proche lui parvenait le bruit de gémissements. Shamara avança dans cette direction en s'efforçant de marcher le plus calmement possible. L'étroite ruelle déboucha sur le port. Le soleil manqua d'éblouir Shamara, mais ce qui la fit se figer, c'est la scène qu'elle découvrit. Les gémissements venaient bien d'ici et c'étaient les habitants qui les poussaient. Le quai était presque désert et il n'y avait pas le moindre garde en vue, ce qui laissait libre court à une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de noirs de ligoter et d'égorger les habitants de la ville. Plusieurs corps reposaient sur le sol, allongés dans une flaque de sang. Les survivants n'essayaient même pas de se défendre et se contentaient de gémir de concert. La scène se déroulait sous le regard attentif de deux hommes.

Le premier était plus grand d'au moins deux paumes que le plus grand des hommes que connaissait Shamara. Il était vêtu d'une cuirasse noir et cachait ses traits sous un large capuchon de la même couleur. Sous celle-ci, le visage blême était dépourvu d'yeux. C'était un Myrrdraal, un des Blafards au service du Ténébreux.

Quand à l'autre, Shamara n'aurait pas pu ne pas le reconnaître. C'était son père.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Son père s'avança vers elle, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Enfin te voilà. Tu en as mis du temps. Cela fait des heures que nous t'attendions et il a bien fallu trouver de quoi occuper mes hommes. Et bien ? Quel effet cela fait de savoir que tous ces gens sont morts à cause de toi ?

Il fit un geste de la main et l'homme le plus proche égorgea la vieille femme qu'il finissait de ligoter. Shamara se força d'ignorer le bruit qu'elle fit en tombant.

Shamara s'avança pour faire quelque chose et arrêter le massacre, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, quand elle vit l'étoile dessinée au sol. Instinctivement, elle saisit la Source. L'effort manqua de la faire s'effondrer. Tenir la Source n'avait jamais été aussi fatiguant. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, maintenant. Réussir un tissage absolument inutile qui faisait apparaître des tâches brillantes dans l'air. Si elle échouait, sa peau rougirait comme sous l'effet d'un coup de soleil. Shamara avait encore la force de faire ça, mais tout juste.

Cela ne pouvait pas suffire, cependant. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ces monstres. Elle commença le tissage requis tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un plan et repéra la deuxième étoile sur l'un des pontons.

Elle marcha vers lui en respirant le plus lentement possible. Elle devait trouver en elle la force d'avancer et de créer d'autres tissages. Envoyer une boule de feu vers ces tueurs était son plus cher désir, mais elle aurait blessé des innocents et elle n'aurait jamais la force de faire ça et de réussir son tissage en même temps. Elle devait trouver autre chose.

-Tu crois que faire la fière te sauvera, ma fille ?, continua son père en dégainant une épée. Après ce que tu as fait ? Le Myrrdraal fera de toi ce qu'il veut et nous verrons ce qu'il reste de toi ensuite. Si tu as de la chance, tu mourras rapidement entre ses mains. Attrapez-la vous autres.

Trois hommes abandonnèrent leur sinistre besogne et se précipitèrent sur Shamara. Elle n'avait pas le droit de paniquer, malgré cette immonde promesse. Elle n'était pas en état d'affronter un Myrrdraal, ni même son père.

Fuir.

Fuir était la seule solution à sa portée. Elle continua à canaliser, mais divisa son attention entre le tissage requis et les trois hommes. Le plus proche arriva sur elle, l'épée dégainée, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la deuxième étoile.

Shamara inspira profondément et attendit qu'il soit à deux pas d'elle. Alors seulement elle fit apparaître une épée de feu entre ses mains. D'un geste sûr, qu'elle avait déjà vu faire par quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'entailla de l'épaule à la hanche. L'homme s'effondra dans un hurlement. Cette vision figea les deux autres qui se dirent qu'il valait mieux y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'approcher.

Le tissage se termina. Des tâches brillantes apparurent dans l'air autour d'elle et se dissipèrent. Shamara franchit les deux derniers pas qui la séparaient de l'étoile, aussi vite qu'elle le put sans se mettre à courir.

Un poignard vola, lui arrachant un morceau de cuir chevelu au moment même où elle y posait le pied. Son père continuait à hurler ses horribles menaces mais elle ne l'entendait plus.

Shamara sortit du ter'angreal et s'effondra à terre. Tout lui revint en clin d’œil, chaque sévisse, chaque blessure endurée. Elle avait été mordue, griffée, attaquée par des insectes, des trollocs et des chats sauvages, avait manqué se noyer ou mourir brûlée vive et chaque blessure était de retour. Du sang coulait sur le sol. Le sien. Même respirer était inconfortable. Elle avait une côte cassée, deux peut être. Si elle ne se mit pas à pleurer, c'est qu'elle n'en avait plus la force.

-C'est accompli, prononça Merean d'une voix calme. Que personne ne parle jamais de ce qui s'est passé ici. Il nous revient de partager en silence cette expérience avec la femme qui l'a vécu.

Shamara réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. C'était fini. Elle était vivante. Mais avait-elle réussi ?

-Shamara Cosreth, reprit Merean, tu passeras la prochaine nuit à prier et à méditer sur le fardeau qui pèsera sur tes épaules demain, lorsque tu auras reçu le châle. Tout est accompli.

Un bruit de pas. Shamara trouva la force de relever la tête. C'était Merean qui s'en allait. Les autres Soeurs, celles qui avaient supervisé l'épreuve, se relevèrent et s'approchèrent. Elles souriaient d'un air réconfortant. Pevara, de l'Ajah Rouge, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Shamara prit sa main. Seule, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la force de le faire. Son pied droit la lançait horriblement. Elle se rappelait l'avoir foulé en tentant d'échapper à des brigands. Et le sang sur sa tête, elle le devait à un des sbires de son père.

-Souhaite-tu être Guérie ?, demanda Ryma d'une voix douce.

Shamara hocha la tête et la sensation glacée familière de la Guérison l'envahie. Ses blessures disparurent, lentement. Elle en profita pour regarder les autres Aes Sedai. Certaines discutaient à mi-voix, mais toutes lui adressaient des sourires les plus rassurants possible. Enfin, Shamara commença à réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait réussi.

-J'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle le dise à voix haute pour que cela prenne tout son sens.

De l'autre côté de l'anneau, à nouveau immobile, Melisande ramassa ses vêtements et s'approcha. Elle souriait, mais un voile d'inquiétude paraît son front.

-Tu as réussi, oui. Demain, tu seras des nôtres.

Shamara en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Demain, elle serait fière d'avoir réussi. Aujourd'hui, elle n'y arrivait pas.

-C'était cruel, murmura-t-elle tout en s'habillant maladroitement.

Elle s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à trouver l'énergie d'en dire plus. Melisande jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Aucune des six autres Aes Sedai ne semblait écouter leur conversation.

-L'épreuve a rarement été aussi brutale, oui. Et évidemment, je suis à l'origine du dernier, et de celui avec les Tuatha'an, plus quelques autres. Mais assez parlé de ça. Va te reposer. Tu as peut être réussi l'épreuve, mais pour toi les choses ne font que commencer.

Melisande avait rarement été aussi nébuleuse dans ses propos, mais Shamara hocha la tête.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

L'Aes Sedai lui jeta un regard étrange. Cabriana s'approcha d'elle.

-Retourne dans ta chambre. Un repas t'y attends. Souviens-toi seulement que cette nuit n'est pas pour dormir, mais pour réfléchir et se remémorer. Après tout, il te reste encore à choisir ton Ajah.

Etrange. Elle ne lui parlait déjà plus comme une Acceptée, mais pas encore comme à une Aes Sedai. Shamara ne savait pas si elle était censée s'incliner ou non. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et quitta la pièce, suivie par le regard des sept Sœurs. Le retour jusqu'aux quartiers des Aes Sedai lui prit un temps infiniment long. Il lui semblait marcher dans un brouillard, mais elle y parvint enfin. La porte de la chambre de Laodin s'ouvrit à son passage.

-Alors ?

-J'ai passé l'épreuve.

Laodin mit un moment avant de répondre.

-Félicitations. Je te laisse te reposer.

La porte se referma. Si la scène avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt, le sourire de Laodin aurait été sincère. Shamara savait que l'épreuve séparait les anciennes amies, mais elle avait espéré que leur amitié pourrait s'en remettre dès que Laodin aurait elle aussi passé l'épreuve. Maintenant, elle en doutait fortement. Il y avait un gouffre entre elles, crée par son absence. Laodin et les autres devaient voir ça comme du favoritisme. Melisande avait dit vrai.

Shamara ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qui ne l'était déjà plus tout à fait. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis son départ de la Tour, à l'époque où sa plus grande préoccupation était de savoir si Elaida avait fouillé ses affaires. Dès demain, la pièce serait vidée en attendant une nouvelle Acceptée. Toutes ses affaires avaient déjà disparues.

Le festin déposé sur son bureau la réconforta de ces tristes pensées. Affamée au delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer, elle s'effondra sur la chaise et commença à manger. À peine assise, sa tête se mit à dodeliner d'un côté à l'autre, mais elle avait trop faim et était trop excitée pour pouvoir dormir. Soudain, elle pensa à Kaguya et Thorsan. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur était pas arrivé d'ennuis sans elle. Il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour s'en assurer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se remettre et méditer sur le fardeau qui allait peser sur ses épaules désormais. Lui restait également à réfléchir à la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Choisir son Ajah n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle devait être sûre de son choix. Ce serait celui d'une vie.


	10. La couleur d'un châle

Quand les sept représentantes des Ajahs vinrent frapper à sa porte à l'aube, Shamara était éveillée, même si elle avait souvent dodeliné de la tête au cours de cette longue nuit. Elle peinait à croire que c'était la veille qu'ils avaient aidé les Tuatha'an à récupérer leurs enfants. Cela semblait déjà vieux de dix siècles. Elle se leva, défroissa la robe d'Acceptée qu'elle portait pour la toute dernière fois et ouvrit sa porte.   
Chacune des sept sœurs portait son châle. La moitié d'entre elles, au moins n'étaient pas familières à Shamara, contrairement à l'épreuve de la veille. Cette différence signifiait sans doute quelque chose, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'aucune des Aes Sedai ne réagit quand elle sortit de sa chambre. Comme une seule femme, elles se retournèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers la sortie du quartier des Acceptées. Ce faisant, elles formèrent une sorte de triangle. Shamara comprit qu'elle était censée se laisser escorter en se plaçant entre elles.   
En silence, les sept sœurs l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle de l'épreuve. À cette heure-ci, il aurait du y avoir des servantes affairées dans tous les coins, mais la Tour semblait absolument déserte et silencieuse. Curieux.   
Devant la porte fermée, les Aes Sedai s'arrêtèrent et se placèrent en rang. Shamara s'avança jusqu'à la porte.   
De l'autre côté, amplifiée par le Pouvoir, lui parvint la voix de l'Amyrlin.   
-Qui vient à cette heure ?  
Shamara connaissait la réponse. Le rituel lui avait été enseigné en même temps que celui qu'elle avait répété la veille, comme des centaines de postulantes avant elle. Elle déglutit, inspira, et prit la parole.   
-Shamara Cosreth.   
-Pour quelles raisons vient-elle ?   
-Afin de prêter les Trois Serments, puis de réclamer le châle d'une Aes Sedai.  
-De quel droit réclame-tu qu'on t'accable de ce fardeau ?  
-Du droit d'une femme qui a réussi le rite de passage et qui entends se soumettre à la volonté de la Tour Blanche.  
-Alors entre, si tu l'ose et unit toi à la Tour Blanche.   
La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et Shamara entra. Comme la vielle, le gigantesque ter'angreal se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, immobile. Noane Masadim, l'Amyrlin se tenait de l'autre côté, vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue, les épaules recouvertes de l'étole marquée de bandes aux couleurs des sept Ajahs. La Gardienne des Chroniques se tenait à ses côtés. Tout autour du ter'angreal attendaient des Aes Sedai. Melisande n'en faisait pas partie. Elles étaient quatre par Ajah, trois qui se tenaient en ligne et une quatrième devant, qui attendait avec un châle plié sur les bras. Quand Shamara en aurait fini, elle n'aurait qu'à s'approcher de l'Ajah de son choix pour la rejoindre. Mais d'abord, elle devait prêter les serments.   
Elle traversa l'anneau gigantesque, sans pouvoir se retenir de frisonner en repensant à l'épreuve de la veille. Elle n'en portait pas les marques, mais Shamara savait qu'elle en rêverait longtemps. La Gardienne tendit sans un mot la Baguette des Serments à l'Amyrlin qui la prit et la plaça parralèlement au sol, entre elle et Shamara. C'était un cylindre blanc, étroit et long d'un pied. Shamara ne perdit pas de temps à l'admirer et posa la main dessus.   
-Sur la Lumière et mon espoir de salut et de réincarnation, je jure de ne jamais prononcer un mot qui ne soit pas la vérité. Sur la Lumière et mon espoir de salut et de réincarnation, je jure de ne jamais fabriquer une arme qu'un homme pourrait utiliser pour en tuer un autre. Sur la Lumière et mon espoir de salut et de réincarnation, je jure de ne jamais utiliser le Pouvoir Unique comme une arme, sauf contre les Engeances de l'Ombre ou des circonstances extrêmes, pour protéger ma vie, celle de mon Lige ou celle d'une autre sœur.  
Elle prononça ces mots d'une voix ferme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir les prononcer. Entre chaque serment, elle eut l'impression d'être enfermée dans un cocon étouffant. La sensation était presque douloureuse, et refusa de s'estomper quand elle en eut terminé. Les Trois Serments faisaient désormais partie d'elle. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais mentir. Plus jamais attaquer la première. Elle était vraiment une Aes Sedai. S'il n'y avait pas eu la douleur du serment, elle aurait presque cru que c'était seulement un rêve. Cela semblait si irréel d'y être enfin parvenue.   
-Tout est à moitié accompli et la Tour Blanche est désormais gravée sur tes os, répondit l'Amyrlin. Aes Sedai, relève toi et choisit une Ajah. Alors tout ce qui pouvait être accompli sous la Lumière le sera.   
Shamara hocha la tête et se retint de faire la révérence par réflexe comme Noane Masadin l'aurait attendu d'une Acceptée. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers le châle vert. Elle y avait réfléchit toute la nuit, mais son cœur n'avait pas balancé bien longtemps. C'était la Verte qu'elle voulait rejoindre, depuis toujours. Sitôt qu'elle eut saisit le châle, les représentantes des autres Ajahs commencèrent à quitter la salle. L'Amyrlin et la Gardienne hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à s'éloigner aussi. La suite ne concernait plus que l'Ajah Verte. Son Ajah.   
Manda Wan, une femme petite et ronde aux cheveux blonds qui avait été Acceptée en même temps que Shamara jusqu'à son passage, deux ans plus tôt, plaça le châle sur ses épaules en souriant.   
Kerene Nagashi, une grande et belle femme aux cheveux noirs coupés très court l'embrassa sur les deux joues. C'était elle qui avait conduit Shamara à la Tour après qu'elle ait découvert son talent à Aringill. Qu'elle soit celle qui l’accueille dans l'Ajah Verte était touchant.   
-Bienvenue chez toi ma sœur, murmura-t-elle. Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps.   
Joline Maza, mince et jolie comme un cœur dans sa robe verte, puis Caienne do Ony a'Taren, d'une beauté sculpturale dans la sienne, l'imitèrent en souriant. Shamara ne connaissait pas beaucoup Joline qui était souvent à l'aventure à l'autre bout du continent. Quand à Caienne, Shamara la connaissait moins encore. Tout ce qu'elle en savait, c'est que deux de ses trois liges étaient de remarquables combattants, pour avoir mis Kaguya à terre, et qu'elle même avait été amie avec Melisande, jadis. Shamara leur sourit nerveusement. C'était difficile de se sentir leur égale. Enfin Manda prit leur place avec un sourire complice. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement proches dans le passé, mais elles avaient partagé quelques aventures et punitions. C'était étrange, mais rassurant d'être à nouveau son égale.   
-Il est toujours bon d'avoir du sang frais dans les rangs, commenta Joline une fois l’accueil rituel terminé, et encore mieux quand c'est une jeune aventureuse comme toi. Je jure que quand Elaida s'est approchée du châle rouge l'autre jour, j'ai failli soupirer de soulagement. En voilà une qui a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron rance en permanence !  
-Oh que oui, approuva Caienne.   
-J'ai toujours rêvé de la Verte, confessa Shamara.  
-Comme nous toutes, remarqua tranquillement Kerene. Mais allons-y. Cet endroit n'est pas vraiment fait pour accueillir notre nouvelle sœur.   
Les autres acquiescèrent et se placèrent autour de Shamara. À nouveau en silence, elles l'escortèrent jusqu'aux quartiers de l'Ajah Verte dans une Tour toujours vide. Son nouveau chez elle. Shamara s'en serait réjoui davantage si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle devrait le quitter rapidement pour reprendre sa mission. Qui savait ce que pouvait faire Ombre pendant ce temps. Mais elle refusait de laisser cette Amie du Ténébreux lui gâcher son plaisir. 

Les quartiers de l'Ajah Verte n'étaient pas inconnus de Shamara. En temps que Novice et qu'Acceptée, elle avait plusieurs fois été amenée à y rentrer pour porter des messages. Les quartiers de ses nouvelles sœurs étaient décorés d'épées, de haches, et de dizaines d'autres armes. Chaque tapisserie, chaque tableau représentait une scène de bataille ou une Aes Sedai et son lige combattant l'un à côté de l'autre. Même les portes des quartiers privés des Aes Sedai étaient décorées d'une épée, toutes différentes les unes des autres.   
Des applaudissements accueillirent Shamara. Toutes les Aes Sedai de l'Ajah semblait être là et chacune tint à venir l'enlacer personnellement et à lui offrir quelques mots de bienvenue. Shamara se sentit presque submergée sous cette vague de bienvenue. L'Ajah Verte était ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré, chaleureuse et bruyante.   
Enfin, alors que Shamara commençait à avoir le tournis, ses nouvelles sœurs commencèrent à s'éloigner pour reprendre leurs activités normales, comme si rien ne s'était passé d'inhabituel. Pour les unes, cela voulait dire reprendre leur lecture ou leur ouvrage, pour d'autres, de contempler un tournoi improvisé entre quelques liges dans une pièce voisine. L'Ajah Verte était la seule qui accepte aussi facilement les liges à l'intérieur de ses quartiers. Ils s'y battaient, déjeunaient avec leurs Aes Sedai, et parfois, murmuraient les Acceptées en gloussant, passaient la nuit dans leur chambre. Si c'était vrai, peut être qu'un jour elle pourrait y accueillir Kaguya. À cette idée, elle se mit à rougir et pria pour que les autres prennent ça pour l'émotion d'être enfin parmi elles.   
Enfin ne restèrent autour d'elle que Caienne et Kerene. Cette dernière lança un long regard à Shamara tout en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Caienne, puis disparut, escortée par l'un de ses liges.   
Caienne sourit à Shamara. Son œil pétillait.   
-La tradition est que la troisième Verte a en accueillir une nouvelle l'aide à s'adapter à la vie à la Tour. Je suis doublement ravie de le faire, puisque tu es la protégée de Melisande. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu rejoindrait probablement la Verte et je me suis immédiatement portée volontaire pour t’accueillir. Melisande pense que tu auras besoin d'un peu d'aide pour t'acclimater, même si elle ne l'as pas dit ainsi, bien sûr. Elle est toujours aussi intense qu'à mon époque ?  
Ça je ne peux pas dire, mais elle est intense, c'est sûr !, s'exclama Shamara.   
Caienne rit doucement.   
-Je m'en doute. Elle faisait même frémir certaines de nos professeures. Mais viens. Je vais te montrer tes quartiers.  
Elle l'escorta vers sa nouvelle chambre. Sur la porte, se trouvait une épée courbe décorée de pierres vertes sur la garde. L'intérieur était sobre. Une grande antichambre avec un bureau et deux chaises et une tapisserie représentant une scène de bataille au fond. Deux chambres, une de chaque côté. La première, assez petite, était vide, à part un lit de bois sur lequel on n'avait pas même posé de matelas. Elle était visiblement prévue pour que son lige y passe la nuit si nécessaire. La deuxième était décorée d'un grand lit double sur lequel on avait posé une courtepointe de lin teinte en vert. Ses maigres affaires personnelles étaient placées dans un coin. Dans une armoire entrouverte, elle découvrit quelques robes vertes. Les fenêtres donnaient toutes plein est, offrant une vue imprenable sur la ville, le fleuve et la plaine au-delà.   
D'autorité, Caienne s'installa sur la plus confortable des deux chaises.   
-Il te faudra décorer, bien sûr. Il était assez évident que tu nous rejoindrais donc le minimum a été installé. Quelques unes de nos sœurs t'ont prêté des robes qui devraient t'aller, mais je suppose que tu voudras au plus tôt meubler tes quartiers à ta convenance. Je peux aussi te recommander de bonnes tailleuses pour avoir au plus tôt tes propres atouts.  
-Merci.   
-Nous faisons de même pour toutes les nouvelles sœurs. Mais change-toi. Personne de sensé ne voudrait garder ces fripes d'acceptée. Je t'attends.   
Shamara ne savait pas exactement comment les choses fonctionnaient dans l'Ajah Verte, mais Caienne était visiblement en position de lui donner des ordres. C'était un ordre auquel elle était trop contente d'obéir et elle s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les robes étaient de style disparates, beaucoup qui firent grimacer Shamara. L'une d'entre elle était de coupe domani. Shamara ne put résister à l'envie de l'essayer et de se contempler dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle rougit aussitôt. La robe la serrait terriblement à la poitrine, mais même sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais osé la porter en public. Elle était si moulante que Shamara aurait eu l'impression de se promener nue. Finalement, elle jeta son dévolu sur une robe andoranne qui ne lui tombait pas trop mal aux entournures et rejoignit Caienne.   
-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit cette dernière. Nous avons beaucoup à couvrir. Tu es peut être une Aes Sedai désormais, mais tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur nos coutumes et notre fonctionnement. Des choses que Melisande n'aura pas pu t'apprendre pendant votre excursion.  
Shamara sentit la curiosité dans la voix de Caienne, mais elle n'avait pas besoin des conseils de Melisande pour savoir que l'Amyrlin souhaitait probablement que ce qui c'était passé en Andor reste secret le plus longtemps possible. Il y avait une Amie du Ténébreux capable de canaliser en liberté. Ce n'était pas une chose à proclamer sur tous les toits, surtout que Shamara et les autres n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher de fuir. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir sur ce sujet, mais elle pouvait toujours détourner la conversation.   
-J'imagine, mais elle m'a appris beaucoup. Quand même, je suis curieuse. Je me demande parfois ce qu'elle fait dans la Brune.  
Caienne leva les yeux au ciel.   
-J'ai pensé plusieurs fois la traîner de force dans nos quartiers pour la forcer à voir que c'est ici qu'elle serait à sa place. Pourquoi elle a rejoint la Verte alors qu'elle n'aime rien tant que d'aller à l'aventure sous les routes...   
Son regard se fit nostalgique.   
-Même si c'est moi qui ai rejoint l'Ajah Verte, c'est Melisande qui a prit un lige la première. Je regrette beaucoup notre éloignement. Il est souvent difficile de maintenir des amitiés en dehors de son Ajah. Nous y étions parvenu, mais une dispute y a mis fin il y a quelques années. Mais dit moi, l'un des deux hommes qui se sont entraînés hier avec mes liges prévoit-il de devenir le sien ?   
Son ton était à nouveau joueur et Shamara lui rendit son sourire.   
-Ça je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il y en a un que je songe prendre comme lige.   
-Je ne suis pas étonnée. La plupart des Vertes tentent de prendre un lige le plus vite possible. J'espère pour Melisande qu'elle y songe aussi. Ça lui ferait du bien.   
-Il pourrait ne pas être d'accord, répondit Shamara en pensant à la tête de Thorsan s'il entendait cette conversation.   
-Tu apprendras vite qu'il ne faut pas grand chose pour convaincre un homme de changer d'avis.   
Shamara rougit. La conversation prenait une pente glissante, surtout qu'on parlait de Melisande et Thorsan. Oui, il y avait eu ce moment bizarre entre eux au coin du feu, mais de là à imaginer...   
-Après tout, on attends des Vertes qu'elles soient le plus flamboyantes possibles. Dépèche-toi d'aller faire un brin d'emplettes pour tenir ton rang parmi nous. L’exubérance que nous affichons est un masque, tu t'en rendras bien vite compte. Les Brunes se constellent de tâches d'encre, les Rouges froncent les sourcils en permanence, nous exposons nos appâts. Les trois servent le même objectif : désarçonner ceux à qui nous nous adressons lorsque nous ne correspondons plus à cette image. Mais assez papoté. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir aujourd'hui, et d'abord la question du rang. Sache que les Aes Sedai déterminent le rang de chacune par rapport à sa puissance. Tu dois le respect et l'obéissance aux plus puissantes que toi, quelle que soit leur Ajah. De la même manière, celles plus faibles que toi te doivent le respect, à moins qu'elles n'aient une mission qui leur donne la préséance sur toi. Apprends ta place le plus vite possible, même si elle évoluera d'ici que tu ai fini d'atteindre ton potentiel. On ne te pardonneras pas une incartade.   
Shamara hocha la tête, un peu estomaquée. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Bien sûr, comme toutes les femmes capables de canaliser, elle était capable de sentir instinctivement la puissance et le potentiel des autres femmes possédant ce don, mais on lui avait appris à ne surtout pas s’enorgueillir de sa puissance pendant toutes ses années passées à la Tour. C'était un renversement complet de paradigme.   
Elle observa Caienne de près. Celle-ci était plus puissante qu'elle, mais Shamara sentait que lorsqu'elle aurait atteint son potentiel, elle la dépasserait. D'ici quelques années, il n'y aurait pas grand monde capable de lui donner des ordres à la Tour. L'Amyrlin, la maîtresse des novices, les députées des Ajahs, et une dizaine d'Aes Sedai. La nouvelle avait du mal à faire du chemin dans sa tête.   
-C'est un sujet dont personne n'aime à parler, conclut maladroitement Caienne. Que l'on n'ait pas à te le répéter. Si tu te trompes,tu risques une mortification décernée par la maîtresse des Novices, ou pire, par Kerene. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te remarques pour ça. Elle est la capitaine-commandant de notre Ajah et juge impardonnable qu'on ait à venir lui parler de ce genre d'incartade.   
-Entendu.   
-J'espère bien. C'était la question la plus urgente à voir aujourd'hui. J'imagine que tu es pressée de profiter de ta liberté. Nous allons voir le plus important ce matin et le reste, je te l'enseignerais peu à peu si tu m'en laisses le temps.   
-C'est à dire ?   
Cette fois, Caienne éclata de rire.   
-Les nouvelles sœurs sont censées rester un à deux ans à la Tour pour bien apprendre les coutumes des Aes Sedai et leur place parmi celles-ci, mais la coutume à la Verte est de disparaître rapidement, en général pour aller chercher un lige. Le record actuel est détenu par Adelorna Bastine depuis... cent ans, il me semble. Elle s'est échappée au bout de vingt-six jours. Je dis échappée, parce que nous surveillons les nouvelles Vertes de près pour les empêcher de fuir. J'ai trouvé une opportunité au bout de deux mois, mais je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à partir avant car j'attendais qu'Elife, la troisième de notre petit groupe d'amies, passe à son tour l'épreuve. Bien entendu, l'Aes Sedai est toujours sévèrement punie quand elle revient à Tar Valon, mais que veut-tu ? C'est un peu une tradition.   
Shamara lui rendit son sourire. Elle allait se plaire ici, quand elle reviendrait. Elle allait définitivement battre ce record. 

Il n'était pas loin de midi quand Shamara trouva enfin l'occasion de quitter la Tour. Son entretien avec Caienne avait duré longtemps. L'Aes Sedai lui avait enseigné le tissage servant à lier un lige et les tissages secrets de l'Ajah Verte, ainsi que le signe de ralliement des Yeux et Oreilles de sa nouvelle Ajah. L'information était intéressante. Quand ils seraient en Illian, Shamara s'empresserait de partir à la recherche de ce signe pour voir si les espions de l'Ajah avaient des informations en rapport avec Ombre. Ça leur permettrait de garder du temps. Elle avait aussi obtenu une lettre de change valable dans la plupart des banques. Ils ne manqueraient par d'argent pour continuer la mission. Ses parents n'avaient jamais gagné autant en cinq ans, voire dix. Tout ça était passionnant et Caienne était une instructrice plus amusante que la plupart de ses anciennes professeures, mais Shamara l'avait regardé partir avec soulagement. Elle était pressée de rejoindre ses camarades, mais il lui avait fallu prendre le temps de dormir deux heures pour récupérer des épreuves de la veille.   
Maintenant bien éveillée, elle était pressée de s'y remettre, mais avait fait un détour par la bibliothèque. Kaguya avait besoin de réponses sur ces gens qui le pourchassaient. La bibliothèque de la Tour était leur meilleure piste et elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait l'occasion d'y passer du temps les prochains jours.   
L'idée était bonne. En principe. C'était aussi un échec et maintenant, elle attendait devant la porte des quartiers de l'Ajah Brune, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'Aes Sedai qui était venue ouvrir avait fait une tête bizarre quand elle avait demandé à parler à Melisande. Visiblement, ce genre de visites entre Ajahs ne se faisait pas vraiment, à moins que ce ne soit lié à sa position très récente dans la hiérarchie de la Tour. En tout cas, elle se sentait absolument ridicule.   
La porte finit par se rouvrir.   
-Melisande, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. Je voulais vous parler.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit doucement cette dernière. Faisons quelques pas.   
Son regard disait clairement qu'on pouvait fort bien écouter de l'autre côté de la porte.   
-J'imagine que j'ai fait un impair.  
-Deux ou trois, au moins, comme toute nouvelle Aes Sedai. La Brune et la Verte sont un peu à couteaux tirés en ce moment. Une stupide histoire que tout le monde aurait du oublier depuis le temps. Tu t'apprête à rejoindre les autres ?   
On ne pouvait rien cacher à Melisande, mais le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule de Shamara était un signe flagrant. Shamara y avait camouflé quelques petites choses dont elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner trop longtemps et rangé son châle en boule pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Peu d'Aes Sedai le portaient en dehors de grandes occasions. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait fallu se battre pour que Shamara l'ôte de ses épaules aussi vite après l'avoir obtenu.   
-J'espère qu'on croira que je vais simplement faire quelques commandes.  
-Venant d'une Verte, tout le monde le croira, même les autres Vertes.   
-Seulement, avant d'y aller, je voulais vous parler. J'ai pensé à aller voir à la bibliothèque s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait aider Kaguya.  
-J'y avais pensé et je comptais y aller plus tard. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?   
Shamara grimaça.  
-J'éviterais la bibliothèque aujourd'hui si j'ai était vous. Les bibliothécaires étaient en train de tout retourner quand je suis partie.   
Melisande leva un sourcil curieux.   
-Toutes ?  
-Toutes.   
-Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour qu'elles se comportent de la sorte ? Je les connais. Nyein din Kalede en particulier n'est pas du genre à créer du désordre dans sa bibliothèque.  
-Je voulais des livres sur l'histoire de la Saldaea. L'histoire récente de la Saldaea contenait des choses intéressantes. L'auteur mentionnait des meurtres étranges il y a vingt cinq ans environ. Les victimes portaient un L stylisé dans l'ancienne langue. Rien d'autre, hélas.  
-Histoire récente de la Saldaea. Soleno t'Ieano Komeni en est l'auteur, je crois. Il n'est pas du genre à se perdre en anecdotes. S'il a écrit là dessus, c'est que l’événement l'a marqué. Et s'il n'a rien écrit d'autre, c'est que le mystère n'était pas résolu quand il a publié son livre. Intéressant, mais cela ne justifie pas un branle-bas de combat.   
-Un livre a disparu. Les Chroniques de la Saldaea, d'Aneris Olakin. Quand je suis partie, les bibliothécaires étaient en train de constater la disparition d'autres livres, eux aussi sur la Saldaea. J'ai préféré m'éclipser, mais si...   
-Je me renseignerais, la coupa Melisande. Mais nous avons assez parlé. Étant donné ce sur quoi nous enquêtons, mieux vaut éviter d'être trop vues ensembles. Rejoint tes amis. Je vous tiendrais au courant, et faites de même. La prochaine fois, évite seulement de venir toquer à la porte de mon Ajah. Il n'est pas difficile de planifier une rencontre fortuite dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque. Je prends souvent une heure pour marcher dans les jardins ouest de la Tour en début d'après-midi.   
-C'est entendu.  
Shamara se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait peut être obtenu le châle, mais elle se sentait encore comme une enfant. Melisande posa sa main sur son bras.  
-Ne te crois pas invulnérable parce que tu portes le châle. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les Aes Sedai prennent des liges. Tu ne connais pas encore assez ce panier de crabes qu'est la Tour et c'est compter sans l'allégeance possible de certaines de ses occupantes. Soit méfiante. Soit discrète. Fais-toi oublier. C'est ainsi que tu obtiendras des réponses.   
-Oui, Melisande. Et vous ?  
Elle eut un sourire que Shamara imaginait partagé par les requins.  
-Oh, moi je connais suffisamment les intrigues de la Tour pour m'en sortir. Et s'il le faut, je sais toujours jouer du poignard.   
Se disant, elle tapota le poignard à son cou pour rappeler à Shamara qu'une Altarane ne se reposait jamais seulement sur le Pouvoir Unique, puis elle fit demi-tour.   
Shamara sentit grandir une boule d'inquiétude dans son estomac, et partit dans l'autre direction. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Kaguya et Thorsan au plus vite. Maintenant qu'elle avait rapporté ces maigres informations à Melisande, elle s'inquiétait à nouveau mortellement pour eux. Sans elle, ils étaient capable de se mettre dans les pires ennuis. À tous les coups, ils avaient besoin d'elle.


	11. Le prix d'une robe

Dormir à nouveau dans un lit pour la première fois en dix jours aurait été bien plus agréable si Kaguya n'avait pas passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans celui-ci. Son inquiétude pour Shamara était plus forte que sa fatigue et il descendit l'escalier de la Femme de Tanchico en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Un solide petit déjeuner les attendait en bas. L'odeur des œufs brouillés le fit saliver et le réveilla un petit peu.

-Bonjour à tous les deux !, les salua l'aubergiste depuis l'autre côté du comptoir. Le déjeuner est prêt, asseyez-vous.

Kaguya s'empressa d'obéir et Thorsan avait l'air plutôt affamé lui aussi. Ils commencèrent à avaler en silence les œufs et le jambon grillé qui fumaient dans les assiettes. Thorsan avait l'air de réfléchir, sans doute au programme de la journée. Kaguya le laissa à sa planification. Si lui même avait quelques petits talents, celui-là n'en faisait pas partie.

Il ne releva la tête de son assiette que lorsque l'aubergiste s'approcha.

-J'ai failli oublier. Quelqu'un est venu déposer une lettre pour vous avant que vous ne soyez levés.

-Merci, fit Thorsan en s'emparant de la lettre.

L'aubergiste sourit et retourna acceuillir d'autres clients qui descendaient de leur chambre. Thorsan tourna la lettre entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait que leurs noms d'écrits sur l'enveloppe et le cachet ne portait aucun signe distinctif. Kaguya aurait voulu l'arracher à Thorsan pour la lire le premier, mais celui-ci continua à l'examiner avec précaution, allant même jusqu'à la renifler, deux fois.

-Elle sent si bon que ça cette lettre ?, persifla Kaguya qui bouillait d'impatience.

-L'odeur est familière, mais... Voyons ce qu'elle dit.

Enfin, Thorsan ouvrit la lettre mais la lut en silence, deux fois. Puis, il se racla la gorge et en lut à voix haute le contenu, tout en prenant garde à ne pas être entendu par une éventuelle oreille aux aguets.

- _Vous serez soulagés et fiers, j'imagine, d'apprendre que Shamara est sortie triomphante de son épreuve. Vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles d'elle, aussitôt qu'elle en aura terminé avec son installation. Je continue à me renseigner sur le sujet dont nous avons parlé et j'espère pouvoir vous envoyer bientôt des informations à ce sujet. D'ici là, j'espère que le livre que je vous ai prêté vous aura été profitable. Bien à vous, M._

Kaguya se découvrit capable de respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Elle a réussi.

-De toute évidence, répondit Thorsan sur un ton presque aussi soulagé.

Kaguya fronça les sourcils, pris d'une inquiétude soudaine.

-Tu crois qu'elle va devenir aussi terrifiante que Melisande ?

-Tu es le seul à la trouver terrifiante. Finis ton assiette.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais Kaguya obéit. Étrangement, il avait encore plus faim qu'avant. Du coin de l’œil, il observa Thorsan plier avec attention la lettre et la ranger dans sa chemise.

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais un lige cette nuit, annonça-t-il à Thorsan alors qu'ils finissaient leur petit déjeuner.

L'Amadician leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ça te surprend ?

-Un peu, quand même, répondit Kaguya en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris l'allusion. Tu as vu la différence entre moi et ce lige hier, non ?

Thorsan posa son verre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Que tu devienne lige paraît improbable au premier coup d’œil, je te l'accorde. Mais tu as progressé, plus vite que je ne m'y serais attendu. Peut-être seras-tu un lige un jour.

-Tu en ferais un meilleur que moi.

-Je n'en jurerais pas. Il faut plus qu'une simple maîtrise de l'épée pour faire un lige. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dédier ma vie à la Tour et une Aes Sedai.

-Moi je crois que ça dépendrais de l'Aes Sedai, chantonna Kaguya.

Thorsan jeta sa serviette sur la table et repoussa son assiette.

-Si tu as fini, il est temps d'y aller. Nous avons beaucoup à faire, et la tâche ne va pas être facile.

-Interroger une boutiquière ? On s'en est pas trop mal sortis à Caemlyn. Tu te rappelles le type chez qui Lumia résidait ? Il claquait des genoux quand on l'a quitté.

-Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois. Il ne s'agit pas de menacer si on peut l'éviter. Il faut qu'on découvre avec qui elle est en contact à la Tour. Quel est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce renseignement sans violence ?

Kaguya réfléchit un moment, puis une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à parler parce que Thorsan trouverait sans doute son idée idiote, mais il n'en avait pas d'autres.

-On pourrait faire croire qu'on est des liges et qu'on vient acheter quelque chose pour notre Aes Sedai. Une robe, des chaussures, des fanfreluches.

Thorsan grimaça mais ne rejeta pas directement son idée. Il continua à réfléchir en silence.

-Tout bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'occuperais l'attention de cette Jovelia et j'essayerais de la questionner. Toi, tu en profiteras pour essayer de fouiller discrètement les lieux à la recherche d'indices.

-Entendu.

-Merveilleux. Je vais devoir parler fort, beaucoup et me faire remarquer. Tout ce que j'aime. On a intérêt à réussir, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me ridiculise pour rien. Mais avant de partir... Prend ça.

De sous sa tunique, il ressortit la petite statuette de chat qu'il portait sans cesse depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée au manoir Gilyard et la tendit à Kaguya.

-Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Le silence et la discrétion sont primordiales pour réussir.

-D'accord. On n'attends pas Shamara alors ?

-Qui sait quand elle en aura fini avec la Tour. Tu sais qu'elle a pris ses dispositions pour nous retrouver. Essayons de trouver des réponses avant son retour.

Il se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le plancer. Kaguya cacha la figurine sous sa propre tunique et l'imita. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter.

Tar Valon était absolument bondée et c'était une horreur de circuler dans ses rues. Pas étonnant, à la veille de la Fête des Lumières. Même s'ils étaient pressés, Kaguya avait réussit à convaincre Thorsan de faire un détour pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à Shamara pour la féliciter de son passage au rang d'Aes Sedai. Le cadeau ne serait près que le lendemain, mais Kaguya était fier comme tout de son idée. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Jovelia Locris.

C'était une belle boutique aux colonnes de marbre tordues se faisant face de part et d'autre d'une porte de bois sculptée. Par la vitrine, Kaguya pouvait voir deux femmes travailler derrière le comptoir, penchées sur ce qui ressemblait à un gros livre de comptes. La première était une rousse de grande taille, vêtue d'une robe de soie verte qui faisait des merveilles sur ses formes rondes. Elle avait peut être trente ou quarante ans. La deuxième était nettement plus jeune. C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans environ, blonde et un peu replète, au visage constellé de tâches de son. Ils avaient de la chance : à part les deux femmes, la boutique était vide.

-Très bien, soupira Thorsan. J'y vais. N'oublie pas ton rôle.

-Je n'oublie pas. J'entre après toi et je farfouille pendant que tu les occupe. Renverse quelque chose pour que je puisse rentrer sans qu'elles me remarquent.

Kaguya hocha la tête et se cacha derrière une des colonnes pour surveiller ce qui se passait. Thorsan eut le bon sens de laisser la porte légèrement entrouverte pour lui permettre d'écouter.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la plus âgée des deux femmes leva le regard de son livre de comptes et s'avança vers Thorsan. Elle boitait de la jambe gauche.

-Puis-je vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Jovelia Locris ?, demanda Thorsan.

Son ton était aussi raide que son dos. Il détestait tellement mentir que c'en était hilarant à regarder. Kaguya s'en réjouissait d'avance.

-C'est moi, confirma la marchande. Vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier ? Nous ne faisons pas de costumes d'hommes.

-C'est la raison de ma visite. Je cherche une robe pour une amie. Une amie très chère. Ce serait pour un cadeau. Pour mon amie.

Kaguya leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi mal à l'aise.

-Je peux vous aider, répondit Jovelia sur un ton un peu condescendant, un peu maternel. Caeli ? Tu t'occupe des nouveaux arrivages ?

La jeune fille derrière le comptoir leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans l'arrière boutique en traînant des pieds. Elle avait l'air absolument ravie de devoir faire ce travail, mais ça arrangeait leurs affaires. Ce serait bien plus facile pour Kaguya de se faufiler à l'intérieur s'il n'y avait qu'une personne à distraire.

-Si vous saviez !, reprit Thorsan pour attirer l'attention de Jovelia, tout en s'avançant dans la pièce. Je n'y connais rien en robes et je ne comprends rien aux femmes. Je veux vraiment lui faire un cadeau, mais c'est difficile pour moi.

Jovelia renifla d'un air amusé.

-Si les hommes comprenaient quelque chose aux femmes, ça se saurait.

Thorsan répondit par un bruit de gorge gêné et fit semblant de vouloir s'appuyer contre une pile de boites joliment décorées posées en équilibre sur le comptoir. Une partie de celles-ci tomba de l'autre côté.

-Je..., excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Jovelia en se précipitant pour les ramasser.

C'était le signal. Dès qu'elle disparut derrière le comptoir, Kaguya ouvrit la porte à la volée, comme si un coup de vent avait fait des siennes et roula sur le sol pour se réfugier tout contre le comptoir. Thorsan saisit son intention et grommela contre le vent tout en faisant quelques pas pour refermer la porte. En se retournant, il indiqua du menton une porte sur le côté à Kaguya. Elle était entrouverte et il s'y faufila.

C'était une sorte de salle d'essayage. Il était entouré de robes et de dentelles. Tout en écoutant ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine, il commença à examiner le sol et les murs à la recherche d'une trappe ou d'une cachette secrète.

De ce côté là, il fit chou blanc. Aucune trace de passage dérobé ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Si Jovelia Locris avait des secrets, elle les cachait ailleurs que dans la pièce où les clientes faisaient rectifier l'ourlet de leur robe.

Il était hors de question qu'il n'en profite pas, surtout que Thorsan ne pouvait pas lui jeter des regards lourds de jugement pour le dissuader. Il fit main basse sur une belle paire de gants en soie, une jolie ceinture brodée.

-Vous croyez que cela lui fera plaisir une robe ?, demanda Thorsan à côté.

-Toujours, surtout quand c'est en soie, répondit Jovelia en bonne commerçante.

Kaguya ricana. À son avis, il n'allait pas être le seul à ressortir de là avec de jolies fanfreluches. La différence, c'est que lui n'aurait pas payé un prix exorbitant pour les obtenir. Ça apprendrait la vie à Thorsan.

-Va pour une robe alors, soupira Thorsan.

Il y avait une paire de jolies chaussures avec des fleurs brodées sur un fond vert. Kaguya les glissa au fond de son sac, au cas où elles aillent à Shamara. Quand à cette jolie chemise de soie... Sa seule vue le fit rougir. Toute la partie haute n'était faite que de dentelles. Il s'empêcha d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Shamara là dedans et la fit disparaître aussi au fond du sac. Il ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, avant que le gonflement soudain de celui-ci ne fasse tiquer Thorsan.

-Et quelle couleur aime votre... amie ?, demanda Jovelia.

Thorsan s'étrangla un instant.

-Le... brun ?, finit-il par marmonner d'un ton incertain.

En se pinçant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Kaguya réussit à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il le savait ! Le grand soldat fier de lui en pinçait pour Melisande ! Il se pencha pour tenter de voir sa tête, mais Thorsan lui tournait le dos. Il avait par contre une vue imprenable sur la modiste dont les méninges semblaient tourner à toute allure. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes dont la couleur préféré était le brun.

-Vous savez, pour une Brune, un bon livre a souvent plus d'effet, finit-elle par dire d'un ton guilleret.

Celle-là était en train d'imaginer une histoire d'amour toride mais à sens unique entre un soldat et une Aes Sedai qui ne remarquait que les livres sur son étagère. Si elle savait que la vérité était encore plus incroyable que ça !

Il avait hâte de raconter ça à Shamara. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'exagérer le récit.

-Je me disais que ça pouvait la surprendre, justement, marmonna Thorsan.

-Qui sait ? Je ne vais pas vous reprocher de faire des achats dans ma boutique !

Jovelia le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers une série de robes présentées sur des mannequins de l'autre côté de la boutique. Ils lui tournaient désormais tous les deux le dos. Kaguya s'accroupit et contourna le comptoir en priant pour ne pas être entendu. Heureusement, le ter'angreal de Thorsan était des plus efficaces. Il avait même l'impression d'être plus vif, plus agile en le portant. Il enviait un peu son ami de l'avoir trouvé le premier.

Derrière le comptoir, il commença à examiner le contenu des différents tiroirs. Il y avait là des factures, beaucoup de factures. Un certain nombre portaient l'épithète Sedai derrière le nom de la cliente, mais aucun ne lui disait quoi que ce soit. Les prix manquèrent de le faire s'étrangler bruyamment. Thorsan allait ressortir la bourse totalement vide, s'il avait de la chance. Le pauvre homme avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer plutôt que de continuer à entendre Jovelia parler de coupés et de plissés. Il ne jouait même pas la comédie. Il était parfaitement perdu dans cet univers-là. Kaguya n'aurait prit sa place pour rien au monde.

Il s'arrêta soudain dans sa lecture. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit de l'autre côté du mur, comme si on faisait rouler quelque chose de lourd. La porte sur sa gauche, par laquelle était sortie Caeli était légèrement entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d’œil, et ne voyant aucun mouvement, il passa de l'autre côté.

-Celle-là, celle-là, dit Thorsan derrière lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Celle-là sera très bien.

Paix à son âme.

Une odeur étrange le saisit à la gorge quand il pénétra dans le couloir, une odeur qui lui fit penser à de l'huile. Il fit quelques pas en avant en essayant de repérer d'où venait celle-ci. Le couloir était étroit et donnait sur un escalier à l'autre bout. Sur le côté gauche, une porte était fermée. Un peu de lumière filtrait dessous, celle d'une torche. La pièce devait donner sur une pièce juste derrière la boutique. C'était sans doute de là que venait le bruit qu'il avait entendu.

Il s'avança encore et fit jouer la poignée de la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. De l'autre côté, il y avait une pièce pleine d'étagères couvertes de boites portant des étiquettes. Ruchés, soies du Shara, chapeaux, plumes... C'était la réserve principale de la boutique. Kaguya faillit ressortir aussi sec, mais il se rappela que Jovelia avait dit à son apprentie d'aller finir l'inventaire, ou quelque chose du même genre. La petite blonde n'était pas là et personne de censé n'aurait laissé une torche allumée seule dans une pièce pleine de tissu. Quelque chose clochait. Il s'empara de la torche et examina la pièce avec attention.Sur le sol, il y avait des marques parrallèles sur le sol, comme des griffures. À tout les coups, un passage secret était caché derrière l'étagère la plus proche. Se pouvait-il que la gamine soit partie par là ? Ou alors il voyait des Amis du Ténébreux partout alors que la jeune fille profitait juste que sa patronne soit occupée avec un client pour faire une courte sieste à l'étage.

Par acquis de conscience, Kaguya renifla, mais ce n'était pas là dont venait l'odeur. En se retournant de l'autre côté, il vit briller une des marches de l'escalier. La lumière qui provenait d'une torche à l'étage était faible, mais suffisante pour voir qu'on avait fait tomber un liquide huileux sur les trois marches les plus basses. C'était ça qu'il avait senti. En se penchant encore pour regarder, Kaguya découvrit un fil qui courait le long de la marche puis remontait le mur jusqu'à la torche.

-Futé, siffla-t-il doucement. Mais je suis plus futé que ça.

S'ils avaient tenté de grimper l'escalier ou si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait tenté d'examiner les marches, la torche serait tombée et aurait tout enflammé. Lui se contenta de monter directement sur la quatrième marche et grimpa jusqu'à portée de la torche. Il s'en empara d'une main, et de l'autre, coupa le fil. Sûr d'avoir déjoué le piège, il redescendit.

-Voyons-voir tes secrets, maîtresse Locris, chantonna-t-il.

Il tenta de soulever les deux premières marches, en vain. La troisième fut la bonne. Elle s'enleva sans difficulté, révélant la cachette en dessous. À l'intérieur, il découvrit une mince liasse de lettres dont il s'empara. Il les décacheta et s'installa confortablement pour lire. Quand il eut finit, il cligna des yeux, impressionné. Il avait espéré tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant, mais ça dépassait toutes ses attentes. Thorsan devait voir ça.

Il se mit à courir, et déboula dans la boutique au moment où la vendeuse rangeait dans un tiroir l'argent que venait de lui donner Thorsan. Vu la taille du paquet que Thorsan rangeait délicatement dans son sac à dos, elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'acheter quelques accessoires pour aller avec la robe.

Jovelia sursauta en le voyant surgir, et blêmit quand elle vit les lettres qu'il avait gardé en main.

-Si tu as acheté ta robe, Thorsan, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est bien une Amie du Ténébreux. J'ai des lettres qui le prouvent.

-Vraiment ?, grinça des dents son ami. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver ça il y a cinq minutes ?

-C'est que tu avais l'air de tellement t'amuser.... On ferait bien de fermer la boutique pour discuter tranquillement, non ?

Thorsan finit de remettre son sac sur ses épaules et dégaina son épée.

-On dirait bien. Ferme les rideaux qu'on ne voit rien de la rue. Et la porte à clé, évidemment.

Kaguya s'empara de la clé sous le comptoir et obéit. Ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Quand il eut terminé, Jovelia tremblait comme une feuille sous le regard de Thorsan en se tordant les mains d'un air désolé.

-C'est fait, annonça-t-il en revenant. Et maintenant ?

-Lis-moi ces lettres.

Kaguya s'éclaircit la gorge.

-D'abord, il faut savoir qu'elles ne sont pas signées, sauf la dernière, mais il y a une sorte de poinçon sur chacune. Je ne sais pas si ça désigne l'expéditeur ou le destinataire, mais la première est poinçonnée d'un triangle à pointe inversée et nous concerne directement. Je commence. _« Vous aurez, j'imagine, appris que nos projets en Andor ont été déjoués. Faute d'espions dans la maison Trakand, je n'ai pu apprendre que le nom de deux des responsables. Si cette lettre ne vous parviens pas avant leur retour, il serait bon que Shamara Cosreth, Melisande Sedai et leurs compagnons aient de regrettables accidents »._

Thorsan resta silencieux, mais Kaguya pu voir une ride d’inquiétude se dessiner sur son front. S'il y avait des Amies du Ténébreux à la Tour, Shamara et Melisande étaient directement en danger. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que leurs deux noms n'apparaissaient pas sur la lettre, mais s'ils continuaient à traquer les Amis du Ténébreux, l'information n'allait pas leur échapper éternellement.

-Je continue. Il y a deux lettres absolument identiques, de la même écriture, mais différente de la première. Il y a deux poinçons différents, quatre triangles qui forment une pyramide et une sorte de croix carrée. Elle disent ceci : « _Mes sœurs, je suis bien arrivée et j'ai commencé à tout mettre en œuvre. Les lames nous seront utiles, d'une manière ou d'une autre là où les rats ne l'ont pas été._ ». Et la dernière, elle a aussi les quatre triangles poinçonnés dans le coin et, tiens toi bien, elle est signée par Ombre. _« L'Andor nous échappe pour l'instant. Le cercle de Nyala est dissous, mais les survivants le feront renaître. Baidnabir reste cependant malléable à mes suggestions. Tout n'est pas perdu de ce côté-là. Rejoignez-moi, Aidez-moi à faire oublier le fiasco d'Andor et vous aurez cette place au Conseil. »._ Inquiétant, hein ? Une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? 

-Pas pour l'instant. Il faudra y réfléchir, à moins que notre amie n'ait une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe.

Il évitait de prononcer le nom de Shamara. C'était probablement futé. Kaguya n'aurait pas du prononcer son nom à voix haute. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

-Peut être que maîtresse Locris pourrait nous renseigner ?, demanda-t-il à voix haute. Je veux dire, elle aurait tout intérêt. On pourrait prévenir la Tour, après tout.

-Ah !, s'exclama Jovelia d'un ton qui parvenait à être à la foi effrayé et méprisant. La Tour !

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit les lèvres. Sa bravade était feinte.

-Il va falloir parler, la menaça Thorsan en rapprochant son épée de la gorge. Si vous n'avez pas peur de la justice de la Tour, ou si vous vous dites que vos protectrices feront quelque chose pour vous, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là nous. Si vous ne répondez pas...

-Oui, et même la garde de Tar Valon sera sans doute curieuse de savoir ce que fait ce souterrain fait dans votre arrière boutique.

Cette fois, la boutiquière s'effondra, au propre comme au figuré.

-Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela !

-Alors vous avez intérêt à tout vous dire et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous protéger. Nous sommes des gens honnêtes.

Kaguya aurait volontiers ricané, mais ça aurait mit la puce à l'oreille de Thorsan. Il valait mieux qu'il ignore les emplettes qu'il avait fait de son côté.

-Vous dites ça, mais si elles apprennent que je vous ai parlé, elles vont me tuer.

Elle se pencha et commença à enlever une de ses chaussures. Avant que Thorsan n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, elle leur présenta son pied gauche. Il y avait des traces de brûlures sur toute la plante du pied et trois de ses doigts manquaient.

-L’œuvre d'autres Amis du Ténébreux, c'est ça ?, demanda Kaguya. Vous devez vous amusez en soirée !

-Kaguya, l'interrompit Thorsan. Cesse de dire des blessures et donne lui une chaise. Attache-la aussi, par précaution.

Kaguya obtempéra et rapprocha un tabouret sur lequel Jovelia s'assit avec soulagement. Elle était au bord des larmes. Il la fouilla et grimaça en ne trouvant qu'une bourse modérément bien remplie et un nécessaire de couture. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça, mais ils auraient bien besoin de rentrer dans leurs frais, surtout s'il prenait à Thorsan l'idée d'acheter d'autres robes de soie brune.

-Parlez maintenant, fit-il en tapotant Jovelia sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Vous n'avez pas envie d'énerver ce grand garçon plus longtemps.

-Ça ne sert à rien. Elles me tueront de toute manière.

-Elles essayeront. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous gênerions leurs plans.

Kaguya était impressionné. Un mois plus tôt, Thorsan n'aurait pas hésité à tâcher son blanc manteau du sang d'une femme qui regrettait visiblement sincèrement ce qu'elle avait fait et maintenant, il parlait à une Amie du Ténébreux sur un ton presque rassurant.

-Nous aussi nous connaissons des gens à la Tour, répondit Thorsan, des Aes Sedai dont il est certain qu'elles ne servent pas l'Ombre. S'il s'agit de vous protéger...

-Et puis, le coupa Kaguya, vous n'avez pas envie de les faire payer ? Pour votre pied et tout le reste ?

Elle se retourna pour le regarda et hocha lentement la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu servir le Grand Maître. Le Ténébreux. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'il y a quelques années je travaillait déjà pour la Tour. Les Aes Sedai se fournissent chez les meilleurs modistes de Tar Valon, mais il y en a à qui ça ne suffit pas et elles nous confient aussi leurs vêtements pour l'entretien. Les servantes et les novices ne sont pas toujours très appliquées, vous savez ? Alors qu'une professionnelle sait prendre soin de la robe qu'elle a cousu elle même. Une Aes Sedai m'avait convoqué pour venir chercher quelques uns de ses vêtements, et au lieu de prendre une cape, j'en ai prit une autre. Il y avait un message à l'intérieur. Et moi, comme une idiote...

-Vous l'avez lu.

-Je l'ai lu. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je ne pensais pas, j'imagine. J'étais juste curieuse de voir ce que c'étaient que des affaires d'Aes Sedai. Seulement celle-là à compris ce qui s'était passé. J'ai été enlevée. Elles m'ont torturé jusqu'à ce que je parle, et elles ont décidé de me laisser vivre, à condition que je rejoigne les Amis du Ténébreux. Elles ne me donnent pas grand chose à faire, alors la plupart du temps j'oublierai presque que j'en suis une, moi aussi.

-Le nom de cette Aes Sedai ?

-Noline Amatevos. De l'Ajah Blanche.

-Et que faites-vous pour elle, exactement ?

-Je transmet des messages. Ou plutôt, ma boutique est utilisée pour que les autres se transmettent des messages, et des fois il y en a que je dois amener à la Tour à l'Aes Sedai qui m'a recrutée.

-La marche creuse dans l'escalier, c'est à ça qu'elle sert donc ?

-Oui. Au matin je trouve des messages qui n'y étaient pas la veille et j'avais pourtant tout fermé à clé. Je préfère ne pas me poser de questions, vous voyez ?

-Et le souterrain ? Ou le passage secret ?

-Je sais qu'il s'actionne en s'appuyant sur une brique fêlée sur sa droite, mais je ne l'ai jamais emprunté et je ne sais pas où il va. Ma curiosité m'a causé assez d'ennuis comme ça, je trouve. C'est à cause du souterrain que je suis ici. Ce n'était pas ma boutique à l'origine, mais elles m'ont donné de l'argent pour que je m'y installe. Je suppose qu'elles tenaient à ce que ce soit une Amie du Ténébreux qui en protège le bout.

-Ça se tient, réfléchit Kaguya. Si j'étais un Ami du Ténébreux, je ne voudrait pas que mon souterrain aboutisse chez n'importe qui.

-En effet. Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre d'autre ?

-Pas grand chose. C'est vrai, je le jure ! Elles ne me font pas vraiment confiance. Elles savent bien que j'ai horreur de toute cette histoire. Toutes ces histoires, c'est Caeli qui s'en occupe. Ouvrir le souterrain, transporter certaines lettres... Celle-là c'est une vrai amie du Ténébreux. Elle est peut être jeune, mais cette gamine aime voir souffrir. Elle me fait peur.

Absolument charmant. Kaguya avait déjà rencontré des enfants qui aimaient jouer du poignard à Maradon. Ils ne devenaient jamais des adultes sympathiques.

Thorsan lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Ils s'éloignèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant la boutiquière pleurer tout son saoul. Elle était probablement inquiète pour sa vie, mais aussi soulagée d'avoir pu se confesser. Kaguya avait un peu pitié d'elle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait devenir un Ami de Ténébreux par manque de chance, mais il avait la preuve vivante devant lui. Sa vie n'avait pas été très amusante, mais au moins il avait pu échapper à ça.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda Thorsan.

-On ne peut pas la confier à la Tour non ? Elle se ferait tuer de suite. Je serais elle, j'essayerais de fuir aussi loin que possible. Il doit faire bon au Tarabon à cette saison.

-Tant qu'elle évite l'Illian.

-Pourquoi ?

-Noline Amatevos. Ce nom sonne très illianais. Notre prochain voyage en Illian devrait définitivement se révéler très intéressant. J'imagine que cette Noline est également la ou une des destinataires de la lettre que tu as trouvé. Très bien. Tu es meilleur juge des gens que moi. Tu penses cette Jovelia sincère ?

-Oui. Tu as vu à quel point elle a tout déballé ? Ça pesait lourd sur sa conscience tous ces mensonges. Elle est un tout petit peu soulagée d'avoir été découverte. Tu es d'accord pour la laisser partir ? Je sais ce que tu penses des Amis du Ténébreux.

-Si tu dis vrai, elle n'en est pas vraiment une, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Tout à l'heure, tu vérifiera ses liens. Fais en sorte qu'elle puisse s'échapper si elle le souhaite. Même si elle nous ment, elle n'osera pas aller prévenir l'Ajah Noire. Elle sait qu'elle se fera tuer pour toute récompense. Et si elle est bien coupable... La Lumière la jugera alors, pas moi. Mais ça ne règle pas tout le problème. Tu crois que cette Caeli est rentrée dans le souterrain ?

-Oui. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu celui-ci s'ouvrir et se refermer tout à l'heure et j'ai vu cette Caeli nulle part. Elle a forcément compris ce qui se passait et décidé d'aller prévenir quelqu'un par le souterrain.

-Alors il faut la suivre, et vite, parce que je n'ai pas reçu assez de réponses à mon goût. Les lettres que tu as trouvé nous ont appris plus de choses que cette Jovelia. Beau travail. Sans ça, nous aurions complètement perdu notre temps.

-Je ne sais pas, chantonna Kaguya. Ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté de cette belle robe brune, hein ?

Thorsan lui jeta un regard noir.

-Si tu le dis à Shamara...

-Promis, elle n'entendra rien de ma bouche, promis Kaguya.

Satisfait, Thorsan hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours l'écrire et laisser le papier bien en vue devant Shamara. Oui, il pourrait faire ça, un jour où Thorsan penserait qu'il ne ressortirait plus jamais cette histoire.

-Tu comptes l'offrir à Shamara ou à Melisande ?, demanda-t-il innocemment ?

-Cesse de faire l'idiot et va voir comment s'ouvre ce souterrain. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre Shamara, hélas. Il faut espérer qu'elle en aura terminé rapidement. J'ai toujours la bague sur laquelle elle a posé une trace et elle connaît aussi l'adresse de cette boutique. De toute manière, elle devra passer dans le quartier pour rejoindre l'auberge. Curieuse comme elle est, elle viendra jeter un coup d’œil. Elle nous retrouveras, mais au cas où, je vais laisser un message bien en vue.

-J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là, souffla Kaguya.

-Moi aussi. Si nous tombons dans un piège, je préférerais avoir sa puissance de feu à nos côtés. Il nous faudra faire attention. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as appris hier face à ce lige, et n'oublie pas mes leçons.

Ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire Kaguya. Il voulait qu'elle soit là pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle n'était pas devenue différente juste parce qu'elle était une Aes Sedai. Qu'elle le regardait toujours de la même manière même s'il était un vaurien sortit en rampant des caniveaux de Maradon. Qu'elle était toujours Shamara, quoi.

Il ne dit rien à Thorsan pour corriger son erreur. Il voulait se moquer des ses amours, pas qu'on aborde ses sentiments de Kaguya. Il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste vers la réserve, déterminé à trouver cette entrée secrète au plus vite. Quand Shamara les rejoindrait, il voulait qu'elle soit fière de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sans elle.


	12. Une porte dérobée

La lumière tremblotante tout au bout du souterrain rassura Shamara. Elle n'avait pas un retard terrible sur les garçons et il ne leur était rien arrivé de grave pendant son absence. Elle avait trouvé sans peine la boutique, repéré la trace qu'elle avait posé sur Thorsan, et la lettre qu'ils avaient laissé pour elle sur le comptoir à côté d'un tabouret haut autour duquel traînaient des cordes. Il n'était pas difficile de reconstituer la scène. Ils avaient menacé la boutiquière et obtenu les réponses désirées. Elle s'était enfuie, dommage. Shamara lui aurait bien posé quelques questions de son cru, ne fut-ce que pour savoir ce qui les attendait au bout. L'orientation n'était pas son fort, mais le souterrain devait passer sous la place Dormaile, l'une des plus grandes de Tar Valon. Peut être même sous la banque du même nom.

Sur son mot, Thorsan lui avait griffonné d'être prudente. Shamara décida de saisir la Source, mais se retint de canaliser pour faire apparaître une boule de lumière qui l'aurait davantage éclairé que sa torche tremblotante. Elle trébucha et se pencha pour examiner ce qu'il y avait par terre avant de se redresser, dégoûtée. Il y avait là une bonne dizaine de cadavres de rats. Shamara ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient, mais elle était contente que Thorsan et Kaguya s'en soit occupés avant son arrivée.

Elle décida d'accélérer le pas et continua à avancer en remontant sa robe au niveau de ses genoux. Elle était contente d'avoir choisi une robe pratique parmi celles que l'Ajah Verte avait laissé à sa disposition.

Enfin, elle fut assez près de l'autre torche pour distinguer ce qui se passait. La torche était posée sur le sol et finissait de se consumer. Thorsan, à plat ventre, aidait Kaguya à escalader le mur d'une fosse qui occupait la moitié de la largeur du couloir.

-Encore un effort, grognait Thorsan entre ses dents. J'espère que ça t'apprendra à chercher des pièges éventuels plus attentivement.

-Je te jure que je faisait attention. Celui-là était très bien caché, c'est tout. Tu ne diras rien à Shamara, hein ?

-Seulement si tu ne dis rien à propos de la robe.

Shamara déposa sa torche, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'avança pour se positionner juste derrière Thorsan.

-Croyez-moi, Shamara est tout à fait capable de l'apprendre toute seule. De quelle robe s'agit-il ?

Kaguya poussa un petit cri suraigu et même Thorsan fut tellement surpris de son arrivée qu'il manqua de le lâcher. Shamara s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle arrivait à les surprendre.

-Et bien ? De quoi s'agit-il ?, insista-t-elle.

-Rien, répondit sèchement Thorsan. Kaguya qui ne peut s'empêcher de dire des bêtises, voilà tout.

Il banda les muscles et réussit à aider Kaguya à remonter hors du piège puis s'occupa d'examiner les environs du piège à la recherche d'autres surprises du même acabit. Le Saldaean en profita pour lui faire un clin d’œil signifiant qu'il y avait bien une histoire de robe et qu'elle devait être des plus comiques à entendre. Il faudrait qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez à la première occasion.

-Il était temps que j'arrive, reprit-elle. On dirait qu'il a suffit que je tourne le dos pour que vous vous mettiez dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Thorsan la foudroya du regard et Shamara dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas réagit à cette provocation. Shamara elle même devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à trouver des ennuis. De toute évidence, il était d'une humeur de chien ce matin. Elle même se sentait plus puissante que jamais, son châle soigneusement plié au fond de son sac.

-Il est temps de repartir surtout, répondit Thorsan. Nous sommes sur une piste, et elle refroidit.

-Quelle piste ?, demanda Shamara, toute envie de rire oubliée.

-Celle d'une gamine de quinze ans qui est paraît-il tout à fait à sa place chez les Amis du Ténébreux. Sa patronne était visiblement moins informée qu'elle.

-Allons-y alors.

-Pas si vite, les coupa Kaguya. J'ai une question très importante d'abord.

Shamara et Thorsan se tournèrent vers lui et il se mit à balbutier et rougir sous le poids de leurs regards.

-Je veux dire... Shamara, tu ne nous as pas dit quelle Ajah tu as choisi !

Une bouffée d'affection pour Kaguya l'envahit.

-L'Ajah Verte, répondit-elle fièrement en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Même si j'ai un peu hésité avec la Rouge.

-Et tu as prêté les serments ?

-Oui. Finis les mensonges pour moi.

Elle grimaça légèrement. Cela n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Au moins, elle pouvait encore mentir par omission. Les trois serments étaient une chose dont elle se réjouissait tant qu'elle ignorait l’existence probable de l'Ajah Noire. Maintenant, ils étaient une véritable entrave à ses projets. Pire, si les Noires existaient, elles auraient sans doute trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des serments, au moins de l'interdiction de mentir. Sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elles auraient été découvertes.

-Félicitation, déclara sobrement Thorsan. Est-on en droit d'attendre plus d'aide de la Tour alors ?

Il restait toujours incapable de penser autrement qu'en militaire, mais son compliment n'en était pas moins sincère. Elle lui sourit en retour et réfléchit à sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. En temps normal j'aurais dit oui, mais avec nos soupçons... Si la Tour est bien infiltrée par des Amies du Ténébreux, mieux vaut ne pas proclamer que nous sommes sur leur piste, non ?

-Exact. D'autant que nous avons un nom maintenant : Noline Amatevos. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

Shamara fouilla sa mémoire, en vain.

-Rien. Mais Melisande connaît tout le monde à la Tour, elle saura sans doute nous en dire plus.

Kaguya émit un petit ricanement. Thorsan lui adressa un nouveau regard noir.

-Kaguya, donne lui les lettres que tu as trouvé. Il y a sûrement là-dedans des indices que nous n'aurons pas repéré par manque de connaissance de la Tour.

-Bien sûr, approuva ce dernier en lui donnant un petit paquet de lettre qu'il avait glissé dans sa chemise. Regarde les poinçons, on se demandait s'ils permettait de distinguer l'envoyeur ou le receveur de la lettre.

Shamara parcourut rapidement du regard les quatre lettres. Quand elle eut terminé, elle recommença, estomaquée. Il y avait bel et bien au moins une Amie du Ténébreux à la Tour, peut être même deux ou trois. Et s'il y en avait trois, il pouvait y en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. Non, demander de l'aide à la Tour n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

-Prends bien ton temps pour les lire, reprit Thorsan. Il nous faut retrouver cette Caeli, mais mieux vaut que tu sois au courant de tout. De toute manière, vu le temps que nous avons perdu à sortir Kaguya de ce piège, elle a eu dix fois le temps de nous échapper, ou de nous tendre un piège, si nous nous dirigeons vers une nouvelle planque de ces traîtres à la Lumière.

-Les écritures te disent quelque chose ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Rien. Mais les poinçons désignent forcément les destinataires, puisque Ombre a signé la sienne. Ça en dit beaucoup sur son ego à celle-là ! La première lettre vient forcément d'un allié d'Ombre en Andor. _« Vous aurez, j'imagine, appris que nos projets en Andor ont été déjoués. Faute d'espions dans la maison Trakand, je n'ai pu apprendre que le nom de deux des responsables. Si cette lettre ne vous parviens pas avant leur retour, il serait bon que Shamara Cosreth, Melisande Ashitan et leurs compagnons aient de regrettables accidents »._ Oui, cette lettre vient d'Andor, c'est sûr. La deuxième lettre...« _Mes sœurs, je suis bien arrivée et j'ai commencé à tout mettre en œuvre. Les lames nous seront utiles, d'une manière ou d'une autre là où les rats ne l'ont pas été._ ». Je ne sais pas. Je dirais qu'elle a écrite par une Aes Sedai, je le crains, vu qu'elle s'adresse à ses destinataires en disant ''mes sœurs''. Vu ce que vous avez appris, je dirais que Noline est soit l'auteure soit une des destinataires de celle là.

-Elle parle de rats, intervint Kaguya en lisant sur son épaule. C'est le genre de termes qu'on utilise pour parler de gamins des rues, comme je l'ai été.

-Je ne serais pas étonnée que les Amis du Ténébreux s'appuient sur la pègre. Un mendiant, ça doit voir et entendre pas mal de chose. Quand aux lames... J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'ils comptent faire appel à la force plutôt qu'à la ruse ?

Thorsan hocha la tête d'un air inquiet.

-Peut être. C'est très vague. Pour en revenir à la première lettre, dès qu'on aura retrouvé votre suspecte, il faudra s'arranger pour prévenir Melisande. Nous sommes là pour te protéger, mais elle est en danger elle aussi.

-On parle de Melisande. Elle a peut être un siècle d'expérience de plus que nous et même si c'est une Brune, elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je m’inquiéterais plus pour ceux qui veulent lui faire du mal.

Kaguya rit et Thorsan consentit à sourire d'un air approbateur, mais Shamara dut se retenir de se tordre les mains comme elle faisait étant petite fille quand elle était inquiète. Melisande savait se défendre, oui, mais elle projetait de poser des questions dangereuses à la Tour. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils l'avertissent au plus vite.

-Continuons, reprit-elle. L'auteure de la deuxième lettre est bien arrivée quelque part, mais où ?

-Illian, demanda Kaguya. Tar Valon ? Et ''tout mettre en œuvre''. À quel projet fait-elle allusion ?

-Aucun moyen de le savoir. La troisième lettre est moins mystérieuse. _« L'Andor nous échappe pour l'instant. Le cercle de Nyala est dissous, mais les survivants le feront renaître. Baidnabir reste cependant malléable à mes suggestions. Tout n'est pas perdu de ce côté-là. Rejoignez-moi, Aidez-moi à faire oublier le fiasco d'Andor et vous aurez cette place au Conseil. »._ On pensait qu'Ombre est partie en Illian, cette lettre nous le confirme. Nyala, c'est Erenys Gilyard. Il faudra prévenir Morgase et Thom de se méfier d'une résurgence de son réseau. Baidnabir, c'est l'allié illianais qui fournissait de l'argent à Erenys. On dirait qu'il lui obéit plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est mieux que ce qu'on savait jusqu'ici.

-Et j'ai entendu des choses hier à l'auberge !, s'exclama Kaguya. Il y a eu des batailles entre l'Illian et Tear. Vous voulez pariez que Ombre y est mêlée ?

-Non, répondirent Thorsan et Shamara presque en même temps.

-On dirait qu'on est partis pour aller en Illian alors, commenta Kaguya. Ça tombe bien, il devrait faire plus chaud qu'ici à cette saison. Je ne pensais pas voir autant de neige en descendant au sud.

-Je ne pensais pas voir autant de neige tout court, gromela Thorsan. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Le Conseil auquel Ombre fait allusion, tu as une idée de ce que cela peut être ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a le Conseil des Neuf en Illian. C'est peut être de ça qu'il s'agit. Je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent un instant à réfléchir en silence, puis Thorsan se racla la gorge.

-En route alors. Je compte bien amener la Lumière jusqu'au fin fond des égouts de Tar Valon, s'il faut aller jusque là.

Mieux valait repartir, en effet. Il ramassa son épée qu'il avait du faire tomber à terre quand le piège s'était déclenché. Shamara glissa les lettres dans sa bourse et releva les yeux pour se trouver presque nez à nez avec Kaguya qui se grattait la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Je suis content que tu aille bien, marmonna-t-il. Et que tu sois une Aes Sedai. Tu va en être une extraordinaire, je le sais !

Il se pencha brusquement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Shamara rougit et chercha des yeux Thorsan pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien vu, mais par bonheur, il s'était déjà remit en marche. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quoi dire pour remercier Kaguya mais il se détourna brusquement pour courir rejoindre Thorsan.

-Elle n'a pas changé, murmura-t-il bruyamment à son oreille. Elle est toujours la même !

-Je te l'avais bien dit...

En souriant, Shamara leur emboîta le pas. Le baiser furtif semblait brûler sur sa joue. Kaguya l'avait félicité. Elle avait été si déçue qu'il ne le fasse pas en même temps que Thorsan, mais elle savait pourquoi à présent. Il cherchait juste ses mots et une opportunité

Très vite hélas, la réalité de leur situation la rattrapa. Tout en marchant, elle continua à réfléchir aux lettres et à ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier. Quatre lettres, trois auteurs, trois destinataires. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que l'auteur de la première lettre ignorait les noms de Kaguya et Thorsan et ne décrivait aucun d'entre eux. Ils pourraient peut être s'en servir pour infiltrer un réseau d'Amis du Ténébreux, même si l'idée de les mettre ainsi en danger retournait l'estomac de Shamara. Et elle s'inquiétait pour Melisande. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose de ce côté là.

Une autre chose l'inquiétait, plus qu'elle n'avait osé le dire à voix haute. Le conseil dont parlait Ombre. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas aux autres, et c'était vrai, mais c'était aussi son premier mensonge d'Aes Sedai, car elle avait une idée, mais l'énoncer à voix haute n'aurait pas été loin de trahir un secret d'Ajah. L'Ajah Verte était dirigée par une capitaine-générale. L'Ajah Noire pouvait fort bien être dirigée par un conseil. Auquel cas, elles étaient bien plus organisées que Shamara ne l'avait imaginé. Mieux valait ne pas effrayer les autres avec ça, au moins pour l'instant, et elle en parlerait à Melisande à la première occasion.

Mais plus tard. Ils arrivaient au bout du souterrain.

Celui-ci aboutissait à une échelle taillée dans la pierre. Kaguya grimpa le premier pour voir ce qui les attendait au-dessus et, en l'absence du moindre bruit ou mouvement, les invita à le rejoindre en silence. Thorsan le suivit sans problèmes. Shamara eut un peu plus de mal qu'eux à grimper dans sa robe, mais elle finit par mettre le pied sur le parquet ciré d'une salle de réception. C'était une belle pièce, spacieuse et bien décorée, à peine éclairée par une lumière tremblotante. Celle-ci provenait de l'étage où une coursive donnait directement sur la salle de bal. De l'autre côté des volets fermés, ils pouvaient entendre la rumeur de la rue.

L'endroit était inhabité. La plupart des meubles étaient couverts de draps pour éviter que la poussière ne s'installe dessus. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'une demeure pour riches visiteurs. Il était étonnant qu'elle soit vide alors que la ville était pleine à craquer à la veille de la fête des Lumières. C'était un signe de plus de la puissance de l'Ajah Noire. Shamara était désormais totalement convaincue de son existence.

-Des traces au sol, souffla Kaguya qui était penché par terre. Là, dans la poussière.

Shamara était obligée de le croire sur parole. Elle avait du mal à voir quoi que ce soit dans cette pénombre.

-On te suit, répondit Thorsan d'une voix un peu dubitative.

Lui aussi avait du mal à voir les traces, mais il observait attentivement la coursive au-dessus d'eux à la recherche d'un mouvement. Sans un mot de plus, il dégaina et fit signe à Kaguya de prendre la tête de leur petit groupe. Shamara les suivit, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle n'était que trop consciente de sa proportion à trébucher sur ses propres pieds au pire moment. Fort heureusement, elle réussi à éviter un accident cette fois et ils sortirent de la salle de réception sans faire le moindre bruit.

La porte était entrouverte et ils parvinrent à se faufiler de l'autre côté sans la faire grincer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall d'entrée. Sur la droite partait un couloir et sur leur gauche, un escalier montait vers l'étage. Kaguya les y entraîna sans hésiter, les yeux toujours fixés sur les traces de pas qu'il était seul à voir.

Il était si attentif à les suivre qu'il manqua le piège qui les attendait en haut de l'escalier. Il n'eut que le temps de pousser une exclamation étonnée qu'un lourd filet tombait sur eux. Son poids assomma à moitié Shamara, mais Thorsan ne perdit pas le nord et lâcha aussitôt son épée pour couper les cordes avec son poignard. Kaguya l'imita, et à eux deux, ils réussirent à les libérer du piège en quelques secondes à peine. Shamara se redressa en grognant. Elle pouvait sentir la bosse qui poussait sur son crâne.

-Désolé, s'excusa Kaguya.

-Tu ne peux pas tout voir, mais sois plus attentif maintenant, lui reprocha Thorsan. Cette Amie du Ténébreux essaie de nous ralentir, c'est certain. Si elle a eu le temps de mettre en place ce piège, il peut y en avoir d'autres.

-Entendu.

-Tu ne vois toujours qu'une seule trace ?

-Oui, et vu la taille des semelles, c'est bien cette Caeli.

-Bien. Méfiance tout de même. Il peut y avoir du monde qui serait monté ici par un autre chemin. Shamara, prête à continuer ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence et saisit la Source. S'il y avait du monde, ils étaient maintenant informés de leur présence, après tout. Elle n'avait pas à craindre de dénoncer leur présence en canalisant. Par acquis de conscience, elle tissa un flux d'esprit pour s'assurer de la présence ou de l'absence d'Engeance de l'Ombre. Même si elle n'y croyait pas trop, elle poussa quand même un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y en avait aucune à proximité. Trollocs et myrrdraals n'avaient pas encore assez d'audace pour s'introduire dans Tar Valon.

La Lumière fasse que cela continue.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés du piège, ils pouvaient voir que la lumière tremblotante provenait d'une lampe posée sur une commode près d'une bibliothèque et d'un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la galerie. On l'avait placée là pour les appâter et les encourager à monter à l'étage. Ils s'approchèrent en silence, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre autour que de la poussière. Ici aussi, tous les volets étaient fermés. Comme c'était la seule source de lumière présente, Thorsan s'en empara et fit signe à Kaguya de reprendre la tête. Ce dernier continua à suivre les traces au sol.

Sur la droite, une porte conduisait de la galerie à un couloir. Les traces conduisaient dans cette direction et ils la suivirent. Jamais Shamara n'avait eu autant l'impression de se lancer dans la gueule du loup. Un piège les attendait, forcément, et ils y tombaient volontairement. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

Trois portes sur la droite, deux sur la gauche. Kaguya les força à s'arrêter pour s'occuper d'un piège posé au sol, puis à nouveau devant une porte entrouverte pour ôter délicatement une fiole placée en équilibre précaire au-dessus de celle-ci. Il la déposa au sol et ils respirèrent à nouveau. Shamara préférait ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

Ils ne disaient plus un mot, préférant échanger par des gestes brefs. Ils retenaient leur respiration de peur d'alerter davantage leurs ennemis de leur présence. Après un bref regard dans la pièce à l'entrée de laquelle le piège était posé, Kaguya hocha négativement la tête et s'approcha de la porte suivante. Il posa la main sur la poignée et se pencha pour regarder par le trou de la serrure.

-De la lumière, souffla-t-il.

-Un autre piège sans doute, réfléchit Thorsan. Je déteste ces méthodes.

Shamara hocha la tête.

-Moi de même. Mais au moins il n'y a pas d'engeances de l'autre côté. Ça pourrait être pire.

-En effet, soupira Thorsan. Très bien, j'y vais.

D'un coup de pied il ouvrit la porte puis se jeta sur le côté. Bien lui en prit. Une dague vola et l'aurait accueilli en plein visage s'il avait été moins vif. Ils comptèrent silencieusement jusqu'à dix pour se prévenir d'autres surprises du même acabit, puis Thorsan et Kaguya se jetèrent dans la pièce d'un même mouvement. Shamara s'empara d'une de ses dagues et les suivit, prête à frapper avec le Pouvoir Unique si leurs adversaires lui en donnaient l'occasion. Les Trois Serments l'entravaient désormais. Si elle n'était pas attaquée directement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Thorsan et Kaguya, à part les soigner. Il n'était pas étonnant que certaines Vertes s'entourent de trois ou quatre liges. Sans cela, elles devaient crever de frustration.

Heureusement, Thorsan et Shamara n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour l'instant. Caeli semblait être seule dans la chambre où ils avaient pénétré. Shamara resta un moment ébahie. C'était une toute jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, qui n'arrivait même pas à l'épaule de Thorsan, mais elle se battait avec fureur. Vicieusement, même. Shamara avait vu ses compagnons se battre suffisamment souvent pour reconnaître un coup bas et Caeli les enchaînait. Elle dardait ses deux dagues vers chacun des deux hommes et visait en priorité la gorge ou l'entrejambe chaque fois qu'ils faisaient mine de s'approcher. Kaguya ne put retenir un cri quand elle lui transperça le bras de deux coups rapides. Il fit deux pas en arrière par réflexe. Sa manche commençait déjà à s'imbiber de sang.

Souriante et très fière d'elle, Caeli sauta en arrière pour se placer derrière le lit et éviter un coup de taille de la part de Thorsan.

-Rends toi, finit par dire Thorsan, espérant couper court au combat.

La jeune fille ricana.

-Jovelia est peut être une lâche, mais je sers fidèlement le Grand Seigneur. C'est vous qui devriez vous soumettre à lui.Sinon, c'est la mort qui vous attend alors qu'il me donnera l'immortalité et fera de moi une de ses élus.

Thorsan fit une moue méprisante. Shamara elle, se sentait presque nauséeuse. Était-ce ça que pensait sa mère ?

-Tant pis.

Il repartit de plus belle à l'attaque, essayant de l'acculer dans un coin. La manœuvre semblait marcher, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se glisse sous sa garde et se précipite vers Kaguya. Celui-ci était occupé à déchiré sa chemise pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Shamara poussa un cri d'effroi qui lui fit lever la tête à temps pour voir Caeli plonger vers lui le poignard levé. Celui-ci semblait briller à la lueur de la lampe. Maladroitement, Kaguya leva son épée.

Trop tard, songea Shamara en commençant à tisser à toute vitesse un mur d'air, même si elle savait qu'elle serait trop lente pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Thorsan fut le plus vif de tous. Il tourna sur lui même d'un geste souple que Shamara avait déjà vu réalisé par des liges à l'entraînement. Son épée descendit de haut en bas, fauchant la jeune fille dans sa course, si profondément qu'elle avait manqué d'être coupée en deux de l'épaule à la hanche. Elle s'effondra en avant, les yeux grand ouverts, déjà morte. Ils restèrent un court instant debout au-dessus du corps, trop occupés à reprendre leur souffle et à réaliser que Kaguya était sain et sauf. Shamara ne savait pas si son cœur allait cesser de battre la chamade. Elle avait rarement eu aussi peur pour lui.

-Merci, finit par dire Kaguya. Mais je croyais qu'on devait la garder en vie pour lui poser des questions ?

-Regarde son arme, répondit sombrement Thorsan. Ne la touche pas, surtout.

Etonnée, Shamara se pencha comme Kaguya et blêmit. Elle n'avait pas été trompée par un effet de la lumière, le poignard luisait véritablement. La jeune fille l'avait enduit de poison. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle saisit Kaguya par les épaules et sonda sa blessure.

-Il y a du poison dans la plaie, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Thorsan essuya son épée dans la tenture du lit et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste suffit à calmer Shamara qui était au bord de la panique.

-Tu peux y faire quelque chose ?

-Je crois. C'est plus difficile que de guérir une blessure mais... oui, je crois que je peux le faire.

-Alors vas-y. Je vais voir si cette Caeli cachait quelque chose d'autre sur elle. Je refuse de laisser ces Amis du Ténébreux nous damer le pion une fois de plus.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et retourna le corps. Morte, Caeli avait l'air plus jeune encore. Un vrai gâchis. Thorsan devait le penser aussi parce qu'il avait l'air au bord de vomir en commençant à fouiller dans ses poches. Seul le pire des Enfants de la Lumière ne ressentirais rien en tuant une enfant de quinze ans et Thorsan était loin, très loin d'être le pire. Il avait une âme et une conscience. Shamara lui confierait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. Pourrait-elle en dire de même de Turandol si elle le revoyait un jour ?

Elle se força à laisser cette idée de côté et se concentra sur Kaguya. Ôter le poison de son corps nécessitait toute son attention. Déjà le poison commençait à faire son effet. Kaguya suait et tremblait légèrement.

-Je ne vais pas mourir ?, réussit-il à coasser. Le bras me brûle.

-Pas tant que je suis là. Je t'interdit de mourir, tu m'entends ?

Il réussit à lui offrir un pâle sourire en réponse.

-Si c'est une Aes Sedai qui l'ordonne, je suppose que je suis obligé d'obéir.

-Exactement. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que la Tour fait aux morts qui lui ont manqué de respect en désobéissant.

Kaguya rit à sa mauvaise plaisanterie, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'empara de sa rapière abandonnée contre le lit. Shamara se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait ainsi effrayé.

Derrière elle, un homme au teint sombre de Tear, armé d'une épée bloquait la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Dans le mur faisant face au lit, une porte dérobée s'était ouverte dans un silence total, laissant passer un Shienaran et un Arafellan ainsi qu'une femme blonde aux grands yeux bruns.

Shamara sentit son souffle la quitter quand elle reconnut Caienne et ses trois liges. Caienne tenait la Source.

-Vous voilà donc, déclara-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère. Je n'espérais plus vous trouver. Vous pensiez vraiment avoir le temps de finir vos affaires avant que je vous retrouve ? Vous auriez du fuir Tar Valon aussitôt !

Elle ne pouvait y croire.

-Caienne Sedai ?, réussit-elle à balbutier. Que faites-vous ici ?

Kaguya se leva tant bien que mal.

-Je crois que c'est évident.

Non. Cela ne l'était pas. Shamara devait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle ne connaissait Caienne que depuis quelques heures, mais c'était une amie de Melisande. Elle avait rit avec elle et lui avait offert ses conseils. Thorsan ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Il se releva, l'épée dressée, prêt à attaquer le premier des liges qui s'approcherait de trop près.

-Sales traîtres !

-S'il y a des traîtres ici, c'est vous, rétorqua Caienne d'une voix tremblante d'émotion en pointant un doigt vers Shamara. Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer de quoi je parles. Tu as empoisonné Melisande. Avant de mourir elle n'a eu que le temps de prononcer ton nom. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me faire avoir ainsi par ton joli visage innocent, mais je peux au moins la venger.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient censés interroger Caeli et prévenir Melisande à temps. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle. L'épée de Thorsan s'abaissa doucement. Shamara lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil. Son teint était livide et il gardait à peine une prise sur son épée.

-Melisande était vivante quand je l'ai quitté, répondit Shamara en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Nous pourchassions l'Ajah Noire ensemble. Je ne peux pas mentir, j'ai prêté les Trois Serments ce matin devant vous. Et si je n'ai pas tuée, cela veut dire que vous, vous en faites partie.

Mais avait-elle raison de dire ça ? L'émotion dans la voix et sur le visage de Caienne pouvaient-ils être feins ? Elle avait l'air tellement sincère. Shamara se prit à espérer qu'elle se trompait, que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Caienne aurait mal comprit les derniers mots de Melisande, aurait confondu une accusation avec une demande d'aider Shamara.

C'est alors qu'elle vit à la ceinture de Caienne la dague que Melisande portait habituellement au cou.

-Vous l'avez tuée, murmura-t-elle.

-Assez, la coupa Caienne. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à t'écouter inventer des mensonges pour tenter de te sauver. Tu m'accuse d'être de l'Ajah Noire, mais nous savons ce qu'il en est toutes les deux. En temps normal, je te traînerait devant l'Amyrlin pour que tu sois désactivée et décapitée pour ton crime, mais Melisande était mon amie. Vous allez tous mourir ici.

Les trois liges hochèrent la tête en silence. Il était impossible de lire sur leur visage ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

Le shienaran dégaina le premier, suivit par les deux autres.


	13. Duels

Kaguya n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ou de se mettre en position de défense. Caienne leva la main au moment où ses liges finissaient de dégainer. Les trois liges fermèrent les yeux, il les imita, par réflexe. Ça lui sauva peut être la vie. Même en ayant fermé les paupières, il put distinguer la lumière aveuglante qui envahit la pièce pendant quelques instants. Garder les yeux ouverts aurait été à peu près aussi malin que de regarder le soleil en face en plein midi. Quand la lueur se résorba, il rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Mehtar lui foncer dessus, l'épée levée. Il para à la dernière seconde, évitant un coup qui l'aurait probablement cloué au mur. Thorsan eut moins de chance. Lui et Shamara s'étaient fait surprendre et peinaient visiblement à voir ce qui se passaient autour d'eux. Shamara clignait frénétiquement des yeux comme si cela pouvait rétablir plus rapidement sa vue. Heureusement, les deux autres liges décidèrent de l'ignorer un moment pour se concentrer sur Thorsan. Celui-ci essaya bien de parer à l'aveugle, mais Onekan et le Saldaean réussirent tous les deux à passer sa défense. Onekan le toucha à l'épaule, le Saldaean au bras droit. Thorsan grogna et fit un pas en arrière, mais refusa de leur donner le plaisir de constater sa souffrance. Kaguya voyait cependant la sueur perler sur son front. Son ami était inquiet. Il n'y avait pas à dire, songea-t-il en parant à nouveau de justesse une attaque de Mehtar, ces trois là étaient doués.

C'était incroyable. La veille ils échangeaient des plaisanteries après un combat amical et maintenant ça... Kaguya les avait admiré et envié, et maintenant, s'il n'était pas attentif, ils le tueraient sans hésiter. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Ces quatre-là étaient-il des ennemis ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un gigantesque malentendu ?

Shamara avait l'air de se poser la même question, et pas plus que lui elle n'avait l'air de vouloir croire à une trahison. Elle semblait apprécier cette Caienne.

-Réfléchissez Caienne, supplia-t-elle. Pourquoi aurais-je tué Melisande ?

Tout en parlant, elle tendit ses bras en avant, comme elle le faisait parfois en utilisant le Pouvoir Unique. Kaguya espérait qu'elle se créait une protection parce qu'il détestait la savoir désarmée dans une salle avec autant d'hommes armés et une Aes Sedai qui pouvait être une Noire.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi les Amis du Ténébreux agissent comme ils le font ?, rétorqua Caienne.

Kaguya fit semblant de tomber au sol pour dérouter Mehtar et le déséquilibrer, mais le lige ne se laissa pas prendre et se retourna pour lui asséner un coup de lame dans le dos. Kaguya se mit à saigner abondamment et il lui semblait que sa blessure au bras commençait à se rouvrir. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Leur échange de coups commençait un peu à s'éterniser à son goût. Il lui fallait user de tous les trucs appris dans le caniveau pour maintenir Mehtar à distance, y compris un violent coup de poing dans les côtes qui manqua de faire se plier Mehtar en deux.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit que Thorsan avait l'air de retrouver ses moyens face aux deux autres liges. Il tenait même remarquablement bien sa position pour quelqu'un qui était attaqué par deux hommes à la foi, mais il ne pourrait pas continuer de la sorte très longtemps. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à changer la donne, ils étaient cuits. Quand à Caienne et Shamara, elles ne bougeaient pas, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, elles se harcelaient peut être de coups invisibles.

Les Aes Sedai ! Fallait-il qu'il soit fou pour rester dans une pièce où deux d'entre eux se battaient ! Mais il était hors de question de laisser Shamara seule. Cette seule idée lui retournait l'estomac.

-J'ai des preuves !, hurla Shamara d'un ton désespéré. Des preuves que je ne suis pas de l'Ajah Noire !

-Des preuves !, renifla Caienne. Des preuves ! Le corps de Melisande est une preuve suffisante pour moi.

Elle leva un bras et Shamara vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle s'écrasa contre un mur. Du sang coulait de sa tempe. Elle n'avait pas perdu conscience, mais son regard était un peu vide. Le choc, sans doute. Kaguya voulu courir vers elle, l'aider à se relever, mais il fut arrêté par Mehtar qui s'intercala entre eux sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tempe. Kaguya vit des étoiles et tomba sur un genou. Mehtar en profita pour lui asséner un autre coup d'épée qui lui entailla l'épaule. C'était à peine s'il avait la force de garder sa rapière en main. Il fut forcé de reculer et se retrouva acculé contre le lit et le mur. Et là, il vit sa chance.

Sur le sol, juste à côté de lui, il y avait une des dagues de Caeli. C'était peut être même celle avec laquelle elle avait tenté de l'empoisonner. Il s'en empara sans hésiter, de sa main valide. Mehtar eut un geste de recul, anticipant son attaque, mais ce n'était pas lui sa cible. Onekan se tenait juste à côté de lui et lui avait à peine jeté un coup d’œil méprisant en le voyant glisser à ses côtés avant de repporter toute son attention sur son combat contre Thorsan. Comme Kenova, il croyait que Kaguya n'était qu'un moucheron sans importance. Et bien, comme Kenova, il allait apprendre.

Mehtar dut lire son intention dans ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir son camarade. Kaguya planta le poignard bien profondément dans la cuisse. Onekan cria sous l'effet de la surprise et trébucha à sans tour. Thorsan profita aussitôt de l'ouverture offerte par Kaguya et le trancha de haut en bas d'un coup de lame. Onekan s'effondra au sol en gémissant, pressant une main sur son torse comme pour empêcher le sang de s'enfuir par la blessure. D'un clignement d’œil, Thorsan signifia sa reconnaissance à Kaguya, puis il se retourna pour affronter le troisième lige, Sehlan.

Caienne poussa un cri d'angoisse.

Le teint blême, Mehtar leva bien haut son épée. Il était cuit.

Kaguya vit sa vit défiler devant ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas l'épée qui l'atteignit le premier. Une douleur soudaine dans l'estomac le fit se plier en deux et il se retrouva à cracher du sang sur le sol. Quelqu'un criait. Shamara, peut être. Il cracha encore un flot de sang avant de réussir à trouver la force de lever la tête. Caienne avait une main tendue vers lui. Son joli visage était maintenant défiguré par un rictus de haine et sa main se serra sur la dague à sa ceinture. Kaguya la reconnut aussitôt, il l'avait assez souvent vue au coup de Melisande.

Immédiatement, Kaguya sut que c'était elle qui faisait subir ce supplice à ses entrailles et qu'elle ne s'arrêterait que quand elle lui aurait fait craché son dernier litre de sang. Puis, elle passerait à Thorsan. Elle finirait par Shamara. C'était ce genre de personne. Il le voyait maintenant, même si elle l'avait remarquablement bien caché jusque là. On croisait des gens comme ça, dans les bas fonds, des gens qui aimaient faire souffrir les autres.

Shamara lui sauva la mise en envoyant une boule de feu vers Caienne qui dut faire un saut de côté pour y échapper et répliqua de la même manière. La pression sur ses entrailles se relâcha. Kaguya cracha une dernière fois et parvint à se redresser en s'appuyant au lit. Il croisa le regard de Mehtar qui allait de lui jusqu'à Onekan. Il y avait une lueur familière dans son regard. Le doute. Kaguya ne savait pas pour les autres, mais celui-là se demandait s'ils avaient raison d'agir comme ils le faisaient.

-Enfin Mehtar, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici ?, balbutia-t-il. C'est ça votre Aes Sedai ? Une femme qui dissous les entrailles des gens de l'intérieur même quand ils jurent leur innocence ? Et qui prend une dague sur le cadavre de quelqu'un pour la mettre immédiatement à sa ceinture ? Meilleure amie, mon œil !

Mehtar fit un pas en arrière et passa sa main sur son front, comme s'il essayait de forcer le doute à l'intérieur de son crâne de disparaître. Lui et Thorsan faisaient la paire.

Une nouvelle douleur insoutenable transperça son estomac, le projetant à nouveau au sol. Entre deux spasmes, il vit Shamara reculer, submergée par les assauts de Caienne. Le feu volait dans la pièce. Quelques objets tranchants aussi, courtoisie de Shamara. Elle tenait bon, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Si Caienne était, ou avait été, une amie de Melisande, elle devait avoir des années, des décennies d'expérience supplémentaire. Pas besoin d'être un militaire comme Thorsan pour savoir que c'était un avantage difficile à surpasser.

-Je n'ai plus de doutes, souffla Shamara. C'est vous l'amie du Ténébreux. Vous qui avez comploté contre Morgase et assassiné Melisande.

Cette fois, Caienne ne nia pas. Elle se contenta d'un sourire sardonique.

-Caienne, pourquoi ?, souffla Mehtar.

Ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu. Onekan s'était redressé et, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, tenta de décapiter Thorsan qui lui tournait le dos. L'instinct de Thorsan lui sauva la vie. Il fit un pas de côté, et le coup qui l'aurait décapité se contenta de lui entailler méchamment le cuir chevelu. La bouche d'Onekan se plissa sur un rictus de désappointement, puis il repartit à l'attaque. S'il devait mourir ici, il comptait bien emporter Thorsan dans la tombe avec lui. Et bien, Kaguya n'allait pas le laisser faire. Se forçant à ignorer la douleur, il se releva lui aussi et saisit son poignard d'une main tremblante. Il jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Mehtar, mais celui-ci avait baissé son épée. Il n'attaquerait pas, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas décidé quel côté croire. Cela laissait le champ libre à Kaguya pour aider Thorsan. Shamara devrait se débrouiller seule quelques instants encore, car celui-ci était en grande difficulté. Onekan le harcelait sur sa droite pendant que Sehlan tentait de pénétrer ses défenses sur sa gauche. Thorsan se défendait comme il pouvait, mais tous les coups qu'il portait à Onekan étaient inhabituellement maladroits. Kaguya s'avança et heurta brutalement Onekan qui trébucha pour tenter de conserver son équilibre.

Thorsan en profita, non pas pour l'attaquer, mais pour arracher quelque chose à son cou. Kaguya vit quelque chose de métallique voler au loin, mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Il fit un pas en arrière pendant qu'Onekan se fendait pour essayer d'éventrer Thorsan. Celui-ci évita le coup et, quand Onekan se redressa, se fendit pour lui planter son épée dans l'épaule au moment même ou Kaguya faisait de même pour l'atteindre entre deux côtes avec son poignard. L'un des deux coups, les deux peut être, fut fatal. Onekan poussa un soupir et s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol. Cette fois, il y resta.

Caienne hurla d'horreur et de désespoir. Le cri aurait été déchirant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une amie du Ténébreux. Elle tituba même et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Blême d'inquiétude pour elle, Sehlan abandonna Thorsan et se précipita pour la soutenir. Thorsan tenta de se fendre pour l'atteindre, mais glissa dans son propre sang. Il jura, se redressa, et se précipita à sa suite en criant.

-A moi, Kaguya !

Il aurait bien voulu courir aussi, mais Kaguya avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Vu les blessures de Thorsan, il ne savait pas comment il y arrivait, lui. En grognant, Kaguya ramassa sa rapière et clopina à sa suite.

-Mehtar, cria Shamara, c'est le moment de vous décider ! Vous croyez encore vraiment cette femme ?

-Non, soupira-t-il, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme. Non, la Lumière me vienne en aide, je n'y crois plus.

À son tour, il se mit à courir. Il était en meilleur forme que Thorsan, et parvint avant lui jusqu'à Sehlan. Surpris, celui-ci fut touché au flanc et répliqua en tournant sur lui même. Mehtar fut touché au torse, Thorsan, qui arrivait enfin à leur hauteur, au flanc. Il les maintenait à distance en faisant tournoyer son épée.

Caienne cessa son long hurlement et darda un regard implacable vers eux. Elle leva une main et Mehtar s'écroula au sol, les yeux crispés sur son estomac. Une boule de feu força Shamara à rouler par terre pour l'éviter. Kaguya se figea de terreur. Il voulait aider ses amis, mais tout plutôt que de revivre cette insoutenable douleur.

Sehlan plaça une main sur l'épaule de Caienne et la secoua pour attirer son intention. Mehtar cessa aussitôt de gémir.

-Allons-y !, cria-t-il.

-Pas avant de les avoir tous tués !

-Dans ton état ? Ils sont quatre, Caienne ! Tu le vengeras une autre fois !

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais se rendit aussitôt. Sehlan l'entraîna dans le passage secret par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Thorsan se précipita pour les suivre, mais s'écrasa contre un mur d'air qui barrait la porte.

-L'autre porte !, cria-t-il en se précipitant.

Shamara s'était redressée. Elle le saisit par le bras et secoua la tête.

-Le temps de contourner, ils seront déjà loin.

-Je ne les laisserais pas fuir ! C'est notre seule chance...

-Regarde-toi ! Regarde-nous ! Personne ici n'est en état de les affronter ! Il faut se soigner et se replier.

Thorsan jeta un regard vers eux, ferma les yeux et jeta son épée au sol en grognant. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Aucun d'eux n'était en état de faire quoi que ce soit. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient rencontré une horde de trollocs enragés. Soulagé de voir qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur respiration, Kaguya se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Mehtar.

-Charmante, ton Aes Sedai, murmura-t-il.

-Kaguya !

-Quoi ? Elle a tenté de réduire en charpie mes entrailles de l'intérieur, je peux bien dire ce que je pense, non ?

Shamara lui fit les gros yeux et pointa Mehtar du menton. Les yeux fermés, celui-ci se redressa en s'appuyant sur le mur et resta là, immobile. Kaguya ne l'aurait pas cru, mais il avait l'air d'être le plus grièvement blessé de tous au final. Son armure était plus légère que celle de Thorsan et le coup de Sehlan avaient failli lui transpercer le cœur. En silence, Shamara s'assit à côté de lui pour le Guérir, avant de passer à Kaguya, puis à Thorsan. Quand elle en eut terminé, elle était livide. Depuis le temps, Kaguya avait appris à quel point la Guérison était fatigante pour la soigneuse comme pour les blessés.

-On ne peut pas rester là, souffla Thorsan quand elle eut terminé.

-Laissez-moi au moins reprendre mon souffle.

-Bien sûr, mais il nous faudra partir au plus vite. Je doute que Caienne vienne risquer la vie d'un autre de ses liges si rapidement, mais elle pourrait envoyer d'autres à notre poursuite. Il faut nous cacher. À l'auberge, pour commencer.

Kaguya grogna et se redressa.

-Alors voyons ce qu'on peut apprendre de cette pièce.

-Au moins, tu ne perds pas le nord.

-Déformation professionnelle.

Malgré l'épuisement, il trouva la force de fouiller la pièce, puis les corps de Caeli et d'Onekan.

-Une centaine de pièces d'or, des dés pipés, une fiole de poison et un double des cartes trouvées à Pont-Blanc, résuma-t-il en rangeant le tout dans son sac. Voilà qui confirme le lien entre ce complot et Caienne. Si on ajoute les lettres, l'épée d'Onekan et la robe, ce n'est pas un si mauvais butin pour cette journée.

Il omettait un joli petit bougeoir en argent trouvé dans la commode et ce qu'il avait dérobé chez la modiste, mais non, ce n'était pas un mauvais butin.

-Je prends l'épée, fit Thorsan en joignant le geste à la parole. La mienne ne résistera pas à quelques coups supplémentaires. À ce propos, encore merci pour le coup de main Kaguya. Sans toi, j'y restait probablement. Tu t'es bien battu.

Kaguya se retrouva à bomber le torse. Un compliment de Thorsan valait cher.

-C'est un prêté pour un rendu. Et j'ai même une drôle de surprise. Il y a une petite bibliothèque dans la table de chevet. Que des livres d'Aes Sedai aux titres imbuvables. Vous saviez que Melisande avait écrit sur les Enfants de la Lumière ?

Les deux autres l'observèrent bouche bée. Tout fier, Kaguya exhiba la _Déconstruction de l'histoire des Enfants de la Lumière_ qu'il avait trouvé entre _Réflexions sur les Pierres-Portes_ et _Analyse de la science de la Guérison_. D'autorité, il le plaça entre les mains de Thorsan.

-Cadeau.

Thorsan l'accepta solennellement, le teint sombre. Pendant un moment, il se contenta de le contempler, puis il se tourna vers Shamara.

-Penses-tu qu'elle disait vrai ?

-Pour Melisande ? Je voudrais croire qu'elle a mentit. Elle a mentit sur tout le reste après tout. Mais elle portait sa dague. C'était une dague de mariage, toutes les femmes d'Ebou Dar en portent, et elles ne s'en séparent jamais. La plupart se font enterrer avec. Je crains qu'elle disait la vérité.

Malgré la menace, ils prirent le temps de se recueillir un instant. C'était presque amusant. Kaguya avait toujours eu un peu peur de Melisande, mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, elle lui manquait. Un peu. Ce qui lui manquerait, c'était surtout de voir Thorsan danser d'un pied sur l'autre autour d'elle sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Elle était... impressionnante, finit-il par dire.

-Une femme courageuse et admirable en toutes circonstances, approuva gravement Thorsan. Savait-tu pour son lige, Shamara ? Comment il a été torturé par les Enfants de la Lumière.

-Oui. Pas les détails, mais j'ai compris, quand elle m'en a parlé au campement des Tuatha'an. Bien sûr, je connaissais les conséquences de la mort d'un lige pour une Aes Sedai. Toutes les Acceptées en sont informées. Une Aes Sedai sent toutes les émotions de son lige, ses blessures aussi. La torture de son lige, elle l'a vécu d'une certaine manière. J'aurais presque pitié pour Caienne, si ce n'était pas une meurtrière.

Kaguya déglutit. Quand il s'était imaginé devenir le lige de Shamara, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'elle en souffrait... Le cri de Caienne resterait longtemps figé dans sa mémoire. Peut être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée finalement. Peut être Shamara se porterait-elle mieux sans lige.

-Caienne est très forte, soupira Shamara. Plus forte que moi à l'heure qu'il est, et pas qu'un peut. Je n'aurais jamais pu la vaincre, et c'est sans compter ce qu'elle est capable de faire avec le Pouvoir. Ce qu'elle a fait à Kaguya et Mehtar... Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel tissage existait.

-Je l'ignorait aussi.

Surpris, ils se retournèrent tous. Toujours assis contre le mur, Mehtar avait sa tête entre ses mains, mais il avait repris quelques couleurs.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Je la sers depuis bientôt deux ans et je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Shamara s'assit en face de lui sur le lit en grimaçant.

-Racontez-nous tout. Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

Mehtar inspira et hocha la tête.

-Il y a un an et demi, Caienne était de passage en Illian. Elle et Elife Sedai se sont chargées d'aider à négocier une paix provisoire entre l'Illian et Tear. D'après les dernières nouvelles, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas tenu... Je servais le Haut Seigneur Astoril Damara à l'époque, il représentait les Hauts Seigneurs de Tear à la table des négociations. C'est comme ça que je l'ai connue. On se méfie des Aes Sedai à Tear mais j'étais curieux. J'ai abordé ses liges et discuté avec eux. Je voulais savoir comment on pouvait en venir à servir une Aes Sedai. Je me suis entraîné avec eux. J'ai bu des verres avec eux, en dehors du palais et en discutant, j'ai réalisé que je trouvais ridicules les querelles de mon pays et de l'Illian. Ces deux hommes, ils avaient grandi au bord de la Flétrissure, combattu des Trollocs... Je les admirais, mais j'avais prêté serment au seigneur Astoril. Puis un soir, alors que nous rentrions d'une auberge où nous nous étions attablés, nous marchions au bord d'un canal quand nous avons été attaqués par des Amis du Ténébreux qui voulaient faire échouer les négociations. Ils étaient nombreux et nous avons tous été blessés. Caienne a senti la détresse de ses liges et nous a rejoint. Elle nous a sauvé. Quand elle m'a proposé de me lier, j'ai accepté. Son combat tellement plus important que nos querelles de territoires. Quand la paix a été signée, nous avons été combattre les trollocs en Kandor et en Saldaea. Et maintenant, je me demande si tout était faux. Si Sehlan et Onekan savaient. Et pourquoi elle m'a choisi.

-Quelle raison vous a-t-elle donné pour ce choix ?, demanda Thorsan.

-Elle disait qu'elle m'a choisi pour mon courage et parce qu'elle aimait les hommes capable de remettre en question leur univers, répondit-il avec un ricanement d'autodérision.

-Peut être était-ce vrai, alors, répondit Shamara d'une voix pleine de compassion.

Mehtar secoua la tête d'un air de doute.

-Peut être. Je me demande s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Si oui, il me faudra le découvrir, j'imagine.

-Elle a déjà parlé de ses plans devant vous ?, insista Thorsan.

-Caienne aime parler avec ses liges de guerre, de chansons ou d'aventures, mais pour tout ce qui concernait les affaires de la Tour, elle était aussi secrète qu'une Rouge. Elle gardait toujours ses plans pour elle jusqu'au dernier moment. Sehlan et Onekan trouvaient ça naturel, j'ai appris à faire de même. Je suis un monumental idiot.

-Je trouve pas, moi, intervint Kaguya, et je m'y connais en idiots. Elle vous a mené par le bout du nez, mais vous n'aviez pas de raison de croire qu'elle vous trompait.

-Et sur ses liges, vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?, insista Thorsan.

-Sehlan Orter est kandori, un fils de marchands. Onekan Domaki était le dernier fils d'une petite famille noble du Shienar. Ils servaient Caienne depuis des années quand je les ai rencontré. L'un comme l'autre n'aimaient jamais être trop loin de la Flétrissure. Ils semblaient vraiment haïr les Engeances de l'Ombre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Nous étions en Saldaea il y a quelques mois. À eux deux, ils ont empêché un poing de trollocs de pénétrer secrètement dans Maradon. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé le traître qui devait leur ouvrir la voie. Après ça, Caienne a été reçue au palais, seule.

-Ils donnaient le change, murmura Thorsan.

-Un moyen de pénétrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi ?, demanda Mehtar. C'est ce que je me demande maintenant, oui. Ce serait une bonne tactique pour des Amis du Ténébreux. Je suis désolé pour Melisande Sedai.

-Vous la connaissiez bien ?, demanda Shamara d'une voix nouée par l'émotion. Vous avez-vu son corps.

-Je n'ai pas vu son corps, non. Nous finissions de déjeuner. Caienne est arrivée en disant qu'elle était presque morte dans ses bras et qu'elle savait qui étaient les coupables. Je l'ai cru. Je n'avais pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Juste avant, j'ai sentit sa détresse. Peut-on simuler des émotions par le lien ? Je l'ignore.

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

-Une autre chose qu'il me faudra apprendre. Je ne connaissais pas bien Melisande mais je savais qu'elles étaient très proches, et elle semblait vraiment dévastée.

-Proches à quel point ?

Mehtar lui adressa un coup d’œil inquisiteur.

-Elles n'étaient pas amies d'oreiller, si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Melisande et Elife l'étaient.

Shamara manqua de s'étrangler. Kaguya mit un moment à comprendre ce que sous entendait le lige, mais quand il comprit, il manqua de s'étrangler aussi. Voilà un aspect de Melisande qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné ! Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Thorsan. Il était tout rouge.

-Elle a caché le lien qui nous unis, ajouta Mehtar. Mais je jure sur la Lumière que cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Je la retrouverait, et je la ferais payer.

-Plus tard, et nous vous y aiderons, le rassura Thorsan. Mais il faut partir maintenant.

Mehtar se redressa en grimaçant.

-C'est plus sûr, oui. Vous avez un endroit en vue ?

-Pour commencer, l'auberge où nous avons dormi. Nous avons des affaires à y récupérer et aucun de nous n'est en état de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, malgré toute l'aide de Shamara.

-Il nous faut nous reposer oui, reconnut Mehtar. Et j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup à me raconter aussi.

-Nous commencerons en route, alors, proposa Kaguya. Parce que moi, j'ai peur de m'endormir dès la porte de ma chambre franchie.

Shamara rit doucement et accepta son aide pour se lever du lit. Thorsan les arrêta d'un geste.

-Une dernière chose. Onekan portait ceci. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il leur montra à tous un collier avec un médaillon rond de métal gravé de formes géométriques. Le regarder était étrangement inconfortable. Kaguya avait du mal à détourner les yeux, mais le regarder donnait étrangement mal à la tête.

-C'est un médaillon de distraction. Du moins, c'est ainsi que l'appelait Caienne. D'habitude, c'est elle qui le portait. Mieux vaut le couvrir quand on n'a pas besoin de l'utiliser.

Thorsan hocha la tête et le tendit à Shamara qui l'attacha autour de son cou avant de cacher le médaillon sous sa robe.

-Elle a peut être volé sa dague sur le corps de Melisande, mais au moins elle ne sera pas sortie indemne de cette confrontation.

-J'ai du mal à ressentir de la satisfaction, répondit Shamara.

-Moi de même, soupira Mehtar.

Le retour à l'auberge leur prit un temps fou. Les rues étaient bondées et aucun d'eux n'avait l'énergie de jouer des pieds et des mains pour forcer la foule à s'écarter. Kaguya devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et son ventre gargouillait frénétiquement. Tout en avançant, Shamara résumais en chuchotant leurs dernières aventures à Mehtar. Il hochait régulièrement la tête d'un ton sombre, mais ils parlaient trop doucement pour que Kaguya entende quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la Femme de Tanchico. L'aubergiste les adressa un signe de tête à leur arrivée et sourit en voyant que Thorsan et lui rentraient accompagnés. Avant de rentrer, Shamara avait dissimulé leurs blessures sous un tissage. Ils avaient l'air fatigués, mais au moins l'aubergiste ne rapporterait pas partout que trois hommes et une femmes couverts de sang étaient venus loger chez elle.

-Des amis à vous ?, demanda-t-elle. Nous avons une chambre qui s'est libérée, si besoin.

-Ce serait parfait, décida Thorsan en posant une pièce sur le comptoir.

-Je vous fait nettoyer la chambre. Oh, et quelqu'un a demandé à vous voir.

Ils se figèrent tous.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Thorsan d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. De qui s'agit-il ?

-Un homme, plutôt âgé, qui ne m'a pas donné son nom. Il est arrivé il y a une heure environ et a réservé un salon privé à l'étage en demandant à ce que vous l'y rejoigniez dès votre arrivée.

À tous les coups, Caienne les avait déjà retrouvé, songea d'abord Kaguya. Mais cette théorie ne tenait pas la route. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas envoyé un homme seul. Elle les aurait plutôt fait suivre. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de femme à pardonner facilement une offense et la mort d'Onekan en était une grosse, d'offense. Quand ils l'interrogèrent du regard, Mehtar leur signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

-Merci, réussit à répondre Shamara. Nous y allons de ce pas.

L'aubergiste inclina la tête et lui indiqua l'escalier. Une fois parvenu à celui-ci et qu'il fut sûr que personne n'écoutait, Kaguya se pencha vers elle.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui qui nous attends là haut, même un tueur. On ne ferait pas mieux de prendre nos affaires et trouver un autre endroit ?

-Non, elle a raison, intervint Thorsan. On manque encore d'informations. Si cette personne a quelque chose à nous dire, ou si on peut la faire parler... N'importe quoi serait préférable au fait d'aller en Illian avec si peu d'informations.

-Aucun de nous n'est bien vaillant, approuva Mehtar, mais nous ne sommes pas sans défense.

Kaguya soupira, mais les trois autres partageaient un même air décidé.

-J'imagine que je dois me rallier à la majorité ? Si on se fait tuer, c'est votre faute.

Thorsan plaça un bras autour de ses épaules.

-On ne se fera pas tuer. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé tout à l'heure, et je suis sûr que Mehtar est d'accord avec moi.

-Mes côtes ne peuvent pas dire le contraire, approuva ce dernier d'un ton pince sans rire.

Cela faisait mal de le voir si sombre après l'avoir vu si souriant la veille. Ils lui avaient peut être déciller les yeux, mais il ne devait pas être facile d'accepter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé du gravier.

En silence, ils gravirent l'escalier. Kaguya surveilla leurs arrières, mais personne dans la salle commune n'avait l'air de les observer. Monter la trentaine de marches se révéla un calvaire. Shamara n'avait pas eu la force de soigner toutes leurs blessures et il en sentait certaines se rouvrir. Quand il voyait le teint blafard de Mehtar, il se disait cependant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre.

Le salon privé faisait presque face à l'escalier. La porte en était fermée. D'un signe de tête, Thorsan fit signe qu'il entrerait le premier et qu'il comptait sur eux pour protéger ses arrières. Kaguya inspira profondément et acquiesça.

La pièce était grande et lumineuse. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient positionnés autour du feu qui pétillait doucement. Dans le plus proche de la cheminée, un homme était assis, ou plutôt affalé. Les cheveux noirs, mais la barbe poivre et sel, il était vêtu comme un artisan. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait rien dire.

De la main, l'homme leur fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Thorsan jeta des coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite, mais, ne voyant pas de piège, invita les autres à rentrer. Kaguya ferma la porte derrière eux et ils attendirent en silence que l'homme réagisse.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'air autour de lui sembla se brouiller et Melisande apparut à la place. Elle était visiblement blessée, et pâle comme la mort.

-Vous voilà de retour..., soupira-t-elle. Je ne l'espérais plus. Shamara, puis-je te demander une Guérison ?


	14. Décisions

Thorsan s'assit dans un des fauteuils et regarda en silence Shamara s'agenouiller près de Melisande pour soigner ses blessures. Il dut détourner les yeux. La voir sans la dague de mariage entre ses seins étaient presque choquant, tout autant que sa pâleur. Il semblait bien qu'elle aussi ait atteint la limite de ses forces en arrivant jusqu'ici.

Tout en faisant son travail de guérisseuse, Shamara résuma les événements de la journée à Melisande, de leur interrogatoire de Jovelia Locris jusqu'au combat contre Caienne en passant par leurs retrouvailles dans le souterrain et la présence du poignard de Melisande à la ceinture de l'amie du Ténébreux. Thorsan écouta d'une oreille seulement, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Il regarda Melisande froncer les sourcils pendant qu'elle écoutait, concentrée. Sur le bras de la chaise, son poing se crispait sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point il était soulagé de la voir en vie. C'était peut être lui faire insulte, mais il avait vraiment cru que Caienne avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur elle. Puis il repensa à cette ferme andoranne au sol éventré par le Pouvoir Unique. Ils n'auraient pas du douter d'elle. Lumière, il se reprochait de l'avoir fait à présent !

Kaguya lui tendit un verre plein à ras bord. Il y avait une bouteille à moitié vide sur la table devant le feu.

-Soif ?

De manière générale, Thorsan évitait l'alcool, pas par dégoût mais parce qu'il savait les ravages qu'il faisait parmi les meilleurs soldats. Cette fois-ci, il accepta la proposition sans un mot et descendit la moitié du verre d'un seul trait avant de le reposer. Mehtar avait été servi lui aussi, mais il tournait et retournait son verre entre ses mains sans y toucher.

-Alors, soulagé ?, demanda Kaguya en levant un sourcil subjectif.

Thorsan soupira. Les facéties de Kaguya l'amusaient en général, mais il n'avait ni la tête ni le cœur à ça pour l'instant.

-Ne peut-tu rien prendre au sérieux ?

-Si, mais si j'essayais de voir les choses sérieusement pour l'instant, je tremblerait tellement des genoux que je serais incapable de me tenir debout. Pas toi ?

Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Thorsan porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. Le contenu avait goût de cendres. Une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur de Shamara le fit reposer son verre.

-Quel tissage laisse de telles marques ?

Kaguya et lui se penchèrent pour voir de quoi Shamara parlait. Melisande avait redressé la manche de sa robe droite et dévoilait d'étranges cicatrices rouges qui ressemblaient aux nervures d'une feuille ou des fissures dans le sol. Shamara tendit aussitôt les mains pour s'en occuper, mais Melisande l'arrêta d'un geste fatigué de la main.

-La foudre, expliqua-t-elle succinctement. Caienne en a toujours été friande, mais jusqu'ici elle réservait ses coups pour les créatures de la Flétrissure. Cela disparaîtra, ou pas. N'abuse pas de tes forces Shamara. Tu en auras besoin.

Elle recouvrit son bras en haussant les épaules. Shamara obéit, visiblement avec soulagement et s'effondra à son tour dans un fauteuil.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Caienne est venue me voir, peu après ton départ. Je peux te dire que cela a fait lever les sourcils de certaines jusqu'au plafond ! Deux sœurs Vertes demandant à me voir en quelques heures... Enfin, au moins grâce à ça, j'ai échappé à la furie des bibliothécaires. Tu disais vrai, un certain nombre de livres ont disparu de la bibliothèque et elles comptaient bien vérifier chacune de nos étagères. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'obtenir les titres des livres manquants... Mais je m'égare. Caienne avait l'air mortellement sérieuse, aussi l'ai-je suivie jusque dans les jardins de la Tour. Je n'avais pas mangé, j'étais trop pressée de reprendre mes recherches. Caienne me connaît trop bien, elle était passée aux cuisines avant de venir me voir. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'elle allait tenter de m'empoisonner.

-C'est une manie chez les Amis du Ténébreux !, s'exclama Kaguya.

-On peut le dire ainsi. Caienne a commencé à parler d'un danger qui menaçait la Tour pendant que je mangeais. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que j'ai en ma possession un ter'angreal qui immunise aux poisons. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, mais au passage, elle m'a volé ma dague. Je ne lui avait pas caché l’existence de ce ter'angreal hélas ! Réalisant la menace, j'ai fuis, mais il m'a fallu combattre. J'ai de la chance qu'elle se soit contenu pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Au moins je lui ai rendu coup pour coup.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle était déjà fatiguée en nous rejoignant et que cela aurait pu être pire ?, gémit Kaguya.

-Oui. Et encore j'ignorais l’existence de ce tissage qu'elle a utilisé contre vous deux. Si j'avais soupçonné qu'elle s'attaquerait à vous aussitôt, je n'aurais pas fuit le combat, et tant pis pour l'attention que cela aurait apporté sur nos affaires ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire... Caienne et moi nous sommes liées d'amitié dès les premiers jours de notre noviciat. Deux mois plus tard, Elife nous a rejointe et nous ne nous sommes plus quittées avant d'atteindre le châle. Elle était toujours enjouée et déterminée à se battre contre le Ténébreux en personne. De nous trois, c'était la seule à être d'origine noble, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre quelqu'un de haut a cause de son rang. Après la mort de Jardem, elle m'a été d'un immense soutien. Sa mort m'a presque anéantie et elle m'a houspillé jusqu'à ce que je m'en sorte. Elle a même proposé de me trouver un nouveau lige pour m'aider à me remettre. Maintenant je me demande si elle voyait simplement là dedans l'occasion de placer à mes côtés un Ami du Ténébreux qui m'aurait espionné ou poignardé dans le dos à la première occasion.

-Je lui ai tout de suite fait confiance, souffla Shamara en baissant la tête. Elle avait l'air tellement ravie d'être celle qui m'aiderait à m'intégrer parmi les Vertes...

-Je me suis fait prendre immédiatement à son piège, ajouta Mehtar qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la pièce. Je me demande si c'était le cas pour Onekan aussi. Pour Sehlan, il n'y a plus guère de doute hélas.

Thorsan frissonna malgré lui en réalisant la duplicité de cette Caienne. Il ne devait pas être aisé de tromper son lige et sa meilleure amie pendant toutes ces années, mais visiblement, elle y était parvenue sans problèmes majeurs. La duplicité des Amis du Ténébreux ne lui était bien sûr pas inconnue, mais même la formation prodiguée par les Enfants de la Lumière ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Hélas, cela prouvait aussi avec quelle facilité des Amis du Ténébreux pouvaient se cacher sous le tabard blanc des Enfants.

-Ce culot !, s'exclama Shamara. Elle devait bien rire ce matin en me prenant sous son aile... J'imagine qu'elle a placé une trace sur moi avant que je ne quitte la Tour. Ça doit être comme ça qu'elle nous a trouvé si facilement...

Thorsan se redressa dans son fauteuil. Le Pouvoir lui était totalement étranger et il avait toujours du mal à y penser sans ressentir un immense malaise, mais là il se retrouvait en territoire plus familier.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'as donné quelque chose en particulier ?

Shamara fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

-Une bourse d'or. Une lettre de change. La robe que je porte, mes chaussures étaient dans mes appartements, elle peut les avoir toucher avant que je n'y touche. Mon châle, aussi.

-Brûle les vêtements et la bourse, conseilla Melisande. Dépense l'argent avant ce soir, dans le plus d'endroits possible. Le châle, je ne serais pas trop inquiète. J'ai déjà participé à la cérémonie. Quatre Aes Sedai de l'Ajah choisissent et descendent ensemble le châle pour la cérémonie. Elle ne sera pas restée seule avec. La lettre de change... Donnez moi vingt minutes et je la falsifierai assez bien pour duper tous les banquiers du continent, peut être à l'exception de ceux de Tar Valon. Si je connais Caienne, elle aura placé la trace sur la robe ou la bourse, mais on ne peut pas être trop prudents.

Falsification, crochetage de serrure.... Les talents cachés de Melisande le surprendraient toujours.

-Il faudra vraiment que vous nous racontiez un jour où vous avez acquis ces petits talents.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit d'un air fatigué.

-Un jour peut être, si vous l'avez mérité.

-Très bien. Mais je dirais de ne pas brûler la bourse. Ne peut-on plutôt s'en servir pour piéger Caienne et l'envoyer sur une fausse piste ?

-Bien vu. Je m'occupe de ça. Il y a peut être des Amis du Ténébreux à Tar Valon, mais j'ai mon propre réseau d'Yeux et Oreilles en ville. Même Elife et Caienne ignorent son existence. Shamara, j'aimerais aussi lire ces lettres dont ils parlaient.

Melisande avait déposé une sacoche près de son fauteuil. Elle se pencha et en sortit une dizaine de livres, puis une liasse de papier, une plume et une écritoire. Shamara lui donna les lettres trouvées sous l'escalier. Ils lui laissèrent l'espace pour lire et écrire de son côté et rapprochèrent leurs sièges pour discuter de la suite.

-Quitter Tar Valon devient urgent, commença aussitôt Thorsan. La ville est trop dangereuse pour nous, et la Tour aussi désormais. Notre seul atout jusqu'ici étaient que ces traîtres ignoraient le nom et le visage de Kaguya et le mien. C'est terminé.

-Caienne n'est forcément pas un cas isolé et elle transmettra probablement ce qu'elle sait, approuva Shamara. L'Illian, donc ?

-L'Illian. Trop d'indices s'accumulent. Il va se passer quelque chose là bas, quelque chose d'énorme sans doute.

-Baidnabir et Ombre complotent, résuma Kaguya en comptant sur ses doigts. Les cartes à jouer représentent la façade d'un palais d'Illian.

-Sans compter un canal de cette même ville, ajouta Melisande sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait, et une autre représentent les plaines de Maredo.

Shamara lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit.

-Ce n'était pas encore pertinent. Une des cartes représente le Shayol Ghul vu de loin, mais que pouvons nous y faire ? Les trois dernières cartes ne me disent strictement rien, si cela peut vous apaiser.

-Il y a la guerre entre Illian et Tear qui reprend, ajouta Kaguya, sentant que ça ne servait à rien de protester. C'est un signe qu'ils ont commencé à agir, non ? Et Caienne était en Illian il y a moins de deux ans, c'est bien ça ? C'est là où elle a recruté Mehtar.

Mehtar hocha la tête.

-Oui. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande si elle n'avait pas des raisons bien à elle de me choisir comme lige et si l'attaque que nous avons subi avec ses liges n'était pas un piège pour me convaincre. Elle était intéressée par l'histoire de ma famille. Les Tirado, ma famille descendent d'Yseidre Tirado, une des fondatrices du royaume de Tear après la mort d'Arthur Aile de Faucon. Les Tirado ne sont plus grand chose aujourd'hui, mais ils appartenaient à la première noblesse du royaume de Fergansea et d'Essenia encore avant. Ils possédaient de vastes terres dans les plaines de Maredo et même, dit-on, un palais. Les guerres successives avec l'Illian nous ont privé de la plupart de celles-ci. Je croyais qu'elle ne me posait la question que parce qu'elle avait vu notre nom dans un vieux livre d'histoire. Elle me posait beaucoup de questions là-dessus au début. Voyant que je ne savait rien de particulier, elle est passé à autre chose. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle n'as pas parlé d'aller en Illian récemment. Depuis que nous sommes revenus des Terres Frontalières, elle parlait de se reposer tout l'hiver à la Tour.

Intéressant, en effet, tout comme le fait que Caienne n'avait jamais recruté Mehtar pour rejoindre les Amis du Ténébreux. Se doutait-elle qu'elle n'y parviendrais pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi le garder auprès d'elle ?

-Un complot et une guerre en Illian, résuma-t-il à son tour, une amie du Ténébreux à l'accent illianais en Andor, de l'or venu d'Illian pour soutenir Erenys Gilyard pour ses prétentions, des cartes représentant des planques des Amis du Ténébreux reproduisant des lieux dans et autour d'Illian... L'Aes Sedai qui utilisait la boutique comme boite morte avait aussi un nom illianais, il me semble.Noline.

-Noline Amatevos, de l'Ajah Blanche, approuva Melisande. Je la connais, un peu. Brune et sévère, le phrasé très lent... Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous dire grand chose de plus sur elle. Elle quitte rarement les quartiers de son Ajah. Deux sœurs noires, deux Ajahs infectées. Je ne doute pas qu'il y en ait d'autres, hélas... Ombre pourrait bien être une Noire aussi. Rare sont les femmes qui canalisent qui échappent à la Tour. 

Shamara redressa brusquement la tête.

-Il y-a-t-il un conseil de l'Ajah Brune ? Je sais que la Verte est dirigée par une seule personne... Je comprends bien que cette question ne devrait pas être abordée entre sœurs de différentes Ajahs, mais...

-Non, je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit Melisande en secouant une des lettres qu'ils lui avaient confié. Tu te demandes s'il existe un conseil de l'Ajah Noire. Bonne réflexion. Si oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Noline ou Caienne, les deux peut être, viseraient une place à ce conseil. Auquel cas, elles n'ont aucun intérêt à faire savoir aux autres que nous sommes sur leur piste et qu'il faut que toutes les Sœurs Noires se concentrent sur nous. Non, elles garderont secret leurs agissements pour ne pas paraître faibles auprès de leurs complices. Il serait intéressant de voir si elle a propagé le mensonge de ma mort auprès d'autres personnes que vous.

Le raisonnement de Melisande se tenait et c'était un soulagement. Thorsan n'avait pas envie de trouver un assassin à chaque coin de rue, même s'il était évident qu'ils risquaient d'en trouver sur leur route. Ils devraient désormais se méfier de chaque Aes Sedai.

De chaque Enfant de la Lumière, aussi, lui souffla une perfide pensée. L'Amadicia était forcément aussi infecté que Tar Valon.

-Arrivez-vous à tirer d'autres informations de ces lettres ?, demanda-t-il.

-En plus de ce qu'y a trouvé Shamara ? Peut être. Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ?

-Selon moi, Ombre veut répéter avec Baidnabir en Illian ce que nous les avons empêché de faire en Andor : mettre un Ami du Ténébreux à la tête du pays et l'offrir au Ténébreux en personne. Ma question est la suivante : ces plans pourraient-ils faire partie d'un complot plus général visant à remplacer tous les dirigeants actuels ? Serait-ce le cas ici à Tar Valon ? Ou en Amadicia ? Pourraient-elles avoir déjà réussi quelque part ?

Melisande soupira et lui jeta un regard plein de compassion.

-Je n'en sais rien. Si oui, ce serait très inquiétant. Elles finiraient par Tar Valon, je pense, pour ne pas se dévoiler trop tôt. Quand à ces lettres, je suis assez d'accord avec les conclusions de Shamara. J'ajouterais qu'Ombre signe sa lettre. Elle est la seule à le faire, c'est révélateur. Elle s'appelle Ombre, mais aime être dans la lumière. J'en ferais une copie aussi, pour continuer à y réfléchir. Je préviendrais aussi Morgase Trakand de se méfier d'un retour possible des Amis du Ténébreux en Andor. Autant vous le dire de suite, d'ailleurs. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous en Illian.

Shamara et Kaguya ouvrirent immédiatement la bouche pour protester. Thorsan se retint de faire de même. Se séparer n'était pas raisonnable, surtout dans l'état où était Melisande. Cette dernière leva une main pour arrêter toute protestation.

-Je ne viendrais pas avec vous, répéta-t-elle. Vous avez entendu Mehtar, nous ne savons pas ce que compte faire Caienne à présent et si l'une de ces lettres lui est destinée, il est impossible de savoir laquelle. Ombre doit être arrêtée, c'est certain, mais si Caienne ne comptait pas se rendre en Illian, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ces deux là réunies. Je l’entraînerait sur ma piste. Après toutes ces années, nous savons penser l'une comme l'autre, cela me donne un avantage sur vous. D'ailleurs, Caienne me pensera forcément plus dangereuse que vous. J'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi, Shamara, et mon influence à la Tour est plus importante aussi. Si quelqu'un devait la dénoncer devant l'Amyrlin, ma parole aura plus de poids que la vôtre. D'ailleurs, elle sait maintenant que je possède un deuxième ter'angreal dont elle ignorait l'existence. Un ter'angreal qui protège du poison ? Je gage qu'une Amie du Ténébreux voudra s'en emparer.

-Vous comptez jouer les leurres.

Thorsan n'avait pas pu cacher l'admiration dans sa voix. Melisande inclina gracieusement sa tête, ignorant le léger ricanement de Kaguya et mit le point final à la lettre qu'elle écrivait.

-C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Cette bourse et cette robe que portent Shamara, je vais les envoyer en sécurité auprès d'une amie, avec la consigne de les faire bouger dans tout Tar Valon jusqu'à ce que la retrouve au matin dans un endroit convenu d'avance. Caienne ne saura plus où donner de la tête. Demain, la bourse, la robe et moi prendrons une destination opposée à la vôtre.

-Cependant, dans votre état..., osa dire Shamara. C'est de la folie ! Dis-lui, Thorsan.

Être prit à partie dans une querelle d'Aes Sedai. Fantastique. Il se força à réfléchir en militaire, quand il avait une seule envie, c'était de prendre le parti de Shamara.

-C'est un bon plan, répondit-il à contrecœur.

-Évidemment. Demain, tu sera remise de vos épreuves, Shamara. Tu finiras de soigner mes blessures et je saurais parfaitement en état de donner une bonne leçon à Caienne.

-Je viendrais avec vous, déclara Mehtar. Je connais aussi sa manière de penser et, même si elle a occulté notre lien pour l'instant, si elle essaie de s'en servir pour nous localiser, je serais capable de sentir sa présence en retour. À nous deux, nous l'éloignerons d'Illian. Si on en vient là, je compte bien l'abattre moi-même.

Il fallait bien s'incliner face à ces deux volontés. Thorsan et ses compagnons s'inclinèrent en silence. Même s'il détestait ça, il fallait reconnaître que, stratégiquement, une séparation était la meilleure chose à faire. Il admirait le choix de Mehtar. Il devait falloir du courage pour se retourner contre son Aes Sedai, fut-elle une traîtresse comme l'était Caienne. Difficile aussi de remettre en cause toute une partie de sa vie. Malgré lui, son regard se porta vers son sac, alourdi par le poids de deux livres sur les Enfants de la Lumière, dont un écrit par Melisande elle-même. La veille, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'entamer la lecture de celui qu'elle lui avait confié. Par peur, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Par peur de ce qu'il apprendrait sur ses frères d'armes, par peur de renier encore un peu plus son passé et les Enfants de la Lumière. Il y a deux mois, il n'aurait jamais épargné une femme comme Jovelia Locris, fut-elle repentante. Il avait changé, contre son gré. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait marcher aux côtés de Melisande et de Shamara en restant le même homme. Il s'était trompé. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à le regretter. Ses questions sur les Enfants, sur la Lumière, étaient légitimes. Son combat était légitime. Au moins, une chose était sûre. Il savait rester un serviteur implacable de la Lumière quand l'occasion le demandait. La mort de Caeli, malgré son âge, ne pèserait pas sur sa conscience.

Ce qu'il regrettait cependant, c'était qu'il n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de parler avec Melisande des Enfants. Elle s'était jusqu'ici arrangée pour éviter de lui donner directement son avis. Il comprenait pourquoi désormais, mais ce même avis lui importait. Il fallait espérer que la Lumière leur offrirait une autre occasion de le faire, un jour.

-Vous nous manquerez, finit-il par dire.

-Merci. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous laisserait pas dépourvus d'aide en Illian ! Vous aurez deux atouts là bas pour vous aider, deux femmes. La première est Elife Mayhald qui est la conseillère de Mattin Stepaneos depuis près de quinze ans. Elle doit être avertie de la trahison de Caienne. Je vous ai préparé une lettre d'introduction. Elle aura autant de mal que moi à croire ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai bon espoir. Encore faudra-t-il pour qu'elle vous aide qu'elle ait cessé de m'en vouloir.

-Vous en vouloir ?, demanda Shamara.

-Je lui ai dit des choses horribles il y a quelques années, après la mort de Jardem. Je les regrette amèrement. Nous avions cessé notre amitié en devenant Aes Sedai, mais avant la guerre des Blanc Manteaux... Mes excuses Thorsan, mais c'est ainsi que l'histoire s'en souviendra. Avant la guerre, donc, nous avions retrouvé notre... complicité du noviciat.

Une bouffée irrationnelle de jalousie saisit Thorsan. Il comprenait fort bien ce que voulait dire Melisande par complicité, surtout après ce qu'avait suggéré Mehtar un peu plus tôt. Il était temps qu'il accepte certaines choses, au moins en son fort intérieur.

-Après ce que je lui ait dit, notre lien était irréparable, continuait Melisande. Mais elle vous aidera, je crois. Je me fie encore à elle. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, prévenez la au moins de la menace, en souvenir de notre amitié.

-Nous le ferons, promis Shamara.

-Merci. Votre autre atout, même Elife et Caienne ne la connaissent pas. J'ai une informatrice en Illian, une marchande andoranne installée en Illian depuis plus de vingt ans,, Nathis Laros. D'ordinaire, elle me tient informée des ouvrages rares qui apparaissent sur le marché, mais elle me doit aussi quelques services. Si vous ne voulez pas loger au palais, elle pourra vous héberger et vous fournir des renseignements. Je regrette que l'intervention de Caienne m'ait empêché de me plonger dans les affaires d'Illian, comme je comptais le faire. Vous allez là bas en aveugle, mais elles vous aideront.

Sa voix se faisait plus faible. La fatigue la rattrapait. Thorsan se leva.

-C'est décidé alors. Nous partons demain matin et vous ferez de même. Il nous faut cependant faire quelques achats pour préparer le voyage. Je m'en charge avec Shamara.

-Pourquoi vous deux ?, portesta Kaguya.

-Tout simplement parce que nous sommes en meilleur état physique. Repose-toi. Surveille l'auberge. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

-Réservons aussi une troisième chambre, si c'est possible, intervint Shamara. Nous sommes un peu nombreux pour deux chambres.

-J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour ma part, dit Melisande. Je vais rester un peu ici et parler avec Mehtar, mais si vous pouviez déposer mes affaires mes affaires dans ma chambre et faire porter ma lettre, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Elle confia sa clé et sa sacoche à Thorsan. Kaguya marmonna qu'il irait se reposer puisque c'était ainsi. Il avait l'air vexé d'être laissé en arrière, mais Thorsan préférait qu'il se repose. Après tout, il avait assez littéralement vomi ses entrailles quelques heures plus tôt. Shamara avait l'air de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras et il les laissa danser l'un autour de l'autre en rappelant à la jeune femme de changer de robe au plus vite. Lui alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Melisande. Il posa ses affaires sur son lit et hésita. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait dix mille choses plus importantes, plus urgentes, dont il devait s'occuper. Trop de choses auxquelles penser. Les choses qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant ce qui était arrivé au lige de Melisande, en la croyant morte puis en la voyant vivante, il ne pouvait pas y accorder plus d'une seule seconde. Cependant, quand il quitta la pièce, ce fut en laissant le paquet contenant la robe achetée plus tôt soigneusement posé en évidence sur le lit.

Thorsan ressortit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Kaguya l'attendait dans le couloir et lui adressa un sourire grivois.

-Tu lui as donné la robe ?

-Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, répondit Thorsan en lui envoyant la clé au visage.

-Je n'imagine pas, je constate, commenta Kaguya en saisissant la clé au vol. Où est Shamara ?

-Elle vient de partir se changer. Pense à aller chercher notre cadeau pour elle, surtout. Et faites attention surtout en faisant vos achats. Ne vous laissez pas repérer par Caienne.

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te la ramènerai vivante et en bonne santé pour que vous continuiez vos mamours.

Au moins, sa réplique eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec, mais il ne doutait pas que Kaguya raconterait à leur amie l'histoire de la robe dans le moindre détail à son retour. Tant pis. Il était trop fatigué pour maîtriser ses paroles ou s'en soucier.

Le repas qu'ils prirent tous les cinq ensemble le soir même eut le mérite d'être très court. Ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour avoir véritablement faim. Mehtar en particulier, portait sa nourriture à sa bouche avant de la reposer en grimaçant dans son assiette. L'appétit n'avait pas l'air de lui venir. Ils le laissèrent tranquille. Aucun discours n'aurait pu rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui et ils étaient eux aussi épuisés.

Melisande fut la première à se lever et partir. Elle conserva toute son élégance en se leva, mais elle commença à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant même d'avoir passé la porte du salon où ils avaient dîné. Mehtar la suivit de près.

Ils restèrent attablés tous les trois, Shamara, Kaguya et lui. Il fallait qu'ils dorment et qu'ils récupèrent, mais sans même en parler, ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter la table le premier, pas après avoir frôlé la mort de si près ensemble. Pas alors que le danger rôdait aussi près de leurs têtes. Cependant, il se faisait tard. Thorsan finit par donner un coup de coude à Kaguya qui n'avait pas l'air de se décider. Celui-ci rougit, se redressa, croisa le regard de Shamara et se détourna en rougissant davantage.

-Désolé, finit-il par dire. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on a pas trop eu le temps de te féliciter pour ton épreuve. Te voilà Aes Sedai. C'est énorme !

-Me voilà Aes Sedai, oui, soupira Shamara. Je ne m'attendais pas que ma première journée à porter le châle soit si... mouvementée. J'étais si fière ce matin.

-Tu peux encore l'être. Tu as bien tenu le coup face à cette Caienne. Pas vrai, Thorsan ?

-Oui. Vous pouvez tous les deux être fiers de vous.

La bouche de Shamara se tordit d'une façon peu convaincue.

-J'imagine que je le serais davantage demain. En attendant, je vais me coucher.

Thorsan se racla la gorge et posa une main sur le bras de Shamara pour la forcer à rester assise.

-Avant que tu ne partes... Kaguya avait quelque chose à te dire je crois.

Kaguya rougit à nouveau et tira de sous la table son sac d'où il sortit un objet de forme longue enveloppé dans du tissu. Shamara leva un sourcil curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

En silence, ils lui firent signe de regarder. Shamara se débarassa rapidement du tissu et poussa un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit ce qui se cachait dessous. C'était une dague, d'excellente qualité et gravée de son nom.

-Tu vois la pierre sur sa garde ?, demanda Kaguya en pointant du doigt la pierre verte. C'est une malachite. On l'a trouvé dans les repaires des brigands l'autre jour, et on voulait que tu ai un souvenir de cette journée. Heureusement que tu as choisi la verte, sinon on se serait bien ratés !

Shamara regarda la dague en silence, puis bondit hors de sa chaise en serra Kaguya dans ses bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle fit de même avec Thorsan.

-Elle est magnifique, proclama-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-C'était un plaisir, affirma Thorsan.

Il avait eu un mal fou à fausser compagnie à Shamara pour aller la chercher, mais cela valait le coup. Shamara passa encore quelques instants à observer son présent sous tous les angles en souriant, puis bailla pendant de longues secondes.

-Merci à tous les deux, dit-elle en rangeant la dague à sa ceinture, mais je crois que j'ai perdu la bataille pour ce soir. Je vous vois demain au réveil, j'imagine.

-A demain.

Ils la regardèrent partir et Kaguya bailla à son tour.

-C'est notre tour, j'imagine, décida Thorsan.

Ses yeux étaient à deux doigts de se fermer malgré lui.

-Je ne sais pas, geignit Kaguya. Je meurs de fatigue, mais je crois que si j'allais me coucher maintenant, je n'arriverai même pas à m'endormir. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu arriverais à dormir toi ?

-Probablement. Je ne dirais pas que je dormirai bien, note-le bien. Mais je dormirai.

-On s'est battu contre des liges, insista Kaguya qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir écouté. Et gagné ! Ces gens sont les meilleurs combattants du monde.

-Je dirais plutôt que nous avons survécu, mais soit. Quand à savoir si ces hommes faisaient partie des meilleurs du monde, je ne sais pas. L'épée d'Onekan ne portait pas le héron, en tout cas.

-Le héron ?

-Le signe que portent les épées des maîtres d'armes. Porter le héron est la plus haute distinction qui soit.

-Alors tu le porteras un jour, décréta Kaguya. C'est incroyable ce que tu fais avec une épée !

-Merci. Tu vois que l'entraînement est utile.

Kaguya soupira dramatiquement.

-J'imagine que tu compte me forcer à m'entraîner pendant le voyage, hein ? Je suppose que j'en ai besoin si je veux...

-Devenir le lige de Shamara ? Oui, tu en as besoin.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?, demanda piteusement Kaguya.

Thorsan ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-À peine. Tu seras un bon lige pour elle. Shamara a besoin de ton aide.

Kaguya se mit à rayonner, comme souvent quand Thorsan le complimentait. Parfois, Thorsan se sentait mal pour lui tant il était évident que Kaguya avait manqué d'affection et de validation en grandissant. Voilà pourquoi il prenait des soins exagérés à le complimenter. Il n'était pas sûr que Shamara se rende toujours compte de l'étendue du problème.

-Et toi, tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir lige ?

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel. Kaguya pouvait aussi être incroyablement lourd avec ses sous-entendus et l'ignorer ne faisait qu'aggraver le problème.

-Mon indépendance me manquerait. Des fois... je me demande si j'étais fait pour être soldat. J'étais trop rétif aux ordres, trop curieux de découvrir la vérité. L'Amadicia ne me manque pas. Mes frères d'armes... la plupart du temps, je ne sais même plus.

-La Saldaea ne me manque pas, mais pas pour les même raisons que toi, c'est sûr ! Rencontrer Shamara, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé ! Et te rencontrer viens juste après. Tu te rappelle notre rencontre ?

-Vous aviez l'air de tout sauf d'une noble et de ses serviteurs. Le mensonge était évident, mais je suis content que nous soyons restés ensemble.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Thorsan contemplait le feu en se remémorant les moments forts de ces deux derniers mois. Il ne regrettait rien, et ne se sentait même plus coupable de le réaliser. Demain, il commencerait à lire les livres sur les Enfants de la Lumière. Il trouverait les réponses dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait cependant pas quitter les Enfants. Il devait au moins à ses frères d'armes massacrés de trouver les raisons de leur mort et les venger. Ensuite... Il avait du mal à voir plus loin que leur voyage en Illian.

-Buvons un dernier verre !, s'exclama Kaguya. À l'amitié, à Shamara et à tout le reste !

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'occasion méritait bien ça.

-Un dernier verre, oui. Quelque chose de pas trop fort. Rappelle-toi que nous commençons un long voyage demain.

Kaguya sourit, promit et s'éclipsa pour aller demander de l'aide à l'aubergiste. Il remonta quelques minutes plus tard armé d'une bouteille au liquide ambré des plus engageants et leur servit deux grands verres. Thorsan huma le parfum fruité de son verre et l'avala d'un coup.

Après ça, ce fut le trou noir.


	15. Un nouveau record

Se lever se révéla plus dur encore que d'habitude. À l'éternelle perte associée à la mort de Jardem, toujours aussi forte même quinze ans après, se rajoutait la douleur de la trahison de Caienne. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Peu importait, au final. Melisande apprendrait à vivre avec tout pareil. Elle avait été aveugle et il était trop tard pour se lamenter. Il fallait désormais penser à la suite.

Melisande se tira hors du lit en grimaçant. Elle était épuisée et tout son côté droit la tançait horriblement. Shamara avait fait de son mieux, mais elle était trop épuisée la veille au soir pour totalement soigner ses blessures. Tant pis. Shamara avait suffisamment donné ces derniers jours, elle ne la fatiguerait pas davantage. La jeune femme aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour le périple qui attendait son petit groupe. Quand à Melisande, elle avait une petite idée de la piste sur laquelle elle entraînerait Caienne. Restait à s'assurer que sa vieille amie choisirait bien de la suivre plutôt que les jeunes gens. Là encore, elle avait quelques idées, qu'elle garderait précieusement pour elle. Si elle échouait et que Caienne suivait les autres... et bien au moins, ils ne lui dévoileraient pas ses intentions.

Melisande avait confiance dans ces trois là. Vraiment. Mais la vie lui avait appris que même avec les meilleures intentions, il était facile de trahir un secret. Ou de se le faire voler. Non, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle garderait ses plans, ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle croyait savoir, pour elle-même.

Après une rapide toilette visant surtout à effacer toute trace de sa fatigue, Melisande s'habilla avec un luxe de précautions pour ne pas empirer la douleur à son côté, puis fit face au petit miroir placé dans sa chambre, inspira, et laissa le masque de sérénité qu'elle cultivait depuis des années s'installer à nouveau sur son visage.

Elle était prête.

Elle était aussi, de toute évidence, la première à l'être. Melisande descendit signifier à l'aubergiste de leur monter un copieux petit déjeuner dans le salon de la veille. Une fois ses ordres donnés, elle revint s'y installer pour écrire. Quand Mehtar arriva à son tour, elle avait déjà terminé quatre lettres, dont une pour Nathis Laros et une pour Elife. Ces deux-là, elle les confierait à Shamara. À l'arrivée du lige, elle fit disparaître les deux premières lettres dans sa poche et le salua d'un signe de tête. Il répondit de la même manière et commença à manger du bout des lèvres sans dire un mot. Elle le laissa faire. Il était trop tôt pour espérer qu'il passe outre la douleur de la trahison pour l'aider à planifier un piège. Cela viendrait, mais d'ici là, il lui faudrait être patiente et se rappeler comment elle même avait été incapable de fonctionner correctement pendant les premières semaines après la mort de Jardem. Les deux situations n'avaient rien à voir, mais il y avait une similitude presque troublante malgré tout.

-Quand partons-nous ?, finit par demander Mehtar en relevant la tête.

-D'ici une heure, peut être, deux au pire. J'ai encore à parler à ces jeunes gens et j'aimerais assez m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'ils embarquent sans souci pour l'Illian. Ensuite, nous pourrons planifier.

Il hocha sèchement la tête.

-Très bien. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas assister à la conversation, mais...

Il s'interrompit et Melisande finit mentalement sa phrase à sa place. Mais voir ces personnes qui avaient détruit son monde était trop douloureux pour l'instant. Mais il voulait ruminer ses désirs de vengeance. Mais il n'était pas en état de tenir une conversation pour l'instant. Mais.

-Bien sûr. Je viendrais vous chercher.

Il se leva, salua à nouveau par habitude, et ouvrit la porte alors que Kaguya s'apprêtait à faire de même de l'autre côté. Mehtar fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot. Kaguya se tourna vers elle et se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la détresse de Mehtar immédiatement oubliée.

-Belle robe, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je trouve aussi, confessa Melisande en s'accordant un fugace sourire.

Elle était à vrai dire un peu serrée à la taille et trop large sur ses hanches, mais après quelques raccords, elle lui irait à la perfection. Celui qui l'avait choisie avait bon goût, où s'était bien fait conseiller.

Il lui fallut lutter pour ne pas rire quand Thorsan vira à l'écarlate en voyant quelle robe elle portait. Ainsi, la robe venait de lui. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Melisande regrettait presque de devoir s'en aller. La situation les prochains jours aurait pu être amusante si elle avait décidé de les accompagner. Tant pis. Une autre fois, peut être. La Roue, après tout, tissait comme elle le désirait et quelque chose soufflait à Melisande que le Tissage n'avait pas fini de les rapprocher.

Elle leur fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. La table était encore surchargée de victuailles, assez pour qu'ils finissent de se remettre de la fatigue de la veille. Shamara accepta aussitôt son invitation et s'installa en chantonnant à la droite de Melisande. Les deux hommes l'imitèrent en grimaçant.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormis, leur fit Shamara d'une voix bien forte. J'ai cru entendre des rats à un moment.

Kaguya mit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à gémir de désespoir. Thorsan avait l'air très proche de l'imiter. D'écarlate, il était devenu livide et dardait un regard meurtrier vers la jeune femme. Melisande leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel Shamara répondit par un petit rire sans ajouter de précisions. Ce n'était rien, elle lui arracherait les vers du nez plus tard.

Pendant que les jeunes gens mangeaient, elle se remit à écrire ses lettres. Tout en réfléchissant à quels alliés elle pouvait encore contacter, elle écoutait d'une oreille la conversation. Ils réfléchissaient à leurs finances, à l'organisation d'un voyage en bateau et à la couverture qu'il convenait d'adopter. Certaines de leurs idées étaient bonnes, d'autres un peu plus bancales, mais Melisande n'intervint pas. Shamara était une Aes Sedai désormais et il se passerait peut être des semaines avant qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Ils devaient apprendre à prendre des décisions seuls et à en assumer les conséquences sans qu'elle ne protège leurs arrières. C'était sa doctrine à Caemlyn, elle n'allait pas changer d'avis maintenant.

Melisande se força à se concentrer sur sa tâche et ne redressa la tête que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se lever.

-Vous êtes prêts à partir sur le champ ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Thorsan sans la regarder. Il nous reste encore à finir nos bagages.

-Parfait. Les miens et ceux de Mehtar sont près, nous partirons au même moment. D'ici là, si je pouvais dire quelques mots à Shamara ?

Comprenant la demande, Kaguya s'empressa de quitter la pièce, Thorsan sur les talons. Shamara, elle, se rassit, s'efforçant d'imiter son calme. Elle n'y était pas encore. Shamara avait un tempérament sanguin que la Tour n'avait jamais réussi à mater. Il lui faudrait plus de quelques jours pour maîtriser le masque d'indifférence des Aes Sedai.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de rats ?, demanda-t-elle.

Shamara ricana.

-J'ai été réveillée en pleine nuit par deux poids morts se laissant tomber dans mon lit. Selon Kaguya, ils étaient, je cite « sobres comme jamais ». Ils ont confondu nos chambres et ouvert ma porte avec l'outillage de Kaguya avant de décider de m'écraser. Il m'a fallu utiliser le Pouvoir pour les chasser de ma chambre. Je me demandais s'ils s'en rappellerait, mais visiblement, c'est le cas.

-Cela explique leurs mines de ce matin, en effet. Ce cher Thorsan avait l'air d'avoir avalé un balai. Quel dommage, il commençait à peine à se dérider. Et vous allez passer une semaine coincés sur le pont d'un bateau ? Je ne sais qui je dois le plus plaindre. L'équipage, sans doute.

Shamara se mit à pouffer de rire. Melisande s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin puis reprit son sérieux. Sentant la gravité de la situation, Shamara se calma et se redressa.

-Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, au moins pour le moment, commença Melisande en prenant son sac posé à côté de sa chaise.

Elle en sortit ce qui dormait depuis des années au fond de ce sac de voyage, le manteau de lige que portait Jardem ce jour fatidique. Il était soigneusement plié et avait été lavé, mais en passant le doigt, elle pouvait toujours sentir la longue déchirure là où le premier coup avait frappé, à l'omoplate.

-C'était celui de Jardem, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai récupéré la nuit après sa capture, à défaut de parvenir à le récupérer lui. Puisse-t-il mieux protéger ton Kaguya le jour où tu le prendra pour lige. Promet moi seulement que seul un vrai lige portera ce manteau. Tu est une Aes Sedai, mais lui n'est pas encore prêt à être lige. Laisse-lui le temps.

Shamara inclina gravement la tête.

-C'est promis, Melisande. Merci pour ce présent. Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez le donner ?

Melisande sourit tristement et le lui tendit. Le geste lui coûtait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Autant qu'il serve, répondit-elle avec une indifférence feinte. Prends soin de tes compagnons. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le talent de Prédiction pour savoir que de grandes épreuves vous attendent encore. Tu auras besoin de leur soutien et eux auront besoin du tien. Ton combat est essentiel. Les Sœurs Noires doivent être débusquées et extirpées de la Tour, mais n'oublie pas qu'eux aussi se battent contre leurs propres ennemis intérieurs.

Kaguya et la menace invisible qui planait au-dessus de son épaule. Thorsan et sa morale qui ne pouvait s'accorder avec l'idéologie nocive des Blanc Manteaux. Shamara elle-même, marquée par l'opprobre d'avoir des Amis du Ténébreux dans sa propre famille. Melisande s’inquiéterait souvent pour eux.

-Je prendrais soin d'eux. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

-J'espère. Je te rends les cartes peintes des Amis du Ténébreux. Elles devraient t'être plus utiles qu'à moi, et j'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle. Voici également les lettres que je t'ai promis. Tu te souviens des destinataires ?

Shamara s'empara des lettres et des cartes et les glissa à l'intérieur du manteau plié pour les protéger.

-Nathis Laros et Elife Sedai.

-Exactement. Nathis réside dans le quartier parfumé. C'est une marchande andoranne, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de te faire indiquer le chemin de sa boutique. Elife réside au palais, bien sûr. Je lui explique là dedans un maximum de chose, mais il te faudra encore détailler. J'essayerais de vous contacter au plus vite via Nathis. Pour ta part, tu sais comment me contacter ?

-Votre contact à Ebou Dar.

-Exactement. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour vous aider. J'aimerais pouvoir, vraiment, mais tromper Caienne est plus important.

-Pensez-vous nous rejoindre ?

-Peut être. Cela dépendra.

La curiosité se lisait dans les yeux de Shamara, mais Melisande ne comptait pas en dire davantage. Elle se leva pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-Inutile de nous éterniser davantage. Nous avons déjà pris suffisamment de risques.

-C'est sûr. Je préviens les garçons que nous sommes prêts. Mehtar aussi, je suppose.

-Oui. Nous vous accompagnerons au port avant d'acheter des chevaux. Rejoignez-moi à l'écurie quand vous serez prêts.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en bas. À cinq, sceller les trois chevaux ne fut pas long. Melisande eut encore une dernière occasion de s'amuser quand elle entendit Thorsan grincer entre ses dents à ses compagnons que si l'un d'eux osait reparler de la scène de la nuit et de ce qui c'était passé au matin il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire passer l'envie de plaisanter d'un coup d'épée avant de partir s'occuper de son cheval. Il le cachait mieux que Shamara, mais lui aussi avait un petit côté sanguin, parfois.

Ils sortirent en groupe de la cour de l'auberge, la capuche de leur manteau cachant autant que possible leurs visages. Une aubaine pour eux, c'était la fête des Lumières. La ville était bondée et les rues pleines de gens en liesse, malgré l'horaire matinal. Le port n'était pas loin et, même s'ils avançaient très lentement, il était plutôt facile de se fondre dans la foule. Malgré toutes ces précautions, Melisande sentait des regards posés sur elle. Kaguya avait l'air de le sentir aussi alors que les autres avançaient sans marquer plus d'inquiétude que cela. Seule l'éducation de la rue donnait ce genre d'instinct. Melisande savait que ni elle, ni Kaguya, ne se trompaient. Restaient à espérer que ces observateurs avaient ordre de suivre Mehtar et elle plutôt que Shamara et ses compagnons. Elle avait bon espoir. Mehtar, après tout, pouvait davantage qu'eux tous espérer se rapprocher de Caienne. Sa vieille amie ne tolérerait pas que cette menace persiste.

Lumière, face qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

Une fois au port, les trois hommes s'éloignèrent pour porter à quelques capitaines de bateaux, Mehtar leur expliquant que ce ne serait pas la première négociation du genre qu'il aurait mené. Il grimaça en disant ces mots, et tous firent mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Il faudra prendre soin de lui, murmura Shamara quand il se fut éloigné.

-Je ne suis peut être pas une Jaune, mais je n'ai pas besoin du Pouvoir Unique pour m'occuper de ses blessures, ou pour réaliser qu'il ne souffre pas que de blessures physiques. Je m'occuperais de lui.

Shamara rougit et détourna le regard.

-Je ne voulais pas présumer...

-Non, je sais. Mais les Aes Sedai qui ont le don de Guérison présument souvent les autres incapables de se débrouiller sans lui.

C'était un travers de Caienne également, mais elle se refusait à y penser pour le moment.

-Prends garde à toi, reprit-elle en regardant Shamara dans les yeux. Le monde est dangereux pour une jeune Aes Sedai. J'ai été à ta place. Il est difficile de ne pas se croire toute puissante quand on gagne le châle, et ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup d'Aes Sedai prennent rapidement un lige.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je serais prudente et j'ai ces deux idiots pour m'aider. D'ailleurs, Caemlyn a été tout l'avertissement dont j'avais besoin pour réaliser que le Pouvoir ne rends pas invulnérable, non ?

-Tu as sans doute raison. Reste prudente, tout de même. Je me souviens de mon excitation le jour où j'ai enfin quitté Tar Valon après avoir gagné le châle. Rester coincée à la Tour me tuait à petit feu. Inhabituel pour une Brune, je sais.

Shamara rit et se pencha vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Il y a une sorte de petite tradition chez les Vertes, de qui réussira à quitter le plus vite Tar Valon sans se faire arrêter par les autres. Je m'apprête à battre le record je crois. Vingt-quatre heures à peine avant de quitter Tar Valon ? Je vais entrer dans la légende.

Melisande sourit. Cela ressemblait bien aux Vertes d'avoir des traditions comme celle-là. Celles des Brunes impliquaient davantage de livres et de poussière, mais elle était plus respectueuse que Shamara des secrets de son Ajah, même de bagatelles comme l'anecdote de Shamara.

Le retour de leurs compagnons la dispensa de répondre.

-Nous avons sécurisé un passage sur le Foudre de la Rivière pour nous et nos chevaux, annonça Thorsan. Le capitaine part immédiatement et a accepté de nous déposer au niveau de Far Madding. Dès que j'aurais conclu mes affaires dans cette ville, nous filerons sur Illian.

-Ce sont des adieux, du coup, ajouta Kaguya.

-Un simple au revoir, le rassura Melisande. Je ne compte pas mourir prochainement, pour ma part.

-Faites attention tout de même, la tança Thorsan sans croiser son regard. Caienne est dangereuse.

Mehtar inspira profondément.

-Si Caienne s'approche trop de nous, elle mourra, et de ma main. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux à son sujet.

Melisande leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour moi, je suis Ebou Dari. Cela veut dire vindicative. Je compte bien laisser à Caienne des cicatrices assorties aux miennes.

Les regards des trois jeunes gens se portèrent instinctivement à la fine cicatrice qu'elle portait à la joue droite. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Quelqu'un va s’inquiéter pour vous en tout cas !, s'exclama joyeusement Shamara.

Melisande cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, dans la plus pure tradition de la Soeur Brune ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui sous-entendait parce qu'elle s'interrogeait sur sa dernière lecture. Personne n'avais l'air dupe, mais cela l'amusait trop d'user de cette image dans ce genre de moment. Thorsan, en tout cas, rougit à nouveau. C'était une couleur qu'elle prenait grand plaisir à faire apparaître sur ses joues.

-Prenez soin de vous, fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Je lirais attentivement le livre que vous m'avez confié.

-J'y compte bien, maître Kehves. Shamara, Kaguya, au plaisir de vous revoir. Et maintenant filez, avant que nous nous fassions remarquer.

Conscients de l'urgence de leur situation, ils ne se firent pas prier. Melisande et Mehtar les regardèrent faire monter leurs chevaux en les tenant par la bride sur la solide embarcation qui les conduirait jusqu'à mi-chemin de leur objectif.

-Où partons-nous ?, finit par demander Mehtar quand ils disparurent à l'intérieur du bateau.

Un marin commença la manœuvre qui détacherait le bateau du quai. Melisande soupira. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner, mais elle devait éloigner le danger de leurs têtes et de celle d'Elife, leur donner une chance de frapper au cœur des plans de Caienne en abattant Ombre. Elle devait leur faire confiance pour y parvenir, mais c'était difficile. Elle haïssait ne pas faire le travail elle même.

-Vers le sud, pour commencer, finit-elle par répondre. Donnons l'impression que nous les suivons par voie de terre et que le bateau n'est qu'une diversion. Faisons croire à tous ces gens qui nous surveillent que nous devons juste les retrouver un peu plus loin. Cela fera moins d'espions tentés de prendre le prochain bateau pour Tear. Ensuite... J'ai ma petite idée.


	16. Sur la route de Far Madding

Shamara regarda sans regrets s'éloigner le Foudre de la Rivière le long de l'Erenin. Si elle avait appris quelque chose, c'était que voyager en bateau était loin d'être son moyen de transport préféré. Les premiers jours avaient été pesants. Ils étaient tous épuisés, moralement et physiquement. Devoir partager la même cabine au moment où ils avaient besoin de s'isoler et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, de l'attaque sur Kaguya à la trahison de Caienne avait été difficile, puis les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre eux. Pour s'occuper, et se changer l'esprit car il restait visiblement honteux de son comportement la veille de leur départ, Thorsan s'était même proposé de leur donner des leçons d'épées sur le pont du bateau. Shamara était désormais à peut près certaine de pouvoir manier une épée sans se ridiculiser. S'entraîner ensemble, manger ensemble et, oui, s'ennuyer ensemble, les avait même rapprochés.

Elle était quand même soulagée de quitter ce bateau. Pouvoir enfin faire plus que quelques mètres dans un sens et dans l'autre pour se dégourdir les jambes, c'était son rêve depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle fit un rapide calcul. Ils avaient quitté Tar Valon onze jours plus tôt, lors de la Fête des Lumières. Maintenant, elle rêvait d'un bon bain chaud et d'un lit douillet, mais Far Madding était encore à plusieurs jours de route, en espérant que la neige ne se remette pas à tomber. Le temps était glacial depuis qu'ils avaient campé au pied du Mont Dragon. Les deux berges du fleuve étaient recouvertes d'un manteau blanc qui crissait sous les sabots de leurs montures.

-Allons-y, finit par dire Thorsan alors que le Foudre de la Rivière disparaissait dans un banc de brouillard. Il nous reste encore une ou deux heures de jour, autant mettre un maximum de distance entre le fleuve et nous. Far Madding nous attend.

Il était pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère d'armes. Le manque de nouvelles lui pesait, c'était évident. Ce n'était pourtant pas à Far Madding que pensait Shamara en manœuvrant entre les arbres du bois touffu qui s'étendait de ce côté de l'Erenin, mais à Illian. S'ils avançait bien, il leur faudrait une douzaine de jour pour atteindre cette ville. S'ils avaient de la chance. Combien de choses pouvaient se passer d'ici là ? Ombre était libre. Sa mère et Caienne aussi. Elles devaient avancer leurs plans. Elle les imaginait avançant leurs pierres sur un plateau de jeu, détruisant au passage des pays entiers.

Au moins, l'équipage avait pu les renseigner sur ce qui se passait plus au sud, même si leur point de vue était biaisé. La moitié des hommes venaient de Tear. Pour eux, l'Illian avait attaqué sans raison valable en prétextant que des soldats de Tear s'étaient trop approché de leur frontière. Ils étaient persuadés qu'Astoril Damara, un des Grands Seigneurs de Tear, était le meilleur général du monde derrière les Grands Capitaines et que la guerre serait vite terminé. Kaguya s'était difficilement retenu de ricaner. Après tout, il avait entendu plus ou moins l'exact inverse dans la bouche d'un marchand illianais à Tar Valon. Lors d'un court arrêt à Aringill pour se ravitailler, ils avaient également appris que la guerre civile continuait en Andor. Morgase Trakand était apparemment en mauvaise posture face à la maison Sarand. La maison Marne semblait emporter de nombreuses batailles, mais avait été repoussée devant Caemlyn par le capitaine général de la garde de la reine, Gareth Bryne. Shamara avait eu du mal à s'intéresser à ces rumeurs, sur le moment. Aringill était sa ville natale et du bateau, elle pouvait voir sa maison. Les volets étaient clos. Personne n'y reviendrait sans doute jamais. Son frère était un Blanc Manteau, son père était mort, sa mère une Amie du Ténébreux et elle, une Aes Sedai. Shamara avait été tentée de la brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attirer l'attention.

Que se passait-il en Illian ? Si la couche de neige n'était pas assez épaisse pour que les sabots des chevaux s'y enfoncent profondément, Shamara aurait été tentée de partir au galop pour y parvenir plus vite. Même en sachant que cela ne servait à rien, elle tenta de presser le pas de sa monture trop placide à son goût.

-Du calme, murmura Thorsan à côté d'elle. Nous perdrons davantage de temps si l'un des chevaux se tort la cheville sur une racine.

-Je pourrais le soigner si c'était le cas, rétorqua Shamara en rougissant malgré elle. N'es-tu pas impatient d'être à Far Madding ?

-Si. Lomar m'a promis des nouvelles, mais j'ai tant tardé que je crains qu'elles ne soient plus d'actualité.

-Tu regrettes d'être venu à Tar Valon ?, demanda Kaguya avant de souffler dans ses mains gantées pour essayer de les réchauffer.

-Je devrais peut être, mais non. Ce que nous avons fait là-bas était utile et nécessaire, même si nous avons découvert moins de choses que je ne l'espérais.

Shamara soupira.

-Ils ont toujours une avance considérable, n'est-ce pas ? Les arrêter sera difficile. Une idée de ce qui convient de faire une fois sur place ?

Un mois plus tôt, elle aurait détesté demander ainsi son avis à un Blanc Manteau. Aujourd'hui, elle reconnaissait sans peine le talent de Thorsan pour les plans d'attaque. C'était quelque chose qu'elle finirait par acquérir avec le temps. Après tout, elle était de l'Ajah Verte et elle comptait bien voir de nombreux champs de bataille au cours de sa longue vie, mais pour l'instant, elle était contente d'apprendre auprès de lui.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-C'est trop tôt pour ça. Aucun de nous n'est jamais allé en Illian, même si tes leçons à la Tour nous serons bien utiles une fois sur place. La situation là bas peut d'ailleurs encore changer d'ici que nous arrivons. Non, nous continuons comme sur le bateau : notre seul souci est d'aller le plus vite possible sans fatiguer excessivement nos montures, et nous continuons l'entraînement à raison d'une heure chaque matin avant de reprendre la route. C'est entendu Kaguya ?

Celui-ci soupira d'un air théâtral et Shamara se retint de pouffer d'amusement. Sur le bateau, Kaguya s'était une fois caché dans le canot à l'arrière pour éviter l'entraînement impitoyable que lui imposait Thorsan. La situation l'avait assez amusée pour qu'elle ne le dénonce pas, mais elle était ravie que Thorsan prenne l'entraînement de Kaguya autant au sérieux. Chaque jour qui passait la voyait plus décidée encore à en faire son lige. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il subisse un entraînement comparable à celui de la Tour.

-Ce ne sera peut être pas facile de vous entraîner, fit-elle cependant remarquer. On dirait qu'il va reneiger sous peu.

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour regarder le ciel bas et lourd qui pesait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il était chargé de nuages gris sombres qui voilaient totalement le soleil. Il ne pouvait être plus de quatre heures de l'après-midi mais la noirceur du ciel donnait l'impression que le crépuscule tombait déjà. Un vent froid du nord leur glaçait les entrailles. Heureusement, Caienne avait appris à Shamara le petit truc des Aes Sedai qui consistait à ignorer le froid, mais elle avait encore du mal à se placer en permanence dans la disposition d'esprit nécessaire.

-Ça sent la neige, oui, confirma Kaguya. Il y a cette odeur dans le nord quand elle va tomber. On risque d'en avoir jusqu'aux genoux demain.

-Parfait, décréta Thorsan. Il était temps que je t'apprenne à te battre en terrain difficile. On n'a pas toujours le choix du terrain et du temps quand il faut se battre. Boue, neige, vent... Un bon soldat doit savoir affronter ces conditions.

Kaguya gémit et cette fois Shamara ne se retint pas de rire. Voir ce Blanc Manteau se comporter en grand frère vis à vis du voleur de la Saldaea était une source d'amusement sans fin. Melisande se serait bien amusée à les voir ces derniers jours. Shamara ne se remettait toujours pas de l'histoire de la robe, même si Kaguya et elle avaient appris à ne pas aborder le sujet s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à un Thorsan plus impitoyable encore lors des entraînements. Elle manœuvra son cheval pour se retrouver à côté de Kaguya.

-Console-toi. Thorsan n'avait encore jamais vu la neige avant Tar Valon. Lui aussi va apprendre à se battre malgré elle. Vous êtes à égalité.

Il lui lança un regard ravi qui chamboula son estomac. Shamara était tentée de flirter un peu avec lui, pour voir si cela conduisait quelque part, mais même s'il avait le dos tourné, elle pouvait sentir le regard amusé et un brin condescendant de Thorsan.

C'était le plus dur avec ce long voyage. Elle espérait depuis Tar Valon avoir l'occasion de parler seule à seul avec Kaguya, mais ils avaient du échanger leurs informations avec Melisande, puis partager une cabine étroite. De toute évidence, elle ne trouverait pas d'occasion avant Far Madding. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation avant d'avoir pris un bon bain, mais ils auraient de la chance de trouver même une ferme isolée avant d'arriver en vue de Far Madding. Il n'y avait que quelques rares hameaux dispersés dans la région, si elle avait bonne mémoire.

Elle reprit donc sa place dans la colonne. Thorsan, heureusement, ne les fit pas continuer trop longtemps. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et le soleil disparaissait à toute vitesse à l'horizon.

Bientôt, un petit feu se mit à ronfler, mais ils durent quand même se réfugier dans la plus grande des tentes pour manger à l'abri du vent.

-Je donnerais nos deux ter'angreals pour un lit chaud, soupira Kaguya en se resservant du lapin qu'il avait chassé un peu plus tôt.

-Nous l'aurons dans quelques jours, promis Thorsan. D'ici là, je veux que tu réfléchisse à ton placement de pieds quand tu tentes une feinte sur la gauche.

Shamara reposa son bol sur le sol.

-Sur ce, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de vous dire bonne nuit. Je vous retrouve demain pour notre chevauchée dans la neige. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait que commencer.

-Fais de beaux rêves, lui lança Kaguya avant de rougir un peu.

Shamara lui sourit en retour et s'arma de courage pour affronter le froid et la neige qui tombait de plus belle. Amusant. Elle avait toujours aimé la neige, jusqu'ici, car elle n'était pas si fréquente que ça, en Andor. Cela ne durerait probablement pas. Elle se retint de courir pour franchir les trois mètres qui la séparaient de sa propre tente. Une fois au sec et relativement au chaud, elle tissa un flux d'air pour éclairer doucement l'intérieur de la tente et se prépara pour la nuit. Cependant, elle renonça à quitter sa robe. Elle était bien épaisse et la protégerait mieux du froid de la nuit que la chemise qu'elle avait utilisée sur le bateau.

Le plus sage serait de dormir immédiatement, mais même s'il n'y avait ni lit douillet, ni bain bouillant, c'était sa première nuit seule depuis Tar Valon et elle comptait en profiter. Au lieu de s'endormir, elle ouvrit le sac dans lequel elle avait mis bien à l'abri quelques livres, dont celui sur les royaumes d'Essenia et ceux, postérieurs, de Fergansea, Moreina et Esandara qui s'étendaient là où se trouvaient l'Illian, Far Madding et Tear aujourd'hui. C'était un miracle que ce livre ait survécu aux années, même aux siècles où il était resté abandonné dans ce fortin près de Tar Valon et peu de passages étaient intacts. Melisande aurait probablement payé cher pour y avoir accès, au cas où ce soit un exemplaire unique. Shamara comptait depuis longtemps le parcourir pour en tirer les quelques informations qui subsistaient et elle avait besoin de calme pour ça.

Après une heure à le parcourir, elle releva sa nuque engourdie en baillant. La lecture était des plus ardues, mais elle avait au moins pu rafraîchir ses connaissances sur Far Madding, et en particulier sur le Gardien, le ter'angreal géant au cœur de la ville. Il lui poserait problème, mais Thorsan avait raison, c'était inutile d'y penser avant d'être en vue de la ville. Les Aes Sedai n'y avaient jamais trouvé de réponse, elle devrait faire avec.

Un détail avait cependant attiré son attention. Les Tirado étaient mentionnés plusieurs fois dans le livre. Mehtar avait dit vrai, sa famille avait autrefois eu une importance considérable dans la région. Ils avaient possédé de nombreuses terres, notamment la ville de Dasende surplombant des falaises donnant sur la mer des Tempêtes. À en croire l'auteur, ils auraient même concurrencé le pouvoir de Aren Mador, alors la capitale d'Essenia, connue désormais sous le nom de Far Madding, grâce à un objet qui leur donnait un avantage militaire considérable. L'auteur ignorait quoi et ce secret avait disparu avec la ville de Dasende bien avant la naissance de l'auteur, si le récit se basait sur une quelconque réalité historique. Shamara n'avait jamais entendu parler de Dasende, mais si cet objet avait existé, elle aurait juré que c'était un ter'angreal. La ville devait avoir disparu pendant les Guerre Trolloques ou la Guerre des Cent Ans.

L'intérêt de Caienne pour Mehtar trouvait peut être son origine dans ces légendes. Shamara regrettait de ne pas avoir prit le temps de le lire avant de quitter Tar Valon. Le lige et Melisande auraient bien eu besoin de cette information.

Un autre baillement la fit se rendre à la raison. Elle referma le livre et les yeux.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent tous. Ils se levaient à l'aube, partaient après un petit déjeuner essentiellement fait des restes réchauffés de la veille et une courte séance d'étirement et de passes d'armes. Quand les chevaux commençaient à renâcler, ils leur accordaient une pause et mangeaient une ration de viande séchée en essayant de se réchauffer. Il neigea toute la première journée, mais un vague rayon de soleil au crépuscule leur confirma qu'ils avançaient dans la bonne direction. Le lendemain, la neige avait cessé de tomber mais le ciel restait chargé et la neige avait en partie gelé. Le froid s'intensifiait et ils avancèrent avec un luxe de précaution pour éviter que les chevaux ne glissent sur une plaque de verglas. Ce soir là, ils entendirent des loups hurler à faible distance, faisant hennir les chevaux. Kaguya, de garde au petit matin, jura les avoir vu rôder à la limite de leur campement. Le troisième jour, la neige revint par intermittence alors qu'ils quittaient définitivement la forêt pour la plaine. Au nord, la ligne sombre des collines de Kintara, qui descendait progressivement en direction du sud-ouest, les guidait désormais, les empêchant de trop se fourvoyer sur leur route.

Ils étaient entrés dans les plaines de Maredo.

Au crépuscule, ils atteignirent un petit bois et montèrent le campement au bord d'un lac gelé surplombé par un immense arbre dénudé. Shamara se, sentant encore bien éveillée, se proposa de monter la première garde et en profita pour finir de déchiffrer les quelques passage du vieux livre qui lui résistaient encore. Quand Thorsan vint la relayer, elle s'effondra tout de même avec soulagement dans son lit.

Un cri d'alerte la réveilla en pleine nuit. Désorientée, Shamara se demanda où elle était et d'où venait ce vacarme. Quelle acceptée avait décidé de faire tant de bruit au beau milieu de la nuit ? La maîtresse des novices aurait sa peau, c'était sûr.

Deux détails lui firent réaliser qu'elle n'était pas à la Tour. La racine qui lui grattait le dos, et les hurlements de chiens au loin. Shamara sursauta. Bien éveillée cette fois, elle saisit la Source, bondit de sous ses couvertures, bénissant la Lumière qu'elle ait eu la clairvoyance de dormir toute habillée.

Le feu illuminait la clairière mais insuffisamment. Elle tissa un flux d'air et de feu pour fixer une boule de lumière juste au-dessus de celui-ci au moment où Thorsan sortait de sa tente en enfilant aussi vite que possible son armure.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

-Écoutez, répondit Kaguya.

Il était tendu comme un arc. L'arbalète chargée, il était prêt à tirer dès la moindre alerte. Shamara tendit l'oreille. Les cris se rapprochaient, sinistres. Il lui semblait entendre un bruit de course aussi, mais ce n'était probablement que son imagination.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce bruit, dit-elle, la gorge sèche. Ce sont des Chiens des Ténèbres.

Thorsan et Kaguya posèrent leurs questions en même temps.

-Tu es certaine ?

-Quand en as tu entendu ?

Dans un ter'angreal où elle avait canalisé cent fois et subi cent fois la torture. Même maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas y penser sans frisonner. Elle revoyait encore la caravane des Tuatha'an dévastée, entendait encore Zethini et les enfants l’appeler au secours. Melisande avait été cruelle ce jour là, mais Shamara la remerciait presque aujourd'hui. Au moins, elle ne tremblerait pas de peur en les voyant. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

-Cela n'a pas pas d'importance, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Kaguya, tu en as déjà vu ?

-Non, mais on m'en a parlé. Leur morsure est mortelle.

-Oui, dans presque tous les cas, mais ce n'est pas leur seule arme. Leur sang même est empoisonné. N'espérez même pas les tuer. Seul le Pouvoir Unique ou une arme forgée avec le Pouvoir peut les tuer définitivement. Si vous en mettez un au sol, éloignez-vous aussitôt.

Thorsan écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait, mais il ne protesta pas.

-Peut-on fuir ?

-Ils n'oublient jamais l'odeur d'une proie, intervint Kaguya, et ils ne s'arrêtent pas avant de l'avoir rejointe. C'est ce qu'on dit dans les Terres Frontalières.

La mine de Thorsan faisait désormais six pieds de long.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire, le regard déterminé. À nous de les ralentir, à toi de les achever.

Shamara hocha la tête et canalisa de l'air. Sur le sol, de fines lignes droites apparurent dans la neige.

-J'ai placé des murs d'air, ici, là et là, expliqua-t-elle. Cela devrait les ralentir et me permettre de bien les entamer. Une fois qu'ils les auront contournées...

-Ce sera à nous d'agir.

Thorsan disparut dans sa tente pour prendre son arc et se positionna derrière un des deux boucliers que leur avait dressé Shamara. Pendant ce temps là, Kaguya lui sourit nerveusement avant de reporter toute son attention sur les cris qui se rapprochaient.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir davantage de toute manière. La neige étouffait les bruits de la course des chiens des ténèbres, mais pas leurs cris. Très vite, ils virent apparaître des yeux blancs brillants comme de l'argent à la limite du cercle de lumière, à l'ouest. Ils ralentirent en approchant, jaugeant la situation. Ils ne criaient plus maintenant et ils ne haletaient même pas.

Après une longue minute de silence, ils bondirent tous ensemble, sans un bruit. Même en les ayant déjà vu, Shamara frissonna. Ils étaient gros comme des poneys, mais efflanqués. Leur regard était terrifiant et au fur et elle pouvait voir leurs crocs luisants de bave s'ouvrir en une parodie de sourire.

Cinq. Ils étaient cinq.

Ils avaient trois cent ou quatre cent pas à faire pour atteindre leur petit groupe et courraient aussi vite que des chevaux. Shamara se secoua et tissa pour projeter une boule de feu sur les deux plus proches. Thorsan et Kaguya sortirent à leur tour de leur prostration. Une flèche et un carreau fusèrent dans l'air.

Chaque coup toucha sa cible, sans les ralentir. Ils ne poussèrent pas non plus de cris ou de gémissements. Les hurlements un peu plus tôt ne visaient qu'à intimider leurs proies, mais ils n'étaient plus là pour s'amuser.

Shamara n'hésita pas. Elle lança boule de feu sur boule de feu. La clairière s'illuminait à chaque fois brièvement, prouvant qu'elle infligeait bel et bien des blessures aux Engeances de l'Ombre. Leur poil était roussi et le museau entier de l'un d'entre eux n'était plus qu'une énorme plaie à vif. Un autre avait une flèche plantée dans l'orbite. 

Ils ne ralentissaient pas pour autant. Dans quelques secondes ils seraient sur eux. 

Le plus proche bondit pour s'attaquer à Thorsan, mais fut arrêté par la barrière de Shamara à laquelle il se heurta violemment. Hélas, les chiens des ténèbres étaient intelligents. Autant que des loups, si Shamara se rappelait bien de ses lectures. Il entreprit aussitôt de trouver le bout de la barrière pour la contourner. Thorsan lâcha son arc et saisit son bouclier et son épée. 

D'un flux d'air, Shamara saisit le molosse par une patte et l'expédia sur ses compagnons pour offrir un répit à Thorsan. À son atterrissage, le chien en fit tomber deux autres, mais ils se redressèrent, toujours dans un silence absolu, et repartirent à l'attaque. 

-Économise-toi Shamara !, cria Thorsan. Tu es la seule à pouvoir les achever. 

-Attention à leur sang !, répondit-elle. 

Thorsan tourna à moitié la tête vers elle pour lui répondre quand des hurlements retentirent tout près, juste au nord de l'étang.

-Lumière ! En voilà d'autres. 

Kaguya écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire. 

-Non, regarde, ce sont des loups ! Ils détestent les Engeances ! 

Thorsan lui lança un regard incrédule, mais Kaguya avait raison. Les habitants des Terres Frontalières et les Aes Sedai le savaient bien, un loup était prêt à tout dans l'espoir d'abattre une Engeance, et en particulier un chien des ténèbres. 

Huit loups surgirent d'entre les arbres au moment même où les chiens des ténèbres atteignaient à nouveaux leurs fortifications invisibles. La meute se divisa en petits groupes de deux qui chacun se précipita vers une des Engeances pour harceler ses flancs. Thorsan se lança dans le combat aux côtés de deux d'entre eux. Kaguya avait lui aussi laissé tomber son arme à distance pour sortir sa rapière. Il tourna autour du mur d'air pour se protéger des crocs de son adversaire. Shamara se remit à respirer quand deux loups vinrent renforcer son flanc. 

Quand à elle, elle écouta le conseil de Thorsan et se contenta de renforcer ses défenses en tissant un nouveau mur d'air, puis attendit avec anxiété que l'un de ses alliés lui donne l'opportunité de frapper. 

Était-ce Caienne qui leur avait envoyé ces Engeances ? Ombre ? Qui que ce soit, c'était inquiétant. Ils étaient en plein milieu de nulle part, jamais ils n'auraient du être retrouvés aussi vite. C'était forcément Caienne, et alors elle savait où ils se rendaient. Il fallait espérer que Melisande aille bien. 

Un grognement ramena Shamara à l'instant présent. Thorsan avait son épée plantée dans le corps d'une des engeances. Il la lâcha et fit un bon en arrière, mais du sang gicla. Celui du chien des ténèbres. Un loup s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, touché au poitrail. Thorsan porta une main à sa joue. 


	17. Des hurlements dans la nuit

Ils allaient tous mourir. Les loups, Thorsan, Shamara et lui. Et s'ils avaient beaucoup, beaucoup de chance, ils emporteraient les chiens des ténèbres avec eux. Shamara était douée, mais c'était des chiens des ténèbres, parmi les pires horreurs crées par le Ténébreux. Dans les Terres Frontalières, on survivait parfois à une attaque de Trollocs. À une attaque de chiens des ténèbres ? C'était beaucoup plus rare.

Kaguya réalisa soudain à quel point il avait changé. Six mois, deux mois plus tôt il aurait fuit. Maintenant, l'idée même était inenvisageable. Il resterait jusqu'au bout. Kaguya profita de l'arrivée de deux autres loups pour reprendre un instant son souffle, puis repartit à l'attaque. L'honneur et l'amitié l'exigeaient et il n'aurait pas pu se regarder en face s'il faisait autre chose.

Les loups harcelaient véritablement les flancs des chiens des Ténèbres. L'un d'eux se retourna pour arracher à son assaillant son oreille et quelques centimètres de peau. Le loup cria sous l'effet de la douleur, puis reparti à l'attaque de plus belle. Il mordit le chien à l'échine, puis s'effondra, la bave aux lèvres. Deux soubresauts, et c'était fini. La morsure d'un chien des ténèbres était aussi mortelle que le disaient les histoires.

Kaguya s'approcha pour tenter de frapper la bête et les loups s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place. Ils étaient assez intelligents pour réaliser qu'ils étaient alliés dans cette histoire. Kaguya se fendit comme le lui avait appris Thorsan, autant pour tenter d'éborgner l'immense bête que pour protéger un loup qui se serait fait happer la patte par sa mâchoire impressionnante. Son coup porta et du sang gicla. Kaguya avait bien entendu Shamara quand elle avait dit de ne pas laisser leur sang toucher sa peau, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Pour se battre, il avait dû à contrecœur ôter ses gants, bien chauds, mais trop épais pour lui donner une bonne prise sur son épée. Deux gouttes de sang, trois peut être, atterrirent sur sa main. De sa manche, Kaguya l'essuya frénétiquement. Il sentait bien que c'était en vain. Le poison s'insinuait déjà en lui. Sa main tremblait.

Un autre loup s'effondra aux côtés de Thorsan. Kaguya avait vu juste. Ils étaient tous morts.

Et puis, brusquement, la situation se retourna. Deux loups mirent à terre un des monstres. Ils firent aussitôt un bon en arrière, eux aussi avertis des mauvaises petites surprises que réservaient les chiens. Shamara se précipita, méprisant le danger, et invoqua entre ses mains une lame de feu qu'elle planta dans la gorge de la bête. Pas folle, elle avait quand même dressé un minuscule bouclier d'air entre elles, car le sang gicla sans la toucher. Kaguya vint se placer à ses côtés pour la défendre, mais le chien le plus proche devait maintenant faire face à quatre loups enragés.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Je vais bien, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, va aider Thorsan.

Kaguya jeta un coup d’œil sur sa droite. Aidé de seulement deux loups, Thorsan devait affronter deux chiens des ténèbres. Ceux-ci les acculaient progressivement contre le lac gelé. Kaguya se mordit les lèvres. Il avait été sur le point de demander à Shamara si elle pouvait faire quelque chose contre le poison dans ses veines, mais il ne pouvait risquer la vie de Thorsan. Il hocha la tête et courut vers lui, tout en ayant l'impression que ses jambes étaient du coton.

En arrivant sur place, il réalisa que Thorsan aussi avait du sang sur son armure. Il était livide. Le poison agissait, lentement, mais sûrement sur lui aussi, Kaguya l'aurait parié. Ils devaient en finir au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour que Shamara les aide.

D'un coup de pied et d'épaule, il repoussa le chien noir pour l'éloigner de Thorsan, qui le remercia d'un grognement et profita que Kaguya protège désormais ses arrières pour tourbillonner entre ses adversaires. Il devenait vraiment bon. Ou plutôt, il avait toujours été bon, mais là, il atteignait des sommets qu'il n'avait pas atteint jusque là, même en combattant les liges de Caienne. Kaguya voulait devenir bon comme ça. Grâce à l'aide de Thorsan, il avait une chance de le devenir et il remerciait son ami de l'avoir forcé à s'entraîner à se battre dans la neige ces derniers jours. Sans cet entraînement, il y aurait un cadavre de plus sur le sol.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question de le dire à voix haute. Se plaindre était bien plus amusant.

Kaguya rejoignit Thorsan dans la mêlée. Ils parvinrent par miracle à éviter morsures et projection de sang, mais un troisième loup s'effondra. Les autres loups vinrent les renforcer. La totalité de la meute, ceux qui avaient survécu du moins, étaient là désormais, à leurs côtés. Avec leur aide, Shamara avait du abattre les deux autres chiens. Elle aussi ne cessait de l'impressionner. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rattrape son retard sur ses deux amis et qu'il se montre enfin à la hauteur.

Et puis il la vit, l'ouverture dont il avait besoin, tomba sur un genou et frappa droit au cœur du molosse de gauche. Celui-ci s'effondra sans un bruit et Kaguya roula sur le côté pour éviter les projections de sang.

-Redresse-toi !, cria Thorsan.

Pas même un bravo pour sa superbe manœuvre, mais Kaguya obéit malgré tout et évita ainsi de peu les crocs du dernier chien. L'instant d'après, l'épée de Thorsan lui traversait la gorge. Exténués, il se regardèrent de part et d'autre du cadavre, cherchant à voir qui d'eux d'eux était le plus blessé.

-Écartez-vous d'eux !, ordonna Shamara.

Thorsan tendit un bras à Kaguya pour l'aider à se relever. Kaguya l'accepta et grimaça. De la neige s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur de ses vêtements et lui glaçait le dos. Se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils regardèrent Shamara s'assurer que les chiens des ténèbres ne se relèveraient pas.

Les loups la regardèrent faire en silence puis s'approchèrent et reniflèrent chaque carcasse pour s'assurer que les Engeances étaient bel et bien mortes. Une fois certains du fait, sans même se concerter du regard, ils s'éclipsèrent en silence, laissant leurs morts derrière eux.

Alors seulement Kaguya réalisa la puanteur qu'avaient laissé derrière eux les chiens des ténèbres. L'odeur donnait envie de vomir. La neige immaculée n'était plus par endroits qu'une boue noircie de leur sang. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage dans la boue à part ce sang et leurs corps. Les histoires disaient vrai, les empreintes des chiens des ténèbres ne se voyaient que sur la pierre.

-Beau travail Kaguya.

Il se retourna vers Thorsan.

-La manœuvre tout à l'heure, précisa celui-ci. C'était du beau travail. Tu dois juste davantage penser à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu as eu raison de prendre ce risque, mais tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que l'autre arrivait dans ton dos, hein ?

-Je te faisais confiance pour assurer mes arrières.

Thorsan grimaça.

-Je n'ai pas été des plus efficaces cette fois. Il s'en est failli de peu. C'est bien de faire confiance à ses frères d'armes au combat, mais tout le monde peut avoir une seconde d'inattention au combat. Je n'aurais pas voulu te voir mourir par ma faute.

-Je serais prudent. Promis.

-J'espère bien, approuva Shamara qui revenait vers eux. Maintenant, qui de vous est blessé ? Vous n'avez pas laissé leur sang vous toucher, rassurez-moi !

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête d'un air piteux et Shamara soupira.

-C'était trois gouttes, tenta de la rassurer Kaguya.

-Quand on parle des chiens des ténèbres, trois gouttes peuvent suffire. Espérons que j'interviens à temps et que j'ai encore assez de réserves pour vous aider...

Elle prit la tête de Kaguya entre ses mains et il sentit le Pouvoir Unique le traverser. C'était une sensation familière désormais. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux et Shamara reporta son attention sur Thorsan. Elle resta sur lui un long moment. Au loin, ils entendirent des hurlements victorieux s'éloigner vers l'ouest. Malgré leurs pertes, les loups clamaient leur joie d'avoir massacré les chiens. Kaguya aurait volontiers crié avec eux, mais il était trop épuisé et transi de froid pour ça. Il tenta vainement de réchauffer ses mains en soufflant dedans.

-Je crois que j'ai eu tout le poison, finit par dire la jeune femme. Il faut espérer qu'au matin il n'y paraîtra plus, parce que j'aurais du mal à soulever une plume avec le Pouvoir sans me brûler et perdre toute aptitude à canaliser.

Elle dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle avait effectivement l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

-Retourne dormir, lui proposa Thorsan. Kaguya et moi avons encore assez d'énergie pour finir la garde. Je doute qu'il y en ai d'autres dans les parages.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi ?

-Les loups, répondit Kaguya à la place de Thorsan. S'il y avait d'autres chiens, ils seraient restés dans le coin.

-Exactement. Va dormir Shamara. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme demain s'il y a d'autres menaces du même genre dans le coin. Notre départ de Tar Valon n'est pas passé aussi inaperçu que nous ne l'aurions voulu.

-Je peux faire ma part, protesta Shamara.

-Tu as déjà fait plus que ta part ce soir, rétorqua Kaguya. Sans toi nous serions tous morts et tu le sais parfaitement puisque seul le Pouvoir Unique peut les tuer.

-Ça et une arme forgée avec le Pouvoir, hein ?, ajouta Thorsan. Tu sais où en trouver ?

Shamara bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-La plupart sont portées par des liges, des rois ou des maîtres d'armes. Difficile de s'en procurer. Très bien. Si vous êtes sûrs de vous...

Elle éteignit d'un geste le globe qui leur avait fourni la lumière nécessaire pour éclairer le champ de bataille. Ils n'étaient désormais plus éclairés que par le feu qui s'éteignait doucement. Au moins, ils n'avaient plus à contempler la scène macabre. Après ça, Shamara tituba jusqu'à sa tente où ils l'entendirent s'effondrer aussitôt.

-Je parie qu'elle va ronfler cette nuit, souffla Kaguya.

-Va dormir toi aussi. Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas frisonner depuis tout à l'heure. Je vais ranimer le feu et je te réveille dans deux heures.

Kaguya ne protesta pas. S'il ne changeait pas de tunique, ils retrouveraient sa carcasse givrée au matin. Il retourna s'abriter sous la tente, se changea et s’endormit aussitôt sec. Thorsan ne le réveilla pas.

Une mauvaise surprise les attendait au matin. Le cheval de Kaguya s'était enfui pendant le combat en arrachant son piquet. C'était leur faute, ils auraient du avoir le bon sens de vérifier que tout allait bien avant de s'effondrer. Même Thorsan reconnut avoir sommeillé à son poste, malgré l'odeur de plus en plus ignoble des cadavres.

Au moins, Shamara avait bel et bien arrêté le poison. Tous les deux se sentaient encore un peu faible, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de risque que l'un d'eux s'effondre raide mort dans l'immédiat. C'était déjà ça.

Ils se tâtèrent un moment pour savoir s'il convenait d'enterrer les morts, au moins les loups, mais personne n'avait envie de creuser le sol gelé et ils avaient un cheval à rattraper. Ils se mirent en selle en essayant d'ignorer leur fatigue, Kaguya grimpant derrière Shamara. En d'autres temps il se serait peut être réjouit de monter avec elle et en aurait peut être profité pour essayer d'entamer la conversation. Même s'ils avaient surtout été occupés à ne rien faire, ils n'avait jamais trouvé un moment pour discuter juste tous les deux. La dernière fois remontait à la fête des Rétameurs. Kaguya ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec elle ni s'il avait la moindre chance ou si son titre d'Aes Sedai l'avait changée ou non. Malheureusement ils étaient tous le temps trop fatigués, entourés ou menacés de mort pour parler. À Far Madding. À Far Madding, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon bain, il trouverait bien l'occasion de parler longuement avec elle. Peut être même de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il revint à l'instant présent, soupira et tâcha de mieux s’emmitoufler dans son manteau, pressentant que la journée allait être longue, et froide.

Longue et froide, elle le fut. Ils ne remirent la main sur son cheval qu'à la mi-journée. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas blessé dans sa fuite, mais il était épuisé et ils durent avancer au pas jusqu'à la hâte du soir. Évidemment, le cheval avait aussi fuit dans la mauvaise direction et, un immense banc de brouillard s'étant installé sur la région, ils n'étaient que modérément sûrs d'avoir retrouvé leur chemin. S'ils avaient de la chance, ils n'avaient perdu qu'une journée de route.

Cette fois, ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'un ruisseau qui n'était qu'en partie gelé alors que le soleil n'était même pas couché. Thorsan était partisan de laisser les chevaux, et eux-même, profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le ruisseau n'était pas gelé et que Kaguya trouva du premier coup de quoi leur cuisiner un bon civet.

-Le temps se réchauffe, non ?, demanda-t-il tout en finissant de faire glisser les ingrédients dans le petit chaudron qu'ils transportaient avec eux.

Thorsan leva la tête de son livre. Il devenait pire que Melisande. C'était celui qu'elle lui avait donné, d'ailleurs, et c'était au moins la deuxième fois qu'il le lisait depuis leur départ. Intéressant.

-Peut être. Le vent est tombé en tout cas. J'espère que la neige fondra rapidement qu'on puisse avancer plus vite.

Kaguya et Shamara grimacèrent en même temps. Lui avait grandit en Saldaea et elle avait longtemps vécu à Tar Valon. C'était relativement au nord aussi. Thorsan les interrogea du regard et Shamara se dévoua pour lui expliquer.

-C'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais vu la neige avant notre voyage, Thorsan. La neige fondue, c'est presque pire que ça. Les chevaux sont peut être ralentis maintenant, mais imagine s'ils doivent se méfier de plaques de verglas sous leurs sabots.

Oui, Thorsan n'avait jamais vu la neige avant Tar Valon. Kaguya se rappelait le premier jour de neige quand il était petit, au... avant qu'il ne rejoigne Maradon. C'était toujours une joie, en particulier pour les enfants.

Thorsan avait refermé son livre et portait toute son attention sur Shamara. Parfait. Kaguya lâcha sa préparation des yeux pour se pencher et former une boule de neige. Quand il fut satisfait de sa taille et de sa forme, il la projeta droit sur Thorsan.

La tête de celui-ci ! Sa bouche formait un o de stupéfaction tandis que la neige dégringolait sur la couverture de son lige. Shamara se mit à rire et ne réussissait plus à s'arrêter. Elle dut s'appuyer contre l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas tomber à terre. Kaguya forma une deuxième boule et la frappa en plein sur l'oreille. Le froid fit crier Shamara de surprise.

-Kaguya !, cria-t-elle d'un air faussement en colère.

Elle se pencha et commença à son tour à former une boule qu'elle envoya à son tour dans sa direction. Kaguya esquiva. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était parti. Il plongea derrière la tente pour s'en servir de protection et réunit ses munitions pendant que Shamara bombardait sa position en riant. De là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, il était trop bien protégé.

Pourtant, une boule de neige le frappa derrière la tête.

-Pas avec le Pouvoir Unique, protesta-t-il, ce n'est pas juste !

-Je n'ai pas utilisé le Pouvoir, je me bat à la loyale !

Alors qui... ? Kaguya se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Thorsan lui envoyer une deuxième boule de neige en plein sur le nez.

-Trahi !, s'exclama-t-il en essuyant la neige avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans sa tunique. Je suis trahi de tous les côtés ! À moi, Shamara !

La jeune femme se précipita à son appel et commença à darder tous ses projectiles sur Thorsan qui dut faire retraite. Une bouffée d'affection prit Kaguya par surprise. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleurs amis qu'eux. Sokino, Lydine et Dunak ne leur seraient jamais arrivés à la cheville.

Il réunit frénétiquement ses munitions et partit à la poursuite de Thorsan, bien décidé à se venger de toutes ces heures d'entraînement. Il avait lui même du mal à se retenir de tomber au sol tellement il riait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Au petit matin, il se retrouva chargé de la dernière garde. Bien sûr, il aurait du la prendre plus au sérieux. C'était seulement la veille qu'ils avaient été attaqués et la menace était toujours présente. Mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Si attaque il devait y avoir, ce serait quand leur garde serait retombée, non ? Et il était trop fatigué par la route, le froid et leur bataille de boule de neige. Kaguya se mit à somnoler à plusieurs reprises. Entre deux assoupissements, il riait en silence en se remémorant la fin de la journée. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches. Kaguya était fier de leur petite équipe et maintenant, il le sentait bien, ils étaient inarrêtables.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et le réveilla définitivement. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur une branche et l'avait brisé en deux. Le feu était presque éteint, il le ranima. Le soleil réapparaissait tout juste à l'est et n'apportait pas un éclairage satisfaisant. Il improvisa donc une torche et examina les alentours.

C'est là qu'il vit les traces dans la neige.

-Thorsan !, appela-t-il en chuchotant. Shamara !

Aucune réaction. Il appela un peu plus fort une deuxième et une troisième fois avant qu'ils ne réagissent finalement et sortent de leurs tentes. Shamara avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Qui eut cru qu'une Aes Sedai pouvait être adorable ?

Thorsan, bien sûr, était armé.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Kaguya rougit de honte et désigna les traces de pas et de pattes visibles partout autour du campement enneigé.

-Lumière !, s'exclama Shamara. C'est une chance qu'on soit encore tous vivant.

Kaguya se mit à fixer le sol pour ne pas avoir à voir leurs regards désappointés. Une main se posa finalement sur son épaule.

Tu t'es endormi, soupira Thorsan. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les soldats veillent généralement par deux. Tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier, même parmi nous. Je ne prétendrait pas avoir été très efficace hier après le combat et aucun de nous ne s'est réveillé cette nuit. Nous sommes vivants, c'est l'essentiel. Et maintenant, voyons qui étaient ces fouinards. Quelque chose a-t-il disparu ?

-Je vérifie de suite, se proposa Kaguya.

-Je vais examiner les environs alors. Shamara ?

-Autant que quelqu'un s'assure que tous les chevaux sont encore là.

Ils se séparèrent pour contrôler les environs. Thorsan revint au bout de quelques minutes alors que Kaguya refermait la dernière besace.

-Je n'ai vu qu'une trace de pas, qui s'éloigne vers le nord ouest. La taille du pied est assez grande, un homme probablement, avec de bonnes chaussures de marche. Quand aux pattes, je dirais que entre deux et quatre loups ont rôdé ici. Mais que feraient des loups avec un homme ?

-Je l'ignore, mais les chevaux sont toujours là, fit Shamara en revenant à son tour. Ils dorment comme des loirs, je pense qu'il aurait fallu qu'un loup vienne leur mordiller le mollet pour les réveiller. Les pauvres sont encore plus fatigués que nous !

-Et tous nos sacs ont été fouillés, confessa Kaguya. Vérifiez, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne manque, ni l'or, ni la nourriture et heureusement nos ter'angreals sont toujours à leur place ! Vous imaginez si on nous les avait volés ?

Kaguya était un peu jaloux de ne pas en avoir d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire remarquer que la prochaine fois qu'ils tomberaient sur un jouet intéressant, il aimerait assez l'avoir pour lui.

-Que fait-on ?, demanda Shamara. Si rien à été volé, que venait faire cet homme ? Pourrait-il avoir lu les lettres des Amis du Ténébreux ? Celle de Melisande ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Thorsan d'un air sombre.

-Moi aussi.

-J'imagine qu'on lève le camp tout de suite alors ?, soupira Kaguya.

Thorsan haussa les épaules.

-Aucun de nous ne dormira davantage et ce quelqu'un a des réponses à nous donner. Repliez-tout, déjeunez vite et on aura une chance de le rattraper.

Ils obéirent et grimpèrent en selle moins de dix minutes plus tard. Le soleil était juste assez haut dans le ciel pour distinguer les traces sur la neige en penchant la tête. Ils les suivirent deux à quatre heures sans aucun problème. L'intrus ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'être suivi et ça inquiétait énormément Kaguya. Il fallait qu'il soit bien sûr de sa force.

Se dirigeant d'abord vers le nord-ouest, les traces obliquèrent vers le nord, traversant une série de petits bois et bosquets. L'intrus et ses compagnons à quatre pattes avaient fait le même chemin dans les deux sens. Il n'avait pas l'air de les avoir découvert par hasard. Il les cherchait, avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et était repartit.

En milieu de matinée, ils finirent par sortir d'un de ces bosquets pour se retrouver dans un creux entre plusieurs collines traversé par un ruisseau. Une odeur de mort les prit au nez et ils s'approchèrent avec un luxe de précaution. Sur la neige, qui commençait à vraiment fondre, il y avait du sang gelé et les cadavres préservés par le froid de trois chiens des ténèbres et deux hommes. Tous portaient des marques de griffures et de morsure.

Thorsan finit par descendre de cheval pour observer la scène de plus près pendant que Shamara et Kaguya observaient les alentours au cas où leur visiteur les observe.

-On dirait que ces deux là accompagnaient les chiens noirs et ont eux aussi fait une mauvaise rencontre..., finit par supposer Thorsan à voix haute. Regardez celui là. La moitié de son visage a été arraché par une morsure, mais la gueule est trop petite pour être celle d'un de ces chiens des ténèbres. Ils sont tous morts depuis trois jours je dirais.

-Ce seraient des Amis du Ténébreux alors ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Probablement. Ils ont été fouillés je pense, il n'y a rien qui permette de les identifier sur eux, pas même une bourse. Mais je suis formel, ce sont des animaux qui les ont tué. Je parierais sur des loups, vu notre rencontre d'avant hier, mais d'autres animaux sont venus se servir depuis.

-Alors il faut supposer qu'ils ont rencontré une partie de la meute qui nous a sauvé la vie et que les choses auraient pu tourné bien plus mal pour nous ce soir là, réfléchit Shamara. Deux chiens de plus...

-Mais ça pose une question, intervint Kaguya. Où sont les cadavres de loups ?

Ils le regardèrent comme si la question ne leur avait même pas frappé l'esprit alors que lui même n'arrivait à penser qu'à ça depuis qu'ils avaient vu les corps des chiens. Trois loups étaient tombés face à quatre chiens alors qu'une Aes Sedai était présente. À ses yeux, le compte avait du être encore plus lourd.

Alors où étaient les corps ?

Ils les trouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Quelqu'un avait prit le temps de les réunir et de les recouvrir de pierres pour les protéger d'éventuels charognards. Quelques pierres avaient roulé, dévoilant la patte arrière d'un loup, grignotée par un rôdeur.

-De plus en plus étrange, soupira Thorsan. Quelqu'un a trouvé les traces de notre rôdeur ?

Kaguya pointa vers le nord.

-La dernière fois que je les ai vu, elles se dirigeaient vers le ruisseau.

-Allons voir alors.

Sur les rochers près du ruisseau, on pouvait distinguer les traces des pattes des chiens des ténèbres, inscrites dans la roche. Les traces de pas, elles, disparaissaient là. C'était comme si l'homme était rentré dans le ruisseau et n'en était pas ressorti.

-Une vieille technique pour passer inaperçu. Impossible de savoir sur quelle rive il est ressortit et à quelle distance.

-Probablement pas loin, vu comme l'eau est glacée.

-Probablement. Mais comment en être sûr ? Pouvons-nous encore perdre du temps à chercher ?

Shamara soupira.

-Du temps, nous en avons perdu beaucoup, hier et aujourd'hui. Nous nous éloignons de Far Madding.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'Ombre progressait et que Caienne faisait le Ténébreux seul savait quoi. Kaguya réfléchit et jeta un coup d’œil vers le soleil.

-Le ruisseau descend vers le sud-ouest, donc vers Far Madding, non ? On pourrait le longer un moment et voir si on retrouve les traces. Si ce n'est pas le cas... Et bien, tant pis, on continue la route.

Thorsan et Shamara se consultèrent du regard puis hochèrent la tête.

-C'est la plus sage décision.

-Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons plus faire d'erreurs comme celle de cette nuit.

Kaguya hocha frénétiquement la tête. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Ils étaient tous déçus de n'avoir pas obtenu de réponses, mais c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Ils longèrent le ruisseau pendant deux heures, sans jamais retrouver les traces. Cette nuit là, de nouveaux hurlements de loups retentirent au loin. Kaguya eut du mal à s'endormir.

Les jours suivants, le temps s'améliora rapidement. Un vent venu du sud réchauffait l'atmosphère et fit disparaître la neige en quelques heures. Mieux encore, des fermes et des villages commençaient à apparaître. Ils ne dormirent qu'à la belle étoile pour ne pas attirer l'attention et rattraper leur retard, mais au moins ils purent se réapprovisionner au passage. Le soir du troisième jour après la découverte de ces traces mystérieuses, ils arrivèrent en vue de Far Madding.

Ce n'était pas Tar Valon ou Caemlyn, mais la vue était quand même impressionnante. La ville se tenait sur une île au centre d'un vaste lac et se détachait devant le paysage des collines de Kintara. Même si la ville était déjà protégée par le lac, des remparts se dressaient sur les rives. L'île s'élevait progressivement jusqu'à un large dôme qui réverbérait la lumière du soleil. C'était, d'après Shamara, le Hall des Conseillères, les dirigeantes de Far Madding. Deux ponts étaient visibles, celui qui menait à Caemlyn au nord et celui qui menait à Tear au sud-est. C'était leur porte d'entrée en ville. Le troisième pont, ils ne le virent qu'en approchant davantage des rives du lac. Ils l'emprunteraient au moment de quitter la ville. Il conduisait vers Illian, leur destination finale.

-La ville a l'air riche, fit remarquer Kaguya pendant qu'ils s'approchaient du pont de Goine.

-Elle l'est, confirma Shamara. Une des plus riches de tout le continent. Une bonne partie du commerce entre les nations du nord et du sud passe par là.

-Il doit y avoir de bonnes auberges. De bons bains chauds.

-Je l'espère bien ! Mais une fois que nous aurons obtenu ce que cherche Thorsan, j'espère bien que nous ne nous éterniserons pas.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Thorsan en rapprochant son cheval. Je sais que nous avons prit du retard et qu'il nous faudra partir au plus vite, mais il y a autre chose ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

-Il est impossible pour une Aes Sedai d'y sentir le Pouvoir Unique et de canaliser. Il y a un ter'angreal géant dans le Hall des Conseillères. On le surnomme le Gardien. Dans tout l'espace autour de Far Madding, il est impossible de canaliser, pour une femme comme pour un homme. Et si j'avais tenté de le faire ces dernières vingt quatre heures, une aiguille du ter'angreal aurait indiqué la direction dans laquelle je me trouvait, et la distance. Nous aurions été repéré à une bonne distance de la ville. Le livre que je lisais ces derniers jours dit qu'un certain type de ter'angreal permet de stocker du Pouvoir et d'y canaliser, mais je n'en possède pas et nous serions localisés plus vite encore.

-Je savais que même Raolin Fléau de l'Ombre et Yurian Arc de Pierre avaient échoué à prendre la ville, mais j'ignorais la raison.

Entendre ces deux noms fit frisonner Kaguya. Deux Faux Dragons, des hommes capable d'utiliser le Pouvoir au prix de la folie et qui avaient prétendus être le Dragon réincarné. Pas étonnant que Thorsan connaisse leur nom et leur histoire. Les Enfants de la Lumière haïssaient les Faux Dragons presque autant que les Aes Sedai.

-Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, promis Thorsan. Le temps de trouver Lomar, ou d'obtenir des nouvelles de lui. Si tout va bien, nous partirons dès demain matin.

-Ce serait préférable. Je...

Shamara sembla se recroqueviller sur sa monture. Son teint avait prit la couleur de la chemise de Kaguya. Il pencha vers elle.

-Shamara ! Tout va bien ?

-Je ne la sens plus, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. La Source a disparu.

Ils étaient à moins de cinq cent pieds du pont.


	18. Des nouvelles d'Amador

Thorsan éprouva d'un coup un sentiment de compassion envers Shamara. Il ignorait presque tout du Pouvoir Unique, mais la pauvre avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup d'épée en plein ventre. L'absence du Pouvoir Unique semblait avoir des conséquences physiques. Longtemps auparavant, elle avait dit qu'une fois qu'on avais appris à canaliser, il était impossible de s'arrêter. Voilà qui mettait les choses en perspective. Il échangea un regard avec Kaguya qui avait l'air terrorisé de la voir ainsi.

-Ça ira ?, demanda ce dernier. Tu veux qu'on attende Thorsan dans un village voisin ?

Shamara leur offrit un sourire bravache.

-Non. Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner ici. Il pourrait avoir besoin de nous.

Thorsan lui jeta un long regard pour s'assurer qu'elle pourrait le supporter.

-Si tu es sûre. Que peut-tu nous dire d'autre sur la ville ?

Son sourire se fit plus sincère. Silencieusement, elle le remercia de la distraction qu'il lui offrait et se redressa sur sa monture. Leur amitié était peut être moins démonstrative que celle qui les unissait tous deux à Kaguya, mais elle n'en était pas moins réelle. Il acceptait si facilement d'être le compagnon de route et l'ami d'une Aes Sedai aujourd'hui. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin une chance de recevoir des nouvelle fraîches de son ordre, c'était une idée étonnement peu douloureuse. Il était presque honteux de ne pas ressentir plus de honte à cette idée. La fonte qui contenait son manteau semblait plus lourde tout un coup.

-Que dire de plus ? Tu parlais de Raolin Fléau de l'Ombre et Yurian Arc de Pierre. Ils sont tous les deux nés ici mais n'ont jamais pu prendre la ville, en effet. Jadis, c'était la capitale du royaume d'Essenia, qui allait jusqu'à l'Echine du Monde. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'une cité-Etat, mais le commerce lui permet de conserver une partie de sa puissance. Les femmes s'occupent de tout ici, du commerce et du gouvernement. Un homme qui a de l'autorité est forcément supervisé par des femmes et n'a d'autorité que sur d'autres hommes. Far Madding protège son indépendance en faisant régner la paix de manière drastique. Ici, il faut lier son arme à la paix pour pouvoir entrer.

-Lier son arme à la paix ?

-Tu vas comprendre. J'aurais du en parler plus tôt, je suppose, mais cela n'aurait rien changé. Il n'y a pas moyen de l'éviter. À Far Madding, la loi est la loi. Vous allez devoir mentir pour moi d'ailleurs, je suis liée par les Serments.

Ils arrivaient sur le pont et un officier armé d'une écritoire s'avançait vers eux.

-Bonjour à vous, voyageurs. Puis-je avoir vos noms pour les registres ?

-Olan Tys t'Alin, Thirnien Mathiar et Ariendha Lothar, les présenta Kaguya en se désignant, puis en indiquant Thorsan et Shamara. Nous sommes là pour affaires.

Ils avaient convenu de ce mensonge en quittant Tar Valon mais Thorsan était bien aise de laisser le mensonge lui même à Kaguya. L'officier hocha la tête et se mit à écrire.

-Bienvenue à Far Madding. Savez-vous déjà où vous logerez ?

-Non.

L'homme leva les yeux vers Thorsan et hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Comptez-vous ressortir par le même pont ?

-Quelle différence ?

-Vous devez choisir si vous souhaitez récupérer vos armes ici en sortant ou pas. Dans le cas où vous auriez prévu de repartir par un autre pont, vous pouvez lier vos armes à la paix et les garder avec vous. Elles seront alors enveloppées et scellées, puis inspectées à votre départ pour vérifier qu'elles n'ont pas été utilisées.

-On prend la sécurité des rues très au sérieux à Far Madding, expliqua Shamara.

Presque trop. Sur le principe, Thorsan approuvait grandement. Même une ville comme Amador avait son lot de voleurs et de meurtriers. Contrôler la circulation des armes était une bonne idée mais il était prêt à parier que des armes circulaient quand même illégalement et que cette loi ne gênait que modérément les Amis du Ténébreux qui ne pouvaient manquer de se cacher dans cette ville. Il y en avait à Tar Valon, il y en avait forcément aussi à Far Madding.

Et à Amador.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'il voulait obtenir des nouvelles de Lomar, il fallait qu'il rentre en ville. L'idée d'y pénétrer sans arme, et sans le soutien du Pouvoir Unique le gênait cependant profondément. Quelle ironie. Ses chefs devaient probablement rêver de posséder un ter'angreal tel que ce Gardien dont parlait Shamara.

-La loi est la loi, déclara-t-il à voix haute. Nous obéirons, bien sûr.

Ils posèrent toutes leurs armes, sans essayer d'en dissimuler une seule, devant l'officier sans protester et sans se consulter du regard, ce qui aurait été suspect au plus haut point. Chacun était déjà bien décidé à rentrer, mais il était heureux qu'ils se soient mis d'accord là dessus un peu plus tôt. En quelques minutes, leurs armes furent toutes enveloppées dans des bandelettes de tissus avant qu'un garde n'y dépose plusieurs sceaux de cire. Le travail était bien fait. Thorsan jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Kaguya qui hocha subtilement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il doutait être capable de desceller une de leurs armes sans que ça se voit. Peu confiant les gardes ouvrirent leurs fontes à la recherche d'autres armes. Ils avaient eu le nez fin de ne pas tenter de tricher.

Satisfaits, les gardes leur remirent leurs armes, sans commenter le nombre de couteaux que transportaient Shamara et Kaguya à eux deux. L'information avait cependant du être consignée quelque part. Le contraire l'étonnerait fortement.

-Ceci sera transmis aux autres portes d'ici la fin de la soirée, promit l'officier en écho à ses pensées. Bon séjour à Far Madding.

Ils le remercièrent et remontèrent en selle pour traverser le pont. À celui-ci succédait une vaste étendue d'herbe, puis les portes de la ville. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant de l'atteindre. L'absence de leurs armes habituelles devait peser sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient également tous fatigués par ce long voyage. Kaguya et Shamara, autant que lui, devaient aspirer à une véritable nuit de sommeil, de préférence sans avoir à partager sa chambre.

Thorsan lui même rêvait de pouvoir passer une soirée seul. Pas pour profiter d'un bain brûlant comme le resassait Shamara depuis des jours. Pas pour s'empiffrer, comme Kaguya en rêvait. Non, il avait besoin de quelques heures seul pour réfléchir.

En arrivant à la porte, il ralentit son cheval pour questionner un des gardes.

-Pourriez vous m'indiquer l'auberge des Trois Amis ?

-C'est près du marché d'Amhara je crois. Je serais vous, je me renseignerais à proximité.

-Et comment y arrive-t-on ?

Le soldat soupira, mais se dévoua pour lui expliquer comment y parvenir.

L'auberge des Trois Amis était propre et agréable. Ils auraient trouvé même un bouge sympathique après ce voyage, mais c'était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour se poser. Le feu crépitait agréablement dans la cheminée et le couple d'aubergistes, Larice et Gors Lomar, semblaient prêts à se mettre en quatre pour leur clientèle. Aucun des deux ne ressemblait particulièrement à leur fils. La mère était mince, avec les cheveux gris et un sourire amical, le père, doté d'un certain embonpoint, aimait à rire bruyamment.

-Oui, nous avons trois chambres disponibles, toutes au premier étage, répondit Larice à la question de Kaguya. Donnant sur la rue, mais je vous promet qu'elle est calme. On peut également vous faire couler un bon bain, avant ou après le repas, selon ce qui a votre préférence.

-Avant, la coupa Shamara. Définitivement avant.

-Oui, je vois que vous en avez bien besoin. J'envoie une servante immédiatement faire chauffer l'eau, ce sera prêt d'ici vingt minutes. Voici vos clés.

-Merci infiniment.

Thorsan prit sa clé et se tourna vers les deux autres quand les aubergistes se furent éloignés.

-Il est encore tôt. Je propose que nous nous reposions un peu d'ici le repas.

-Tu ne veux pas les questionner de suite sur ton ami ?

-J'ai attendu presque un mois, je peux attendre quelques heures de plus. J'ai besoin de me reposer avant d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à me dire, et j'imagine qu'il en va de même pour nous tous.

-Oh oui !, s'exclama Kaguya. Rendez-vous dans deux heures ?

-C'est entendu.

Ils grimpèrent dans leurs chambres. Elles étaient bien isolées, Thorsan n'entendait qu'un faible bruit indiquant que Kaguya s'installait dans la chambre voisine. Vingt minutes pour que les bains ne chauffent. D'ici là, il avait le temps de se poser un peu lui aussi. Il commença par ôter son armure et ses bottes et grimaça quand l'odeur qui s'en élevait atteignit ses narines. Il sortit ensuite de son sac ses livres puis le reste de ses affaires pour éviter qu'elles ne se mettent à sentir trop fort et décida d'en confier quelques unes aux servantes. Ils feraient probablement un arrêt d'un jour ou deux après tout. Ils en avaient trop besoin. Son manteau d'Enfant de la Lumière était froissé d'avoir été trop longtemps relégué au fond du sac. Il l'accrocha derrière la porte, se demandant quand et si il le porterait à nouveau.

Enfin, il s'allongea sur le lit et saisit le premier livre à sa portée. C'était celui offert par Melisande. Thorsan le connaissait presque par cœur maintenant, mais il se mit à le feuilleter pour patienter et réunir ses idées. Le contenu était en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il avait appris pendant son entraînement. Pour l'auteure, Lothair Mantelar, le fondateur des Enfants, était un fou dangereux et rien d'autre. Il expliquait que l'ordre était apparu pendant la Guerre des Cent Ans. Au départ simples prêcheurs désirant exposer les Amis du Ténébreux, ils s'étaient empressés de devenir une force militaire assoiffée de sang. L'auteure exposait les contradictions des croyances de Lothair Mantelar avec jubilation, notamment l'idée que pour les Enfants, aucun homme n'était suffisamment perdu qu'il ne pouvait être ramené à la Lumière, mais qu'en même temps, les pêchés de la mère se répercutaient sur cinq générations et sur dix pour le père. Thorsan avait bien des fois notés cette contradiction et jamais obtenu de réponse satisfaisante.

Melisande avait eu raison, l'ouvrage était pour le moins tendancieux. L'auteure ne cachait pas sa haine et son mépris envers les Enfants et cela constituait un contrepoint intéressant au point de vue des Enfants sur eux même.

Le livre de Melisande lui-même était bien plus neutre dans son analyse de l'ordre et Thorsan s'était étonné à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne lui ait pas conseillé. Après mûre réflexion, il était probable qu'elle l'ait écrit avant que son lige ait été tué par des Enfants de la Lumière. Aujourd'hui, ses réflexions sur l'ordre seraient probablement de nature très différente. Il regrettait de ne pas en avoir parlé avec elle, mais à l'époque, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à discuter de certaines réalités sur les Enfants.

Dans son livre, elle reprenait point par point l'ouvrage fondateur de Lothair, La Voie de la Lumière. La critique n'était pas dépourvu de traits d'humours. Melisande semblait particulièrement amusée de voir Lothair clamer que le Pouvoir Unique émanait du Créateur sans réaliser que quand il affirmait ensuite que la puissance des Aes Sedai était corruptrice, il sous-entendait que le Créateur lui même était corruptible par son propre pouvoir. Malgré l'intérêt de cette partie philosophique n'était pas celle qui avait le plus retenu l'attention de Thorsan, au contraire de la partie historique. Melisande s'inquiétait de l'implantation récente, au moment de l'écriture, des Enfants de la Lumière en Amadicia car elle mènerait sans nulle doute à un mélange nocif de leur idéologie à des questions politiques. Là dessus, Thorsan était forcé de lui donner raison. Les Enfants de la Lumière avaient fait une erreur en se figeant en Amadicia. Ils auraient du rester au-dessus des querelles politiques. Et quelle erreur de se fixer au sud quand les Terres Frontalières étaient ravagées par les Engeances de l'Ombre. À Amador, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui croyaient en l'existence des Chiens des Ténèbres et des Trollocs. Thorsan lui-même avait été de ceux-là. La chasse des Amis du Ténébreux était essentielle. Thorsan ne le niait pas. Il était ici justement parce qu'il refusait de lâcher la piste d'Ombre et de Caienne, mais quelle place pourrait bien prendre les Enfants de la Lumière lors de la Dernière Bataille s'ils refusaient de croire en l'existence des Engeances et en la bonne foi d'une partie des Aes Sedai ? À la Dernière Bataille, ils ne pourraient se passer de la présence des Aes Sedai. Il n'y avait pas assez d'armes forgées par le Pouvoir dans le monde pour anéantir tous les Chiens qu'enverrait le Ténébreux sur les fidèles de la Lumière.

Thorsan soupira et referma le livre. Il n'en apprendrait rien de plus. Pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, il avait vraiment besoin d'obtenir des nouvelles de Lomar et de parler à Melisande. Les premières, au moins, étaient à sa portée. Quand à la deuxième... Il refusait de recommencer à se torturer l'esprit à son propos. Il s'était suffisamment autoflagellé depuis son départ de Tar Valon. Une chose était sûre. Quoi que dise ou fasse Kaguya, jamais plus il ne céderait à l'appel d'une bouteille d'alcool. L'histoire de la robe l'avait déjà suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça sans qu'on y ajoute celle de leur incursion nocturne chez Shamara. Au moins ses deux amis avaient eu le bon sens de n'y faire aucune allusion depuis.

On frappa à sa porte.

-Le bain est prêt, annonça une servante.

-Merci.

Son premier réflexe fut de saisir une arme pour ne pas être totalement dépourvu de moyen de se défendre aux bains, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs armes en ville. Il allait falloir se fier à la capacité de Far Madding de faire appliquer la loi. C'est donc désarmé, et mal à l'aise de l'être, qu'il rejoignit les bains.

Kaguya était déjà allongé dans une des deux baignoires fumantes qu'on lui avait préparé. Les yeux fermés, il s'amusait à projeter des gouttes d'eau sur le mur en face.

-Tu vas voir, c'est divin, lui promit-il sans même ouvrir les yeux. Si je n'avais pas si faim, je serais bien parti pour m'endormir là.

-Et le froid de l'eau te réveillerais bientôt surtout. Tu détesterais ça, je pense.

-Oui, je vais éviter. Un bon lit nous attends en plus !

Thorsan se déshabilla rapidement et plongea à son tour dans l'eau. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à noircir tant le voyage les avait imprégné de boue et de poussière. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en glissant dans l'eau trop chaude. C'était effectivement exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Le lit ne sera pas trop ajouta-t-il en saisissant un grattoir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Ah bon ? Moi j'ai très bien dormi au contraire ! J'ai rêvé que j'étais de retour au manoir Trakand et qu'il y avait un lit qui m'attendait dans chaque pièce.

Tiens. Il était donc le seul à avoir rêvé, cette fois ?

Il hésita à parler, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Kaguya avait le droit de profiter de son bain en paix et il valait mieux que Shamara soit là pour cette conversation. Ils en parleraient au dîner, ou le lendemain dans le pire des cas.

Thorsan plongea la tête sous l'eau, mais il ne profitait pas de ce bain autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il avait rêvé la nuit précédente, et pas de n'importe quoi. Il avait à nouveau rêvé de cet escalier en colimaçon qui semblait descendre dans de sombres profondeurs, accompagné uniquement du bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant plus loin encore dans l'obscurité et du rire fou en contrebas. Seulement cette fois, il se souvenait de deux détails supplémentaires. Il avait senti un courant d'air venant d'en haut et levé la tête pour voir un minuscule rayon de lumière très loin au-dessus de lui et, à la fin, le rire fou s'était transformé en sanglots.

Il s'était réveillé avec un goût affreux dans la bouche. S'il n'en avait pas parlé jusque là, c'est qu'ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots durant la journée, trop pressés d'avaler les dernières lieux qui les séparaient de Far Madding. La dernière fois, il avait partagé ce rêve avec Kaguya. Pas cette fois, mais pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, même si le rêve était inquiétant et malgré les avertissements de Shamara sur la nature des rêves, il n'avaient vu aucune conséquence au premier rêve en de longues semaines. Il attendrait encore un peu pour en parler mais rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

Une fois réchauffé et habillé de vêtements propres pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thorsan descendit dans la salle commune. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'assemblée pour voir si les autres étaient déjà là. La plupart des clients portaient des vêtements suivant la mode sobre des gens de Far Madding, à peine brodées de quelques fleurs et oiseaux sur le corset, les épaules et le cou pour les femmes, ou seulement les épaules pour les hommes. Il repéra également deux marchands d'Arafel, reconnaissables à leurs tresses des deux côtés du visage, une jeune femme seule à une table qui semblait porter une tenue de voyage de coupe ghealdane et qui lui tournait le dos, et trois femmes portant la tenue typique d'Illian qui mangeaient à une table dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Personne ne semblait hostile ou même particulièrement intéressé par lui.

Il en profita pour s'approcher du comptoir.

-Prenez une table, l'invita l'aubergiste. J'enverrais une fille prendre votre commande dès que vos compagnons seront descendus.

-Merci, maîtresse Lomar. J'aimerais aussi vous poser une petite question.

-Je suis à votre service. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Votre fils, Korin. Il devait vous confier un message qui m'était destiné, probablement en vous donnant le nom de Kehves. L'avez-vous reçu ?

Le visage de Larice Lomar, jusque là amical, devint indéchiffrable.

-Allez vous asseoir. On va vous amenez ce qu'il vous faut.

Protester et exiger une réponse claire aurait pu créer un esclandre. Thorsan se tut et choisit une table lui permettant d'observer le comptoir en attendant les autres. Quand Gores rejoignit sa femme, elle se mit immédiatement à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille en désignant du menton la direction de Thorsan d'une manière qu'elle devait penser discrète.

-Dis-donc, quelle tête tu tires !, s'exclama Kaguya en s'installant en face de lui et en lui bouchant la vue. Je croyais que le bain était censé nous mettre de bonne humeur !

-Effectivement, c'est une tête d'enterrement, confirma Shamara en s'installant tout prêt de Kaguya.

Elle avait prit le temps de se laver les cheveux et était splendide dans sa robe verte. Kaguya avait du mal à la quitter des yeux. Ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être une noble dame et son escorte. Parfait.

-J'ai demandé à maîtresse Lomar si elle avait des nouvelles de son fils pour moi. Elle n'a pas voulu répondre, mais a promis à mi-mots que j'aurais des informations très vite.

-Bonne nouvelle alors. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir mangé des pierres.

Parce qu'il craignait que les nouvelles soient mauvaises, qu'un groupe de chiens des ténèbres les avait attaqué, qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de ces rêves récurrents et qu'il se débattait entre ses amitiés nouvelles et son allégeance ancienne. Il haussa les épaules.

-Des semaines sans trouver de réponse à la mort de mes frères d'armes, les inquiétudes de Lomar sur notre ordre... Vous comprenez mon impatience.

-Mais oui, on comprends ne t'inquiète pas, promis Shamara. Il faut vraiment que je mange sinon je vais m'évanouir, mais après avoir goûté la cuisine locale, on pourra cuisiner les cuisiniers si tu le souhaites.

Kaguya s'étrangla de rire en l'entendant plaisanter, même si son trait d'esprit n'était pas des plus réussit.

-Au moins tu as un espoir d'avoir des réponses !, ajouta-t-il. Moi j'ai des Saldaeans qui veulent me tuer et aucune idée du pourquoi ! Je te jure, depuis notre arrivée à Far Madding, je n'ai pas arrêté de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un Saldaean dans les environs.

Il parlait trop bruyamment, comme s'il avait oublié d'être discret après tous ces jours passés au milieu de nulle part, faisant même sursauter la jeune femme en tenue ghealdane qui leur tournait le dos deux tables plus loin.

-Reste discret, ordonna Thorsan tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à la jeune femme. On ne sait jamais qui écoute dans une ville.

-Pardon, s'excusa Kaguya. Je dois avoir trop faim pour réfléchir correctement.

-Alors tu dois avoir souvent trop faim pour réfléchir, plaisant Shamara.

Cette fois, Thorsan sourit à la plaisanterie.

-Très bien. Après le repas. J'ai suffisamment attendu, je peux attendre encore une heure ou deux.

-Mais pas plus, entendu. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que notre repas arrive. Merci d'avoir commandé pour nous, je n'en pouvait plus !

Thorsan lâcha des yeux la Ghealdane. Une servante approchait en effet avec un plateau chargé d'assiettes fumantes qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Il n'avait rien commandé et s’apprêtait à protester quand il vit l'enveloppe dépasser de sous l'une des assiettes quand la servante posa le plateau.

-Merci, remercia-t-il la jeune femme tout en lui lançant un regard assez noir pour qu'elle déguerpisse au plus vite.

Dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, il tira délicatement l'enveloppe de sous l'assiette pour ne pas risquer d'y renverser le contenu de celle-ci et réalisa qu'il y en avait une autre en dessous, qu'il retira également. Sans un mot, Kaguya et Shamara déplacèrent légèrement leurs chaises pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'observer pendant sa lecture. Ils s'attaquèrent aussitôt au contenu de leur assiette.

Thorsan commença par examiner les deux enveloppes. Les deux avaient l'air d'avoir voyagé, mais la deuxième était moins épaisse et froissée. Les deux semblaient intactes.

Il commença par ouvrir la première. Il lui sembla bien reconnaître l'écriture de Korin Lomar, sans en être certain. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir son écriture une fois ou deux, peut être, mais pas plus. C'était insuffisant pour se faire une opinion à ce sujet, mais le contenu de la lettre était assez inquiétant pour qu'il relègue cette question au second plan.

« _Kehves_ , disait la lettre, _j'ai des nouvelles plus inquiétantes encore qu'on ne le croyait. J'ai surpris une conversation inquiétante entre Dulin et Baerno. Il se trame des choses dont je ne crois pas que le capitaine commandant soit informé et tu pourrais être en danger. Ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi de te savoir ici à Caemlyn et j'en viens à me demander si notre mission a bien été donnée par Pedron Niall. Je dois te parler au plus vite, je n'ose en dire plus par lettre._

Après ces mots, un passage entier avait été barré, ne laissant que deux mots discernables, rendez-vous et soir, puis la lettre reprenait avec un post-scriptum qui expliquait pourquoi le paragraphe précédent avait été effacé.

_Je me suis rendu au manoir Trakand pour te déposer cette lettre. Il semblerait que tu sois parti ce matin. Les gardes ne m'ont pas dit où, tant mieux. Fais profil bas. Au cas où, je t'enverrai cette lettre via l'intermédiaire des gens dont nous avons parlé. Fais leur savoir où je peux te contacter. »_

La lettre suivante était plus courte encore, froissée comme l'enveloppe qui la contenait et visiblement écrite à la va vite. Elle ne contenait que quelques mots.

_« Ruines de Maleka. 23 Taisham »_

Sans un mot, il tendit les deux lettres à ses compagnons qui les lurent en mangeant.

-Pour être mystérieux, c'est mystérieux, finit par déclarer Kaguya.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Thorsan ? Tu sais quel jour nous sommes exactement ? J'avoue avoir un peu perdu le compte.

-Le 17 de Taisham.

-Le 23, c'est dans 6 jours donc. Qu'est-ce que cela ? On dirait un lieu de rendez-vous.

-C'est ma théorie aussi, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Maleka ou de ses ruines. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. Kaguya ?

Le jeune homme leva les mains comme pour se défendre. Thorsan lui trouvait l'air nerveux, sans en trouver la cause.

-C'est tout juste si je sais ce qu'il y a à deux jours de marche autour de Maradon, alors du côté de Far Madding... Il faut espérer que ce ne soit pas trop loin.

Si ces ruines étaient seulement dans les environs. Il fallait espérer que les Lomar puissent le renseigner. Thorsan se mit à manger, bien décidé à en finir au plus vite. Si la deuxième lettre l'interpellait, Thorsan n'aimait pas beaucoup le contenu de la première non plus. De quelles machinations parlait Lomar ? Qui pouvait avoir donné une mission à Caemlyn si ce n'était pas Pedron Niall ? Et dans ce cas, qu'en était-il de la mission qui avait coûté la vie à tant de ses frères d'armes ?

Lomar était pressé quand il avait écrit la deuxième lettre. Peut être parce qu'il était suivi, ou surveillé par Dulin et Baerno au moment où il l'avait écrite. Ceux-ci avaient peut être eu des soupçons. S'ils avaient décidé d'agir, Lomar n'était peut être même plus de ce monde.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trouve toujours avec plus de questions que de réponses ? Au moins, la question ne se posait plus. Les Enfants de la Lumière étaient bel et bien infiltrés de l'intérieur par les Amis du Ténébreux.

Ses amis le laissèrent réfléchir en silence pendant l'intégralité du repas et il leur en fut gré. Ils ne formulèrent pas non plus la moindre hypothèse, se contentant de faire la liste de tous les endroits où ils pouvaient espérer trouver une réponse sur la localisation de ces ruines et de réfléchir à ce qu'il leur faudrait acheter pour poursuivre leur voyage.

Il finit par repousser son assiette. Malgré son inquiétude, il n'avait eu aucun mal à manger et était plus que rassasié. Voyant qu'il avait terminé, Kaguya héla une des servantes.

-Vous pouvez dire à la cuisinière ou au cuisiner qu'on aimerait le féliciter de vive-voix ?

Excellente idée, d'autant que la pièce était terriblement bruyante depuis une dizaine de minutes, entre le bruit des fourchettes et celui des conversations. Ils pourraient parler sans craindre d'être entendus. Ils suivirent des yeux la servante qui repartit en cuisine et furent soulagés de voir Gores Lomar apparaître peu après. Il frotta ses mains dans son tablier graisseux et vint à leur rencontre. Son épouse le suivit.

-C'est donc vous l'ami de notre fils, commença le cuisinier quand il fut à leur niveau.

-C'est moi. Pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur ces lettres ? C'est très important, pour lui comme pour moi.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard, puis Larice hocha la tête pour donner à son mari la permission de parler avant de s'éloigner pour répondre à l'appel lointain d'un autre client.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on peut vous apprendre. Korin nous écrit une fois l'an pour donner de ses nouvelles. On n'aime pas beaucoup plus les Enfants que les Aes Sedai à Far Madding, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et Larice a toujours désapprouvé son choix. C'est la première fois qu'il nous écrit davantage. Nous avons reçu la première lettre il y a une vingtaine de jours.

Une vingtaine de jours. À peut près au moment de leur arrivée à Tar Valon, donc. La lettre avait mis dix jours à faire le voyage depuis Caemlyn.

-Et la deuxième ?

-Il y a huit jours. Les deux fois, elles sont arrivées dans une autre enveloppe qui nous était adressée, elle. À chaque fois, il expliquait de vous transmettre cette lettre et d'autres qui pourraient suivre, sans rien dire de plus. Ah, et il disait aussi de vous les transmettre si vous écriviez ici. Dans quoi s'est fourré Korin ?

-Je l'ignore encore pour le moment, répondit sincèrement Thorsan.

-Les ruines de Maleka, ça vous dit quelque chose ?, intervint Shamara.

L'aubergiste réfléchit quelques instants.

-Rien du tout. Je peux demander à Larice, mais...

-Ce serait bien aimable à vous.

Thorsan le remercia également d'un hochement de tête.

-Si je peux vous apporter des éclaircissements sur cette histoire, je le ferais, promit-il. Je jure de ne pas abandonner avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Korin.

-Je l'espère. Nous n'approuvons pas les choix de Korin, mais il reste notre fils. Je vais questionner Larice sur ces ruines. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour vous.

Il rejoignit sa femme et échangea quelques mots avec elle, mais ils se retournèrent vers eux et hochèrent négativement la tête. Elle non plus ne savait pas pour les ruines.

Shamara posa une main sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu espérais en apprendre plus. Les bibliothèques de Far Madding ne valent pas celle de la Tour, mais nous irons nous renseigner dès demain.

-Merci. Je sais que la capture d'Ombre ne peut pas attendre, mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as suffisamment attendu pour reprendre tes recherches, nous pouvons bien perdre un peu de temps pour toi à présent. Après tout, tu nous as bien suivi jusqu'à Tar Valon.

Il l'avait fait, oui. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu découvrir de plus en étant sur place lors de la réception de la lettre de Lomar ? Mais alors, Shamara et Kaguya seraient peut être tombés face à Caienne et ses liges et lui n'aurait jamais eut accès aux livres de Melisande sur son ordre. Il n'avait pas le droit de regretter d'être parti vers le nord plutôt que vers le sud.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire un sang d'encre à propos de Lomar.

-Merci, répondit-il à Shamara. Lomar m'a fait suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer ses soupçons. Je me dois de lui offrir mon aide en retour.

-Nous la lui offrirons. C'est promis.

Thorsan hocha la tête et se leva.

-Je vais me coucher. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de plans sans avoir découvert quelque chose sur Maleka. Autant rattraper notre retard de sommeil et commencer nos recherches dans de bonnes conditions.

Avant de dormir, il comptait bien parcourir à nouveau les livres en sa possession, à la recherche d'une référence à Maleka.

Thorsan était, comme toujours, la voie de la raison. Au grand déplaisir de Kaguya, Shamara décida de suivre ses conseils. Dommage. Il avait vaguement espéré pouvoir discuter avec elle au coin du feu. Depuis leur départ de Tar Valon, elle n'avait plus abordé sa proposition de faire de Kaguya son lige pour le protéger de ses poursuivants. Lui voulait en parler très, très fort. Être lige... L'idée faisait rêver, après tout, et il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour Shamara.

Au lieu de ça, il marmonna qu'il comptait bien finir sa bière et les regarda monter l'escalier l'un après l'autre. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu sa nervosité, mais Kaguya ne se sentait pas bien depuis leur arrivée à Far Madding. C'était d'abord l'air défait de Shamara quand elle avait perdu l'accès au Pouvoir Unique qui lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais pas seulement. Depuis Tar Valon, ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de Saldaeans, mais il était certain qu'ils étaient encore après lui, et ils le chercheraient en priorité dans les grandes villes. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à les rechercher. Il n'avait pas repéré de traits particulièrement saldaeans dans les rues de la ville, mais les Amis du Ténébreux, eux, on ne pouvait pas les reconnaître du premier coup d'oeil. Alors, par précaution, il observa la salle commune pendant que ses amis montaient l'escalier, mais aucun regard n'avait l'air de les suivre en particulier.

Un peu rassuré, il finit de siroter sa bière en écoutant les conversations autour de lui. Trois hommes parlaient des dernières nouvelles de la guerre en Andor. Une prétendante aurait été capturée récemment par une autre, mais aucun nom de fut prononcé. Kaguya espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Morgase. Un homme jurait qu'une prétendante avait obtenu l'aide de dix Aes Sedai et de leur vingt liges qui avaient empêché une tentative d'assassinat. Il sourit en réalisant que c'était d'eux que la rumeur parlait. Un peu plus loin, deux femmes parlaient de la dernière bataille entre Tear et Illian, s'inquiétant des conséquences sur le commerce avec Far Madding.

Kaguya arriva au fond de son verre et décida d'être raisonnable. Il reposa ce dernier et grimpa à son tour jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla et plongea avec délice sous l'édredon. Il était bien décidé à trouver un moment pour discuter avec Shamara le lendemain pendant que Thorsan ferait ses recherches. D'ici là, il profiterait de ce qui était probablement le meilleur lit du monde et ferma les yeux immédiatement.

Il fallut le grincement d'une latte de plancher et un chiffon imbibé d'une odeur épouvantable plaqué sur sa bouche pour le réveiller.


	19. Disparition

Jamais Shamara ne s'était réveillée autant en forme. C'était fantastique l'effet qu'un bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait avoir sur le corps humain. Shamara aurait voulu ne jamais se lever et ne s'y était résignée que parce que le soleil venait taper sur ses paupières fermées. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas levée aussi tard. À la Tour, les Acceptées n'étaient pas censées flemmarder, même un jour de congé.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et manqua de se heurter à Thorsan en sortant de sa chambre.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir trop dormi. Voilà qui n'est pas raisonnable.

Thorsan hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, sans sembler voir qu'elle se moquait gentiment de sa tendance à respecter le règlement militaire à tout bout de champ.

-J'ai prit le temps de faire mes exercices et étirements avant de sortir de ma chambre, mais oui, j'aurais du me forcer à me lever plus tôt. Kaguya est levé ?

-Je ne crois pas. Sa chambre est à côté de la mienne et je n'ai pas entendu de bruit depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il doit dormir profondément.

Thorsan hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

-Commencer nos recherches avec une heure ou deux de retard ne changera pas grand chose j'imagine. Toquons à sa porte au passage et laissons lui le temps de se réveiller. S'il n'est pas descendu à la fin de notre déjeuner, tant pis pour lui. Il aura droit à un réveil un peu plus brutal et un morceau de pain pour commencer la journée.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Se moquer ensemble de Kaguya était toujours un plaisir. Shamara ne résista cependant pas au plaisir d'une petite pique supplémentaire.

-Il faudra que ce soit toi qui t'en charge alors. D'habitude, je suis douée pour sortir les gens du lit, que ce soit le leur ou celui des autres, mais je n'ai pas le Pouvoir pour m'y aider aujourd'hui.

Les épaules de Thorsan se crispèrent à cette petite allusion de leur dernière nuit à Tar Valon et Shamara se mit à rire silencieusement. Thorsan toqua à la porte de Kaguya, probablement un peu plus brutalement qu'il n'avait prévu de le faire à l'origine, et ils descendirent l'escalier. La salle commune était bien moins remplie que la veille. Il n'y avait que les lève-tard comme eux pour être encore à table à cette heure-là. Shamara reconnut quelques uns des clients de la veille, comme le duo d'Arafellan et deux membres du trio de femmes d'Illianaises qui finissaient visiblement leur repas.

-J'ai cherché une référence à Maleka dans les livres que je possède sur les Enfants de la Lumière, annonça Thorsan en faisant signe à une servante qu'ils étaient prêts à manger. En vain.

-J'ai fait de même de mon côté, sans rien trouver non plus. L'ouvrage que je possède sur la région est très vieux. Maleka n'existait peut être pas à l'époque ou peut être est-ce un endroit trop petit et isolé pour apparaître dans les livres d'histoire.

-Peut être. Où pourrait-on trouver une carte de la région ?

-Au hall des conseillères. Il y a une bibliothèque dans celui-ci. J'espère pouvoir y accéder sans révéler ce que je suis. On n'aime pas beaucoup les Aes Sedai à Far Madding et il ne faudrait pas que la nouvelle de notre présence se répande.

-Oui. Je préférerais que Caienne, Ombre et leurs complices se demandent encore quelques temps si nous avons survécus à l'attaque de leurs chiens.

-Ceux-ci ne sont pas rentrés une fois leur tâche accomplie. Cela doit leur avoir mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Sans doute. Mais tu as raison. Ne leur donnons pas plus d'indices que nécessaires de nos déplacements. Si tu peux obtenir les informations dont j'ai besoin sans te dévoiler, fais-le.

Shamara hocha distraitement la tête et remercia d'un sourire la servante qui leur apportait un déjeuner avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Les deux aubergistes n'étaient nulle part en vue.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Shamara.

-Rien, répondit la jeune fille en détournant le regard. Des histoires de cuisine.

Elle déposa leurs assiettes et repartit tout aussi vite. Shamara échangea un regard avec Thorsan, mais il n'avait pas plus l'air qu'elle de savoir de quoi la servante pouvait bien parler, et au final, cela ne les concernait pas. Ils avaient cent problèmes autrement plus urgents à résoudre.

Ils avalèrent leur petit déjeuner à toute vitesse. Quand elle reposa sa fourchette dans l'assiette, Shamara fronça les sourcils.

-Kaguya n'est toujours pas descendu, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais. Et moi qui croyait qu'il commençait à comprendre l'importance de la discipline... Allons le réveiller. Sans ménagements.

Shamara se leva aussitôt.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier, bien décidés à faire sa tête à Kaguya et toquèrent avec vigueur sur la porte, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse.

-Il est temps de se réveillé, cria Shamara devant sa porte. Encore deux minutes et on part en Illian sans toi.

Aucune réponse.

-Si tu crois que mon entraînement était brutal, tu te trompes !, ajouta Thorsan. Je vais t'en faire baver si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte !

Toujours rien. Thorsan fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la poignée.

-Il aura fermé à clé, remarqua Shamara.

Elle se trompait, Thorsan ouvrit la porte sans aucune difficulté. Shamara s'introduisit dans la pièce derrière lui et se figea. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux, c'était la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle le froid s'introduisait. La deuxième chose, c'était le lit défait, mais vide. Thorsan s'avança et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose près de la table de chevet.

-Une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

Shamara s'approcha pour observer le morceau de tissu déchiré qu'il tenait. Une odeur désagréable s'en élevait, mais cela ne lui disait rien. L'odeur donnait le tournis, cependant. Elle hocha négativement la tête et observa le reste de la pièce. Le sac de Kaguya était là, entrouvert. Ses armes, et une partie de ses vêtements aussi. Il s'était volatilisé, en chemise et sans ses bottes.

-Sa bourse manque, mais tout le reste de ses affaires est là, commenta Thorsan après avoir fouillé celui-ci. Je ne vois pas de traces de lutte.

-Il a forcément été enlevé, réussit à dire Shamara.

Sa voix tremblait sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en empêcher. Caienne, Ombre, ils savaient la menace qui pesaient sur leurs têtes mais ils l'avaient ignorée. Et elle, elle avait pris trop de temps. Leurs ennemis s'étaient attaqué au plus faible d'entre eux. Elle aurait du faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis depuis des semaines déjà et lui proposer de devenir son lige après l'histoire des chiens des ténèbres ou même après leur affrontement avec Caienne. Elle avait été trop timorée et Kaguya risquait d'en payer le prix.

-On le retrouvera, promis Thorsan. Et la première chose à faire, c'est de voir si quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose en bas. Retrouve-moi en bas, je prends mes armes.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser ici.

-Je sais, mais les Amis du Ténébreux ne se gêneront pas et je tiens à être prêt au cas où.

Il partit à toute vitesse. Shamara hésita un instant, puis décida de l'imiter et retourna dans sa chambre chercher deux poignards qu'elle cacha sous sa robe puis redescendit après avoir fermé leurs deux chambres à clé.

Au passage, elle chercha des traces du passage de Kaguya et de ses ravisseurs dans le couloir, sans rien voir. Elle descendit et vit Larice et Gores Lomar se disputer à mi-voix près du comptoir. Thorsan, descendu juste après elle, posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je me charge de les interroger. Toi, regarde si les alentours de l'auberge sont surveillés, mais ne t'éloignes pas.

Shamara hocha la tête et sortit. La cour de l'auberge était quasiment déserte. Deux garçons d'écurie finissaient de charger des malles sur le coffre d'une voiture où embarquaient les voyageuses illianaises qu'elle avait vu le matin même dans la salle commune. Si ça se trouvait, songea-t-elle brièvement, Ombre était parmi elles mais la coïncidence serait trop grosse. Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir, elle trouvait de toute manière cette histoire de moins en moins logique.

Dans un premier temps, il lui avait paru normal de s'attaquer à Kaguya. Ce n'était pas un guerrier entraîné ou une Aes Sedai. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à lui et pas à eux ? Pourquoi l'enlever ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le raisonnement des Amis du Ténébreux.

Toujours dubitative, elle jeta un coup d’œil prolongé hors de la cour, mais sans voir le moindre comportement suspect à proximité. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cour, la voiture sortit, suivie de près pas un garçon d'écurie qui courrait à toute vitesse en portant ce qui ressemblait à un message. Elle croisa les Arafellans qui étaient eux aussi sur le départ et qui lui jetèrent des regards curieux. Thorsan l'attendait sur le pas de la porte et elle oublia aussitôt les deux voyageurs.

-Alors ?

-La porte de la cuisine était ouverte ce matin. La servante qui nous a servi, Lotie, a été accusée par ses patrons d'avoir oublié de la fermer. Mais j'ai expliqué la situation et convaincu les Lomar de me laisser voir la cour de derrière. Il y a des traces de bottes dans la boue, au moins trois paires, deux d'hommes et une de femme. Les deux hommes ont le pas lourd, comme s'ils portaient quelque chose. Ça confirme que Kaguya est parti contre son gré.

-Il faut les suivre alors.

-Pas si vite. Nous sommes à Far Madding et la loi est essentielle ici. Ils ont envoyé chercher la garde pour enquêter. Nous sommes sensés rester ici et attendre les résultats de l'enquête.

Rester et attendre alors que Kaguya risquait ils ne savaient quoi ? Hors de question. Shamara ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, promis Thorsan. Je compte bien suivre de près l'enquête, que les gardes le veuillent ou non.

La garde arriva une demi-heure plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes qui se répartirent pour fouiller l'étage et les alentours de l'auberge. De loin, Shamara et Thorsan regardèrent leur chef s'entretenir avec le couple d'aubergistes, puis avec les servantes. Un peu amusée, Shamara vit celle qu'ils avaient surpris les yeux humides sourire à Thorsan en articulant un merci silencieux.

-Tu lui as tapé dans l’œil à celle-là.

-En prouvant que la porte avait probablement été ouverte de l'intérieur, j'ai sans doute sauvé sa place.

-Dommage que nous ne restions pas longtemps, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été ravie de discuter un peu avec toi.

Thorsan fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait du mal à voir de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. L'Amadician plaisait aux femmes mais il n'avait jamais l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shamara le remarquait. Son amusement ne dura pas cependant. Elle était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles tellement l'angoisse la saisissait par vagues.

-Quoi qu'il lui arrive, nous serons là à temps pour l'aider, promis Thorsan. Je ne sais pas comment ces Amis du Ténébreux nous ont retrouvé, mais ils ne savent pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus.

Si les serments le lui avaient permis, Shamara aurait prétendu qu'elle n'était pas inquiète, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

-J'aurais du lui dire...

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de le dire à voix haute. Si elle le faisait, c'était comme si elle condamnait Kaguya. Pensée absurde, peut être, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Thorsan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra brièvement contre lui.

-Je sais ce que tu ressent pour lui.

-J'aurais du lui dire.

-Tu en auras l'occasion, je te le promets.

-Si je ne l'ai pas...

-Tu l'auras.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que Shamara arrivait presque à le croire. Le capitaine de la petite troupe se dirigeait vers eux, ce qui la força à se reprendre. Thorsan et elle s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Quelle ironie. Après avoir haï les Blanc Manteaux quand son frère les avait rejoint, c'était auprès de l'un d'eux qu'elle trouvait un peu de réconfort.

L'homme qui s'approchait devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux et à la moustache grise, à l'air peu amical. Il se tenait très droit et émettait une forte impression de professionalisme.

-Pelino Tarche, se présenta-t-il. C'est bien votre ami qui a disparu ?

Aux côtés de Shamara, Thorsan se crispa. Il allait devoir mentir pour deux et il n'était clairement pas l'homme de la situation pour ça. Ils allaient devoir faire avec.

-Thirnien Mathiar. Olan Tys t'Alin est l'homme qui a disparu.

-Et vous êtes ?, demanda Pelino à Shamara.

-Vous pouvez m’appeler Ariendha Lothar.

-Nous travaillons pour elle, précisa Thorsan. Nous voyageons vers Illian.

-Une idée de la raison de la disparition d'Olan ?

-Aucune.

Shamara dut se retenir pour pour ne pas grimacer. Pelino devait forcément se douter qu'ils ne lui disaient pas tout et, effectivement, il leur lança un long regard inquisiteur. Thorsan fit une deuxième erreur en n'ajoutant aucune précision. Des gens normaux, des gens qui n'affrontaient pas des chiens noirs et des Amis du Ténébreux, seraient en train de paniquer et d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Ils étaient trop silencieux mais Shamara était trop inquiète pour réussir à contourner les serments. Comment mentir quand elle imaginait Kaguya aux mains de Caienne et de sa mère ?

-Je vais commencer mes recherches et je vous tiendrais au courant. Vous avez eu une bonne idée en examinant la cour de derrière, je vais commencer par cette piste.

-Et si ça ne donne rien ?

Pelino lui jeta un regard presque compatissant et répondit d'une voix aux accents rassurants.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, ma dame. Mais je vous promet qu'il est rare que ma proie m'échappe. Je trouverais votre ami et si cette piste ne donne rien, je reviendrais vers vous. À ce moment là, peut être que la mémoire vous sera revenue et que vous aurez des idées qui pourraient m'être utile.

Il salua de la tête et s'éloigna. Thorsan ne le lâcha pas du regard.

-Il va ordonner à la plupart de ses gardes de rester autour de l'auberge et de la surveiller, chuchota-t-il à Shamara, au cas où les ravisseurs reviennent ou aient laissé des traces à proximité. Lui va suivre la piste.

-Seul ?

-C'est possible. Il dirige peut être ces hommes, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est le genre d'homme qui travaille seul. Au pire, il devrait emmener avec lui un homme, peut être deux.

-Et nous allons le suivre.

-Et nous allons le suivre, confirma Thorsan.

Shamara se sentit aussitôt mieux.

Kaguya se réveilla nauséeux dans la chambre parfaitement décorée de ce qui devait être un petit manoir. Il était couché dans un lit inconnu et recouvert d'un épais édredon. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir des arbres dénudés et un coin de ciel bleu.

Il était sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas dans ce lit qu'il s'était endomi la nuit précédente. En un éclair, tout lui revint, l'arrivée à Far Madding, les plans concernant les Enfants de la Lumière et son réveil en pleine nuit, alerté de la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne s'endorme à nouveau. Il avait été drogué, cela expliquait la nausée. Sa pensée suivante alla à Shamara et Thorsan et il se redressa vivement dans le lit.

Alors seulement il remarqua la jeune femme assise à la table de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe brune de coupe ghealdane qui lui était vaguement familière. Elle fouillait dans sa bourse et se retourna en l'entendant bouger. Kaguya oublia aussitôt qu'il comptait protester contre ce traitement. Il la connaissait. La jeune femme était brune, avec des yeux en amande comme lui. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et une fosette au menton. Il lui manquait un doigt à sa main gauche. Ça, c'était nouveau.

-Ah, tu es réveillé, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix amicale. Je me demandais si ça fonctionnerait, mais ils avaient raison, ce truc est efficace. Surpris de me voir ? Moi en tout cas, je n'en revenais pas quand je t'ai vu hier dans une rue alors que je cherchais des bourses à couper ! Et avec une belle dame bien habillée en plus...

-Lydine.

-Oui. Contente de voir que tu me reconnais. Tu m'as pas reconnue hier à l'auberge, et pourtant j'en menais pas large.

-Tu m'as suivi ?

Elle changea de ton et de sujet.

-Tu te souviens quand on était gamins ? Tu es arrivé chez nous tu avais que la peau sur les os et tu pleurais en permanence. Ça faisait tourner Sokino en bourrique. Elle essayait de te frapper pour t'apprendre la vie et Dunak s'interposait entre vous deux.

-Je me souviens.

Kaguya se racla la gorge. Elle était toute sèche. Il s'était attendu à se faire rattraper par son passé, mais pas comme ça. Il avait pensé à d'autres soldats de Bashere, à des amis d'Anter Kenova, mais pas à Lydine, pas à une de ses amies d'enfance.

-Il est mort, tu sais ?, poursuivit Lydine d'une voix où la colère montait. Dunak. Arrêté et emprisonné deux semaines après ton départ. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est sorti de prison les pieds devant. Quand tu as quitté Maradon, tout est parti à vau l'eau. Dunak a été arrêté. Sokino a disparu. J'ai failli mourir de faim et me faire arrêter sans vous pour protéger mes arrières. Et je te retrouve ici avec de beaux habits, mangeant dans une belle auberge avec un bel homme et une belle jeune femme. Et ta bourse est bien garnie en plus ! Raconte-moi tout !

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?, demanda Kaguya en réponse. Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ?

Tout en posant ces questions il tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il voyait le ciel, il était au minimum au premier, peut être au deuxième étage de la maison. Il entendait des bruits étouffés au loin, comme des chariots roulant sur des pierres. Un jardin le séparait de la rue. Peut être pouvait-il sauter dans un arbre et s'enfuir par là. Dangereux, si les arbres étaient loin ou ne supportaient pas son poids. La porte était moins risquée.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir des nouvelles d'un ami ? Ce n'est pas moi qui a disparu des mois sans rien dire. Réponds à mes questions et je répondrais aux tiennes.

Lydine se tenait à au moins trente pieds de la porte. Kaguya saisit sa chance, sauta hors du lit et se précipita jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle était fermée à clé.

-Je devais être sûre qu'on aurait le temps de parler et que tu ne partes pas avant que les autres n'arrivent, s'excusa presque Lydine.

-Quels autres ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu sais ?

Il détestait cette habitude que Lydine avait de ne jamais vraiment répondre quand on lui parlait. Elle avait toujours l'air de suivre une autre conversation qu'elle menait plus pour elle que pour les autres. Et toujours elle se plaignait et essayait de se justifier. Jadis, il lui pardonnait parce que c'était son amie. Aujourd'hui, il était tenté de l’assommer contre le mur et de simplement la fouiller pour voir si elle avait la clé sur elle. C'était toujours pareil avec Lydine. Elle n'avait jamais le choix. Bien sûr, lui même n'était pas dépourvu de défauts.

-Les choses devenaient vraiment difficiles à Maradon, continua-t-elle. Bizarres, aussi. Beaucoup de gens posaient des questions sur toi, et pas seulement les hommes de Bashere ou du roi. On n'aurait vraiment pas du rejoindre la bande de Luan, mais toi et Sokino vous aviez des rêves de grandeur...

-On l'a payé cher.

-Vraiment ? J'ai pas eu cette impression, moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, moi. J'ai décidé de me faire oublier, je me suis installée à Sidonia parce que je pensais qu'on me chercherais jamais sur les terres de Bashere, mais Luan m'a retrouvé et elle n'est pas venue seule. Il y avait ces types qui voulaient savoir où tu avais bien pu aller te cacher. Ils m'ont interrogée, brutalement. Je leur ai dit que je savais pas, mais ce Kenova insistait. Il voulait récupérer quelque chose que tu avais volé. Je crois que c'est eux qui ont tué Dunak dans sa prison. Kenova a décidé de partir sur ta trace, mais ils ont dit que moi et Luan, on travaillait pour eux maintenant et qu'on devait partir sur tes traces aussi. J'ai été en Ghealdan, au Murandy et maintenant ici. Je n'en revenait pas de t'avoir trouvé, ça fait une semaine qu'on est en ville, on allait repartir vers Illian et Tear.

-Qui eux ? De qui parle-tu ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Dunak mort... Sang et cendres ! De leur petit groupe, c'était lui son préféré. Toujours discret et silencieux, mais toujours solide, pas geignard comme Lydine, pas dominateur comme Sokino, pas idiot comme Kaguya. Et Kenova l'avait tué ? Si Kaguya avait su...

Il entendit soudain du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte et la clé tourna dans la serrure. Il s'en écarta et chercha quelque chose qui puisse lui servir d'arme, n'importe quoi. En vain.

Un deuxième visage familier entra dans la pièce, celui d'une femme de quarante à cinquante ans, aux traits épais et aux larges épaules. Elle portait une robe de Far Madding, mais ses traits étaient ceux d'une Saldaeane. Luan. Celle qui les avait embauché, Dunak, Lydine, Sokino et lui. Celle qui avait suggéré l'opération qui l'avait forcé à fuir la Saldaea.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait, un grand type maigre et osseux vêtu d'un pourpoint brun probablement destiné à le faire passer inaperçu à peu près n'importe où, il ne le connaissait pas. Il referma la porte derrière eux ne donnant à Kaguya que le temps de voir un couloir mal éclairé où se tenaient deux autres hommes à la mine patibulaire. Il n'arriverait pas à fuir par là. Ça se présentait de plus en plus mal.

-Te voilà réveillé, mon garçon, commença Luan. Je désespérais de te retrouver. Mais tu es à nous maintenant et tu vas répondre à nos questions.

L'insolence était tout ce qui lui restait. Kaguya s'efforça de sourire comme s'il ne craignait pas pour sa vie.

-Ça tombe bien. J'en ai quelques unes aussi, de questions.

Le premier coup le prit par surprise et l’expédia au sol. Il avait oublié à quel point Luan avait une sacré droite. Elle le saisit par sa tunique et l'envoya voler jusque sur la chaise abandonnée par Lydine. Il tenta bien de se débattre, mais elle était plus forte que lui et il se sentait encore un peu faible. Luan le maintint en place d'une main et le frappa deux fois, trois fois de suite au visage. Son nez craqua au deuxième coup et il fut obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour continuer à respirer, malgré le sang qui commençait à couler.

Luan finit par s'arrêter, un poing serré juste au-dessus de son front.

-Où est l'objet que tu as volé ?, demanda-t-elle.

Et elle frappa. Kaguya eut l'impression que son arcade sourcilière explosait sous le choc.

-Que j'ai volé ?, réussit-il à balbutier.

Un quatrième coup. Dans le ventre cette fois.

-Où est l'objet que tu as caché ?

Il lui fallut une minute pour retrouver son souffle et être capable d'émettre autre chose qu'un sifflement douloureux.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire. Est-ce que c'est un seul et même objet ?

Luan eut un sourire sinistre et les coups se remirent à voler. Deux, trois, dix,... Il perdit vite le compte. À chaque coup, les mêmes questions étaient posées. Où était l'objet qu'il avait volé ? Et celui qu'il avait caché ? On lui laissait un instant pour qu'il se décide à répondre, puis le coup suivant atterissait sur son visage, dans son ventre, sur ses côtes... Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Arrête, finit par ordonner l'homme en brun. Laissons-le mariner dix minutes. À notre retour, il sera peut être plus bavard.

Luan hocha la tête et essuya ses mains ensanglantées sur la chemise de Kaguya. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de l'attacher. Ils savaient qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'enfuir dans cet état. Avant de sortir, Luan lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Retrouve la mémoire mon garçon, ou bien ça va continuer comme ça très longtemps. Les lames ne sont pas vraiment indulgentes, comme tu le sais bien. Lydin. Ne le lâche pas des yeux, et s'il est prêt à parler, toque à la porte.

La porte se referma dans un cliquetis. C'était Luan qui avait la clé. Ses derniers espoirs s'envolaient avec elle. Lydine resta les bras ballants à côté de la porte. Elle avait l'air à deux doigts de pleurer. Marrant ça. Si quelqu'un devait pleurer ici, c'était lui.

-Tu ferais bien de parler, finit-elle par lui dire. Avant qu'ils ne te tuent par accident. Toi aussi, tu as encore une chance de t'en sortir.

Il cracha un peu de sang et s'écroula un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Pas besoin de parler. Juste besoin d'attendre.

Lydine lui jeta un regard curieux, mais il n'avait plus la force de s'exprimer, ni même de penser à une réponse qui plairait à Luan ou à ce qu'elle avait dit pour y trouver un sens. Il ferma les yeux et décida de profiter de ces quelques minutes de répit. Le jour était levé. Shamara et Thorsan allaient d'un moment à l'autre s'apercevoir de sa disparition, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Ils allaient venir à sa rescousse. Il devait juste tenir face à la prochaine session que lui réservait Luan.

Ils allaient venir.


	20. De vieux amis

Far Madding était peut être une ville paisible et ordonnée au premier coup d’œil, mais Thorsan commençait déjà à la détester. Il approuvait la loi, bien sûr. Les lois et les règlements lui avaient toujours paru nécessaires et indispensable à la bonne tenue d'une cité. Mais à Far Madding, il semblait que la loi remplaçait le bon sens chez la plupart des habitants. Shamara, qui brûlait d'impatience, proclamait qu'en cas d'incendie, ces gens appelleraient la garde et resteraient les bras ballants en attendant l'arrivée de celle-ci s'ils pensaient que c'était ce que voulait la loi.

-Vous voyez bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois à son interlocuteur. Vous devez nous laisser venir avec vous.

Face à lui, Pelino Tarche se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras d'un air sévère. L'homme ne voulait rien entendre, à son plus grand désespoir. Thorsan essayait de ne pas s'énerver, mais l'envie lui prenait de l'assommer purement et simplement contre un mur. Surtout, il tentait de cacher son inquiétude à Shamara, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. L'heure tournait, et il se demandait de plus en plus fréquemment dans quel état ils retrouveraient Kaguya. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas des tendres. Avant de quitter l'Amadicia, il avait eu une ou deux fois l'occasion de quoi les Amis du Ténébreux – les vrais, lui souffla une part traîtresse de son esprit, pas ceux que l'esprit paranoïaque des Enfants décelaient à chaque coin de rue – étaient capables. Kaguya ne devait _pas_ être laissé entre leurs mains.

S'il en venait à douter de nombreuses choses sur son ordre, il fallait au moins rendre une chose aux Enfants de la Lumière. Ils savaient que face à des Amis du Ténébreux, il fallait attaquer et capturer avant de poser des questions.

Ils avaient manqué de discrétion, c'était ça le problème. Après deux heures à suivre Pelino Tarche à travers les rues de la ville, ils avaient pensé être meilleurs que lui. Le garde avait suivi les traces de pas laissés par les ravisseurs de Kaguya sans difficultés aucunes, ce qui avait laissé Thorsan et Shamara un peu pantois. Eux les auraient perdues dix fois. L'homme était bon, mais ils l'avaient pensé trop concentré sur sa piste pour remarquer ce qui se passait derrière lui. Ils étaient passés devant de nombreuses auberges à l'air plus ou moins mal famées, selon les critères de Thorsan du moins. Le garde s'était aussi fréquemment arrêté pour parler avec des passants. Finalement, et après des tours et détours, la piste l'avait conduit à une auberge loin de celle où ils avaient logé cette nuit. Il était entré et s'était attablé pour discuter avec deux hommes déjà bien avinés malgré l'heure matinale. Shamara et Thorsan s'étaient approchés pour regarder la scène par la fenêtre et c'était là sans doute que Tarche les avaient remarqué. Il avait conversé une dizaine de minutes avec les deux hommes qui semblaient tous sauf ravis de le voir. En sortant, il avait tourné dans la première ruelle. Sans réfléchir, Shamara et Thorsan s'étaient engouffrés à sa suite pour ne pas le perdre. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils avaient réalisé que Tarche avait décidé de ne pas attendre davantage pour les confronter. Il n'avait pas d'autre arme qu'un brise-épée de métal. Thorsan aurait pu le mettre à terre, mais il lui aurait fallu dégainer son arme et, s'il voulait obtenir des réponses sur ces ruines de Maleka, il devait respecter la loi jusqu'à leur départ. D'ailleurs, malgré son âge et son manque d'une arme véritable, Tarche semblait bien sûr de ses chances.

-Résumons, décida celui-ci après les avoir longuement jaugés.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, protesta véhément Shamara.

-Quand on me sort une histoire aussi absurde pour obtenir mon aide, croyez-moi, j'ai tout le temps du monde. Je résume donc. Vous soupçonnez votre ami d'avoir été enlevé par des Amis du Ténébreux, mais vous ne pouvez pas me donner de noms, ni me dire pourquoi ils vous pourchassent.

-Nous connaissons leur existence, répéta Thorsan. Pour cette engeance, c'est suffisant.

Si Kaguya était là, il aurait depuis longtemps sorti la corne de trolloc qu'il gardait comme trophée depuis Caemlyn pour prouver leurs dires. Thorsan en venait à regretter de ne pas avoir pris cette satané corne avec lui en quittant l'auberge.

-Et je dois vous croire sur parole que le danger est trop important pour que j'y aille seul et trop urgent pour que je rameute mes hommes.

-Encore une fois, il s'agit d'Amis du Ténébreux. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ils l'aient enlevé, ce ne peut pas être bon. C'est votre ville, vous avez juré de la protéger. Vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque qu'ils réussissent et que votre ville sombre dans le chaos ?

Le visage de Tarche se figea. Thorsan comprit qu'en désespoir de cause, il avait visé juste. S'il avait commencé par là, ils n'auraient pas perdu une demi-heure en palabres. Sentant qu'il était au bord de craquer, Shamara prit le relais. Juste à temps. Un peu plus et Thorsan devenait vulgaire ou violent, sans savoir quelle option était la plus probable.

-Si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez appris ?, proposa Shamara. Cela nous permettrait peut être d'identifier le ou les coupables.

Tarche n'hésita plus longtemps.

-J'espère que vous réalisez le risque en acceptant l'aide de civils, étrangers de surcroît.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas, quand vous comprendrez la menace.

-Nous verrons. Très bien, je peux au moins vous dire ce que j'ai appris. J'ai suivi la piste jusqu'aux frères Purnen. Ils sont bien connus de la garde, deux pêcheurs qui dépensent tous leurs gains en alcool et qui tournent d'une auberge à l'autre le matin en attendant qu'on veuille bien les servir. Quand la pêche est mauvaise, ils acceptent de rentrer dans toutes sortes de mauvais coups. Une femme est venue les tirer de l'auberge où ils cuvaient leur vin hier peu après minuit et les a payé pour venir enlever votre ami. Elle leur a ouvert la porte arrière des Trois Amis, les a guidé jusqu'à l'étage. L'homme qu'ils ont tiré du lit était profondément endormi et n'a pas bougé, même quand ils ont failli le laisser tomber à une ou deux reprises. Ils l'ont conduit là où le voulait la femme. Quand ils ont réclamé plus qu'elle ne leur avait promis, elle a sortit un couteau et des complices sont sortis de la maison. Ils ont préféré renoncer et aller dépenser leur paye en vin.

-À quoi ressemblait la femme ?, demanda aussitôt Shamara.

-Il faisait nuit et ils avaient bu. Vous pensez bien que leurs souvenirs sont flous. De taille moyenne, brune, vingt à trente ans, vêtue d'une robe et d'une grande cape à capuchon. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Shamara ne répondit pas, pour ne pas avoir à mentir.

-Difficile à dire, reprit Thorsan, même s'il avait une idée claire de la réponse.

Ombre. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils interviennent eux-même. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Tarche y aller seul, ou même avec ses meilleurs hommes. Toutes ces semi-vérités lui laissaient un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Il n'avait jamais vraiment menti, juste refusé de donner des détails sur leurs missions, les raisons de leur présence à Far Madding, et leur identité. C'était déjà trop à ses yeux. Que Kaguya mente, c'était une chose. Un mal nécessaire. Quand à lui, il réalisait soudain à quel point il détestait le mensonge, et que devoir mentir lui-même lui était abominable.

-Quelques soupçons seulement, précisa-t-il, qu'on ne peut confirmer sans voir la femme en question.

-En somme, je suis coincé et obligé de vous laisser venir et si je perds du temps à aller chercher de l'aide, vous refaites le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à trouver leur repaire.

Thorsan avait vu juste, ils étaient passés devant le repaire où Kaguya était détenu. C'était logique, si Pelino Tarche avait retracé tout leur parcours jusqu'à cette auberge où les frères étaient venus dépenser leur argent mal gagné. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

-Je prends un risque énorme en vous laissant me suivre. Rien ne me dit que vous soyez sincère, ou même que vous sachiez maniez cette épée que vous cachez si mal sous votre cape.

-Je ne cache rien et je sais m'en servir. Ce ne seront pas les premiers Amis du Ténébreux que j'affronterais.

-Et je me défend avec un poignard, ajouta Shamara, bien décidée à ne pas rester en arrière.

Pelino Tarche sembla décider de les croire, au moins pour l'instant. Il devait prendre la menace au sérieux, car, sincèrement, Thorsan ne se serait pas fait confiance à lui-même dans les mêmes circonstances.

-Je vais prendre le risque de vous croire, au moins pour le moment, déclara le garde, mais à mes conditions.

-Toutes celles que vous voulez, promis Thorsan, soulagé qu'ils arrivent enfin à quelque chose de concret.

Il espérait juste que l'autre n'ait pas remarqué la grimace de désapprobation de Shamara.

-Tout d'abord, cette opération reste sous mon commandement. Vous obéirez tous les deux à mes ordres sans broncher. Si je décide qu'il faut faire retraite, vous obéissez.

Ils hochèrent la tête à contrecœur. Satisfait, Pelino Tarche continua.

-Votre but est de libérer votre compagnon, et je conçoit sans peine que ce soit l'objectif prioritaire pour vous. Je vous autorise donc chacun à dénouer une arme, une seule. Mais je suis là pour protéger Far Madding. Mon but est d'arrêter des suspects, pas de les massacrer. Vous aussi, désormais.

Cette fois, c'est Thorsan qui se retint de grimacer. Laisser en vie des Amis du Ténébreux lui laissait toujours un goût amer en bouche. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que certains étaient moins coupables que d'autres, comme cette couturière à Tar Valon.

-Cela ne nous facilitera pas la tâche.

Tarche désigna d'un geste ample ses propres armes, le brise épée et une sorte de fouet qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

-Je fais ce métier depuis trente ans sans jamais avoir eu besoin de porter un coup fatal. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. C'est à prendre où à laisser.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, j'imagine. Bien sûr, si c'est notre vie ou celle de l'homme en face...

-Parfois on n'a pas le choix, c'est un fait. Vous ferez ce que vous devrez, mais vous en rendrez compte à ma supérieure. Dernière chose. Une fois votre compagnon libéré et ces gens arrêtés, c'est moi qui mène l'interrogatoire et les prisonniers seront remis à ma supérieure, Faselle Antara.

Quel choix avaient-ils ? Ils durent bien s'incliner. La survie de Kaguya était à ce prix. À contrecœur, Thorsan commençait à respecter Tarche. L'homme était compétent et déterminé, il fallait lui reconnaître ça.

-Très bien. Maintenant, si vous nous présentiez l'objectif ?

-Les ravisseurs se sont montrés plutôt futés. Ils ont investit un manoir appartenant au Conseil qui y loge des diplomates de passage. Les derniers occupants, des dignitaires illianais, l'ont déserté il y a deux jours. Il était peu probable qu'on y reloge quelqu'un avant un jour ou deux et tout mouvement ou bruit aura été ignoré par le voisinage comme venant de serviteurs venus finir de nettoyer les lieux.

Ce qui voulait dire que ces Amis du Ténébreux connaissaient bien le fonctionnement de la ville. Thorsan comprenait mieux pourquoi Tarche acceptait leur aide, même s'ils avaient eu du mal ç le convaincre. La situation l'inquiétait tout autant qu'eux, et à raison.

Le garde leur fit signe de les suivre. Thorsan serra rapidement la main de Shamara pour la rassurer, puis lui emboîta le pas. Dans son ventre, il pouvait sentir une boule d'angoisse grandir encore et encore. Tout cela allait mal se finir.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la maion que Thorsan avait eu la confirmation de toutes ses craintes. D'abord, les Amis du Ténébreux étaient plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait tablé sur cinq ou six Amis du Ténébreux, pas plus, pensant qu'ils privilégieraient la discrétion sur le nombre. Sans le regard étonnement acéré de Tarche, ils n'auraient jamais trouvé ce repère tous seuls. Shamara avait même suggéré à mi-voix qu'il était un preneur-de-voleurs, un homme capable de sentir la piste de la violence et de meurtres. Elle jurait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Pouvoir Unique. Il lui fallait bien la croire. L'idée d'hommes capables de canaliser était tellement pire que de travailler avec une Aes Sedai.

En vérité, il y avait une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient déjà eu le temps de se familiariser avec la configuration des lieux et lourdement armés d'arcs, d'arbalètes et d'armes de corps à corps. La situation, d'emblée, n'était pas en leur faveur.

Mine de rien, Thorsan s'était également trop habitué à bénéficier du soutien d'une Aes Sedai. Devoir défendre sa vie, veiller à ne pas infliger de blessure mortelle, et protéger Shamara d'un mauvais coup, tout cela rendait le combat périlleux. La bravoure de Shamara touchait parfois à la bravacherie. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir, sa seule présence les mettait davantage en danger. Mais, avec Kaguya prisonnier, Thorsan n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire de rester en arrière. Elle avait le bon sens de rester hors de portée des tirs et de ne s'approcher que pour aider à attaquer leurs prisonniers.

Ils finirent heureusement rapidement de nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée et Pelino Tarche se montra à cette occasion un allié des plus utiles. Il savait manier son brise-épée et plus d'une arme ennemie gisait sur le sol, brisée en deux.

Trois prisonniers, deux morts. Certains de ces hommes ne leur avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Reprenez votre souffle, conseilla Tarche après avoir jeté un coup d’œil vers le haut de l'escalier monumental en bois qui tournait pour rejoindre le palier au-dessus. Il y en a d'autres qui nous attendent là haut.

-Je sais. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier des ordres, tantôt. Une femme. Ils savent qu'on arrive, cela ne fait pas de doutes.

-Blessé ?

-Au bras droit et à la jambe droite. Rien qui ne m'empêche d'avancer. Vous ?

-L'un d'eux m'a blessé au cou, mais la blessure est plus impressionnante que dangereuse. Vous n'avez pas menti, Thirnien, vous savez tenir une arme, mais j'aurais préféré m'en tenir à ma première idée et aller chercher des renforts.

-Croyez-moi, je regretterait presque d'avoir insisté, si notre ami n'était pas prisonnier quelque part là haut et...

Un cri d'alerte retentissant à l'étage l'interrompit en plein milieu de sa pensée. Il y eut le bruit d'une bousculade, d'un corps lourd ou d'un meuble renversé, suivi d'un deuxième cri d'alerte.

-Kaguya !, cria Shamara, livide.

Elle se serait précipitée, sans aucun souci de sa propre sécurité, si Thorsan ne l'avait pas arrêté au dernier moment. Imbécile de Kaguya. Il imaginait trop bien la scène. Entendant le combat en contrebas, Kaguya avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour échapper à ses ravisseurs et venir les aider. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Maintenant, ils devaient aller l'aider au plus vite sous peine de ne retrouver qu'un cadavre et grimper quatre à quatre cet escalier sous les tirs ennemis.

Thorsan lâcha Shamara et commença à courir.

-Du sang froid, Shamara, lui cria-t-il sans se retourner. Plus que jamais, du sang froid !

Tarche le dépassa en lui jetant un regard étrange. Cendres. Il avait utilisé le vrai nom de Shamara, pas celui dont ils avaient convenus et qu'il ne retrouvait même plus. La confiance qu'ils avaient réussi à gagner ne valait probablement plus grand chose après ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Un carreau d'arbalète se planta dans l'escalier là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. L'instant d'après, une flèche se plantait dans son bras. Une protection de cuir la ralentit, mais il sentit l'embout percer sa chair. Sans lâcher son épée, il cassa le fût de la flèche et continua à grimper, tout en esquivant un autre tir. Si le Pouvoir Unique était inefficace en ville, heureusement il n'en était pas de même pour les ter'angreal. Sans le bonus de vitesse et d'agilité que lui donnait le chat qu'il portait contre sa peau, il serait parvenu en haut de l'escalier à bout de souffle et avec l'apparence d'un hérisson. Shamara portait le médaillon prit sur le corps du lige de Caienne à découvert. Sa vision déconcentrait assez ceux qui l'approchaient pour que leurs coups ne l'atteignent pas.

Une fois en haut, Thorsan prit un instant pour récupérer son souffle et jauger la situation. Ils avaient encore six hommes et une femme à affronter. Deux portes sur la gauche, trois sur la droite, toutes fermées. Avec un peu de chance, ces sept hommes étaient les derniers. Avec moins de chance... C'en était bientôt fini d'eux.

Thorsan bouscula l'homme le plus proche et le fit passer par-dessus la rambarde du palier. L'homme alla s'écraser dans l'escalier dans un craquement inquiétant avec son arc. Armée d'un tisonnier, Shamara l'assomma aussitôt par précaution et grimpa à son tour. Un de moins. Plus que cinq adversaires. Deux arbalétriers qui reculaient, inquiets, pour prendre du recul et leur tirer dessus dès qu'ils auraient rechargés leurs armes. Thorsan fonça sur celui de gauche, Tarche sur celui de droite, sans même se questionner. Derrière, les trois hommes avaient l'épée dégainée, prêts à renforcer leurs complices et la femme armait une arbalète d'un air mauvais. Un problème pour plus tard. Thorsan esquiva et attaqua, bien décidé à ne pas laisser à ces Amis du Ténébreux une occasion de fuir. Il se battait contre deux adversaires à la fois maintenant, et devait se battre pied à pied pour ne pas se faire repousser jusqu'à la balustrade. Dans ce genre de circonstances, on lui avait appris à s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas se faire déborder, mais alors, il aurait offert une magnifique ouverture à la femme armée de son arbalète. Hors de question. Il alternait les positions permettant d'anticiper les coups, comme le chat traverse la cour, et celles qui permettaient d'affronter plusieurs ennemis à la fois comme la rage du cyclone et secouer la rosée de la branche. Malheureusement, à chercher à épargner ses adversaires, il allait forcément faire un faux pas et un troisième homme s'approchait pour finir l'encerclement.

C'est là que la deuxième porte sur la droite s'ouvrit à toute volée. Un carreau qui aurait percé le crâne de Tarche fut arrêté net par l'épaisseur du bois.

-Hé les copains, cria Kaguya d'une voix bien trop enjouée, revenez, je crois que vous avez oublié un morceau.

Ce bruit... Thorsan devenait fou ou bien Kaguya s'était bruyamment claqué la fesse ? Qu'est-ce qui prenait encore comme idée à cet imbécile ? Le pire c'était que ça avait l'air de marcher. Le troisième homme devint rouge écrevisse et pointa son épée vers le Saldaean.

-Toi, c'est ta fête, promit-il avec un rictus plein de menaces.

-Ma fête vous me l'avez déjà faite, maintenant, c'est la vôtre !

L'homme émit un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement et fonça sur Kaguya.

Thorsan n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser davantage. Les autres continuaient à le presser et Tarche n'était pas en meilleure posture. Il devait se débarrasser d'un de ses adversaires au plus vite, avant que la femme ne recharge. Faire le vide en lui et y rejeter toutes émotions parasites. Oublier tout ce qui se passait autour, toutes les distractions, tous les bruits, n'être qu'un avec l'épée, qu'un avec le vide.

Là. Il y était. Pivoter sur son pied droit, inspirer, et frapper. La rivière de lumière, puis la feuille qui tombe. L'arc de la lune. Le pissenlit dans le vent. Laisser s'effondrer l'homme de gauche, le souffle coupé. S'avancer d'un pas eu utilisant la lune sur l'eau, ignorer la douleur dans la cuisse droite. Reculer vers Tarche, lentement, en prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche. Le chat traverse la cour, l'arc de la lune à nouveau, reculer encore. Frapper. Esquiver le corps tombant au sol. S'appuyer sur la droite de Tarche, frapper encore. La lune s'élève sur les lacs, suivie de la caresse du léopard. Et de trois. Un dernier coup. Le lotus ferme ses pétales. Thorsan rengaina sa lame pendant que le dernier homme tombait à terre, la main crispée sur son estomac. Il vivrait. Ils vivraient tous.

Thorsan secoua les épaules et cessa de ne faire qu'un avec le Vide.

Maintenant qu'il en était sortit, il sentait à nouveau ses blessures et sa fatigue, sa colère et sa frustration. Quatre hommes gisaient au sol, blessés et gémissants. Un cinquième, celui qui s'était précipité vers Kaguya, gisait au sol, immobile, peut être mort. Shamara, derrière lui, était indemne, heureusement.

Kaguya passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait l'air en mauvais état, mais tenait debout. C'était déjà ça. Thorsan n'aimait par contre pas son apparence. Son nez était cassé, son arcade sourcilière aussi. De manière générale, son visage n'était plus qu'une immense plaie qui fit pousser à Shamara un petit cri d'horreur.

-Ben on peut dire que vous arrivez à temps, s'exclama Kaguya sur le même ton trop joyeux. J'appréciais pas trop leur hospitalité en fait.

Il était suivi de près par une maigre jeune femme saldaeanne qui regarda la scène avec de grands yeux ébahis.

Tiens. À l'autre bout du couloir, la femme armée de son arbalète, qui cherchait de tous côtés une voix d'évasion était saldaeanne aussi. Thorsan pointa son épée vers elle.

-Il est temps de nous donner des réponses.

Et il commençait à se demander ce que seraient ces réponses. Il avait peut être été un peu hâtif dans certaines de ses conclusions et le nouveau tableau qu'il voyait se déployer devant lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Celle là laissez la moi, demanda Kaguya, c'est une vieille amie.

-Comment ça une vieille amie ? Tu connais ces Amis du Ténébreux ?

Kaguya lui jeta un regard presque interloqué.

-Des Amis du Ténébreux ? Mais non Thorsan, tu n'y es pas du tout. Luan était notre cheffe quand je volais à Maradon. Lydine aussi d'ailleurs. Dis bonjour à mes amis, Lydine.

Comment Kaguya pouvait-il se comporter en tel imbécile dans des moments pareils ? Pelino Tarche était en plein dans son champ de vision et même s'il pouvait ignorer qu'il appartenait à la garde de Far Madding, il n'aurait jamais du dire de telles choses devant un étranger.

Luan profita de leur effarement à tous pour tenter de fuir. Thorsan n'attendit pas et se précipita à sa suite, à nouveau suivi de près par Tarche. Malgré leurs blessures, il la rattrapèrent sans peine quand elle dut s'arrêter pour lutter contre une fenêtre qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Tarche l'attacha en un tour de main à l'aide de son fouet.

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais obtenir des réponses !, déclara-t-il d'une voix implacable en se redressant. Vous n'avez cessé de me mentir, sur vos noms, sur vos objectifs, et maintenant, j'apprends que vous êtes des voleurs ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs !, s'offusqua Shamara. Notre ami en a peut être été un dans le passé, oui, mais il fait désormais tout pour s'amender et il regrette vraiment son passé.

La femme au sol, Luan, éclata de rire. Thorsan frissonna quand il comprit que, voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle était bien décidé à tous les entraîner avec elle dans sa chute. Thorsan avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Ce n'étaient pas des Amis du Ténébreux. Juste le passé de Kaguya qui le rattrapait, une fois de plus.

-Oh, moi je peut vous garantir que c'est un voleur et qu'il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre. C'était quand que tu as tenté de voler le seigneur Bashere, le beau frère du roi, Kaguya ? Le mois dernier ? Il y a deux mois ? Tu voles même aux voleurs et tu voudrais faire croire que tu regrettes ? Laisse-moi rire !

-J'en sais donc assez, trancha Tarche, pour voir que ce n'est plus à moi de régler ces affaires. Rengainez vos armes et donnez les moi. Vous m'aviez donné l'impression d'être des gens bien, mais je n'aurais jamais du vous faire confiance. Tant pis pour moi, mais surtout, tant pis pour vous. C'est Faselle Antara qui décidera quoi faire de vous, une fois que je vous aurais tous conduit au poste de garde.

La jeune saldaeanne, Lydine, se rapprocha de Kaguya et le frappa.

-Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as dit que tes amis pourraient me sortir de là !

-Je te promet qu'on va t'aider ! Shamara est une Aes Sedai, elle va forcément les convaincre de te faire confiance ! Je t'ai dit que mes amis sont doués.

Doués, ils l'étaient peut être, mais ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Thorsan rengaina son épée, inspira et ferma les yeux. Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait eu envie de le frapper. Jamais. S'il faisait l'erreur de regarder en direction de Kaguya, il céderait à la tentation. Que la Lumière le garde alors !


	21. Explications

C'était un désastre. Kaguya ne se rappelait pas qu'ils aient subit de désastre pareil depuis leur rencontre. Même Pont Blanc et leur nuit en prison n'arrivait pas à ce niveau. Au moins, ils avaient réussit à changer cet échec là en semi-victoire et leur amitié avait été scellée à cette occasion. Maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient au trot de Far Madding, il se demandait si cet échec là marquait la fin de leur amitié.

En même temps... Une petite partie de son cerveau lui soufflait qu'ils avaient du culot de leur reprocher cet échec alors qu'il était seul à ne pas être coupable de leur arrestation à Pont Blanc. Et il ne s'était pas plaint d'avoir passé une nuit en prison à cette occasion. S'il avait su comment eux se comporteraient dans la situation opposée, il se serait plaint le plus fort possible.

Les deux autres chevauchaient loin devant lui, refusant de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, escorté d'une vingtaine de gardes qui les avaient suivi un moment pour s’assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas demi-tour pour revenir par une autre porte. Kaguya frissonna. Au moins il ne neigeait plus, mais le temps était froid et un vent du nord désagréable lui gelait les entrailles et s'insinuait dans ses coupures au visage.

Il se redressa sur sa selle et grimaça. C'était sûr, il avait une côte froissée, courtoisie de Luan au cours de la deuxième ou troisième session d'interrogatoire qu'il avait dû subir. Son nez cassé et son arcade sourcilière gonflée, plus l'extraordinaire quantité de plaies et de bosses qu'il avait accumulé en une matinée, rendaient la chevauchée douloureuse.

Après leur arrestation par Pelino Tarche, celui-ci les avait forcé à l'accompagner jusqu'au poste de garde le plus proche où il avait réquisitionné des hommes pour aller chercher les autres prisonniers, ceux qu'il avait laissé attachés sur place. De là, il les avait conduit chez sa supérieure. Ils avaient bien essayé de sauver les meubles. Lui surtout, d'ailleurs. Shamara avait adopté un silence maussade et Thorsan... était Thorsan. Quand il mentait, on avait l'impression qu'il avalait du verre pilé. Comme Kaguya ne savait pas quels mensonges ils avaient vendu au garde, il n'était pas arrivé à sauver la situation. La mégère qui servait de supérieure au garde avait jugé la situation en un tournemain. Luan avait été emprisonnée sur le champ avec ses complices. Bon débarras. Lydine aussi, et il était presque désolé car à la toute fin, elle avait tenté de l'aider. Eux avait échappé à la prison, mais reçu l'ordre de récupérer leurs affaires et leurs chevaux et de quitter sur l'heure la ville, après avoir du payer une jolie amende pour le désordre. Ils n'avaient même pas été autorisés à assister à l'interrogatoire de Luan, et pourtant, Kaguya en espérait beaucoup. Tarche, lui, avait payé sa confiance de son poste et d'une retraite anticipée à moitié solde. Dur.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Sur la route à nouveau, à peine reposés et frigorifiés.

S'il l'avait osé, Kaguya aurait depuis longtemps demandé une halte et supplié Shamara qu'elle guérisse ses blessures. Ils étaient à au moins deux heures de route de Far Madding, elle avait forcément depuis longtemps retrouvé l'usage du Pouvoir Unique. D'habitude, elle les pressait d'accepter la Guérison pour la moindre petite blessure. Shamara détestait voir les autres souffrir. Elle allait faire une Verte formidable, mais elle aurait été tout aussi formidable comme sœur Jaune. Kaguya manquait peut être d'objectivité là-dessus. Pour lui elle aurait été parfaite dans toutes les Ajahs, même s'il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas dans la Rouge depuis que Melisande leur avait appris que ces Aes Sedai là ne prenaient pas de liges et détestaient les hommes.

Si seulement elle pouvait ressentir un brin de l'affection qu'elle lui montrait habituellement et qu'elle le Guérissait, Kaguya en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement.

Tout ça était de sa faute, d'accord. Il ne le niait pas. Il aurait du mal à le nier. Mais fallait-il qu'ils le lui fassent payer aussi cher ?

Au crépuscule seulement, Kaguya vit les silhouettes de ses compagnons s'éloigner de la route pour pénétrer dans un bosquet et mettre pied à terre. C'est tout juste s'il les vit faire tant ils avaient pris de l'avance. Il pressa sa monture et elle les suivit sans renâcler. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à leur petit campement. Descendre de cheval se révéla plus difficile. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais Thorsan lui tournait le dos et finissait de monter les tentes. Shamara, elle, faisait tourner une dizaine de boules lumineuses au-dessus de sa main. Elles passèrent du bleu au vert puis au jaune avant de revenir au bleu. C'était fascinant et elle avait l'air de s'y intéresser bien plus qu'à lui. Kaguya serra les dents et mit pied à terre. Il réussit à enlever sa selle du dos de son cheval et la laissa tomber au sol. Il attacha la monture à l'arbre le plus proche et se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à camper ici, ni les derniers, probablement, mais la plupart des voyageurs devaient préférer dormir dans un des villages que traversait la route de Far Madding à Illian. Ils avaient laissé le dernier derrière eux moins d'une heure plus tôt. Thorsan et Shamara avaient préféré pousser le plus loin possible. Si la nuit n'était pas tombée, ils auraient probablement continué plus longtemps encore.

-Nous devons être à huit ou neuf jours d'Illian, annonça Thorsan en faisant tomber une brassée de bois mort au milieu de leur campement.

Il devait avoir suivi à peu près la même ligne de pensée que Kaguya. C'était les premiers mots que Kaguya l'entendait prononcer depuis qu'il lui avait ordonné de se taire lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'auberge des Trois Amis. Shamara haussa la tête. Elle non plus n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis un bon moment.

-Je pourrais aller chasser quelque chose, proposa Kaguya à mi-voix.

Il ne savait pas s'il préférait qu'ils acceptent ou refusent.

-Non, lui ordonna Thorsan en dardant vers lui un regard mauvais. Toi tu restes ici, je m'en occupe. Surveille-le Shamara.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

Kaguya déglutit. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel froid dans sa voix. Thorsan s'éclipsa avec son arc et son carquois et Kaguya resta seul avec Shamara. Ce moment à deux, il en avait rêvé. D'habitude, Thorsan l'envoyait chasser pendant qu'il faisait ses premiers étirements du soir, pour qu'il travaille son tir, et même quand c'était Thorsan qui partait chasser, Kaguya avait trop peur qu'il revienne rapidement pour parler seul à seul avec Shamara.

Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il ferait ses aveux. Shamara utilisa le Pouvoir pour allumer le feu. Le bois s'embrasa avec une telle violence que Kaguya était presque sûr qu'elle avait imaginé que c'était à lui qu'il mettait le feu. Il déglutit bruyamment et se fit tout petit. Ostensiblement, Shamara l'ignora pendant toute l'absence de Thorsan pour se consacrer à son entraînement. Ostensiblement, car Kaguya voyait bien qu'elle lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin, chargés de courroux. Il finit par fermer les yeux et à compter les minutes qui les séparaient du retour de Thorsan en essayant d'ignorer la peine qu'il avait à respirer sans ouvrir la bouche.

Thorsan finit par revenir, un nuage de contrariété sur le front.

-Rien !, s'exclama-t-il. C'est à croire que le gibier me fuyait.

Vu le bruit qu'il faisait, c'était plus que probable. Kaguya se mordit les lèvres. Shamara fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

-Il nous reste des rations de voyage et de la viande séchée, mais pas en grande quantité. Si nous voulons tenir jusqu'à Illian sans avoir à chasser tous les soirs, il faudra nous réapprovisionner sur le chemin.

-Il y-a-t-il beaucoup de villages d'ici à là-bas ?

-Tu as vu la route de Pont-Blanc à Caemlyn, et la portion que nous avons parcouru aujourd'hui. Cette route est une des plus empruntées du monde, il y a des villages très régulièrement. Si nous voulons, nous pouvons dormir toutes les nuits à l'auberge désormais, mais cela impliquera parfois d'arrêter notre journée de route plus tôt.

-Non. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre et nous avons fait assez de mauvaises rencontres. Ne nous faisons pas davantage remarquer.

Huit à neuf nuit à la belle étoile quand il y avait des auberges bien chaudes de tous les côtés, quelle horreur. Qu'ils veuillent le punir d'accord, mais fallait-il qu'ils se punissent avec lui ?

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus risqué ?, essaya-t-il. Je veux dire, les chiens des ténèbres nous ont attaqué quand on était en plein milieu de nulle part. Les Amis du Ténébreux n'ont pas intérêt à faire connaître leur existence, après tout.

Thorsan le foudroya du regard.

-Bien essayé, mais tu nous as bien prouvé la nuit dernière que les lieux peuplés n'étaient pas forcément sûrs.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait la malchance que Lydine le repère au détour d'une rue ? Sa chance lui jouait à nouveau de vilains tours. Il baissa la tête, mais sentit les regards des deux autres continuer à peser sur lui.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer, décréta froidement Shamara.

-Oui, continua Thorsan sur le même ton, on va s'expliquer un peu.

Faire semblant de ne pas être là ne marchait pas. Peut être que s'il montrait qu'il se préoccupait d'eux, ils accepteraient d'oublier la question pour encore une nuit ? Kaguya n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant. Il n'en aurait pas davantage envie le lendemain, mais avec un peu de chance, leur colère serait calmée, ou bien un nouveau problème leur tomberait sur les épaules et les forcerait à lui pardonner.

-Je vais nourrir les chevaux, proposa-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds aussi vite que lui permettaient ses multiples blessures.

Il découvrit alors que Shamara avait cloué ses pieds au sol.

Ah. Il n'y couperait donc pas.

-Il va falloir que tu nous expliques, et tout depuis le début, déclara Shamara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ça dépend de quel début tu veux parler, marmonna-t-il.

-Le début, Kaguya, insista Thorsan.

-C'est que, ça dépend de ce que vous voulez dire par début, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois, ou encore avant, et puis, je ne sais pas tout moi !

Thorsan croisa les bras exactement comme Shamara. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé ça comique.

-Au fait Kaguya, viens en au fait. Sans dire qu'on en connaît déjà une partie ou que tel détail n'a pas d'importance. Si je dois t'arracher le moindre détail, ça ira mal pour toi.

-Très mal, confirma Shamara.

Il se rassit et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir leur expression pendant qu'il racontait ce qu'il savait.

-J'imagine que je dois commencer avec Luan. Ou peut être avec Lydine.

-La fille que tu as tenté de défendre devant Faselle Antara ?

-Oui. J'ai grandi avec elle, vous voyez. Avec elle, Sokino et Dunak. On a grandi dans les rues de Maradon. J'avais, quoi, huit ans ?, oui, peut être huit ans quand je les ai rencontrés. C'est à à cause des trollocs que j'ai du venir en ville. Sokino, Lydine, Dunak, c'était ma famille. Je croyais que c'était ma famille. On avait de grands projets, on allait sortir des rues, devenir célèbres et ne plus jamais avoir besoin de rien. Mais des gamins des rues, ça crève la faim ou ça finit par rejoindre une bande plus importante pour survivre, voilà tout. C'est Luan Kaion qui nous a recruté alors qu'on avait quinze ans, peut être plus. Elle avait une bande plus grande, bien organisée. Au début, on faisait juste le guet pour elle, puis on a participé à des opérations. On était plutôt doués pour pas se faire prendre, mieux que ses autres hommes, alors elle nous a fait de plus en plus confiance jusqu'à nous proposer la grande opération, celle avec laquelle on allait pouvoir prendre notre retraite. Je vous en ai parlé. On devait voler l'épée du seigneur Bashere et la revendre. C'est moi que Luan a choisi pour faire le vol pendant que les autres faisaient diversion. J'y suis pas arrivé. Elle était trop bien gardé et j'ai failli me faire prendre. Je suis rentré à la planque, elle était déjà déserte. Je me suis caché tout seul et le lendemain, j'étais recherché partout en ville. J'ai croisé Dunak. Il m'a dit que Sokino m'avait vendu en décrivant ma tête aux gardes et que je ferais mieux de fuir.

-Et tu as fuis.

-Oui. J'allais pas me laisser capturer et j'avais bien compris que personne ne m'aiderait. C'est comme ça. Pas d'entraide chez les voleurs.

Il l'avait toujours su, mais la trahison de Sokino faisait toujours mal.

-La suite. Ce n'est pas tout.

-Non, ce n'est pas tout. Mais, je le jure, jusqu'à ce matin, je croyais vraiment que c'était tout. Je me doutait juste qu'il y avait autre chose, à cause d'Anter Kenova et de ses hommes, mais ça, on en a déjà parlé. Je vous ai pas menti. Vous me croyez ?

Il redressa la tête. Shamara avait l'air d'hésiter, mais après un long moment, elle hocha de la tête pour confirmer qu'elle le croyait.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, déclara par contre Thorsan. La suite.

-Je n'ai que la version de Lydine. Tout ce que Luan m'a dit, c'est « bon retour parmi nous », avant de me poser deux questions. Lydine m'a raconté qu'elle a voulu fuir aussi, parce que Dunak a été arrêté peu après mon départ et qu'il est en est pas ressorti vivant. Je crois que c'est aussi à cause de Luan qu'elle a fuit, mais ça, j'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire clairement. Elle s'est retrouvée à Pont-Blanc et c'est là que Luan l'a rattrapé et l'a forcé à continuer jusqu'à Caemlyn et Far Madding. C'est Luan qui donnait les ordres, avec un autre type, Yrvon, le grand maigre. Ils voulaient à tout prix me retrouver, comme Kenova. S'ils m'avaient pas trouvé à Far Madding, ils auraient continué avec Illian et Tear. Lydine voulait pas participer. Elle voulait juste refaire sa vie, mais Luan l'en empêchait.

-Une idée de la raison de la mort de Dunak ?

-Pas vraiment. Lydine pensait que Luan avait voulu le faire taire, mais je sais pas. Elle en était amoureuse, ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

-Poursuivons alors. Luan et ce Yrvon t'ont dit pourquoi ils te cherchaient ?

-Ils m'ont juste posé deux questions. Ils voulaient savoir où était l'objet que j'avais volé et celui que j'avais caché. Je crois que c'étaient deux objets différents, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-C'est tout ? Ils t'ont eu des heures sous leur coupe, et c'est tout ce qu'ils t'ont demandé ?, demanda Thorsan sur un ton persifleur.

Kaguya le défia du regard, le forçant à prendre en compte son nez cassé et le reste de ses plaies.

-Ils étaient très insistants. Où est l'objet que tu as volé ? Un coup. Où est l'objet que tu as caché ? Un autre coup. Et puis ils recommençaient. Encore, et encore.

Thorsan eut le bon goût de détourner le regard d'un air gêné. Kaguya préféra ne pas regarder dans la direction de Shamara.

-Encore et encore, répéta-t-il. Mais chez Bashere, je n'ai rien volé, je jure.

-Seulement parce que tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion, lui reprocha Thorsan, sinon tu l'aurais fait, comme tu l'avais fait dans le passé. Un vol est un vol. Et tes camarades n'ont rien pris ?

Il dut réfléchir un moment à la question. Il ne se l'était pas vraiment posée jusque là.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient censés guetter simplement. Mais la suite a prouvé que je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur faire confiance et que pour eux c'était du chacun pour soi, alors...

-Et pas pour toi ?

-Pour moi, c'était nous quatre avant tout le reste. Mais si j'avais été à leur place... Je ne sais pas. J'aurais fait pareil, sans doute.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Shamara, peux-tu tisser un cercle de silence ?

La jeune femme dut s'exécuter, car d'un coup, Kaguya se mit à voir leurs lèvres bouger sans qu'il n'entende rien. Il essaya bien de lire sur leurs lèvres, mais ils parlaient trop vite et il faisait trop sombre. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était toute sèche d'avoir parlé de si longtemps et de choses auxquelles il avait pensé mettre un point final en quittant la Saldaea. Son passé le poursuivait. Il commençait à se demander s'il en serait jamais libéré. En tout cas, c'en était fini de ses rêves de lige. Shamara ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

Une pointe de culpabilité lui déchira les entrailles. Il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Il aurait pu parler de ce qu'il avait vécu avant Maradon, du peu dont il se souvenait en tout cas, ce qui n'était pas grand chose.

Il refusait d'y penser. La plupart du temps, il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Shamara se retourna vers lui et il cessa d'y penser.

-Si tu as été élevé dans le chacun pour soi, peut-on te faire confiance ?

Son cœur se serra. Il pensait l'avoir prouvé, encore et encore.

-À l'époque on essayant juste de survivre. La solidarité vaut pas grand chose par rapport à ça. Avec vous, j'ai découvert des amis, des gens qui méritent que je fasse tout pour eux. On es amis, non ?

Shamara détourna le regard. Thorsan répondit à sa place.

-J'aurais du mal à te faire confiance, sachant que tu as déjà volé et trahi. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Ton passé te suivra, Kaguya, personne n'oubliera que tu as été un Enfant de la Lumière.

Kaguya écarquilla les yeux et Thorsan réalisa alors ce qui était sortit de sa bouche. Il leur tourna brusquement le dos et disparut dans l'obscurité. Ça, c'était inatendu. Kaguya savait que Thorsan se posait des questions sur son propre passé, mais qu'il mélange ainsi leurs deux histoires... Shamara suivit leur ami des yeux puis se détourna à son tour pour fouiller son sac. Elle en sortit quelques rations soigneusement emballées et en jeta une vers Kaguya qui sentit ses jambes se libérer de leur prison d'air.

-Mange et dort, lui conseilla-t-elle. Nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui.

Kaguya ramassa la ration tombée sur le sol. Il en avala une bouchée avant de réaliser qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire.

-On peut échapper à son passé. Je refuse de croire le contraire.

-C'est ta dernière chance. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Oh oui. Il le réalisait parfaitement. Le cœur déchiré, Kaguya mangea en silence puis se faufila dans la plus petite des deux tentes. D'habitude, elle était reservée à Shamara, mais il sentait bien que ce soir, aucun des deux n'accepterait de partager un espace aussi réduit avec lui. Il avait encore mal partout, mais Shamara n'avait toujours pas l'air d'accepter de le soigner et il était bien obligé de respecter sa décision.

Il se sentait tout engourdi, et pas seulement son corps. Il parvenait à peine à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. La mort de Dunak, le retour de Lydine et Luan dans sa vie... Pauvre Lydine. Elle avait accepté de le libérer et de l'armer finalement, elle ne méritait pas la prison. Luan, il espérait qu'elle y resterait le plus longtemps possible et qu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais. D'ici là, il refusait de penser à elle, ou à Lydine, Dunak et Sokino, et même à Saldaea et à ces objets qu'il n'avait ni volé, ni caché.

Le lendemain, se répéta-t-il avant de s'endormir, tout irait mieux.

Il se réveilla bon dernier et se traîna jusqu'au tronc où il s'était assis la veille. Étrangement, malgré ce qui c'était passé, il se sentait tout léger comme s'il était un homme neuf. Shamara fronça les sourcils en le voyant, mais ne dit rien et continua à manger. Thorsan, lui, avait la tête d'un homme qui n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il redressa la tête en l'entendant arriver.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas de ce que j'ai dit, sauf de mes dernières paroles. Ce que je te reproches, je peux me le reprocher aussi. Tes erreurs passées et présentes m'ont valu de devoir quitter Far Madding sans la moindre réponse. Je ne peux pas aider Lomar, je ne sais pas où est Maleka ou ce que sont ces ruines. Elles ne sont pas sur les cartes à jouer d'Ombre, sont inconnues des parents de Lomar et Tarche n'a pas pu me renseigner davantage. Je suis de retour à la case départ. Pire encore peut être. Quelles sont les chances qu'un villageois sur la route puisse nous renseigner ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé, quand le comprendras-tu enfin ! Arrête de mentir, car nous ne mentirons plus pour toi. J'en ai fini avec tout ça.

-J'ai compris.

Thorsan hocha la tête pour montrer que maintenant, il était prêt à accepter ses excuses.

-Je vous doit moi même des explications, j'imagine, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'injustice et je voulais combattre le mensonge. Comme je vivais en Amadicia, je devais forcément rejoindre les Enfants. C'était le groupe logique à rejoindre pour un jeune homme comme moi. Hélas, peut être, je n'était pas un Enfant exemplaire. Je désobéissais aux ordres que je jugeais iniques et cela m'a souvent coûté une promotion. J'ai trente-deux ans, mais je ne suis que chef d'escouade. Vous avez bien remarqué que je continue à poser trop de questions et je ne sais combien de temps je peux encore tourner le dos à mon passé. Techniquement, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus en mission. À ce stade, je ne suis plus qu'un traître.

Il reconnaissait ses torts et ses problèmes avec une facilité qui fascinait Kaguya. Lui ne savait que faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas jusqu'à ce que tout lui retombe sur la figure, une fois de plus.

-Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, non ?, demanda-t-il. Tu combat pour la Lumière et tu es notre ami. En peu de temps, tu en as fait plus que beaucoup de vrais Enfants. Moi j'ai aucun problème avec ça, que tu veuilles rester un Enfant ou pas et c'est pareil pour Shamara.

-Merci de ne pas répondre pour moi, le coupa sèchement celle-ci, mais il a raison, Thorsan. Ce qui compte ce sont tes actes, pas le manteau que tu portes.

Celui-ci sourit d'un air presque piteux.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Que suis-je si ce n'est un Enfant ?

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de réponse à cette question et finirent de manger en silence. Ce fut rapide. Personne n'avait envie de s'éterniser dans ce bosquet glacial, même si la perspective d'une journée à cheval n'était pas beaucoup plus réjouissante.

-Une chose est sûre, finit par conclure Thorsan alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs dernières affaires. Si mentir sur mon origine a été utile à Caemlyn, ça a été dévastateur à Far Madding. Je ne mentirais plus et il est hors de question d'utiliser de faux noms sauf urgence. Aucun de nous n'a l'air capable de s'y tenir de toute manière.

-Je ne suis pas devenue Aes Sedai pour me cacher, approuva Shamara. Mentir n'était pas difficile, tant que je n'avais pas les Serments. Devoir trouver comment les contourner ne me vient pas naturellement.

Cela voudrait dire que les mensonges seraient désormais réservés à Kaguya et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas le remarquer à voix haute. À tous les coups, ils arriveraient en plus à lui reprocher de mentir pour eux. C'était assez leur genre.

-Content de voir que nous sommes d'accord, conclut Thorsan sans se soucier de demander à Kaguya son opinion. Sommes nous prêts à partir ?

-Dans un instant, répondit Shamara. Je dois encore m'occuper d'un détail.

Sans prévenir, elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Kaguya. Une vague de froid le traversa et il sentit une partie de ses blessures, les plus graves, se refermer. Shamara prit un air un peu penaud en enlevant ses mains et se dirigea sans mot dire vers son cheval. Tant mieux si elle était honteuse de l'avoir laissé attendre si longtemps. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait qu'on ressente un peu de compassion pour lui, quand même.

Au moins maintenant, il commençait à vraiment espérer que leur amitié à tous pouvait s'en sortir.

La chevauchée fut longue, malgré ou à cause de la fatigante guérison. Thorsan et Shamara continuèrent de les conduire à fond de train, une partie de la matinée,mais au moins cette fois, ils s'assuraient que Kaguya restait à leur hauteur. Le temps restait clair, et froid, mais il semblait à Kaguya que plus ils avançaient vers le sud, plus il se réchauffait. Encore heureux. S'il avait voulu continuer à vivre des hivers glaciaux, c'est vers le Shienar ou l'Arafel qu'il aurait fuit.

Ils finirent par ralentir, pour épargner les chevaux et parce que la route était gelée par endroits. Surtout, Thorsan leur fit mettre pied à terre dans chaque village traversé au cours de la première journée. Pas pour se réchauffer un peu, non, mais pour questionner quasiment chaque habitant sur les ruines de Maleka. Il revenait à chaque fois vers leurs montures de plus en plus frustré. Personne ne savait rien au premier village, ni au deuxième, mais au troisième, le nom disait vaguement quelque chose aux villageois. Au quatrième, l'aubergiste se referma en entendant ce nom et déclara simplement que certaines choses faisaient mieux d'être oubliées avant de menacer d’appeler ses chiens si Thorsan se montrait trop insistant.

La date critique indiquée sur l'énigmatique message de Lomar n'était plus qu'à quatre jours de distance. Il était désormais clair que, quoi qu'ai voulu dire Lomar, Thorsan était incapable de répondre à son appel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement le soir, aussi frigorifiés que désappointés, à une centaine de pas de la route. Kaguya s'éclipsa pour aller chasser, avec plus de succès que Thorsan la veille. Il tira un gros lapin et en découvrit un mort depuis très peu de temps dans un piège abandonné. Le repas, au moins, fut chaud, mais ils restèrent essentiellement silencieux. Après la dispute de la veille, il n'y avait plus grand chose qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Kaguya aurait voulu lancer une plaisanterie pour faire semblant quelques secondes que tout était revenu à la normale, mais il s'abstint. Il n'était pas totalement stupide, après tout.

-Tu sais Thorsan, finit-il par dire, je trouve ça très brave ce que tu as fait ce matin, de dire ce que tu pensais des Enfants, de toi même et tout ça. Moi je ne suis pas brave comme ça. Je préfère faire semblant que rien ne c'est passé et que rien n'a d'importance.

Shamara leva les yeux au ciel et commença à réunir leurs bols pour les nettoyer.

-Ce n'est pas sain, Kaguya. Cacher de la poussière ou une tache de sang sous le tapis ne la fait pas disparaître.

-Je sais bien. C'est juste ce que je fais depuis que je suis tout petit. Il y a quelque chose que je vous ai jamais dit. Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais avec mon père dans un petit village au nord de la Saldaea. J'étais tout petit, j'ai oublié même son visage et à quoi ressemblait le village. Je me souviens juste de l'attaque. Des Trollocs. Quelqu'un m'as mis dans un chariot et a crié au conducteur d'aller jusqu'à Maradon chercher de l'aide. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à grandir dans les rues. C'est Lydine et les autres qui m'ont trouvé près du chariot abandonné en plein milieu de la ville. J'ai fais que survivre depuis. Que penser à moi d'abord et aux autres ensuite. Mais à vous, je dirais tout, promis. Vous êtes mes amis. Vous me faites confiance, hein ?

-La confiance prends du temps, Kaguya, soupira Thorsan.

-Shamara ?

-Je prends la première garde.

Il l'avait vraiment blessée. Fasse la Lumière qu'elle lui pardonne un jour. Tant pis s'il ne devenait jamais son lige, si elle cessait de lui jeter des regards complices comme avant, il voulait juste qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau un jour. S'il devait se faire tuer pour y parvenir, il le ferait sans hésiter.

C'est lui qui fut chargé de la dernière garde. Thorsan le réveilla sans trop de ménagements d'un pied dans les côtes en lui ordonnant de les réveiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Bien décidé à leur montrer sa fiabilité, Kaguya resta debout pendant toute sa garde et fit plusieurs rondes autour du campement. À sa troisième ronde, alors qu'il allait retourner se réchauffer près du feu, il vit une silhouette à la limite de sa vision, tout contre un des arbres du bosquet au bord duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se protéger du vent incessant. Le feu éclairait assez la silhouette pour montrer l'arc dans son dos. Hors de question d'hésiter. Kaguya saisit un carreau, visa l'arbre juste à côté et tira.

-Halte-là !, cria-t-il assez fort pour être sûr de réveiller les deux autres.

La silhouette l'imita, encocha à toute vitesse une flèche et tira. Kaguya sentit la flèche lui arracher deux cheveux au passage. Impressionnant. Thorsan n'était pas aussi rapide avec un arc. Kaguya avait à peine vu son assaillant bouger. La flèche se serait probablement plantée dans son cœur si l'autre l'avait voulu.

-Quand vous voulez les amis !, cria-t-il à nouveau d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Je suis là, le rassura la voix de Thorsan sur sa droite.

Il entendit l'Enfant de la Lumière dégainer.

-Vous êtes effroyablement bruyants, vous tous, commenta l'intrus en s'avançant vers le feu.

Ils purent alors distinguer son visage. C'était une femme, d'au moins soixante ans, peut être plus, à en croire ses longs cheveux blancs et ses rides. Très grande et large d'épaules pour une femme, elle portait une sorte d'armure de cuir un peu hétéroclite et n capuchon de fourrure que Kaguya lui envia immédiatement.

Ses yeux jaunes semblaient briller dans le noir. Kaguya déglutit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux comme ça. Sans eux, la femme aurait eu l'allure d'une gentille grand mère. En l’occurrence, elle donnait plutôt l'impression d'être prête à vous arracher la gorge avec ses dents.

-Quelle sorte d'Engeance est-ce là ?, demanda Thorsan en écho à ses pensées.

La femme eut un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous dites et ce que vous faites. Il y a des gens dangereux dans le coin.

-Oui, rétorqua Thorsan. Nous, par exemple.

La femme renifla d'un air amusé.

-Des gens qu'on entend se disputer à cinq lieux à la ronde ne sont pas dangereux à es yeux.

-Donc, vous nous suivez.

-Je vous suis, je vous précède... Cela dépend. J'avoue être curieuse. Que font une Aes Sedai, un Blanc Manteau et un voleur ensemble sur les routes ?

-Voleur repenti !, rétorqua Kaguya.

Thorsan lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le moment. Kaguya renferma la bouche, un peu mécontent. C'était lui qui avait repéré la femme, il avait le droit de participer à la discussion.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Shamara s'était enfin réveillée et sortit de sa tente en baillant.

-Aes Sedai, la salua la femme avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect dans sa voix.

-Shamara. Qu'est-ce que cette engeance, dit-le moi avant que je ne la tue.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Engeance qui aurait les yeux jaunes, et je les ai étudiées en détail, crois-moi.

-Je ne suis pas une Engeance. Je m'appelle Morgheuz. Je vous ai surpris à traverser, disons, mes terres, et j'ai décidé de voir qui vous étiez et si vous étiez une menace. Je ne vous ai pas suivi ensuite, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, mais quand on attire l'attention des chiens noirs, on attire mon attention.

Kaguya baissa les yeux. Morgheuz portait des bottes très larges, suffisamment grandes pour qu'on les prenne facilement pour celles d'un homme. Et ils avaient trouvé des traces de bottes comme celles là près de leur campement avant de les suivre jusqu'à un endroit où quelqu'un avait prit le temps de donner une sépulture à des loups morts en affrontant des chiens des ténèbres. Elle avait fouillé leurs sacs, lus leurs lettres et entendu leurs discussions sans qu'ils la repèrent. Cette femme était douée.

-C'était vous alors !, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'était moi.

-Si nous l'avions su, nous aurions demandé la permission de passer sur vos terres.

-La terre n'appartient à personne.

-Vous avez pourtant parlé de vos terres, intervint Thorsan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Disons mon territoire alors.

-Vous jouez avec les mots.

-Tous les hommes le font, d'après mon expérience.

Elle en parlait comme si elle n'avait pas un grand respect pour l'humanité. Kaguya lui pardonnait, il était assez d'accord sur le sujet, mais Thorsan avait l'air à deux doigts, et bien, d'agir en Thorsan et d'attaquer d'abord pour poser des questions ensuite. Ça risquait de ne pas arranger leurs petites affaires et Kaguya était curieux d'en savoir plus. Il ne croyait pas vraiment que cette femme était une Engeance. Shamara, après tout, disait pouvoir les sentir à l'aide du Pouvoir Unique et elle n'avait pas encore attaqué.

-Très bien, intervint justement Shamara. Vous avez donc été surprise de nous voir affronter des chiens des ténèbres, vous avez décidé de vous renseigner sans nous demander notre avis et on vous retrouve six jours plus tard, de l'autre côté de Far Madding, à nouveau en train de nous suivre. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez une Engeance de l'Ombre, mais vous pourriez fort bien être une Amie du Ténébreux. Tout ça est plus que suspect.

-Cela, je peux l'expliquer. J'avais juste affaire dans le coin et...

Elle s'interrompit et tendit l'oreille. Kaguya l'imita, sans rien entendre, mais Morgheuz eut l'air satisfaite de ce qu'elle entendait.

-Je pourrais avoir besoin de vous, continua-t-elle. Je devais retrouver dans le coin, disons une amie. Elle ne s'est pas présentée et il y a des rumeurs que je n'aime pas beaucoup dans le coin. Elle n'est pas la première a disparaître, on dirait. Il y a des gens qui ne souhaitent pas faire savoir leur présence dans les environs. Je la cherchais quand j'ai remarqué vos traces. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation l'autre jour alors que je vérifiais si mon amie était bien passée par Far Madding. J'ai continué à la chercher, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir y arriver seule. La rumeur m'a rapporté la présence d'un groupe de gens violent à une journée d'ici. Une quinzaine, tous armés, retranchés dans une sorte de camp. Je crois que mon amie y est prisonnière. Seule, je n'ai aucune chance. Avec vous, peut être.

C'était difficile à dire avec ces yeux jaunes, mais Kaguya la croyait sincère. Il commença à baisser son arme.

-Les ruines de Maleka, demanda Thorsan. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Morgheuz fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai entendu ce nom une fois il y a longtemps je crois, mais à quelle occasion ? S'il s'agit de ruines, mon amie y connaît un rayon là-dessus. L'architecture et l'histoire ce sont ses deux passions.

-C'est un peu facile, non ? Vous vous pointez, demandez de l'aide et pour nous convaincre, votre amie a exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

C'est vous qui avez demandé. Libre à vous de me croire ou pas. Sinon, vous aurez plus de chance d'obtenir vos réponses à Far Madding.

Thorsan devint tout rouge.

-Un moment s'il vous plait, demanda Shamara. Morgheuz, nous avons entendu votre proposition, si vous nous laissiez quelques minutes pour en discuter maintenant ?

Morgheuz hocha la tête et s'éloigna jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, le visage fermé. Shamara croisa alors les bras pour les regarder tous les deux.

-Cesse de t'énerver Thorsan, elle n'a pas tort. C'est ta meilleure chance d'obtenir un indice avant notre arrivée en Illian et nous aurons alors dépassé de beaucoup la date du rendez-vous que t'as donné Lomar.

-Oui, allons chercher son amie, approuva Kaguya. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Et on ne peut pas refuser d'aider ces gens, vous vous rappellez des Rétameurs et de leurs enfants ?

-Je me rappelle surtout qu'à cette occasion tu as failli te faire poignarder dans le dos et je n'ai pas envie d'être le prochain.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est un piège ?

Thorsan se tut et croisa les mains dans son dos pour réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Si c'est un piège, je plains le piège. Cette femme est trop suspecte avec ses yeux. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une Engeance, Shamara ?

-Je ne crois pas. Je connais un tissage qui permet de détecter la présence d'une Engeance à proximité. Même un Homme Gris peut être repéré avec ce tissage et tu sais combien ils sont discrets. Je crois avoir lu quelque chose sur des yeux jaunes il y a longtemps à la Tour, en faisant des recherches pour Verin Sedai, sauf que je ne me souviens plus de grand chose. Un « héritage de l'âge des Légendes », voilà ce que disait le livre. Cela précèderait alors l'arrivée du Ténébreux et la Guerre du Pouvoir.

-Si c'est vrai, c'est la Lumière qui l'a mise sur notre chemin. Sinon...

-Alors à nous d'être sur nos gardes, mais je suis prête à prendre ce risque pour t'obtenir des réponses.

Thorsan fini par hocher la tête, à moitié convaincu, mais visiblement soulagé, pour une fois, que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la décision pour lui. Kaguya claqua des mains.

-Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Notre chance est en train de tourner.

Il n'obtint que deux paires d'yeux levés vers le ciel et entendit Thorsan marmonner quelque chose sur son sois-disant optimisme béat. Morgheuz se rapprocha comme si elle avait senti que leur décision était prise.

-Vous parliez de fortifications ?, demanda Thorsan.

Le soldat se réveillait en lui. Ça faisait toujours plaisir à voir.

-Au moins une palissade de bois, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-C'est peut être bien une bonne nouvelle. On pourrait mettre le feu à une partie de celle-ci pour permettre à votre amie de s'échapper... Il faudra voir sur place. Votre amie. Est-elle comme vous ?

-Elle a aussi plus de soixante ans, mais elle n'a pas d'yeux jaunes, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

-Elle saura se battre ?

-S'il le faut, oui, avec une grande épée ou une hache.

-Alors allons-y. J'espère que vous ne nous le ferez pas regretter.

Thorsan. Il fallait toujours qu'il sorte une réplique dramatique. Kaguya se précipita pour replier leurs affaires. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, une aventure pour qu'ils oublient tous leur dispute et qu'ils se réconcilient. Il allait leur montrer à tous !


	22. La prisonnière

Ils parvinrent au campement décrit par Morgheuz alors que le soleil parvenait à son zénith. Pour quelqu'un qui proclamait ne pas avoir été à ce campement, la vieille femme avait une incroyable connaissance de la configuration des lieux. Elle leur montra quels bosquets utiliser pour approcher du campement sans être vus et quelles collines barraient la vue d'éventuels guetteurs.

-Comment vous faites pour vous repérer si facilement ?, finit par demander Kaguya.

Son ton cachait mal sa jalousie et sa frustration. Thorsan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La vieille femme, elle, le jaugea ostensiblement de haut en bas.

-Tu es un gamin des villes. Moi je connais la campagne, et je connais ces plaines.

La moue de Kaguya valait tout l'or du monde, mais Thorsan n'était pas d'humeur à le réconforter en lui disant qu'en ville, il exploitait parfaitement ses talents. Observer le campement était autrement plus important.

Sur trois côtés, celui-ci était protégé par une barricade en bois surmontée de piques. Plusieurs arbres autour avaient été coupés pour fabriquer celle-ci. Cela ne faciliterait pas leur approche, mais heureusement, le terrain ici était un peu plus accidenté que ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le reste des plaines. Du reste, la troupe qui avait dressé le camp semblait se croire en sécurité. Le quatrième côté du campement n'était pas pourvu d'une barrière ou même d'une porte en bois. De toute évidence, la base n'était que provisoire, pour lancer quelques raids avant de se replier sur une autre position.

Kaguya monta à un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue. Thorsan manqua de se mettre en colère pour avoir pris le risque de les faire repérer sans sa permission. Il tentait, difficilement, d'étouffer la colère qu'il ressentait envers le Saldaean. Elle n'était pas totalement rationelle, car il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même de lui avoir fait confiance, et de ne pas être capable non plus de dire adieu à son passé. Au fond, Shamara avait raison. Kaguya n'était qu'un idiot qui s'était laissé entraîné et en payerait le prix pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Facile à dire. Plus difficile à faire, pour lui comme pour Shamara.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé votre amie, Morgheuz, annonça Kaguya en redescendant, moins d'une minute plus tard. Il y a une cage au fond du camp, à côté de l'enclos des chevaux. Et j'ai compté huit tentes doubles et dix chevaux.

-Alors une partie de la troupe est absente pour le moment. Tant mieux pour nous. Autre chose.

Kaguya grimaça.

-Je crois qu'on ferais mieux de s'approcher pour que tu vois ça par toi-même.

-En rampant le long de ces rochers, on doit pouvoir faire face à l'entrée du camp sans se faire repérer, indiqua Morgheuz.

Ils suivirent ses indications à la lettre et l'absence de son en provenance du camp les rassura. Ils n'avaient pas été vus. S'il avait dirigé la troupe, Thorsan aurait été intraitable avec des sentinelles si distraites.

-Regarde, lui souffla Kaguya.

Thorsan passa sa tête au-dessus de la butte. Il vit alors les deux sentinelles, une assise, l'autre debout en face en train de fumer la pipe. Tous deux portaient une cape blanche et un tabard marqué d'un soleil flamboyant. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il se laissa retomber de l'autre côté. Kaguya avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il voit ça par lui-même. Si Kaguya le lui avait annoncé directement, il se serait mis en colère contre lui. Totalement injustement, cette fois.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'étaient des Enfants de la Lumière, grinça-t-il en direction de Morgheuz.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil d'un air peu concerné. Ses yeux jaunes donnaient à l'expression un aspect presque menaçant. Thorsan sentait la colère lui monter au nez.

-Je n'avais pas été informée de cet état de fait.

-Vos informateurs vous ont dit combien d'hommes il y a ici et la configuration du terrain, mais pas quel symbole ils portent ?

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Ils ne se seront pas approchés assez près ou ignoraient la signification de ce soleil. D'ailleurs, ce ne doit pas vous faire grand chose. Vous êtes bien un Blanc Manteau qui voyage aux côtés d'une Aes Sedai, non ?

Cette vérité difficile à entendre lui coupa la voix. Pour retrouver une contenance, il repassa la tête par-dessus la butte pour contempler l'entrée du camp. Les deux gardes n'étaient pas des plus attentifs, mais impossible d'atteindre l'entrée sans éveiller leur attention. Au-delà, il pouvait voir plusieurs hommes en train de s'entraîner et encore plus loin la cage et la femme à l'intérieur, si serrée à l'intérieur qu'elle devait avoir du mal à respirer. Elle était trop grande pour être humaine.

-Vous ne nous aviez pas dit non plus que votre amie était une Ogière.

-Non.

Morgheuz sourit froidement tandis que Kaguya murmurait qu'elle avait bien du rire quand Thorsan avait demandé le matin même si cette amie avait plus de soixante ans. Les Ogiers étaient réputés pour leur très longue vie, mais Thorsan n'avait pas le cœur a plaisanter.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je sais comment sont les Blanc Manteaux. Vous accusez tout le monde d'être des Amis du Ténébreux, moi la première. Ces imbéciles l'auront prise pour un trolloc. Je parie qu'ils sont très fiers de l'avoir capturée.

-Je suis peut être un Blanc Manteau, s'énerva-t-il en essayant de ne pas monter la voix, mais je sais ce que sont les Ogiers. Ils haïssent le Ténébreux.

-Les Ogiers, les loups, les Aiels, les Frontaliers, les Aes Sedai... Autant de groupes qui haïssent l'Ombre mais que vous condamnez aussi volontiers qu'elle. J'ai préféré ne pas vous laisser une raison de plus de refuser. Qu'allais-je faire d'autre quand mes yeux risquaient déjà de me condamner à vos yeux et aux leurs ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas menti sur le reste. Nila est un puit de connaissance. Elle saura vous renseigner sur vos ruines, j'en suis sûre.

-J'espère bien. En attendant, il est temps de faire des plans.

-Je sais !, s'exclama Kaguya ! Tu pourrais enfiler ton tabard et faire croire que je suis ton prisonnier pour entrer dans le camp et à nous deux on libère l'Ogière en tout discrétion.

-Je peux fournir une distraction si nécessaire, ajouta Shamara. Ces tentes prendraient facilement feu.

Thorsan, qui n'avait pas quitté le camp des yeux cette fois, manqua de jurer.

-Impossible pour moi de prétendre être un de leur frères d'armes rentré de mission. Regardez l'homme au centre du campement.

Les autres passèrent à leur tour la tête pour regarder l'homme qu'il désignait. Petit et costaud, le cheveu blond et l'air méfiant, il dirigeait l'entraînement des soldats et jetait des regards furieux aux sentinelles. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait les rabrouer et les rappeler à leur devoir.

-Vous vous rappelez du sergent Dulin ?, demanda-t-il à Shamara et Kaguya. C'était un des deux hommes qui accompagnait Lomar à Caemlyn. Lomar le soupçonnait, tout comme le capitaine Baerno, d'agir contre la Lumière et les Enfants. Il me reconnaîtrait forcément.

C'était finalement bien la Lumière qui avait mis Morgheuz sur leur route. Jusque là, il en avait douté. Avec ses yeux jaunes et malgré l'assurance de Shamara, il était difficile de croire qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à une Amie du Ténébreux.

-Tu crois que ce sont des Amis du Ténébreux ?, demanda Kaguya.

-Possiblement.

Il refusait de se prononcer trop vite, cette fois. À Far Madding, il avait été trop prompt à accuser les ravisseurs de Kaguya d'être des Amis du Ténébreux alors que ce n'étaient que des voleurs de bas étage.

-Je crois que je vais devoir choisir définitivement un camp, soupira-t-il. Je sais que Dulin est corrompu et qu'il doit être arrêté, mais je n'ai aucune preuves contre lui. J'espérais que Lomar m'en fournisse.

-Si Dulin est un traître, c'est peut être même lui qui a de fausses preuves contre toi, remarqua Kaguya. On attaque de front alors ?

Sa traîtrise serait alors consommée. C'était sans doute inévitable. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer que les Enfants de la Lumière étaient au moins en partie corrompus. Melisande avait raison, les Enfants étaient nés avec de bons idéaux, mais se fixier en Amadicia avait été une mauvaise idée et la cause de leur dégénérescence. S'il était encore un Enfant de la Lumière, il voulait en être un comme ceux des origines.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Kaguya résuma à mi-voix la situation à Morgheuz.

-Shamara ?, finit par demander Thorsan. Tu es très silencieuse.

-C'est toi le stratège entre nous deux et c'est toi qui est concerné au premier chef. J'aurais peut être des suggestions, mais c'est à toi que revient la décision finale.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Que la Lumière lui donne la force et lui apporte la preuve qu'il avait eu raison d'agir comme il le faisait depuis leur rencontre à Pont-Blanc.

-Très bien. Il me faut des réponses et Dulin seul peut me les donner, ou sinon cette Nila. Vos idées de tout à l'heure n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais on va les adapter. Vous voyez ce bosquet d'arbres derrière le camp ? Kaguya, tu va te faufiler par là. Une fois de l'autre côté, libérer l'Ogière sera ta priorité. Si tu le peux, essaye aussi d'effrayer les cheveaux et de les faire fuir pour semer le désordre dans le campement.

-Je peux faire ça, je te le promet.

Thorsan se mordit les lèvres. L'avidité de Kaguya à prouver qu'il était fiable faisait peine à voir. Il avait envie de lui pardonner, mais il lui faudrait alors s'excuser de son comportement des deux derniers jours. Il était encore trop en colère, et trop fier, pour reconnaître qu'il avait été trop loin en refusant de s'arrêter pour que Kaguya prenne le temps de respirer et pour le soigner.

-Shamara, tu proposais de mettre le feu à ces tentes ? Excellente idée, mais nous ne sommes pas encore certain du nombre d'hommes présents à l'intérieur du camp. Peut-tu le faire sans te faire remarquer ?

Shamara réfléchit un moment et observa la situation. Thorsan était fier d'elle aussi, elle commençait à penser en combattante.

-Je pourrais me positionner juste derrière la palissade et utiliser les trous dans celle-ci pour incendier les tentes, à moins que je ne trouve une meilleure idée de diversion, et je peux m'arranger pour rester assez près pour venir te soutenir si besoin est.

-Parfait. Morgheuz...

-J'ai encore juste assez d'agilité pour monter dans le plus bas de ces arbres, celui qui est fourchu. De là, je pourrais voir partout dans le camp et protéger ceux d'entre vous qui en auront besoin. Je tire loin, vite et bien, malgré mon âge.

Silencieusement, Kaguya souffla qu'il l'aiderait à grimper si nécessaire. Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Et toi Thorsan ?, demanda Shamara.

-Moi je vais attirer leur attention. Je vais me présenter à la porte, seul. Dulin viendra forcément vers moi, ça donnera à Kaguya l'ouverture et le temps nécessaire pour agir.

-Hors de question !

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi !

Les protestations de Kaguya et Shamara fusèrent au même moment. Morgheuz, elle, se contenta de hocher la tête.

-De l'aide pourrait arriver d'une source inattendue, finit-elle par dire. Je vais me mettre en position.

Elle se remit à ramper pour rejoindre son poste. Thorsan laissa les deux autres protester tous leur saoul puis leva la main pour les faire taire.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même Shamara. C'est ma mission et c'est mon problème à résoudre. Je vous fait confiance pour me soutenir au bon moment, mais c'est une chance que je ne retrouverais pas de sitôt. Maintenant, allez vous mettre en position. Une partie de la troupe est sortie, vu le nombre de tentes comparé au nombre de chevaux présents. Si vous trouvez mon plan dangereux, attendez de voir ce que cela donnerait avec dix hommes supplémentaires de leur côté.

Après ça, ils cessèrent rapidement de protester et rejoignirent leurs postes. Thorsan resta seul.

Lentement, il ouvrit son sac. Le tabard et la cape immaculé dont il était si fier jadis se trouvaient tout au fond de celui-ci. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas jeté plus qu'un regard coupable ? Les deux étaient froissés, mais toujours dépourvus de la moindre tâche. Il les enfila.

C'était étrange de les porter à nouveau. Thorsan avait à la fois l'impression d'enfin redevenir lui-même et de revêtir le costume d'un étranger. Il avait depuis longtemps mis de côté son casque, trop visible et encombrant. Aujourd'hui, il n'en aurait heureusement pas besoin. Il resterait tête nue pour être sûr d'être reconnu par Dulin.

Par habitude, il défroissa l'uniforme une fois sur lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à se présenter à la parade. Il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi on se moquait d'eux en les surnommant Blanc Manteaux. Beaucoup de ses frères accordaient plus d'importance à la pureté de leur uniforme qu'à celle de leur âme.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il vit apparaître les silhouettes de Morgheuz et Kaguya dans des arbres à l'autre bout du camp. Tous les autres étaient en position. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt, mais il était temps d'enter en scène.

Rarement Thorsan s'était senti aussi exposé qu'en se redressant pour approcher du campement de ses frères d'arme. Il portait leur uniforme, s'avançait vers eux en ami mais s'apprêtait à devenir leur ennemi. Peut être l'était-il même déjà sans avoir voulu se l'avouer. Peut être s'était-il déjà entraîné avec certains. Peut être certains pensaient, comme lui, que l'ordre devait se réformer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'arrivaient-ils à ceux qui posaient trop de question, comme lui ? Certains n'obtenaient pas de promotion et végétaient en bas de la hiérarchie. C'était son cas, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas de tous. Il devait bien y avoir des dissidents plus hauts placés que lui. Ils devaient apprendre à se taire ou avoir déserté depuis longtemps. Sinon, les inquisiteurs devaient s'occuper de leur cas et les faire taire, définitivement.

Aujourd'hui, il allait s'attaquer à des hommes corrompus, mais la plupart l'ignoraient peut être, mais ce qu'il faisait était juste. Corrompus, les Enfants devaient être purifiés pour reprendre leur combat. Il n'en doutait pas. Lumière, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en douter.

La sentinelle de droite finit par le remarquer et interpella Dulin qui s'approcha en ordonnant d'un geste aux autres de continuer leur entraînement. Thorsan avait maintenant une meilleure vision de l'intérieur du campement. Au cri d'alerte, deux hommes de plus sortirent des tentes où ils se reposaient. Ça faisait un total de dix Enfants, en comptant Dulin. Malgré lui, Thorsan sentit la sueur glisser le long de son dos. Il était doué et les épreuves récentes lui avaient permis d'encore s'améliorer, mais combien d'hommes pouvait-il affronter seul avant de succomber ? Il commençait à regretter son absence de casque et espérait que Morgheuz était aussi douée avec un arc qu'elle le prétendait.

Il s'ouvrit au vide, comme on le lui avait appris, y rejetant toutes les émotions négatives. Pendant les prochaines minutes, il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir d'émotions ou la douleur d'une blessure. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps. Utiliser la technique du vide devenait une habitude à présent.

Les sentinelles commençaient à sortir leurs armes, sentant que quelque chose était anomal. S'il était des leur, il aurait signalé leur approche au lieu de surgir de nulle part. Il aurait peut être son bouclier la main, mais pas l'autre posée sur son épée, près à dégainer. Surtout, son visage serait connu.

L'entrée du camp était plutôt étroite. S'il parvenait à se positionner de sorte à n'en affronter que trois à la fois, il avait une chance. Sinon, il fallait espérer que les diversions marcheraient ou il était un homme mort.

-Thorsan Kehves !, finit par s'exclamer Dulin. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, par la Lumière ?

-Tu n'es pas digne d'invoquer celle-ci, répondit Thorsan en dégainant.

Les deux gardes et Dulin dégainèrent en réponse.

-Tu dois être devenu fou, répondit ce dernier. Mais soit.

À ce moment là, un des soldats à l'arrière du campement poussa un cri d'alerte. Tous tournèrent la tête et le virent désigner Kaguya qui sautait de son arbre et roulait au sol. Un soldat poussa un cri de douleur au même moment, serrant l'épaule qui venait d'être transpercée d'une flèche.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seul dans ta folie, nota Dulin. S'attaquer à des Enfants ! Il aurait mieux valu que tu meures avec tes frères d'armes, plutôt que de sombrer à ce point dans l'obscurité, mais on peut toujours régler ce problème maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tant pis pour toi. Tant pis pour tes complices.

Thorsan ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il para sans peine la première attaque de Dulin et adopta la posture du chat traverse la cour. Face à la même posture, les liges qu'il avait affronté à Tar Valon avaient tout de suite adopté la posture adéquate en réponse. Dulin n'en fit rien et Thorsan ne put retenir un petit sourire. Pour avoir obtenu un grade supérieur au sien, Dulin n'avait pas passé autant de temps que lui à travailler l'art de l'épée. Il lui était supérieur sur le plan technique, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être vaincu par le nombre.

Thorsan se précipita au cœur de l'action. Il passait d'une posture à l'autre repoussant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre de ses adversaires. S'il paraît la plupart des coups, certains portaient malgré tout. Après Far Madding, Shamara avait soigné l'essentiel de ses blessures, mais le Pouvoir Unique était inutile quand il s'agissait de réparer une armure. Dulin et les deux autres avaient parfaitement repéré les défauts de celle-ci et s'engouffraient dans chaque faille. Une autre chose dont il faudrait se préoccuper dès leur arrivée à Illian, s'ils survivaient jusque là.

Du coin de l’œil, Thorsan continuait à surveiller ce qui se passait. Le reste de la troupe hésita un moment à venir renforcer Dulin ou à aller stopper Kaguya. Shamara régla la question pour eux en mettant le feu à la moitié des tentes du camp. À partir de là, Thorsan ne put plus voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du front que présentaient Dulin et les sentinelles. La fumée gênait trop la visibilité. Quelqu'un cria que c'était l’œuvre d'une Aes Sedai.

Enfin, il parvint à faire tomber la sentinelle de droite d'une manœuvre qui le fit tourbillonner entre ses adversaires, mais elle fut immédiatement remplacée par deux autres hommes. Bien malgré lui, il commença à perdre du terrain, mais le vide l'empêcha de céder à la panique. Il s'y enfonça plus profondément encore, au point que l'arrivée de deux loups venant s'attaquer par derrière à Dulin et ses hommes ne provoqua chez lui qu'un haussement de sourcil.

Une pensée le prit pourtant par surprise. Il devait vraiment pardonner à Kaguya.

Il y penserait plus tard. Pour le moment, seul l’enchaînement des pas et le cliquetis des épées avait de l'importance. Un deuxième homme tomba, puis un troisième, la gorge arrachée par un des loups.

Désormais, c'était eux qui reculaient et leur manœuvre fut stoppée par un obstacle invisible. Sans que Thorsan s'en rende compte, Shamara s'était jointe à la mêlée. D'un coup de bouclier, Thorsan, désarma et plaqua Dulin contre le mur d'air. L'autre le regarda froidement. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard. Ces yeux disaient tout ce que Thorsan avait besoin de savoir. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, Dulin ne parlerait pas, même sous la torture.

-Tu n'es pas digne de ton manteau et du symbole que tu portes, lui annonça Thorsan.

-Crois-tu donc l'être, Ami du Ténébreux ?

-Je sais que je n'en suis pas un. Toi, c'est auprès du Créateur que tu devras te justifier de tes actes.

Sans attendre de nouvelles accusations, il planta son épée dans la gorge de Dulin. Celui-ci pris un air presque étonné, puis glissa le long du mur d'air. Thorsan refusa de lui accorder un plus long regard. Il reprit son souffle et se retourna. Les deux loups tournaient autour d'un autre Enfant qui regardait Thorsan d'un air de doute qu'il connaissait bien. Thorsan le menaça de son épée.

-Dulin ne servait pas la Lumière, quoi qu'il prétendait de son vivant. Qu'en est-il de ton côté ?

-Je sers la Lumière, répondit l'homme. Je ne sais ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais pour Sev Dulin, je suis formel. Cet homme méritait la mort et vivait depuis longtemps dans le déshonneur.

Il planta en terre son épée.

-Tue-moi ou épargne-moi, à toi de décider. Je saurais alors ce qu'il en est de ton côté.

Thorsan inclina la tête avec respect.

-Je ne te demande pas d'affronter nos frères, mais jure de ne pas fuir. J'ai à te parler.

-Je te le jure. Tu me trouveras ici, quand vous en aurez fini.

Son regard était droit, même s'il évitait de regarder dans la direction de Shamara et que ses épaules étaient crispées. Thorsan décida de le croire. Les loups le surveillaient et ils avaient besoin d'un survivant avec qui parler.

Il reporta toute son attention sur la bataille. Plusieurs tentes renversées finissaient de se consumer. Des chevaux fuyaient, renversant et écrasant les Enfants encore debout. Thorsan dut rouler sur le côté pour éviter d'être renversé à son tour. La bataille était presque terminée, constata-t-il en se redressant. Les Enfants gisaient au sol, morts ou mourants. Thorsan s'avança, mais ne vit pas de tête familière. Son cœur se serra. Ces hommes étaient amadicians, ghealdanais, tarabonais, andorans... Combien étaient sincères ? L'Ogière, Nila, asséna le dernier coup en enfonçant en hurlant une hache presque trop petite pour ses mains géantes dans le torse d'un domani. Elle se redressa ensuite pour regarder Thorsan comme si elle se préparait à faire de même avec lui.

-Non !, lui cria Kaguya. Lui ça va, c'est un ami !

Nila abaissa aussitôt sa hache et la laissa tomber au sol. L'air presque gêné maintenant, elle essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sur sa robe. Thorsan sentit son cœur se remettre à battre normalement. Une femme vêtue d'une simple robe de travailleuse n'aurait jamais du paraître si menaçante, même si elle faisait huit pieds de haut.

-Il y a un proverbe, murmura Shamara a ses côtés. « Mettre en colère l'Ogier, c'est chercher à faire tomber une montagne sur sa tête ». Ils sont peut être lent à se mettre en colère, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle même les Engeances de l'Ombre éviteraient de s'attaquer à un bosquet d'Ogiers.

Thorsan était bien d'accord. Il prit le temps d'observer la femme de plus près, peut être pour ne pas être obligé de voir les cadavres au sol. Elle avait des cheveux blonds marqués par quelques mèches blanches, bouclés, mais tressés de part et d'autre de ses longues oreilles poilues. Ses sourcils, particulièrement fournis, retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Ses traits étaient larges, mais son regard était maintenant très doux.

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui résonnait loin malgré tout. J'ai cru que vous étiez avec eux.

-Je comprends le malentendu. Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Tu l'aurais vue, Thorsan !, s'exclama Kaguya. Dès que j'ai ouvert la cage, elle a saisit la hache avec laquelle ils coupent leur bois et elle a commencé à frapper à droite et à gauche et ils tombaient comme des mouches. J'ai aidé comme je pouvais, après avoir libéré les chevaux comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de travail je dois dire ! Je crois que je suis blessé.

Il désigna une vilaine entaille à son bras gauche. Shamara se précipita pour le guérir tout en prenant un air indifférent alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore proposé son aide à Thorsan. Nila, elle, pris un air presque coupable.

-Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment bien traités, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Votre colère est légitime, lui assura Shamara.

Thorsan hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au passage que Kaguya cherchait anxieusement son regard, avide de prouver qu'il s'était bien comporté cette fois. Thorsan lui pardonna aussitôt, mais il hésitait à le lui dire de suite. Kaguya avait compris la leçon, mais il n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait totalement acquise. D'ailleurs, il fallait que lui et Shamara soient tous les deux d'accord là-dessus avant que l'un d'eux ne signifie son pardon. C'est ce dont ils avaient convenu tous les deux.

-Quand Shamara aura terminé, tu fouilleras le camp, lui ordonna-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus que nécessaire. Moi, je vais interroger notre prisonnier.

L'arrivée de Morgheuz le coupa dans son élan. L'Ogière sourit largement en la voyant et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Morgheuz paraissait minuscule à côté d'elle.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, déclara Nila.

-Tu ne devrais pas compter sur moi, rétorqua sèchement Morgheuz. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à voyager seule ? Où sont tes compagnons ? 

Nila sourit plus largement encore. Elle ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux la sévérité de l'Humaine. Difficile de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Morgheuz semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de sourire elle aussi et gardait toujours ses mains dans celle de l'Ogière.

-Je voulais te voir, je leur ai dit que je les retrouverais à Illian. J'ai plus de trois cent ans tu sais, je suis capable de me débrouiller. 

-Mouais, j'ai des doutes. Rappelle-moi, tu ne t'es pas faite capturer ? 

-Si, reconnut Nila. Ces gens s'attaquaient à un groupe de Tuatha'an. Je n'ai pas apprécié, j'ai donné aux Tuatha'an le temps de s'enfuir, mais ils m'ont capturé. Qui sont tes compagnons, exactement ?

-Une question avant qu'elle ne vous explique tout, demanda Thorsan. Savez-vous ce que sont les ruines de Maleka et où elles se situent ? 

L'Ogière fronça les sourcils. C'était tout un spectacle. 

-Maleka... Oui, je sais où sont ses ruines. Mais c'est étrange. 

-Étrange ? Qui a-t-il d'anormal avec ces ruines ? Sont-elles loin ? Je dois y être le 17. 

-Oh, ce n'était qu'un tout petit village juste à l'intérieur des frontières d'Illian, mais éloigné de la grande route. Ce ne sont plus que des ruines maintenant, hélas et tous les habitants en sont partis. Vous pouvez y être à temps, en forçant l'allure. Mais c'est étrange, car j'ai entendu ces gens en parler. Maleka a été détruit il n'y a pas très longtemps, pendant la guerre des Blanc Manteaux. 

Quinze ans plus tôt donc. Il venait tout juste d'obtenir le droit de porter l'uniforme et on l'avait estimé trop jeune pour combattre. À l'époque, il avait été vexé. Depuis, il avait vu à quoi ressemblait des champs de bataille. 

-J'imagine que c'est vieux pour vous, continua Nila en soupirant. Vous vivez si peu de temps... Enfin, l'homme qui dirigeait ici parlait de Maleka comme de leur lieu de réunion. Leur chef est là bas. 

-Son nom ? 

-Ça ils ne l'ont pas dit. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage. 

-Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. Merci. 

Thorsan s'inclina respectueusement et laissa à Morgheuz le soin d'expliquer la situation à son ami. Lui avait un interrogatoire à mener, à moins que ce ne soit une discussion amicale. Shamara le suivit à nouveau.

-Reste à distance prudente, lui conseilla-t-il. Il doit avoir compris que tu es une Aes Sedai et je ne peux pas prédire qu'elle sera sa réaction.

-Je m'en doute. Quand ils m'ont repéré, les autres se sont mis à m'attaquer en priorité en criant à la sorcière. Je sais comment sont les Blanc Manteaux.

Il avait du mal à lui reprocher l'usage de cette expression après avoir vu la taille de la cage où ils avaient enfermé Nila.

Reste quand même un peu à l'écart. Il me parlera peut être plus facilement que si tu te tiens à mes côtés.

-Ça se tient. Fais à ta manière et j'interviendrais si nécessaire. Au moins, nous savons où est Maleka maintenant. C'est déjà un succès.

Thorsan hocha la tête et tourna toute son attention sur le prisonnier. L'homme s'était assis sur une souche d'arbre et jetait des regards inquiets aux deux loups qui, assis sur leur arrière train, le contemplait en retour d'un air faussement indifférent. Thorsan prit le temps de l'examiner plus en détail. L'homme devait avoir dans les trente ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds filasse et des yeux bruns soulignés par des cernes énormes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

-Ton nom ?, demanda-t-il.

-Alun Cedar. J'ai entendu Dulin t'appeller Kehves, c'est bien ça ?

-Thorsan Kehves, oui. Peut-tu me dire ce que vous faisiez ici et ce que projetait Dulin ?

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, reconnut Cedar. Je dois avoir à peu près autant de questions sur le sujet que toi, mais je vais te raconter ce que je sais.


	23. Plans

Assise au pied de la cage où elle avait été retenue, Nila regarda Morgheuz et le jeune Saldaean, Kaguya, fouiller les corps. Le jeune homme semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Il se mit même à ricaner en feuilletant un livre trouvé dans une tente intacte. Tout en fouillant de son côté, Morgheuz jetait à Nila des regards en coin auxquels elle s'efforçait de répondre par un sourire rassurant.

Maintenant que la rage l'avait quittée, Nila se sentait épuisée au delà de toute imagination et elle avait un peu honte de son débordement. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas la mort de ces hommes et s'estimait incapable de le faire. Après tout, elle avait vu ce dont ils étaient capable et appréciait modérément de se faire traiter de Trolloc. Mais non, c'était fini. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, et se força à respirer normalement.

-J'ai des nouvelles, annonça le Blanc Manteau à la barbe brune.

Thorsan. Il se nommait Thorsan et n'était pas avec les autres. C'était surprenant. Nila ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu parler de Blanc Manteaux reniant leurs vœux. Nila ouvrit les yeux. Thorsan était suivi de près par l'Aes Sedai, Shamara. L'autre Blanc Manteau les suivait d'un peu plus loin et jetait des regards méfiants à tout le monde, même à Kaguya qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air dangereux.

-Oui ? Dis-nous quoi !, demanda le Saldaean en se rapprochant.

-La troupe, composée de trois cent hommes, a quitté l'Amadicia il y a presque deux mois sur les ordres de Pedron Nial, quelque jour à peine après mon départ. Elle est sous le commandement du sous-lieutenant Moren Tulas et de l'inquisiteur Les Amaren.

-Tu les connais ?, demanda Shamara.

-De réputation, mais je n'ai jamais servi sous leurs ordres directs. Tulas est réputé être un excellent commandant. C'est un maître d'arme redouté et un adversaire dangereux. Amaren est dangereux, tout court. Il faut un type d'homme particulier pour rejoindre les Inquisiteurs.

-Que font-ils dans la région ?, demanda Nila.

-Autant que peut le dire Cedar, leurs ordres étaient de semer la dévastation entre l'Altara, l'Illian, le Murandy et le nord des plaines de Maredo. On leur a dit qu'il fallait purifier la région des innombrables Amis du Ténébreux qui y pullulent. Le discours habituel.

-J'imagine qu'on vous a déjà demandé de faire la même chose, intervint Morgheuz.

Nila lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche. Sa jeune amie était trop impétueuse. Quoi qu'il ait fait dans le passé, cet homme avait pris conscience de la gravité de ses actes.

-On me l'a demandé, oui. J'ai toujours demandé des preuve de la traîtrise de ceux qu'on me désignait comme des Amis du Ténébreux. C'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Je pose trop de questions. Et maintenant, nous savons où continuer d'en poser.

-À Maleka, s'exclama Shamara. Leur quartier général, bien sûr. J'imagine que c'est eux qui l'ont détruit pendant la Guerre des Blanc Manteaux, mais j'ignorais qu'ils avaient été si loin. Je croyais que Mattin Stepaneos avait stoppé les troupes de Pedron Niall en Altara.

-C'est là que sont leurs chefs en tout cas, confirma Cedar. Tulas est presque tout le temps sur place, ce sont ses quatre lieutenants qui bougent, Dulin, qui n'est plus un problème, Baerno, Amaren et Cosreth.

Nila vit l'Aes Sedai blêmir soudainement et Thorsan poser une main sur son épaule.

-Cedar se propose de nous aider pour chercher des réponses là bas. C'est peut être ça que voulait Lomar. Quel malheur que son dernier message soit si lacunaire. Il devait savoir que Tulas serait là bas, mais pourquoi cette date du 17 ?

-C'est forcément un rendez-vous, répondit Kaguya. Ou alors c'est la date à laquelle ils vont quitter les lieux ?

-Quelle que soit la réponse, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Infiltrer le village sera difficile. On parle de cinquante à cent hommes présents en permanence sur place. Cedar ?

-Tout à fait. Il y a un campement principal, au village, où logent les officiers présents, et des campements temporaires autour. Il doit cependant être possible de s'y faufiler par le nord. Surtout, je vois un soldat qui pourra nous en dire plus là bas.

-Comment savoir si on peut vous faire confiance ?, demanda Shamara d'un air suspicieux.

Elle semblait avoir en partie retrouvé une contenance mais restait fort pâle. L'Enfant se tendit, mais se tourna vers elle pour répondre d'une voix ferme.

-J'ai vu d'autres Enfants brûler vif des villageois sans sourciller. Je sais l'importance de la lutte que nous menons contre les Amis du Ténébreux, mais je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfants et j'ai entendu Tulas et Amaren parler. Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu qu'ils agissent sur l'ordre de Pedron Niall. J'aimerais assez tirer ça au clair, quelle que soit la compagnie.

Il s'interrompit en jetant un regard entendu à la ronde, visiblement destiné à faire comprendre à Thorsan qu'il devait remettre en question certains de ses choix.

-Continue, l'invita ce dernier sans sourciller. Tu parlais d'un soldat qui serait prêt à collaborer ?

-L'Enfant Yeren a sous-entendu devant moi qu'il savait des choses sur Baerno. Il avait trop bu.Une mauvaise habitude, chez lui. Il a refusé de me parler une fois à jeun, mais je le connais. Ce n'est pas un des meilleurs Enfants à servir, mais il sait toujours comment tourne le vent et ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il a certainement des réponses.

-Comment le reconnaître ?

-Il boîte légèrement de la jambe droite et il a une tache de vin sur la joue gauche. Difficile de le rater.

-Fort bien. Shamara, Kaguya, votre avis ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'interrogèrent silencieusement, puis la jeune femme pris la parole.

-Tu sais que nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'au bout. Et désormais, j'ai des raisons personnelles de le faire.

Elle n'en avait donc pas avant de pénétrer dans le camp. Nila se demande ce qu'elle avait raté. Morgheuz le lui dirait sans doute plus tard sans doute. Son amie aux yeux jaunes était très perceptive.

-Je vous accompagne aussi, déclara-t-elle. Je sais à peu près où se trouve Maleka, même si cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis le pied dans cette région.

-Tu es blessée, protesta Morgheuz. Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès des tiens à Illian.

-Tu as raison. Je me reposerais bien mieux en grimpant au sommet d'un échafaudage de chantier. Non, tu diras bien ce que tu voudras, mais ce que font ces Blanc Manteaux dans la région doit être arrêté. Ce serait mal de ma part de fuir quand ces jeunes gens s'apprêtent à combattre.

Morgheuz soupira bruyamment.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de te convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quand est-ce que tu m'as jamais convaincu de faire ce que je ne voulais pas ? Si ça peut te rassurer, tu sais bien que tu n'en as jamais fait qu'à ta tête toi aussi.

Et si Morgheuz n'était pas convaincue, Nila avait une vingtaine d'exemples à lui fournir. Depuis trente ans qu'elle la connaissait... Son cœur se serra, comme chaque fois qu'elle réalisait le peu de temps qu'il restait à son amie.

-Tu sais que ces gens doivent être arrêtés, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement. Te mettrais-tu à hésiter à faire ce qu'il faut faire ?

Morgheuz leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'imagine que cela veut dire qu'il faut que je monte à cheval. Encore.

-Au moins cette fois on n'aura pas à partager, tous les chevaux ne se sont pas enfuis !, s'exclama Kaguya. Un cheval à deux, c'est très inconfortable.

Nila claqua des mains pour éviter que Morgheuz ne sorte une de ses répliques bien à elle.

-C'est décidé alors. Nous vous accompagnons à Maleka, puis je poursuivrais ma route vers Illian.

Morgheuz grinça des dents. Son amie n'aimait pas les espaces trop peuplées et pour elle, tout lieu fréquenté par plus de trois personnes entrait dans la catégorie.

-Nous nous y rendons aussi, mes compagnons et moi, intervint Shamara. Nous serions ravie de continuer à profiter de votre compagnie. Mais je croyais que les Ogiers sortaient rarement de leurs Steddings.

Le sien manquait déjà à Nila, mais elle sourit.

-Le roi a demandé de l'aide à notre Stedding pour des travaux en sa capitale. Ce sont les Ogiers qui en ont construit une partie, tout comme Cairhien, Caemlyn ou Tar Valon. Mes compagnons ont prit de l'avance et doivent ce demander ce qui m'arrive. Cependant, je vous doit bien mon aide et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à une Aes Sedai.

-Combien de temps ?, demanda Kaguya avec curiosité.

-C'était à Caemlyn, sous le règne de Naede Mantear, avec une jeune Ebou Dari qui ne portait pas le châle depuis très longtemps et qui se montrait très impulsive pour une Aes Sedai.

-Naede Mantear ?, s'exclama Shamara. Mais cela remonte à cent cinquante ans ! Dites-moi, s'appelait-elle Melisande Ashitan, par hasard ?

-Je crois bien, oui.

Le Saldaean éclata de rire et donna un coup dans les côtes de l'Enfant qui lui jeta un regard noir. Ses joues étaient rouge sang.

-Votre aide est appréciée, s'inclina-t-il en tâchant de cacher son trouble. Et maintenant, ne nous attardons pas. Le reste de la troupe pourrait revenir, et même si j'aimerais être sûr que ceux-là aussi sont hors d'état de nuire, parvenir à Maleka à temps et entier est plus important. Si vous êtes tous prêts, en selle ! Kaguya, tu me diras ce que tu as trouvé sur les corps et nous soignerons les blessés dès que nous serons à distance suffisante. Cedar, je suis désolé, mais il faudra que ce soit tes compagnons qui enterrent ces corps.

-Je comprends. J'espère qu'ils arriveront avant que les prédateurs n'aient fait trop de dégâts.

Cedar et Kaguya furent les premier en selle, suivis par Shamara. Thorsan, au moment de monter à son tour sur sa monture sembla hésiter. Il enleva finalement sa cape et son tabard et les replaça au fond de son sac. Nila l'entendit murmurer qu'un jour il serait fier de les porter, mais il avait l'air d'en douter. Elle espérait qu'il trouverait la paix. Même si elle les connaissait depuis une heure à peine, elle savait que ces trois là étaient des gens bien. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais suivi une tête de mule comme Morgheuz, quelle que soit la récompense qu'elle leur aurait offert contre leur aide.

Les plaines de Maredo étaient d'une tristesse mortelle à cette saison, et le vent du nord qui refusait de faiblir n'arrangeait rien. Nila au moins, avait un lourd manteau pour la prôtéger du froid, mais ses pieds étaient gelés malgré l'épaisseur de ses bottes. Elle était la seule à ne pas chevaucher, mais elle parvenait sans peine à garder le rythme grâce à sa taille, même si Thorsan les pressait encore et encore d'aller plus vite.

Cedar s'arrêtait souvent, incertain de la direction à suivre pour arriver le plus vite possible à Maleka. Ils n'étaient pas venus en ligne droite, expliqua-t-il. Cela signifiait probablement qu'ils étaient passés par d'autres villages pour semer la mort et la destruction, mais personne n'en fit la remarque à voix haute. Au moins celui-là avait changé de camp et constaté son erreur.

Le chemin menant du Stedding Jenshin, au cœur du bois de Haddon, jusqu'à Illian ne passait pas vraiment par ce coin des plaines, mais Nila avait toujours eu un petit côté aventureuse. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait connu Morgheuz. Même si son dernier passage remontais à au moins deux cent ans, elle savait à peu près quelle direction suivre et les entraîna plusieurs heures durant vers le sud-ouest. Morgheuz lui sauva toutefois plusieurs fois la mise. Avec ses dons, elle n'avait pas besoin de pousser en avant pour repérer le terrain. Il lui suffisait d'écouter l'invisible, puis elle corrigeait Nila et les faisait légèrement dévier.

Nila sentait bien les regards curieux qui se posait sur son amie. Tous s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'elle était et ils étaient remarquablement polis de ne pas insister. Une fois arrêtés, elle était bien décidé à demander à Morgheuz de leur parler. Elle leur devait bien ça. Nila savait depuis longtemps ce qui se passait, elle, et semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué les deux loups qui restaient à distance prudente de leur troupe, sans jamais disparaître totalement hors de vue.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter quand il fit trop sombre. Personne de sain d'esprit ne s’aventurerait de nuit et sans torche dans les plaines de Maredo aux innombrables terriers de rongeurs qui constituaient autant de pièges pour les sabots des chevaux.

Morgheuz et Kaguya se désignèrent d'emblée pour chasser leur repas. Pendant que Nila commençait à préparer le repas, Shamara soigna les deux plus graves blessés, Cedar et Thorsan.

-Je peux toujours devenir guérisseuse officielle des Enfants de la Lumière, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Sans toi, on ne serais pas arrivé jusque là, la remercia Thorsan quand elle en eut terminé avec lui. Merci.

Cedar, lui semblait plus gêné d'avoir affaire à une Aes Sedai. Quand Shamara se fut éloignée, il se tourna vers Thorsan, ignorant que de là où elle était, Nila les entendait parfaitement. Les humains sous-estimaient souvent l’ouïe des Ogiers.

-Les choses sont plus compliquées que ne veulent le croire la plupart des Enfants, soupira Thorsan. Mon régiment s'est fait massacrer par des Amis du Ténébreux. En poursuivant les coupables, je suis tombé sur Shamara et Kaguya. Ce fut difficile au début, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était la Lumière qui avait fait croiser nos chemins. J'ai trouvé des alliés même à la Tour Blanche et des ennemis même à Amador. Crois-moi, une femme armée du Pouvoir Unique est parfois un soutien nécessaire pour affronter l'Ombre.

-Je ne sais comment tu fais ça. Rien que de la savoir à proximité me donne la nausée.

-J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose aux débuts, mais j'ai vu depuis des choses que tu n'imagines même pas. Je devrais peut être avoir honte, mais je préférerais aujourd'hui avoir ces deux là à mes côtés que cinquante de nos frères. Je crains que cela ne dise beaucoup de choses sur l'état de notre ordre.

-Ou celui de ton âme. Voyager avec une Aes Sedai et une femme aux yeux jaunes... Mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Toi et moi nous posons des questions similaires.

-Combien d'autres se les posent, à Amador et ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lumière, j'aimerais le savoir.

Ils se séparèrent pour réfléchir chacun de son côté en silence. Nila hocha la tête et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau. Ce Thorsan était un homme étrange. Elle avait rarement parlé à des Blanc Manteaux, mais celui-là semblait plus posé et stable que les autres. Peut être changerait-il son ordre, peut être pas, mais elle chercherait à savoir ce qu'il allait devenir.

L'Aes Sedai était elle aussi différente. Nila avait déjà parlé des Aes Sedai. Elles se ressemblaient moins que ce qu'elles voulaient faire croire, mais celle-ci affichait ses émotions sur son visage comme aucune autre que Nila avait rencontré. Elle avait hâte de discuter avec elle, mais la jeune femme semblait par trop troublée et ne cessait d'aller et venir dans le campement. Elle finit par se poser, mais seulement quand Morgheuz et Kaguya revinrent avec quelques belles prises. Ils s'installèrent aussitôt près d'elle pour préparer leur proies.

À combien sommes-nous de Maleka exactement ?, demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

-Trois jours de distance, si tout va bien. Mais si je puis me permettre, je ne penses pas avoir tout à fait compris pourquoi vous devez y être le 18 exactement. Au rythme où nous allons, les chevaux seront vite exténués.

-Il le faut. Thorsan a rencontré récemment un autre Enfant qui partage ses soupçons, Lomar. Pendant qu'il nous accompagnait dans notre mission, Lomar devait faire des recherches de son côté. Il lui a envoyé un message parlant de Maleka et donnant cette date, que nous pensions être un rendez-vous. À l'aune de ce que nous avons appris, cela sonne de plus en plus comme un avertissement.

-Je vois. Nous nous hâterons donc puisqu'il le faut. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas contre le fait de finir de régler mes comptes avec ces gens. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les Enfants de la Lumière. Ils sont trop pressés de juger. Et ce qu'ils promettaient de faire à ces pauvres Tuatha'ans... Je connais Uron, le mahdi de la caravane et sa famille. Ce sont des gens bien.

-Uron !, s'exclama Kaguya. On le connaît aussi. Ils sont donc bien descendus vers le sud, mais on dirait qu'ils sont retombés dans les ennuis.

-C'est le lot des Tuatha'an, je le crains. Je les admire pour leur détermination à respecter la Voie de la Feuille, mais je ne peux pas dire que je les envie. Ils n'auraient pas approuvé la violence dont j'ai fait preuve et mes frères Ogiers me reprocheraient d'avoir été trop hative, mais ce n'était pas normal d'agir comme le faisaient ces Blanc Manteaux. Non, ce n'était pas normal.

-Ce qui n'est pas normal, grommela Morgheuz, c'est que certaines se mettent en danger comme ça à leur âge.

Comme si elle pouvait juger. Nila l'avait bien vu se hisser sur un arbre pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir sur les Blanc Manteaux. Elle lui sourit.

-Comment vont tes enfants ?

Morgheuz s'attendrit aussitôt, comme elle l'espérait.

-Je vais être grand mère pour la troisième fois dans quelques mois. J'espère être dans le coin pour voir le bébé par la fenêtre.

-Vous ne voyez plus votre famille ?

Le visage de Morgheuz se ferma. Elle se leva brusquement en disant qu'elle allait couper du bois, mais hocha de la tête en direction de Nila pour lui donner sa permission d'expliquer.

-Morgheuz n'est pas son vrai nom, expliqua-t-elle quand son amie eut disparu, et elle n'a pas vu sa faimme depuis plus de vingt ans, juste après la naissance de son dernier. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait devoir faire en partant, mais surveille toujours ce qu'elle appelle son territoire.

-Sa famille, songea Shamara à voix haute. Nous n'avons pas du passer loin de chez eux alors. Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Vous avez vu ses yeux. Un jour, elle s'est perdue dans la neige et n'a survécu que grâce à des loups qui lui ont trouvé un abri. Elle a ces yeux-là depuis et elle parle avec les loups, qui lui parlent en retour. Son ouïe, son odorat, sont plus proches des loups que des hommes. Vous avez peut être remarqué que ses deux compagnons actuels, Vent de l'aube et Chaleur d'été, rôdent à proximité et viennent l'aider quand elle réclame leur aide. Vivre en pleine nature, à son âge et avec ce temps, n'est pas vraiment son choix, ou pas seulement. Elle vit à la lisière de deux mondes et deviendrait folle si elle tentait de rompre avec le monde des loups, et folle si elle s'y laissait happer. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pensé devoir partir. Je me suis renseignée depuis, et on trouve des traces de gens comme elle dans de très vieux livres, qui confirment le risque encouru par ces frères-loups et soeurs-louves. Je ne sais pas si c'était la bonne décision de partir, mais je ne l'aurais pas rencontrée sinon. C'est une amie très chère, je la considère de ma famille autant que ma vraie famille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en prononçant ces derniers mots. Kaguya lui jeta un regard curieux et amusé à la foi. Cedar, lui, fronça les sourcils.

-Comment être sûr que cela ne relève pas du Ténébreux ?

-Les Amis du Ténébreux ne sont pas forcément ceux qui en ont l'air, répondit Thorsan en battant Nila de vitesse. J'ai eu de mes yeux la preuve que les loups détestent tout ce qui relève du Ténébreux.

Cedar hocha la tête, moyennement convaincu et Nila reporta son attention sur la préparation du dîner. Elle songea à Morgheuz, qui vieillissait loin de sa famille, partageant davantage la vie des loups que celle des hommes et risquant de sombrer dans le monde des bêtes à tout moment, à Thorsan et Cedar se battant entre deux visions du monde diamétralement opposées, à Shamara au front voilé par les soucis et à Kaguya trop avide de plaire et de faire rire pour ne pas souffrir intérieurement.

Après cette nuit là, ils poursuivirent la route sur une allure toujours rapide, mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas épuiser les chevaux. Au passage, Nila discuta longuement avec Shamara de leurs incroyables aventures et par chance, ils ne tombèrent pas sur une patrouille venant de Maleka.

Ils finirent pas arriver en vue de Maleka au crépuscule du 17 de Taisham, au grand soulagement de Thorsan qui les avait pressés sur les dernières lieues. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal qu'ils arrivent si tard d'ailleurs, car l'obscurité était avec eux. Ils mirent pied à terre à l'orée d'un bois de sapins auquel s'adossait le visage et laissèrent à Morgheuz le soin d'aller faire une première observation des lieux.

-Il vous faudra vous méfier des commandements, même si je regrette de ne pouvoir prédire lesquels seront là, rappela Cedar au reste du groupe en attachant son cheval. Les Amaren, l'inquisiteur, est un combattant vicieux. Cosreth est loin d'être un manche avec une épée. Baerno s'est illustré dans la guerre contre l'Altara à plusieurs reprises et Tulas aussi. C'est lui qui a gagné la bataille de Salidar et Pedron Niall aurait perdu à Moisen s'il n'était pas arrivé en renfort. Il a gagné il y a des années le droit de porter le héron. Personne ne l'a jamais battu en un contre un à ma connaissance.

-Nous serons prudents, promis Thorsan d'une voix qui sonnait comme un ordre. Toi surtout, Shamara.

-Je sais. J'ai vu comment se comportaient les hommes de Dulin. Ces fanatiques étaient presque trop préoccupés par l'envie de tuer une Aes Sedai pour réaliser que la menace la plus urgente, c'était Nila qui leur arrivait dessus avec sa hache. Je serais prudente et j'éviterais de dévoiler ma présence ou mes petits dons si je peux l'éviter.

-Sage décision. La priorité est de repérer Yeren pour voir ce qu'il peut nous apprendre, et sinon, des preuves et des documents. Trouver Lomar aussi, s'il est présent. Surtout, surtout, ne nous séparons pas. S'il y a autant d'hommes que le pense Cedar, notre seule chance de réussir consiste à rester ensemble et à s'échapper ensemble en cas de problème. Seulement, je me demande s'il vaut mieux que Cedar et moi portions l'uniforme des Enfants ou pas.

Cedar leva la main.

-Je suis là pour restaurer l'honneur des Enfants de la Lumière, Kehves, annonça-t-il. Si je dois mourir, ce sera en portant cet uniforme.

-Et il serait judicieux de le porter pour garder l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, ajouta Shamara.

-Sans doute.

Il semblait rétif à remettre cet uniforme qu'il avait porté pour tuer certains de ses frères d'armes et Nila pouvait compatir. Il finit cependant par l'enfiler, et finissait de se préparer quand Morgheuz revint silencieusement vers eux.

-Alors ?, demanda Thorsan en réajustant sa cape.

-Il y a une dizaine de maisons en ruines autour d'une large place centrale, rapporta Morgheuz. Je dirais que c'est le feu qui les a détruites, il y a longtemps. Trois sont encore à peu près habitables, au sud et j'y ai vu de la lumière.

-Aux trois ?

-Aux trois. Une sorte d'auberge accolée à une rivière à l'ouest, une grande maison en forme de L à côté et une maison accolée à un grenier à grain à l'est, pas loin d'un étang. On doit pouvoir se faufiler par l'est ou par l'ouest sans trop de difficulté, mais il y a plusieurs hommes qui patrouillent à l'intérieur du village.

-Tu as vu des campements ?

-Deux, un à l'est, l'autre au sud, assez grand pour héberger au moins cinquante hommes. Ils sont à une certaine distance du village.

-L'infiltration ne sera pas évidente, soupira Thorsan.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'attendre à une attaque, c'est déjà ça. Je n'ai vu aucun signe de nervosité et personne ne m'as entendu. Ah, et j'ai repéré un homme avec une tache de vin sur la joue gauche mener la garde près du petit cimetière au nord. Je crois que c'est notre homme.

-Yeren. Conduis-nous à lui.

-Suivez-moi et soyez prudents. Le bois mort craque facilement sous les pieds. Nila, c'est ta dernière chance d'être raisonnable et de rester à l'abri.

Nila déglutit. Jusque là, elle avait réussi à prétendre ne pas être inquiète, mais elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps Morgheuz d'être aussi bien capable de sentir les émotions que les odeurs. Elle regarda les autres. Shamara était pâle mais se mordait la lèvre d'un air déterminé. Elle était la seule à montrer un signe de nervosité. Nila se demanda si sa place était bien là parmi eux. Elle était une maçonne et une architecte, pas une guerrière.

-Je sais pourquoi je suis là, finit-elle par dire. Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'au bout.

Elle espérait simplement qu'ils s'en sortent tous vivants.


	24. Les ruines de Maleka

Trouver Yeren en suivant les indications de Morgheuz ne fut qu'une formalité, le capturer aussi. Il montait la garde seul, appuyé contre un arbre contre lequel il ronflait presque. Ils l'attachèrent à un arbre et, après l'avoir menacé de mort s'il essayait seulement d'appeler à l'aide, Cedar passa de longues minutes à tenter de le convaincre de parler. À chacun de ses arguments, Yeren le traitait de fou en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Thorsan, lui croisait les bras d'un air menaçant et sentait la colère monter en lui. À ses côtés, il sentait bien que Shamara n'était pas loin de la rupture elle aussi. Cedar avait dit qu'un des officiers présents se nommait Cosreth. Il s'agissait forcément de Turandol, le frère de Shamara. Désormais, c'était une affaire personnelle pour eux deux.

-Ça suffit, intervint-il finalement. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Yeren, nous cherchons juste des preuves sur ce que trament Tulas et ses complices, et un Enfant du nom de Korin Lomar. Vous voulez être loyal, c'est tout à votre honneur, mais nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons même sans votre aide. La question la plus importante pour vous est la suivante : à quel point tenez-vous à la vie ?

Il avait bien visé. Ce Yeren avait un air chafouin qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'était le genre d'homme qui s'arrangeait pour rester de garde au quartier général quand les autres se salissaient les mains, parce que c'était plus confortable. Le genre prêt à tout pour sauver sa vie. Il ne cherchait pas à gagner du temps, sa loyauté avait des limites, il voulait juste négocier pour lui même. Thorsan détestait ce genre d'hommes. Maintenant seulement il réalisait à quel point ils étaient nombreux chez les Enfants de la Lumière. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti si isolé durant toutes ces années. Les Cedar et les Lomar étaient une rareté. Cedar accomplirait-il le même chemin que lui, à accepter de travailler avec des Aes Sedai ? Lui appelait Shamara une amie et Melisande... Il se força d'arrêter d'y penser.

Morgheuz s'avança de l'ombre de l'arbre dans laquelle elle se cachait. Ses yeux brillèrent à la lumière de la lune.

-C'est ta seule chance. Parle et on se contentera de t’assommer et de te ligoter à cet arbre.

L'homme finit de se dégonfler. Ne restait plus qu'à le cuisiner et Thorsan se mit aussitôt au travail.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Ce que tu sais de Korin Lomar. Est-il ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est mort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelques semaines, Baerno et Dulin sont rentrés seuls d'Andor alors qu'ils étaient partis avec Lomar. Il y avait du sang sur leurs bottes. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et ils y sont mêlés, c'est clair.

-Et tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

-Certainement pas. Je suis assez futé pour savoir qu'il se trame quelque chose sans avoir besoin de réfléchir beaucoup, mais je veux pas savoir quoi. Un soldat qui vit longtemps, c'est un soldat qui pose pas de questions. Tu devrais savoir ça Kehves.

-Tu me connais donc.

-Bien sûr. Le mouton noir. C'est quoi à ton avis la raison pour laquelle tu as pas eu plus d'ennuis avec toutes tes questions ? Parce qu'en te laissant tout en bas malgré ton potentiel, ça rappelle aux autres qu'il faut obéir sans poser de questions. Ça et le fait que ton commandant Denar posait des questions lui aussi. Regarde où ça l'a mené.

Denar. Le commandant qui menait la mission aux frontières de l'Amadicia à laquelle participait Thorsan juste avant que tout ne dégénère. Les Amis du Ténébreux avaient surgit au petit matin là où ils ne les attendaient pas. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que leur petite troupe résiste. Trente hommes, au moins, gisaient morts ou mourants quand les Amis du Ténébreux s'étaient retirés. Denar entrait dans la deuxième catégorie quand il lui avait demandé de poursuivre les assassins et de découvrir la vérité. Thorsan s'y était employé sans relâche depuis, sans grand succès. Il avait seulement pu confirmer que des Amis du Ténébreux étaient bien impliqués avant que la piste ne disparaisse à Pont-Blanc. Ce que disait Yeren confirmait ses soupçons. Les Enfants de la Lumière, eux aussi, étaient infiltrés par l'Ombre. Enfin. Enfin, il obtenait des réponses.

Devant Yeren, il tenta malgré tout de rester impassible.

-Donc tu ne sais rien sur rien mais tu participe aux crimes de ceux là.

-Je suis en vie, non ? Donc j'ai participé.

-Et tu penses que Denar a été tué...

-Car il n'a pas voulu se rallier à Goras Eynem. C'est assez son genre. Ça fait des années qu'Eynem part en mission avec des officiers qui l'intéressent. Denar, Cosreth, Joviar, Baerno... Certains ne reviennent pas de ces missions ou meurent peu après.

-Et les autres ? Ils sont ici à Maleka ou il font partie de l'autre troupe, celle qui est partie avec Eynem. J'imagine qu'elle fait à peu près le même boulot que la nôtre, dévaster les villages les plus reculés.

Goras Eynem. Un nouveau mot dans le complot, et un que Thorsan n'aimait pas entendre. Baerno et Tulas étaient des sous-lieutenants, des officiers déjà haut placés. Eynem, lui, était un seigneur-capitaine et le commandant d'une légion, directement sous l'ordre de Pedron Niall. Les racines du mal étaient bien plus étendues qu'il n'avait voulu le croire. Jusque là, Thorsan avait vaguement espéré pouvoir éradiquer le mal juste en abbatant les quelques coupables à la tête du complot et en espérant que les soldats étaient innocents, mais personne n'était innocent après avoir participé à deux mois de massacres.

-Pourquoi Maleka ?, demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Pas par hasard, c'est sûr. Quelque chose me dit que Tulas est familier de l'endroit. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il a visité le cimetière et il avait un drôle de petit sourire. Là-dessus je n'en sais pas plus, je te jure !

-Il ment, intervint Morgheuz. Il ne sait rien de plus sur le sujet mais il cache d'autres choses.

-D'accord, avoua Yeren sans même que Thorsan n'ait besoin de le menacer. Je sais que vos deux noms, à Lomar et toi, ont été signalés comme ceux de traîtres à la Lumière.

Voilà qui réglait le problème, d'une certaine manière. Le choix avait été fait pour lui. C'était moins douloureux de l'entendre qu'il ne s'y attendait.

-Rien d'autre ? Qui est à Maleka en ce moment ?

-Tulas et Cosreth seulement. Baerno est venu il y a deux jours avec un prisonnier et repartit aussi sec. Amaren n'est pas apparu depuis une semaine.

Morgheuz fit un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il avait tout dit. Sans aucun état d'âme, Thorsan frappa Yeren d'un coup de pommeau derrière la nuque. Il s'effondra comme une souche et Kaguya se précipita pour le ligoter contre l'arbre sans qu'on ne lui demande.

-Thorsan ?, demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant du coup ? Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, tu le sais, hein ?

Il le savait et il était fier de lui. Il le lui dirait à la première occasion, mais ils devaient déjà discuter de la suite.

-Nous avons manifestement affaire à des Amis du Ténébreux.

-Tous n'en sont pas !, protesta Cedar avec véhémence.

-Non, tous n'en sont pas. Il y a des hommes innocents dans ce campement et des hommes qui ont encore une chance de voir la Lumière.

-Il n'y a pas d'hommes innocents, rétorqua Morgheuz avec véhémence.

-Innocents, sans doute pas, c'est vrai, l'interrompit Nila d'une voix étonnement douce pour quelqu'un de sa taille, mais Thorsan n'a pas tord. Eux aussi peuvent encore réaliser à quel point ils se sont trompés.

Sa gigantesque main posée sur l'épaule de Morgheuz sembla calmer la vieille femme. Pas pour la première fois, Thorsan se demanda ce qu'il y avait exactement entre elles.

Shamara fit un pas en avant.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Turandol Cosreth est à moi, j'en fait mon affaire.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Parlons stratégie. Tout le monde ici connaît l'objectif : découvrir ce qui se passe, trouver des preuves des méfaits de Tulas et de ses complices et réussir à en sortir vivants. Si nous avons ces preuves, je les enverrai dès que possible à Amador. Je le ferais moi-même, mais pour assurer leurs arrières, Baerno et Dulin ont peut être déjà envoyé là-bas des nouvelles de ma désertion.Toute preuve de ce qui est arrivé à Lomar serait appréciée. Je crains qu'il ne soit mort depuis longtemps.

Kaguya ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec plus de force que ce triste sujet n'en méritait.

-C'est ton ami, je suis sûr qu'il est très fort. À tous les coups, il attend caché dans les ruines que tu n'arrives pour que vous trouviez tous les deux vos réponses.

-Peut être.

Il n'y croyait plus. Il connaissait bien les méthodes des Amis du Ténébreux. Si Baerno et Dulin étaient rentrés sans Lomar, c'est que c'en était fini de lui. Il fallait maintenant le venger et finir son travail.

-Reste à trouver le moment idéal pour s'infiltrer, continua Shamara qui devait être arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.

-Je crains que ce ne soit maintenant, grimaça Thorsan. Nous avons eu de la chance que Morgheuz tombe sur Yeren au moment de sa ronde, mais puisqu'il n'a pas eu le cran de nous rejoindre, il nous faut agir avant que son absence ne fasse sonner l'alarme. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils doivent finir de souper. Leur niveau d'alerte doit être réduit au minimum. Reste à voir où nous avons le plus de chances de trouver des informations.

-Suivez-moi.

Sans attendre leur accord, Morgheuz commença à se faufiler dans l'obscurité. Thorsan fit signe de la main aux autres de les attendre. Mieux valait limiter les risques tant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus.

Une fois plus proches du village, Thorsan commença à avoir une meilleure idée du terrain et de la bonne manière de l'aborder. De la bordure du bois, en s'abritant contre un pan de mur, seul reste de la maison la plus au nord, il pouvait voir lui même le reste des ruines du village. La plupart des murs étaient à moitié calcinés, les poutres et les pierres noircies par les flammes. Depuis longtemps l'herbe et le lierre avait envahi les lieux. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, personne n'avait survécu ou n'était revenu tenter de reconstruire.

Pour l'instant, les trois bâtiments éclairés intéressaient cependant bien plus Thorsan que ceux qui s'écroulaient à moitié. Celui au sud-ouest, avec ses deux étages, devait être une ancienne auberge. Seul le rez-de-chaussée avait l'air utilisable et personne de sensé n'y aurait passé la nuit. Le risque d'un effondrement soudain était trop important. À son avis, il devait servir de réserve. Peut être y mettait-on à l'abri de la pluie des armes ou de la nourriture.

Les deux autres bâtiments... Il était moins sûr. La longue ferme avec le grenier rond qui la jouxtait pouvait bien être un lieu de réunion, mais il pouvait en dire autant de la maison basse en forme de L qui faisait face à l'auberge. Le grenier était très abîmé avec un premier étage à moitié éventré, mais le reste des deux bâtiments semblaient intacts. À son avis, l'un servait de poste de commandement et l'autre hébergeait les officiers. Quand à savoir lequel était lequel...

-Combien de gardes en patrouille ?, souffla-t-il à Morgheuz.

Lui-même en voyait quatre qui circulaient entre la ferme et la maison basse, un autre signe de leur importance, et un autre qui s'appuyait contre le puits au centre du village.

-Neuf, lui répondit la vielle femme. Quatre au sud-est, deux à côté du pont sur la rivière à l'ouest, un au centre, et deux près des ruines de l'auberge. Il y en avait un autre à la lisière du bois mais je me suis chargé de lui.

-Vos yeux sont absolument incroyables.

Elle sourit en relevant un peu les babines, à la manière d'un chien ou d'un loup et rebroussa chemin sans faire grincer la moindre branche d'arbre. Thorsan lui embraya le pas en réfléchissant. Onze gardes. C'était peu, même si les cent hommes campant à proximité donnaient en principe une sécurité plus que suffisante. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Ils se sentaient en sécurité, persuadés que nul ne viendrait les trouver dans un village déserté depuis trente ans.

-Alors ?, demanda Shamara quand ils retrouvèrent le groupe.

-Le chemin de l'ouest n'est pas une bonne idée. Il y a peu de gardes du côté de la rivière mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne voie. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir ou à entendre serra dans la maison basse ou le corps de ferme. Nous allons contourner l'étang pour rester hors de vue des sentinelles et revenir par l'est vers l'espèce de tour que vous allez très vite voir. Si un garde nous surprends, je veux que vous le réduisiez immédiatement au silence. Une flèche dans le gosier, un baillon d'air, ce que vous voulez.

Kaguya, Morgheuz et Shamara hochèrent la tête pour donner leur accord. Il se retourna vers Shamara.

-Va-y doucement avec les effets de manche. Ce n'est pas Croisée-de-Cullen. S'ils devinent qu'il y a une Aes Sedai dans les environs, nous aurons au bas mot cent hommes sur le dos en quelques minutes.

-Entendu. Cependant, mes effets de manche comme tu dis, peut aussi nous fournir une diversion. Un feu prenant à l'autre bout du campement attirerait tous les regards sur ce coin-là.

-Garde cette idée en dernier recours, décida-t-il après un instant de réflexion, et n'oublie pas que notre chemin de repli passe par le nord. Si nous sommes poursuivis, il faudra à tout pris éloigner l'attention du bois.

-Entendu.

-Kaguya et moi faisons partie des plus silencieux du groupe, poursuivit-il en remerciant la Lumière qui avait mit entre ses mains un ter'angreal garantissant son silence et son agilité. Une fois à la tour, nous irons en avant pour tenter de voir ce que l'on peut surprendre à l'intérieur de la ferme.

-Pas moi ?, demanda Morgheuz en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

-J'étais trop occupé à défendre ma vie pour vous voir tirer l'autre jour au campement, mais j'ai vu les flèches plantées dans vos cibles. Kaguya est loin d'être maladroit avec une arme à distance, mais c'est vous que je veux pour protéger nos arrières.

Nila et Shamara ne protestèrent pas. La première était trop grande pour passer inaperçue. Quand à Shamara, elle avait deux pieds gauche quand il s'agissait d'avancer discrètement.

Le bois longeait l'étang sur une partie de sa longueur. Ils en sortirent le plus tard possible, des flèches encochées dans leurs arcs. Le cœur de Thorsan battait très fort. Il était conscient qu'il franchissait la dernière limite qu'il pouvait franchir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le bois débouchait dans un ancien cimetière qu'ils durent traverser, courbés pour diminuer les chances d'êtres vus. Nila elle même était penchée presque jusqu'au sol mais fournissait quand même une cible évidente à la sentinelle qui regarderait dans leur direction.

Morgheuz, qui formait leur arrière garde, dépassa les autres pour s'approcher de Thorsan. Il plissa les yeux et chercha du côté du village ce qui pouvait bien bouger. Il ne vit rien.

-Qu'avez-vous repéré ?

-Rien dans les ruines, tout est tranquille. Nous n'avons pas été repérés. Mais ce qu'il y a dans le cimetière est intéressant.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Il y a des tombes anciennes à l'ouest du cimetière, mais au nord et au sud il y a deux fosses communes. Anciennes, et faites à la va-vite. J'ai trouvé ça sur celle du nord.

Elle placa un objet dans sa main, que Thorsan ne put voir que grâce au faible rayon de lune au-dessus d'eux. C'était la poignée rouillée d'une épée qui ressemblait trop aux épées réglementaires des Enfants de la Lumière pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

-Si je devais faire une supposition, continua Morgheuz, je dirais que la fosse du nord contient les meurtriers et celle du sud leurs victimes. Et il y a autre chose.

Thorsan fit signe aux autres de continuer jusqu'au bout du cimetière et suivi Morgheuz vers le sud en réfléchissant. Il était d'accord avec sa conclusion, mais il sentait qu'il manquait quelques éléments pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé à Maleka. Thorsan ne voyait pas des hommes comme Dulin prendre le temps d'enterrer ceux qu'ils avaient tués. Leurs hommes, oui, mais pas leurs victimes. Cependant, il ne pensait pas non plus que ce soit les survivants qui s'étaient occupés des corps. S'il avait été à leur place, il n'aurait pas voulu voir sa famille reposer face à ses assassins.

La tombe vers laquelle le conduisit Morgheuz ne faisait qu'ajouter au mystère. Celle-là était de bonne facture, même si le temps avait déjà commencé son ouvrage. Les habitants de Maleka n'auraient jamais eu l'argent pour faire dresser une pierre tombale comme celle-là. Un symbole gravé pouvait encore se distinguer, une rose posée sur un livre fermé. Une sorte de reposoir de métal avait été fixé sur la pierre, qui évoquait à Thorsan le reposoir d'une épée. Au-dessous, quelques mots avaient été gravés.

Seule la tombe l'empêcha de répondre à ton appel.

Quelqu'un s'était battu ici pour protéger les habitants de Maleka. Ce quelqu'un avait échoué et s'il avait vu juste, un salaud dépourvu d'honneur avait eu la bassesse de voler l'épée sur sa tombe. Thorsan, lui, s'inclina respectueusement. Il ignorait qui avait été cet homme, mais il méritait son respect.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il à Morgheuz.

Le reste du groupe les attendait au bord de l'étang. Ils parvinrent à contourner l'étang sans faire de bruit. La vision de dizaines de feux de camp un peu plus au sud était un encouragement parfait pour être le plus silencieux possible. Heureusement, la distance entre le camp et le village était suffisante pour qu'un bruit de combat n'attire pas toute la troupe sur eux en un instant, surtout si Shamara bâillonnait les sentinelles avec le Pouvoir. Tulas et les autres étaient probablement de ces officiers qui préféraient rester éloignés de la piétaille. Une raison de plus de les mépriser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle de l'espèce de tour qui était sans doute l'ancien grenier à grain du village. Des caisses étaient accumulées à côté de lui, à hauteur d'homme. Parfait pour éviter le regard des quatre sentinelles positionnées un peu plus au sud.

-Kaguya, avec moi, indiqua Thorsan. Les autres, vous savez quoi faire.

-S'il y a du grabuge, fit Morgheuz, j'imiterais la chouette. J'en ai entendu plus tôt dans les bois, ça devrait passer relativement inaperçu.

Shamara se positionna derrière les caisses pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les sentinelles. Morgheuz s'accroupit à côté d'elle, une flèche encochée dépassant entre deux caisses. Nila, le teint blême et Cedar, le visage fermé, hache et épée à la main, se préparaient à les défendre si nécessaire.

Ils étaient aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Restait à espérer que la Lumière veille sur eux.

-Soyons prudents, souffla-t-il à Kaguya. Il s'agit juste de voir combien il y a d'hommes à l'intérieur.

Kaguya lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et ils contournèrent le bâtiment par l'est pour éviter le regard des sentinelles. Mis à part l'étage du grenier, ce bâtiment avait bien résisté à l'incendie. Par contre, les volets qui fermaient la fenêtre du rez de chaussée étaient récents. Les hommes de Moren Tulas avaient eu le temps de rénover en partie l'endroit pour s'abriter du froid. Thorsan et Kaguya durent coller leur oreille au volet pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose.

On riait à l'intérieur et un feu crépitait joyeusement. Malheureusement, le bois était trop épais pour entendre de quoi les occupants discutaient.

-Ça doit être là que se reposent et dorment les officiers, souffla-t-il à Kaguya. Demi-tour.

-Attends ! Je regarde à l'intérieur. Il y a un peu de lumière qui passe.

Un peu de lumière oui, mais pas assez pour voir le détail de l'intérieur. Kaguya se redressa très vite en grimaçant.

-Ils sont au moins trois ou quatre. J'ai vu deux blonds, dont un qui lit près du feu, et un petit brun. Ils sont tous encore en armure, et armés. Tu crois que le frère de Shamara est blond comme elle ? On devrait lui dire qu'il est peut-être là-dedans ?

-Rien n'est sûr et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui en parler pour l'instant.

Kaguya écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux mentir ? Toi ?

-Je ne parle pas vraiment de mentir, tout en pensant que ce qu'il disait sonnait faux. Seulement, depuis que son père est mort et qu'elle a appris pour sa mère, Shamara ne réagit pas toujours rationnellement quand il s'agit de sa famille. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Il ne m'est pas facile d'assimiler ce que j'ai appris sur les Enfants de la Lumière et même ici et maintenant j'aimerais réaliser que je me suis trompé. Je dis juste qu'elle a besoin de penser avant d'agir aujourd'hui.

-Pour moi, ça ressemble quand même à du mensonge.

Thorsan commença à faire demi-tour et fit signe à Kaguya de le suivre. Celui-ci obéit avec une moue maussade, mais Thorsan n'ignorait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tout en avançant à pas de loup, il réfléchit. Peut être projetait-il sur Shamara ses propres problèmes après les avoir projeté sur Kaguya. Shamara était peut être impulsive, mais elle était aussi intelligente. Si lui pouvait agir rationnellement ce soir, elle en était capable aussi.

-Tu as raison.

Kaguya s'arrêta net.

-J'ai raison ?

Son ton était celui de l'ébahissement. Thorsan posa une main sur son épaule.

-Oui tu as raison Kaguya, et plus souvent que tu le crois. Comme moi j'ai tord plus souvent que je ne voudrais l'avouer. Ce qui c'est passé à Far Madding n'est pas ta faute tu sais ? Tu es responsable de ton passé, mais je sais que tu as décidé de changer, je ne peux pas te reprocher que tes anciens complices aient tenté de te réembarquer dans leurs combines ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'aurais pas du réagir avec toi comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours. Demain si tu veux, on reprend l'entraînement comme avant. Il faut que tu sois prêt au cas où tu serais encore menacé.

Kaguya le prit par surprise en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

-Merci. Merci Thorsan. Ça fait du bien.

Sa voix était pleine de larmes maintenant. Thorsan se sentait coupable d'avoir tant lambiné avant de lui parler. La rencontre avec Morgheuz puis Cedar et l'urgence d'atteindre Maleka n'excusait pas tout. Il en toucherais un mot à Shamara qui était capable de tergiverser longtemps encore par pure mesquinerie. Celle-là avait la rancune tenace.

-Tu devrais parler avec Shamara à l'occasion, de sa mère, de son frère et de tout ça, dit-il maladroitement. Je suis sûr que parler de sa famille à quelqu'un lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle garde tout ça pour elle depuis trop longtemps.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire toi ? La plupart du temps, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

Embrasse-la pour commencer, voulut-il répondre. Le hululement d'une chouette tout proche l'interrompit. Il ne venait pas d'un arbre, mais de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les autres. Thorsan frappa Kaguya sur l'épaule et se mit à courir comme un dératé dans cette direction.


	25. Que justice soit rendue

Si leur entrée dans le village était passée totalement inaperçue, tout se mit à mal tourner en quelques minutes. Morgheuz ne pouvait même pas le reprocher à un membre du groupe. Pour des soldats, une ogière et des jeunes gens des villes, ils avaient été remarquablement silencieux. Une oreille normale aurait eu peu de chance d'entendre leur approche et pas une des sentinelles n'avait levé le nez pendant qu'ils se mettaient en position.

Malheureusement, le garde près du puits, qui était resté presque totalement immobile depuis qu'elle l'avait repéré, décidé que ce n'était plus une bonne idée de ronfler debout et qu'il était temps qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Le rayon de lune était suffisant pour que quelqu'un qui n'était pas doté de ses yeux réalise leur présence. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri d'alerte. Morgheuz pointa son arc vers lui, mais l'Aes Sedai fut aussi réactive qu'elle. Le cri ne retenti pas. Elle l'avait rendu muet. Heureusement, la plupart des Blanc Manteaux ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence. Au lieu de fuir pour rameuter du monde, il dégaina son épée et se précipita vers eux en hurlant silencieusement quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « crevez, Amis du Ténébreux ». Prévisible et pathétique. Morgheuz attendit la dernière seconde pour tirer, celle où elle serait absolument certaine que nul ne le verrait tomber. Sa flèche lui traversa la poitrine. Il s'effondra en avant et Nila, accroupie à côté d'elle, l'attrapa pour le déposer doucement au sol. Ils se figèrent tous, espérant que nul n'ait remarqué l'activité soudaine au milieu du village.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?, chuchota un garde.

-Tais-toi. J'ai vu quelque chose bouger je crois.

-Un rat sans doute, ou Darnam qui a bougé en roupillant.

-Sans doute ouais. Mais je vais quand même aller vérifier je crois. Au pire, ça me réchauffera.

Le bruit de l'acier qu'on sort du fourreau. Morgheuz soupira. On ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux autres. Ils avaient entendu eux aussi. Elle espérait qu'ils sauraient vraiment se débrouiller en combat. Nila savait se défendre. Une Ogière n'atteignait pas son âge sans apprendre que les humains posaient rarement des questions d'abord quand la peur entrait en jeu. L'Aes Sedai, elle était moins sûre. Elle était efficace pour protéger les arrières des autres, mais pour se battre ? Ils verraient bien. Morgheuz sentait sa détermination, mais aussi la peur cachée derrière et la colère. Son lien avec les loups lui permettait de savoir ce genre de choses. Cedar, lui aussi était troublé. Contrairement à Thorsan, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de tuer un de ses anciens frères.

-J'ai bâillonné celui-là aussi, signala Shamara, mais je crois que notre discrétion est fichue.

-Alors espérons que la chance est de notre côté. Tu crois pouvoir faire en sorte que ceux qui sont là dedans ne les rejoignent pas ?

Du menton, elle lui désigna la bâtisse qu'étaient allés explorés Thorsan et Kaguya. Shamara hocha la tête et se tourna dans cette direction. Rien ne sembla se passer, mais Morgheuz imaginait qu'elle devait commencer bâillonner les fenêtres aussi bien que le deuxième garde. Ils étaient tranquilles de ce côté, pour quelques minutes au moins.

À elle de jouer. Morgheuz posa son arc au sol, mis ses mains devant sa bouche et imita le cri de la chouette. Le vent lui porta aussitôt le bruit de la course de Thorsan et Kaguya. Ils avaient compris.

_-Vent de l'aube ? Chaleur d'été ?Je crois que nous aurons besoin de votre aide finalement._

_-Parfait, Solitaire_ , répondit Vent de l'aube. _Nous arrivons._

Ni eux ni elle n'avaient parlé. Les loups avaient cette capacité de parler par la pensée avec d'autres loups ou avec les gens comme elle. Ils disaient qu'ils y en avait eu d'autres jadis, marqués par des yeux jaunes, mais aucun clan de loup a qui elle avait parlé n'en avait croisé de son vivant.

_-Pas d'autres clans à proximité ?_

_-Non, Solitaire._

Solitaire était le nom qu'ils lui avaient donné et solitaire, elle l'était, même parmi les loups. En trente ans passés à sillonner les plaines, elle avait rarement liée d'amitié avec des loups et jamais avec une meute, seulement des individus solitaires comme elle. Solitaire n'était pas vraiment un nom, d'ailleurs. Plus une sensation, une image. Il en allait de même pour le nom de ses deux compagnons.

 _-Il y en a, mais ils ne peuvent pas aider._ ajouta Vent de l'aube. _C'est étrange. Ils disent qu'ils doivent aller au sud. Que nous devrions aussi._

Un mystère à résoudre plus tard, mais c'était définitivement une bonne idée d'escorter Nila jusqu'en Illian. Elle avait quelques mois avant la naissance de son petit fils ou de sa petite fille. Il y avait un clan non loin de la ferme où vivait son fils. Il avait promis de veiller sur sa famille.

_-Nous arrivons, Solitaire. Tiens bon._

Morgheuz leur envoya son amusement à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas tenir bon sans eux et reprit son arc en main. Il était temps de se battre en attendant le renfort de ses deux amis. Plus vite ils partiraient de là, mieux elle se porterait. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas.

Une odeur d'agonie.

Elle décocha une première flèche sans aucun regret. À ses yeux, les Enfants de la Lumière valaient à peine mieux que les Chiens Noirs. Elle avait prit plaisir à en tuer récemment, même si certains avaient réussi à s'échapper pour attaquer ses nouveaux alliés. Elle n'éprouvait pas de plaisir à tuer des hommes, mais fut satisfaite de voir son trait se planter dans l'épaule d'une des sentinelles.

Thorsan et Kaguya revinrent pile au moment où Morgheuz achevait le troisième garde après que Nila et Cedar aient mis à terre le deuxième. Shamara était quand même soulagée de les avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

-Bien joué, fit Thorsan, l'épée dégainée. Ils ont eu le temps d'avertir du monde ?

-J'ai fermé toutes les fenêtres et les portes du rez de chaussée d'un mur d'air, expliqua-t-elle, et le trou dans le grenier à blé. Ceux qui sont là dedans auront bien du mal à en sortir.

Elle sentit qu'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Plus tard, décida-t-il. Tu as bien fait de les emprisonner et nous n'avons pas le temps de palabrer, quelqu'un aura forcément entendu le bruit depuis la maison voisine. Et nos réponses sont presque certainement dans celle-là. En avant. On ne peut pas laisser ces Amis du Ténébreux prendre l'initiative. Pas ce soir.

-Il nous faut ces preuves, ajouta Cedar d'une voix rauque. Hors de question que tout ça ait été pour rien.

Ils levèrent la tête presque en même temps en entendant quelque bruit dans la maison voisine et se mirent à courir l'épée dégainée. Kaguya, bien sûr, les suivit sur le champ. Shamara s'accorda une seconde pour lever les yeux au ciel et les suivit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était bien les hommes ça, d'agir sans réfléchir, comme elle l'avait si souvent entendu à la Tour et ailleurs, mais Thorsan était une des personnes les plus réfléchies qu'elle connaissait.

La plupart du temps.

Shamara courait moins vite que les trois hommes, mais elle arriva quand même à temps pour voir la porte de la maison s'ouvrir d'un coup et laisser passer trois Blanc Manteaux l'arme à la main. Elle n'avait pas lâché la Source et tissa à toute vitesse de l'Air pour figer le dernier sur place. La porte était étroite, il générait d'éventuels autres attaquants potentiels. De l'autre côté du village, les quatre sentinelles qui patrouillaient dans les environs couraient elles aussi rejoindre la bataille. Ils risquaient de se faire submerger. Shamara tissa mur d'air après mur d'air, tantôt pour créer des remparts pour ses amis, tantôt pour ralentir et gêner leurs assaillants.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'un d'eux ne crie Aes Sedai et la désigne du doigt. Deux hommes se précipitèrent dans sa direction, mais les autres veillaient au grain. Kaguya se précipita pour intercepter le premier, Morgheuz cloua le deuxième à un mur de deux flèches lancées à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Deux mois plutôt, Shamara aurait perdu du temps à les remercier, mais Caemlyn était loin. Lumière, elle n'était qu'une petite fille alors. Deux mois à peine, pourtant.

Un mur sur la droite de Thorsan pour bloquer la fenêtre qui s'entrouvrait. Cedar et lui semblaient maîtriser le goulot d'étranglement qu'elle avait créée à l'entrée de la maison. Kaguya était bien protégé lui aussi et Nila harcelait de coups ses assaillants. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

Bien sûr, elle brûlait d'envie de les rejoindre. Si elle considérait désormais Thorsan comme son ami, elle détestait malgré tout les Blanc Manteaux. Elle n'aurait aucun problème à les voir tous mourir ici ce soir. Si elle avait osé, elle aurait juste fait un peu plus de lumière et se serait approchée pour se battre aux côtés de ses alliés, mais elle était plus utile là où elle pouvait englober toute la scène. Même une Sœur Verte ne pouvait pas toujours se battre en première ligne, et elle n'avait pas de lige pour protéger ses arrières.

Elle devait vraiment pardonner à Kaguya. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit trop fière pour trouver le courage de reculer ? Ça ne devrait pas être si dur de dire à quelqu'un « tu m'as fit si peur que tu m'as mise en colère et que je ne savais plus comment te pardonner ». Kaguya comprendrait forcément, mais l'idée qu'il lui en veuille de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps la clouait sur place.

Plus tard. Thorsan reculait, mais sa manœuvre allait être gênée par un obstacle qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir. Shamara dénoua un de ses tissages et enferma les adversaires de Thorsan plus profondément encore dans la nasse invisible. Il eut ainsi enfin l'opportunité de donner un coup fatal. Le Blanc Manteaux qu'il affrontait s'effondra au sol. Son casque roula un peu plus loin, dévoilant son visage. Il était blond, mais ce n'était pas Turandol. Où était-il ? Pas parmi ces combattants. Il l'aurait forcément reconnue, ce n'était pas comme si elle cachait son visage. Bien sûr, dix ans avait passé. Quand il avait déclaré son intention de rejoindre les Blanc Manteaux, elle avait douze ans, lui dix huit.

Un autre Blanc Manteau tenta de s'approcher d'elle, l'épée levée et proférant des menaces de mort. Un bras d'air le saisit et l'envoya au loin. Lumière, qu'elle les détestait, depuis que Turandol les avait rejoint puis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était capable de canaliser ! Combien ?, avait-elle envie de hurler à l'homme qui revenait à la charge. Combien de femmes avez vous brûlés, d'enfant avez-vous rendu orphelins ?

Il ne répondrait jamais à sa question. D'un unique coup de hache, Nila le trancha presque en deux à la taille. Tout en tombant, il tenta malgré tout de l'entraîner avec lui dans la mort, mais Shamara créa un nouveau mur d'air. À peine un bouclier en fait. Elle commençait déjà à fatiguer et il fallait encore qu'elle conserve l'énergie de les soigner et de protéger leur retraite, si nécessaire.

Vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient, ce serait probablement nécessaire. D'une fenêtre qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là, deux Blanc Manteaux sautèrent pour attaquer directement Kaguya. Nila ramassa sa hache et se dirigea vers lui.

-Je m'occupe de ceux-là !, cria Kaguya.

-Tu mourras d'abord, Ami du Ténébreux, répondit le premier des deux assaillants.

Ce n'était toujours pas Turandol. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans l'autre maison. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle devait le voir. Elle devait le regarder dans les yeux et apprendre s'il était dégoûté ou horrifié de la voir là, s'il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu ou s'il n'était qu'un monstre comme ses parents.

-Nous savons bien qui sont les Amis du Ténébreux ici !, rétorqua Thorsan tout en se penchant pour éviter un coup d'épée.

Shamara en était moins sûre. Certains l'étaient, sans nul doute. Turandol, peut être. Mais la plupart des Blanc Manteaux n'avaient pas besoin de servir le Ténébreux pour être des monstres. Shamara lisait l'envie de sang dans leurs yeux. De voir Thorsan revêtu de son vieil uniforme lui rappelait soudain que lui aussi avait fait partit de ces monstres, que lui aussi avait du sang sur les mains. Elle y repenserait, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait défendre sa vie.

Un autre mur d'air, pour arrêter le coup qui aurait traversé la cuisse de Thorsan. L'un des Blanc Manteaux se tourna vers elle, son regard noir lui promettant des heures de torture s'il la capturait. Au final, qu'ils soient des Amis du Ténébreux ou non importait peu. Ils faisaient le travail du Ténébreux en détruisant ces villages et en s'attaquant à des Tuatha'an, des Ogiers et des Aes Sedai.

Des Amis du Ténébreux, tous. Cedar l'espérait, du moins. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il était et ce qui arriverait à son âme s'il s'était trompé et s'il s'attaquait à des serviteurs de la Lumière. Heureusement, il était presque certain que ses anciens frères d'arme n'en étaient pas. Après tout, il avait participé aux mêmes attaques qu'eux, lui aussi. Il se rappelait à peine de la première. Il avait été comme saisi par la même fièvre de sang et ce n'était qu'après, le soir, qu'il avait vomit tout le contenu de son estomac en voyant le sang qui collait encore sous ses mains. Il y avait peut être des Amis du Ténébreux dans ce village, mais c'était surtout le sang d'innocents qu'ils avaient fait couler.

Et autour de lui, les autres Enfants s'auto-congratulaient. Pour Cedar, chaque attaque avait été plus horrible que la précédente, et, hélas, il ne parvenaient pas à oublier celles-là. Il semblait un des rares affectés par l'horreur de leur tâche. Il était tout seul parvenu à la conclusion que l'un de leurs chefs, au moins, devait être un Ami du Ténébreux ou savoir ce qui se tramait réellement. Il n'avait pas su comment agir, avant l'arrivée de Kehves. Il devait lui faire confiance. Sans lui, Cedar n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de se dresser contre les ordres iniques qu'il avait reçu. L'homme était peut être à deux doigt d'abandonner leurs vœux et travaillait avec une sorcière de Tar Valon, pour ne parler que d'elle, mais il était aussi le seul avec les épaules assez solides pour affronter la vérité. Cedar ne savait pas s'il en allait de même pour lui.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était allé trop loin pour reculer et que les réponses étaient à l'intérieur. Quand Thorsan mit à terre Sordhan d'un coup tranchant de son épée et se retourna pour arrêter le coup de Karlar, Cedar n'hésita pas. Il sauta par-dessus le corps et entra dans la pièce pour protéger les arrières de Thorsan.

-Que justice soit rendue !, cria-t-il.

Son épée rencontra celle de Parvetar, son chef d'escouade.

-Je me doutait que tu était un lâche, Cedar, mais ça...

Cedar déglutit, mais refusa de reculer ou de répondre. Il devait croire qu'il faisait ce qui était juste. Tout en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter un coup fatal, il jeta un coup d’œil circulaire dans la pièce. Il comprit alors qu'il était condamné et que les autres l'étaient probablement aussi. En plus des hommes qui combattaient leur étrange groupe dehors, il y avait encore à l'intérieur deux chefs d'escouade, en comptant Parvetar. Surtout, Moren Tulas se tenait là, encore assis à la table à consulter une carte étalée comme si ce qui se passait dehors ne le concernait pas.

Cedar pria la Lumière et commença à attaquer Parvetar. Son coup tira le premier sang. Son deuxième coup porta, le troisième aussi, mais, harcelé par les deux soldats et déjà blessé, il commença vite à fatiguer. La Lumière devait avoir entendu sa prière malgré tout, car, après avoir tant bien que mal réussi à résister au double assaut pendant une longue minute, il parvint à porter un coup qui fit tomber Parvetar à terre. Il n'était pas mort, mais se vidait assez vite de son sang pour que l'issue soit probablement fatale.

Il reprenait presque espoir, mais en se retournant vers son deuxième adversaire, il réalisa que Tulas s'était levé, avait dégainé silencieusement et se tenait désormais à deux pas de lui. Cedar ouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir si c'était pour s'expliquer ou pour demander que l'officier se justifie de ses actes. Au final, il resta silencieux. Tulas eut une moue dégoûtée.

-Que des traîtres ici.

Et il planta son épée en plein dans le cœur de Cedar. En tombant, il essaya d’appeler Kehves pour le prévenir de la menace, mais le nom qui sortit de sa bouche était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

-Thorsan Kehves ?, demanda Tulas. Intéressant.

Les loups arrivèrent et Nila poussa un soupir de soulagement. Vent de l'aube surgit de l'angle du bâtiment et sauta à la gorge de l'adversaire de Nila tandis que Chaleur d'été harcelait un adversaire du jeune Kaguya en claquant de la mâchoire à deux doigts de ses chevilles. Jadis, Nila avait trouvé que tous les loups se ressemblaient, mais désormais elle pouvait sans peine identifier ses deux là à leur pelage.

Ils étaient toujours en train de perdre mais l'arrivée des deux loups rééquilibrait un peu les choses. Sans l'aide de l'Aes Sedai, ils seraient probablement déjà tous morts. Il fallait quand même reconnaître que ses murs d'air étaient presque autant une gêne qu'une aide, songea Nila en faisant tournoyer sa hache qui manqua de ricocher sur un de ces murs invisibles. Mais au moins, ils gênaient tout autant les Blanc Manteaux qui s'énervaient et criaient tant à la sorcellerie qu'ils en devenaient imprudents.

Nila, elle, se sentait de plus en plus en colère. Les insultes que lui envoyaient ces hommes à la figure simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas humaine, les promesses de mort qu'ils adressaient à Morgheuz, tout ça lui montait à la tête. Surtout, elle pensait au cimetière. Aux enfants qui avaient du y être enterrés à la va-vite après avoir été assassinés dans les bras de leurs parents. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée, d'abord parce qu'elle préférait le burin et les livres à l'idée d'une famille, puis parce qu'elle avait découvert la plus fantastique des amitiés, mais elle devinait sans peine la souffrance ressentie par ces pères et ces mères qui avaient échoués à garder en vie leurs enfants. Elle pensait aussi aux autres villages ravagés plus récemment. Cedar n'avait pas donné de nombre. Ils n'avaient pas osé demander.

La mémoire de Nila était excellente. Elle se rappelait être venue à Maleka, presque cent ans plus tôt. Si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du massacre de Maleka et des attaques plus récentes, elle devinait ce que cela voulait dire.

Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant.

En poussant un cri de rage, Nila acheva son adversaire et se précipita sur le suivant.

Thorsan vit tomber Cedar au moment où Nila hurlait de colère derrière lui. Il hésita. Cedar serait mort avant qu'il ne l'ait rejoint et Nila n'était ici que par reconnaissance. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait abandonner Kaguya ou Shamara. Et pourtant...

Les derniers mois défilèrent en quelques secondes dans sa tête. Les corps de ses frères d'armes massacrés sans raison apparente. Le commandant Denar gisant sur le sol, un poignard planté dans l'abdomen, le sommant de venger tous ces morts. L'absence d'indices à Pont-Blanc, le poussant à rejoindre Shamara et Kaguya sans obtenir davantage de réponses. La rencontre avec Lomar, Dulin et Baerno à Caemlyn. Les lettres de Lomar et son absence de nouvelles. Les soupçons qui le taraudaient depuis des lustres et qui semblaient se confirmer les uns après les autres.

C'était sa seule chance d'obtenir des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pourrait pas se regarder en face s'il passait à côté une fois de plus.

Il tourna toute son attention vers l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de Cedar. Grand, brun et barbu, les cheveux coupés courts avec quelques cheveux blancs aux tempes, l'armure et le manteau blanc d'une propreté immaculée, si ce n'était le sang de Cedar. Il ne montrait aucune émotion après avoir tué un de ses hommes. Thorsan l'avait suffisamment vu à Amador pour le reconnaître.

Moren Tulas.

Il perdait du temps. Thorsan assomma son adversaire actuel d'un coup à la tempe. Deux loups, probablement appelés par Morgheuz s'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle était, se précipitèrent pour l'achever. Sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait derrière lui, il darda son épée vers l'homme.

-Moren Tulas, félon à la Lumière, je te défie !

-J'imagine que tu es le traître dont Lomar nous a parlé. Tu paiera comme lui.

Ainsi Lomar était bien mort. Il revenait donc à Thorsan de le venger.

-Evern, continua Tulas en s'adressant à son compagnon. Occupe-toi de la sorcière, elle s'est assez jouée de nos hommes. Garde-la en vie si tu le peux. Connaissant Amaren, il serait content de pouvoir s'occuper d'une Aes Sedai en vie pour une fois.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que vous me preniez vivante, le coupa Shamara qui s'était suffisamment rapprochée pour entendre leur conversation. Thorsan va vous mettre en pièce.

Thorsan se pinça les lèvres. Il la remerciait pour sa confiance, mais c'était à lui de parler avec Tulas et celui-ci semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer totalement. C'était du moins l'impression qu'il voulait donner. Thorsan avait fort bien remarqué le symbole gravé sur la lame qu'il tenait en main. Un héron, qui se retrouvait probablement aussi sur la garde et le fourreau, porté seulement par les meilleurs maîtres d'armes. Trois Enfants de la Lumière le portaient seulement. Si Tulas le méritait, il faisait semblant de l'ignorer pour que Thorsan se mette à croire en ses chances. Il refusait de se faire prendre au piège.

-Se battre aux côtés d'une Aes Sedai..., poursuivit Tulas sans quitter des yeux Shamara. La traîtrise de Kehves est donc complète. Dis-moi seulement lequel des deux est ton lige, que je le tue le premier. J'ai déjà pu observer ici-même à quel point cela vous faisait souffrir. Les liges sont des hommes comme les autres après tout, tant qu'un inquisiteur est là pour leur faire comprendre leur place.

_Jardem était mon lige. À la fin de la guerre entre l'Altara et les Blanc Manteaux, il y a six ans, nous nous sommes retrouvés... Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse fuir. Il n'a pas crié, mais j'ai senti sa souffrance. Il a mis tant de temps à mourir... Ils ne lui ont pas accordé une mort rapide. Perdre un lige, c'est quelque chose d'insoutenable. _

Thorsan se figea. Se pouvait-il que... La coïncidence était trop forte. Sa main se serra sur son épée. Il était temps d'interrompre son discours jubilatoire.

-Assez parlé. Il est temps pour toi de payer.

Il avait espéré porté le premier coup, mais Tulas se fondit en avant, tenant son épée à deux mains. Thorsan n'eut que le temps de reconnaître la forme des galets noirs sur la neige. Il sauta en arrière, évitant de peu la lame qui l'aurait égorgé. Il en sentit toutefois son souffle dans sa gorge. Tulas était bon, et rapide. Lui était déjà fatigué. S'il voulait survivre, il devait gagner dans les premières minutes de l'engagement ou Tulas l'aurait à l'usure. S'il voulait survivre, il avait intérêt à porter un coup fatal.

Pourtant, il espérait que Shamara n'interviendrait pas pour lui donner un coup de pouce. C'était son combat, à plus d'un titre.

Tulas se redressa et porta son poids sur sa jambe gauche tout en ramenant son épaule droite en arrière. Le positionnement typique pour la forme du lion sur la colline. L'adversaire répondait en général par la soie trempée et l'assaillant enchaînait sur l'arc de la lune et la tour du matin. Thorsan fit un pas de côté et donna à son adversaire ce qu'il attendait, mais quand Tulas leva haut son épée pour exécuter la tour du matin, il répondit par le vent et la pluie. Un geste peu orthodoxe qui déstabilisa Tulas et lui permis de planter son épée dans son épaule.

Dans les yeux de Tulas, il vit que celui-ci le prenait désormais tout à fait au sérieux. Ils se tournèrent autour un moment en silence puis attaquèrent au même moment. Le vent se lève d'un côté, la feuille dans le vent de l'autre. Deux formes qui privilégiaient l'attaque à la défense. Thorsan atteignit son adversaire à l'arcade sourcilière tandis que celui-ci manquait de lui arracher la main. Ils reculèrent, sur la défensive, puis repartirent à l'attaque.

Concentré sur son combat, Thorsan n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Peu à peu, il retrouvait la concentration nécessaire à un combat contre un adversaire aussi doué que Tulas, perdue lorsque celui-ci avait mentionné le lige. D'une certaine manière, il devait remercier Mehtar et ses compagnons. Sans leur entraînement puis leur combat, jamais il n'aurait été capable de tenir tête à Tulas. Il se savait bon, bien sûr, mais il découvrait soudain qu'il avait le potentiel d'être plus que ça.

Les coups répondaient aux coups, les formes s'enchaînaient, sans que l'un d'eux ne parvienne à prendre le dessus. Thorsan fatiguait, comme il l'avait craint. Trois fois Tulas le toucha, à la jambe, au torse et à la tête. Son armure, bien entamée par les liges de Caienne, les chiens noirs et les hommes de Dulin, ne protégeait plus grand chose. Il faudrait qu'en Illian il s'en procure une nouvelle. Plus légère, pour pouvoir plus facilement esquiver et manœuvrer. Il se débarrasserait aussi définitivement du bouclier qui ne faisait plus que le gêner dans ses manœuvres. La plupart des formes étaient pensées pour un homme ne tenant qu'une épée. Tulas l'entailla à nouveau, à l'épaule cette fois, grâce à un enchaînement que Thorsan n'avait pas vu venir, mais il gardait aussi quelques surprises pour le commandant. À son tour, il partit à l'offensive et le toucha deux fois à l'épaule puis une fois dans le dos, en tournoyant autour de lui.

Après, peut être, une minute de combat, ils étaient tous les deux aussi blessés l'un que l'autre et ils durent faire un pas en arrière pour reprendre leur souffle. Thorsan en profita pour faire le point de ses blessures et constata, qu'à l'exception près d'une inquiétante coupure à la cuisse, il était peut être bien moins grièvement blessé que son adversaire.

Il avait une chance de l'emporter et Tulas devait le savoir aussi.

-Tu ne nous empêchera pas de réussir !, le menaça justement celui-ci. Que croit-tu faire avec juste une sorcière pour t'aider ? Ne vois-tu pas ce que nous faisons ? L'Illian doit tomber pour que notre humiliation soit effacée.

Ces menaces confirmaient ce que venait de réaliser Thorsan. Tulas tentait de le déstabiliser par ses paroles pour en finir plus facilement. Ce qu'il disait était effectivement très intéressant, mais Thorsan se contenta de garder l'idée en tête pour plus tard.

-La revanche, c'est ce que veut la Lumière ?, demanda-t-il en retour. Je sers la Lumière, elle sert la Lumière mais toi tu ne vaut pas mieux que les Engeances pour avoir tué tous ces innocents. Avant que je te ne te tue, dis-moi, comment s'appelait ce lige que vous avez tué ?

Tulas sourit d'un air sinistre et attaqua. Les pierres tombant de la montagne rencontrèrent replier l'éventail. La lune se lève sur les lacs répondit au faucon plongeant, cueillir la pomme mûre à la caresse du léopard. Trois blessures supplémentaires, une pour Thorsan, deux pour Tulas. Celle de Thorsan était peut être plus grave, mais Tulas saignait abondamment. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

-Il n'a jamais été en état de nous dire son nom.

_Il a mis tant de temps à mourir... Ils ne lui ont pas accordé une mort rapide._ Non. Il y penserait plus tard, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir. 

-Est-ce toi qui l'a tué ?

-Non. Mais que t'importe ? Il servait les sorcières de la Tour. Il devait mourir.

Un autre alors, mais qui ? Dulin ? Baerno ? Amaren ? Eynem ? Thorsan découvrirait la vérité un jour, même s'il devait les interroger un à un, et à défaut du coupable, il ramènerait sa tête à Melisande.

Tulas le dégouttait. Thorsan le trouvait plus répugnant encore que Traemane ou que les Gilyard. Eux au moins ne salissaient que leur propre maison, pas un ordre multiséculaire. Si Tulas ne servait pas le Ténébreux, alors ce qu'il avait fait était pire. Mille fois pire.

-Torture. Meurtres. Assassinats. Vous étiez censés servir la Lumière ! Défendre l'humanité du Ténébreux !

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un traître.

Encore cette insulte. Thorsan décida que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendait aujourd'hui. Il balaya l'air de son épée comme s'il allait user du sanglier descend la colline pour inciter Tulas à lever bien haut son épée en anticipation du coup et, à la dernière seconde, tomba sur un genou et désarma son adversaire d'un moulinet du poignet. Il se redressa d'un geste souple et son épée reprit sa position, traversant le cou de Tulas de part en part.

-Rejoint les Ténèbres, chien.

Justice était rendue. Cedar pouvait reposer en paix. Quand aux autres victimes de Tulas... Un jour, Thorsan s'occuperait de chacun de leurs assassins.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, épuisé, et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, les bruits du combat autour de lui ressurgirent.

Ils gagnaient. Kaguya en croyait à peine ses yeux, mais ils gagnaient. Les loups finissaient de se repaître de l'Enfant qu'ils venaient de faire tomber au sol de leurs efforts conjugués. Thorsan avait vaincu son adversaire et semblait bien vivant, quoiqu'un peu amoché. De derrière le puits où elle s'était abritée, Morgheuz harcelait de flèches ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près de Nila qui faisait voler sa hache de tous les côtés. Lui-même avait tué tout seul trois adversaires. Thorsan serait fier de lui.

Il se retourna, et, la gorge soudain sèche, Kaguya réalisa que la seule encore en danger, c'était Shamara. Un des derniers Enfants encore debout se précipitait vers elle, l'épée levée. Shamara était tout à fait capable de se défendre seule. C'était une Aes Sedai. Mais Kaguya la connaissait bien. Il vit la détresse dans ses yeux. Même une Aes Sedai pouvait être fatiguée et incapable de se défendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elles avaient des liges. Shamara n'avait pas invoqué une lame de feu et cherchait de tout côté quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de protection. Si elle n'osait pas utiliser le Pouvoir pour se défendre sauf en dernier recours, c'était qu'elle était vraiment à bout.

Kaguya était blessé. Son genou, en particulier, le faisait souffrir. Toute sa jambe droite en fait lui envoyait de violents signaux de douleur. Il se força à les ignorer et bondit à nouveau sur ses jambes. Son armure était plus légère que celle du soldat. Très vite, il gagna sur lui. Il le cogna de toute sa force pour le faire tomber à terre, lâcha son épée et, sans hésiter, lui planta son poignard dans la gorge. Après deux soubresauts, l'homme cessa de bouger.

-Merci, souffla Shamara avec reconnaissance.

Il se releva, déglutit et hocha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Il voulait l'embrasser et la supplier de faire de lui son lige pour que plus jamais il n'ait à s'inquiéter sur elle. Il voulait lui demander pardon et lui jurer qu'il en avait fini avec ses bêtises. Lui demander que tout redevienne comme avant.

S'il le faisait, elle aller lever les yeux au ciel, se moquer de lui ou lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle aurait raison. Il se détourna et regarda derrière lui. Morgheuz et Nila avaient l'air d'achever les blessés. Le combat n'avait pas du durer bien longtemps, mais Kaguya avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées.

-On dirait que ça se calme, finit-il par dire.

-Oui. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas déjà plus de monde qui soit arrivé. Je vais soigner Thorsan et vous pourrez prendre quelques minutes pour tout fouiller, mais après il nous faudra partir au plus vite. Viens.

Elle fit un pas en avant, hésita et se retourna vers lui pour saisir sa main et la presser.

-Je te dois la vie. Encore une fois.

Ce sourire. Il lui liquéfiais les entrailles.

Une seconde seulement et puis elle se détourna et s'avança vers Thorsan. Kaguya rougit et manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Morgheuz, qui les observait ouvertement, ne cacha pas son ricanement. Shamara avait cette incroyable capacité à lui donner l'impression d'être le plus grand des idiots de la terre et un héros sortit tout droit d'un roman. Simultanément. Mais tout d'un coup, il était à nouveau sûr que tout irait bien pour eux. La sensation d'être un héros l'emporta. Définitivement. Kaguya courut après elle. Il était prêt à faire ça pour le reste de sa vie. 


	26. Retrouvailles

Les yeux fermés, le souffle court, Thorsan tâchait de reprendre contact avec ce qui l'entourait. Il avait vaincu un maître d'arme et n'en revenait toujours pas. De la main gauche, Thorsan tâtonna pour trouver l'épée et s'en empara. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

Elle était magnifique.

Légèrement courbée et tranchante d'un côté uniquement, la lame était d'un acier gris argent, sans tâche et sans marque d'usure, pas même une éraflure due au combat récent. Il y avait une gravure sur la lame, un héron dont la patte stylisée se terminait en vague. La garde, de bronze, représentait un serpent ondulant. Le pommeau et la fusée, de bronze eux aussi, étaient gravés de volutes complexes.

Une arme splendide, à l'équilibre parfait.

-Une superbe victoire, commenta Kaguya qui arrivait à ses côtés. On les a bien eu, hein Thorsan ?

-Ce n'était pas gagner ça, mais survivre, contra Thorsan. Il nous faut encore découvrir la vérité.

Il tenta de se lever, mais Shamara le rassit d'une main ferme.

-Laisse-moi faire ce que je peux pour tes blessures d'abord. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien si tu te vide d'abord de ton sang.

-Tu en as encore la force ?, demanda Thorsan, un brin dubitatif.

Shamara tremblait presque de fatigue.

-J'ai encore quelques réserves. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudente et je garde des réserves pour protéger notre fuite s'il le faut, mais je n'aime pas l'allure de ta cuisse.

Thorsan baissa le regard. Un flot de sang, léger mais continu, continuait de s'en échapper. Shamara avait raison. D'un signe de tête, il lui donna son accord. Shamara posa ses mains sur sa jambe et commença à canaliser. Il se sentit glacé des pieds à la tête, mais le flot de sang commença à se tarir.

-Tu as appris quelque chose ?, demanda Shamara sans lâcher du regard sa blessure.

-Peut être. Kaguya, tu peux commencer à fouiller Tulas et ses complices ?

-Je m'en occupe.

-Ramène-moi le fourreau de son épée au passage. Il n'en était pas digne. Il me doit bien ça d'ailleurs.

Kaguya s'agenouilla au-dessus de Tulas et commença à lui faire les poches. Thorsan se retourna vers Shamara.

-Tu l'as entendu parler de ce lige ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Tu penses la même chose que moi ? C'était Jardem, le lige de Melisande ? Et tu l'as vengé. Elle sera fier de toi.

Thorsan ne se sentait pas vraiment fier pour le moment. L'inscription sur la tombe découverte plus tôt lui revenait en tête. _Seule la tombe l'empêcha de répondre à ton appel_. Il se souvenait aussi de la douleur dans la voix de Melisande, plus de quinze ans après les faits. Ce qu'il avait fait était trop peu au regard de cette souffrance.

-J'ai tué un des responsables, si c'est bien de Jardem qu'il s'agit. Il y en a d'autres qui n'ont pas encore payé pour leur crime.

Il espérait toutefois que Melisande serait soulagée d'apprendre que les criminels avaient commencé à recevoir ce qu'ils méritaient.

-Comment te sent-tu ?, demanda Shamara en retirant enfin ses mains de sa jambe. Je les déteste mais pour toi c'était...

-Mes frères, oui . Mais c'était il y a longtemps je crois. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus des leur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois bien et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander encore. L'honneur n'aurait-il pas plutôt demandé qu'il reste parmi les Enfants pour tenter de changer les choses de l'intérieur ? Mais non. Comme le lui avaient si bien fait comprendre Yeren et Cedar, il était le mouton noir, celui qui n'était parvenu qu'au rang de chef d'escouade en dix huit ans de service. Par comparaison, Turandol Cosreth était devenu commandant en moins de onze ans.

-Je l'espère, finit-il par dire.

-J'en suis sûre. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour Cedar.

-C'est trop tard pour lui.

Shamara interrompit son mouvement.

-Oh. Je suis désolée.

-Moi aussi. C'était un homme bien.

-Non pas encore, mais il avait une chance de le devenir, comme tu l'as fait. C'est déjà beaucoup.

Pauvre Cedar. Ce serait sans doute la seule oraison à laquelle il aurait droit. Avec un peu de chance, ceux qui découvriraient son corps ne se douteraient pas de son changement de camp et dirait à sa famille qu'il était mort bravement. Thorsan serra la main de Shamara pour la remercier et ils restèrent encore un instant dans cette position, à reprendre leur souffle et le contrôle de leurs émotions. Il balaya du regard les hommes à terre. Aucun d'eux ne ressemblait à Turandol. Kaguya avait du voir juste en déclarant qu'il était dans la maison voisine, celle que Shamara avait condamné grâce au Pouvoir. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de cette confrontation.

Lui même devait reconnaître qu'il était soulagé de ne pas reconnaître non plus les visages d'hommes au côté de qui il avait servit. Voilà un pas qu'il aurait eu du mal à franchir, même au nom de sa mission.

-Mes amis, c'est un beau butin !, s'exclama Kaguya, inconscient de ce qui n'était pas le contenu des poches de Moren Tulas.

Thorsan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es plus un voleur, Kaguya. Il serait temps que cela te rentre dans la tête.

Le jeune homme rougit.

-Oui, pardon. Je sais. Mais il avait une petite fortune dans ses poches... et autour des doigts !

-Pressons, intervint Morgheuz qui reniflait l'air d'un air inquiet. J'entends de l'agitation dans le camp sud. Un officier va finir par envoyer quelqu'un voir ce qui se passe. Et il y a une odeur de mort à la cave.

Voilà qui était nouveau. Thorsan fit signe à Kaguya qu'il l'aide à se relever et son ami obtempéra.

-Allons voir ça, décréta-t-il, puis nous suivrons votre conseil Morgheuz. Et toi Kaguya, dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

-Déjà, j'ai ton fourreau. C'est une belle épée que tu t'es trouvée !

Il y avait un peu de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Tu auras d'autres occasions de faire tes preuves. Tu as bien progressé à l'épée ces derniers temps, mais tu n'es pas encore digne de porter le héron. J'ai moi-même encore du mal à en revenir d'avoir réussi à abattre un maître d'arme de sa tempe. En attendant, tu peux récupérer mon épée si tu le souhaite.

Kaguya bredouilla un merci en effectuant l'échange puis se reprit.

-Tulas portait une lettre sur lui, expliqua-t-il, et plusieurs bagues qui doivent valoir cher si on trouve un acheteur en Illian.

Thorsan s'en empara et les examina distraitement. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en bijoux, mais l'un d'eux en particulier retint son attention. Beaucoup plus simple que les autres, c'était un anneau d'argent gravé d'une rose posée sur un livre. Le même symbole que celui qui se trouvait au cimetière.

-Cela te dit quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il à Shamara qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

-Rien du tout.

Il les lui abandonna pour qu'elle les regarde de plus près, happé par la lettre que Kaguya lui avait transmise, déjà ouverte. _« Il nous faut aller plus vite, avant que Pedron Niall ne réagisse. Effacez bien toutes les traces, ne laissez aucun survivant. L'Illian doit payer pour la plus grande gloire de la Lumière. »._ Inquiétant. Cela confirmait en tout cas les soupçons de Thorsan suite à son combat contre Tulas. Ces gens là agissaient seuls. Et ils craignaient la réaction de Pedron Niall. Intéressant. L'auteur donnait des ordres à Tulas. Il s'agissait probablement de Les Amaren ou de Goras Eynem. Quand à savoir lequel... Il n'avait jamais vu leur écriture. 

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de transmettre ces informations à Pedron Niall. L'idée le désespérait d'avance. Si son nom était connu du Capitaine-Commandant, c'était probablement comme celui d'un traître, d'un lâche ou d'un déserteur. Pire, s'il venait un jour à ses oreilles qu'il travaillait avec des Aes Sedai et des Ogières... Leurs ennemis auraient beau jeu de prétendre qu'il avait monté l'affaire de toute pièce.

Là encore, il transmis sans un mot la lettre à Shamara pour pouvoir observer l'intérieur de la maison. Les poutres et le sol étaient noircies par un incendie ancien, mais la structure avait bien tenue. Pas étonnant qu'ils en aient fait leur quartier général. Sa fonction était confirmée par la grande table sur tréteaux qui occupait l'essentiel de la première et principale pièce. On y avait déposé une grande carte de la région. Thorsan pensa d'abord s'en emparer sans se poser de questions pour l'observer plus tard, mais il remarqua aussitôt les croix inscrites en rouge et les noms de villages soulignés.

-Morgheuz ? Nila ? Vous connaissez la région, non ?

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent pour regarder à leur tour. Nila pointa une des croix les plus au nord d'un immense doigt.

-Maleka est ici. Le reste... Ce sont des petits villages, pour l'essentiel.

-Le même genre que Maleka, confirma Morgheuz. Petits, isolés, pas défendus.

-Des cibles faciles, donc. Si les croix représentent les villages déjà détruits, les autres doivent représenter les prochaines cibles.

-Ces lâches restent surtout à proximité de la frontière, constata Morgheuz. Ils n'osent pas s'avancer trop loin en Illian.

-Pour l'instant. Vous voyez ces lignes rouges et noires à l'est de la carte ? J'imagine que ce sont les armées de Tear et d'Illian qui s'affrontent. C'est du moins là que je m'attendrais à les trouver, d'après nos dernières informations. Si elles sont aussi loin, ils ne vont pas tarder à prendre de l'assurance. Ils ont par contre déjà fait pas mal de dégâts en Altara.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée, intervint Shamara. Les souverains d'Altara ont beaucoup de mal à affirmer leur autorité en dehors de la ville d'Ebou Dar et de ses environs immédiats. Les villages du nord du pays s'autogouvernent largement et sont donc sans défense. C'est là-dessus que comptait Pedron Niall lors de la Guerre des Blanc Manteaux et les choses n'ont pas changé.

-Futé, remarqua Kaguya.

-Ce que je disais, renifla Morgheuz. Des lâches.

Thorsan ne lui donnait pas tort. Il remarqua alors qu'elle plissait toujours le nez de dégoût.

-Vous disiez qu'il y avait une cave ?

-Oui.

Il n'y avait pas de trappe dans cette pièce, mais ils en trouvèrent une dans la pièce voisine qui servait visiblement de chambre à Tulas, mais aussi de coffre fort. Cette partie de la maison n'avait pas du tout souffert de l'incendie. Kaguya s'empara aussitôt d'un petit coffret de métal qui devait contenir une partie du trésor de guerre de ces traîtres. Thorsan le laissa faire sans aucun problème cette fois.

-C'est une sacré serrure, constata-t-il en se penchant. Il faudrait une clé.

Kaguya leva l'oreille et farfouilla dans sa poche.

-Une clé ? J'en ai trouvé une sur Tulas.

Il présenta une lourde clé de métal qui s'insérait sans peine dans la serrure. Nila se chargea de soulever la trappe en saisissant un gros anneau de métal. Cela aurait prit bien plus de temps à Thorsan et Kaguya car elle semblait fort lourde.

L'odeur qui s'échappa aussitôt était pestilentielle. Tous eurent un geste instinctif de recul. Il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour descendre cependant et Thorsan se dévoua. Il n'était pas venu si loin pour abandonner là.

-J'y vais, décida-t-il, mais j'ai besoin de lumière.

-Je peux t'éclairer, proposa Shamara.

La proposition était presque faite à contre-cœur et il comprenait pourquoi. La jeune femme avait l'air proprement épuisée.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, décida-t-il. Une de ces torches suffira bien.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de la plus proche et descendit dans la cave. Il dut pour cela emprunter une échelle de bois. À la lueur de la torche, il découvrit une étroite pièce, basse de plafond, qui devait jadis servir de réserve aux habitants. Ce qu'on y conservait désormais, ce n'était plus du grain ou des bouteilles. Au centre de la pièce, allongé sur le ventre, les mains ligotées dans le dos, il y avait un corps humain. L'odeur qui avait si fort marqué Morgheuz était celle du sang dans laquelle baignait le corps.

Précautionneusement, Thorsan s'approcha. Il avait affaire à un homme, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il portait l'uniforme des Enfants de la Lumière tant ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. La gorge serrée, Thorsan le retourna pour voir s'il était vivant. Il en doutait. L'homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce malgré la lumière qui aurait du le faire réagir, et il avait visiblement été torturé, puis abandonné là pour mourir.

Malgré les marques de coup, Thorsan le reconnut aussitôt.

-Lomar ? Vivant ?

Thorsan chercha un pouls et en trouva un, très faible. Au-dessus de lui, Kaguya et Shamara poussèrent des exclamations de surprises. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi surpris que lui de le découvrir vivant.

-Shamara ! Viens-voir si tu peux faire quelque chose.

La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés, descendant les barreaux deux par deux. Elle qui haïssait les Enfants n'hésitait pourtant pas à sauver la vie de l'un d'eux. Et Tulas et Cedar qui s'étonnaient de le voir tenir cette Aes Sedai en si haute estime...

Shamara placa ses mains sur les épaules de Lomar en poussant une nouvelle exclamation, d'effroi celle-là, en voyant son état. Thorsan attendit anxieusement qu'elle rende son avis. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le processus de la guérison si long.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, finit par dire Shamara, autant dire que je n'ai fait guère plus que le stabiliser. Si nous voulons qu'il vive, il faut l'emmener au plus vite très loin d'ici.

-Très bien. Ne nous éternisons pas alors.

Kaguya sauta à son tour pour l'aider à remonter Lomar, toujours inanimé. Morgheuz, restée en haut, l'agrippa pour les aider.

-Pas léger votre ami, parce que je suppose que c'est votre ami, remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est Lomar, oui. Celui que nous devions retrouver et que je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver encore en vie, surtout après ce que nous a dit Yeren tout à l'heure. J'étais persuadé que Baerno et Dulin l'avaient assassiné et abandonné dans un fossé au bord d'une route en quittant l'Andor.

-Pour tout dire, moi aussi, avoua Shamara. Je suis contente de m'être trompée. On va peut être enfin savoir pourquoi il tenait temps à ce que tu sois à Maleka aujourd'hui. C'est une chance qu'on l'ai trouvé en vie en tout cas. Il s'en fallait de peu.

S'ils avaient attendu une heure de plus pour pénétrer le village. S'ils avaient décidé de nettoyer la première maison avant de s'attaquer à celle là. Si... Thorsan serra les poings. Il était persuadé que Lomar avait été laissé dans cette cave sans soin et sans lumière en toute connaissance de cause. Ces meurtriers l'avaient laissé là pour qu'il meure lentement en finissant de se vider de son sang. Restait à savoir s'ils avaient obtenu de lui ce qu'ils voulaient sous la torture ou si Lomar avait tenu bon en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Oui. La vie de Lomar n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, mais ils étaient arrivé à temps. La Lumière était avec eux aujourd'hui.

Lomar avait eu raison d'avoir foi en lui en lui envoyant ces lettres. S'ils n'avaient découvert qu'un corps, Thorsan ne se serait jamais pardonné.

-Si on arrive à le porter hors du camp sans se faire remarquer, interrompit Morgheuz, et sans rouvrir ses blessures.

-Je peux le porter, proposa doucement Nila. Pour moi, il ne sera pas très lourd.

Ce fut l'affaire de moins d'une minute de finir de sortir Lomar de là, de panser rapidement ses blessures les plus graves avec les capes blanches de Thorsan et de Cedar qui virèrent immédiatement au rouge sombre et de le placer le plus confortablement possible entre les bras de Nila. Ils ressortirent alors les uns derrière les autres. Thorsan ouvrait la marche, sa nouvelle épée dégainée.

Le froid de la nuit lui fit comme un choc. C'était comme s'il réalisait seulement tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui fallut s'arrêter pour laisser passer ce moment de vertige, puis il tâcha d'écouter les bruits de la nuit.

-Je n'entends rien, finit-il par dire. Et vous Morgheuz ?

-Du mouvement, mais c'est encore loin. On vient par ici par contre, c'est certain.

-C'était rêver que d'espérer que ce combat passerait inaperçu, reconnut-il avec fatalisme. Très bien, on repart. Mais j'aimerais bien jeter un coup d’œil à cette troisième maison. Je détesterai partir en laissant des indices derrière nous. Kaguya ? Tu peux jeter un œil pendant qu'on commence à avancer.

-J'y vole !

Ils le laissèrent traverser la place pour aller voir cette troisième maison éclairée. Thorsan et Shamara restèrent à proximité, prêts à aller l'épauler si besoin était, pendant que Nila traversait précautionneusement la place du village, attentive à ne pas éveiller Lomar et à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Une flèche encochée dans son arc, Morgheuz l'escortait.

Thorsan aurait du être rassuré de les voir tous si réactifs, mais il était inquiet. Ils étaient tous blessés, épuisés et ils avaient maintenant un homme de moins et un blessé de plus. Même s'ils avaient trouvé en partie ce qu'ils cherchait, le vent ne tournait pas en leur faveur.

-Ce n'est qu'une sorte de réserve pleine de caisses, annonça Kaguya en revenant auprès d'eux en courant, au grand soulagement de Shamara. Armes, munitions, bandages, nourriture,... Ils doivent garder là tout ce qui craint la pluie j'imagine.

Thorsan hocha la tête.

-Ce serait assez logique. Bien. Quitte à devoir les laisser libre de continuer à dévaster l'arrière pays, autant les priver de leur matériel. Shamara, tu crois pouvoir incendier ce bâtiment ?

Shamara sourit froidement.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle saisit la Source qu'elle avait lâché il y a un moment déjà. Cette fois, ce fut plus difficile. Elle était épuisée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, mis à part lors de l'épreuve qui avait fait d'elle une Aes Sedai. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué aux deux autres, mais ses réserves étaient presque épuisées.

-Vise-le toit, souffla Thorsan qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. On dirait qu'ils ont réparé celui-ci avec du chaume. Cela prendra vite feu.

Elle hocha à tête et se mit à tisser. Thorsan avait vu juste. Le toit prit feu presque immédiatement. Elle éprouva un plaisir certain à voir brûler les espoirs de ces monstres. En cet instant, peu importait combien de temps ils avaient perdu en cherchant Maleka et l'avance qu'avait prit Ombre. Shamara avait vu les traces de sang séché depuis plus d'une décennie dans le repaire de Moren Tulas et la torture qu'avait subi Lomar. Ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui était une bonne chose.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi l'Ajah Verte. Pour défendre ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre seuls et venger ceux qui ne l'avaient pas été. Engeances de l'Ombre, Blanc Manteaux... Elle les ferait trembler.

-Beau travail, approuva Thorsan. Si ceci ne rameute pas l'entièreté des campements autour du village, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut.

-Au moins, ça nous permettra de fuir en toute discrétion par le nord !, approuva Kaguya. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'on y aille tout de suite, et vous ? Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul d'entre nous à tenir à ma peau !

Shamara pouffa, mais se rendit à la voix de la raison et se dépêcha de revenir vers Morgheuz et Nila.

-Plus vite, ordonna celle-ci. On s'est fait remarqué.

-Avec un feu de joie comme celui-là, pas étonnant, s'exclama Kaguya.

-Pas par les campements idiots. Par eux.

Du menton elle désigna la première maison illuminée, celle qu'ils avaient ignoré et que Shamara avait condamné par plusieurs tissages d'air. Les Blanc Manteaux prisonniers à l'intérieur n’étaient hélas pas des imbéciles, et ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Voyant les portes et les fenêtres bloquées, ils avaient décidés de sortir par la tour à moitié en ruine. Shamara y avait pensé aussi et avait bloqué la large ouverture à l'étage. Seulement, elle n'avait pas anticipé qu'ils s'attaquent au mur lui-même.

Sur les ordres d'un troisième, deux hommes se servaient de leurs épées comme leviers pour décrocher les pierres. Ils devaient y être depuis un certain temps car deux archers réussirent à se positionner dans cette ouverture pour tirer sur leur petit groupe.

-Courrez !, cria Thorsan. Ne leur laissez pas le temps de viser, le bois est tout proche, l'essentiel est de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux flèches partirent au même moment. La première perça l'épaule de Morgheuz qui grogna de douleur et manqua de laisser tomber son arc. Avec une blessure comme celle-là, ce n'était même pas sûre qu'elle puisse encore tirer. Shamara n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux avant de réaliser que la deuxième allait la transpercer si elle ne réagissait pas, mais elle était si fatiguée que son corps n'avait pas l'air de répondre aux ordres de sa tête. Surtout, elle avait reconnu l'homme qui donnait les ordres aux autres à ses cheveux blonds plus cendrés que les siens et à sa voix.

Kaguya se précipita pour la pousser et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Shamara se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de Kaguya qui se releva rapidement sur ses coudes. Il l'examina, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de l'effroi.

-Tu n'as rien ?, demanda-t-il. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien !

Shamara ne savait pas si elle voulait pleurer ou embrasser ce bel idiot. Elle se contenta de rougir et de se tortiller pour s'éloigner de lui et se redresser.

-Je n'ai rien. Toi ?

-Des écorchures. Viens, il faut y aller.

Il l'aida à se relever et voulu l'entraîner à la suite des autres mais Shamara l'arrêta.

-Là haut. C'est mon frère.

-Raison de plus de partir ! Je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

Une nouvelle volée de flèches, plus nombreuses, fut lancée dans leur direction. Cette fois Shamara se laissa entraîner. Nila fut touchée sous ses yeux à la jambe. Elle continua à avancer, mais en clopinant et devait sans arrêt raffermir sa prise pour que Lomar ne lui glisse pas entre les bras. De la voix et du geste, Thorsan les encourageait à accélérer, mais le poids de son armure et ses blessures le ralentissait lui aussi. Shamara se mit à courir, la main toujours dans celle de Kaguya. Ses épaules se crispèrent dans l'attente de la troisième volée de flèche, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Par contre, une partie du mur de la tour s'effondra bruyamment.

-Sautez !, hurla Turandol. Sautez et arrêtez-moi ces Amis du Ténébreux !

Dans la bouche de son frère ces accusations étaient... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Malgré l'urgence, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle ne fut pas la seule.

Turandol sauta, l'épée dégainée et se rétablit sans problème sur le sol. Trois hommes l'imitèrent, galvanisés par ses hurlements. À peine eurent-ils atterrit sur le sol qu'ils se mirent à courir dans leur direction. Déjà au loin ils pouvaient entendre d'autres hommes crier. L'auberge qui brûlait avait éveillée leur attention.

Shamara s'arrêta. La main de Kaguya glissa hors de la sienne. Tout de suite, elle se sentit moins sûre d'elle.

-Bouge Shamara !, ordonna Thorsan On a pas la moindre chance, ils vont nous submerger.

-Laisse-moi tenter quelque chose !

Heureusement qu'elle tenait déjà la Source. Elle aurait été incapable de s'en emparer une nouvelle fois.

Les Blanc Manteaux étaient désormais assez proches pour qu'elle puisse bien voir le visage de Turandol. Son cœur se serra malgré elle et Shamara se maudit pour cette faiblesse. Il n'avait pas changé, juste un peu vieilli. Toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés qui semblaient presque gris, le même regard bleu ciel transperçant sous des sourcils sombres. Les filles d'Aringill soupiraient en le voyant et c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi.

Lui aussi la reconnut malgré les années et se figea.

-Shamara ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire par la Lumière !

Il avait l'air surpris. Blessé même, peut être. Ou alors, il était un excellent comédien, tout comme leurs parents. Son épée s'abaissa légèrement vers le sol.

Les soldats à ses côtés n'avaient pas les mêmes raisons que lui d'hésiter. L'un d'eux tira mais sa flèche heurta un des nombreux murs d'air que Shamara avait dressé plus tôt.

-Sorcellerie !, cria-t-il.

Shamara rit nerveusement. Ce n'était pas le plus futé du groupe. Toute envie de rire se dissipa quand elle vit Turandol virer au blanc. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fonce dessus, mais il resta immobile. Son regard par contre allait d'un membre du groupe à l'autre.Peut être cherchait-il une autre explication. Peut être vérifiait-il que Shamara était la seule capable d'utiliser le Pouvoir.

Il était temps qu'elle lui réponde en tout cas et qu'ils règlent leurs comptes.

-Je suis là pour arrêter ceux qui ont prit part au massacre d'innocents.

Elle tissa aussitôt l'air et le feu d'une manière particulièrement complexe, sans se soucier de son épuisement. Quand elle en eut terminé, un mur de flammes apparut entre elle et les Blanc Manteaux.

-Ma propre sœur, cracha Turandol. Tu es donc l'une d'elle ?

Mon propre frère, avait-elle envie de rétorquer. Son visage disparaissait déjà derrière le rideau de flamme, un rictus de haine ou de peur sur le visage.

-Bonne diversion Shamara, cria Thorsan, mais tu régleras tes comptes plus tard.

Kaguya la prit doucement par le bras.

-Viens Shamara. C'est fini.

Elle s'effondra presque dans ses bras et se laissa entraîner vers le nord. Shamara créa une boule de lumière pour qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin. Ils atteignirent enfin le bois quand la voix de Turandol retentit à nouveau derrière eux.

-Shamara ! Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Cette terre doit être purifiée de votre corruption. Tout ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est une mort rapide.

Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage dans les flammes et la fumée du feu qui se propageait désormais d'une maison à l'autre. Un frison d'effroi la saisit.

-Je ne peux plus rien pour toi non plus puisque tu es un Ami du Ténébreux.

-Enfants de la Lumière avec moi ! Les sorcières de Tar Valon sont là !

Ils n'attendirent pas de voir combien se précipitaient en l'entendant et coururent de toute leur force. Seule la boule de lumière de Shamara leur évita de se perdre ou de s'étaler de tout leur long en trébuchant sur une racine. Enfin, ils atteignirent leurs chevaux qui attendaient en battant l'air de leur queue avec angoisse. Shamara tremblait temps qu'elle eut du mal à décrocher la bride de son cheval nouée autour d'un arbre. Kaguya lui murmura qu'il s'en occupait et elle grimpa sur sa monture où elle attendit qu'il lui tende les rênes. Thorsan, lui, plaça le corps de Lomar en travers de la selle devant lui pendant que Morgheuz bandait la plaie de Nila à la jambe pour lui permettre de suivre le rythme.

-Où allons-nous ?, demanda cette dernière.

-À l'ouest, décréta Thorsan. Traversons la rivière et essayons de les semer en faisant une large boucle autour du village. Je sais que chevaucher de bruit dans les plaines est dangereux, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Fasse la Lumière qu'ils soient lents pour se mettre en selle...

Shamara réduisit la lumière qu'elle projetait au minimum pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas vu de l'autre côté du bois. Quand ils seraient dans la plaine, il faudrait qu'ils s'en passent aussi longtemps que possible, en espérant que la lumière de la lune soit suffisante pour empêcher qu'un cheval se rompe la jambe dans un terrier de lapin.

Ils avancèrent d'abord au pas, attentif à faire le moins de bruit possible. On hurlait derrière eux, mais il y avait trop de cri pour déchiffrer s'il s'agissait d'appel à trouver de l'eau pour arrêter l'incendie dont la lueur provenait désormais jusqu'à eux ou pour entamer la poursuite. Aucun d'eux n'entendit de bruits de sabots venant du village, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ils entrèrent dans la rivière et la traversèrent dans un jet d'éclaboussures. Aussitôt cet obstacle franchi, ils s'élancèrent aussi vite que les chevaux en étaient capable.

Vers leur salut. Vers Illian, et vers de nouveaux ennuis.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première moitié de l'épilogue gagnée par les joueurs. La deuxième viendra plus tard.

La femme qui avait choisi le nom d'Ombre surgit quand nul ne l'attendait plus. Elle aimait agir ainsi à l'occasion. Cela forçait ses subordonnés à rester attentifs même quand elle ne pouvait donner signe de vie. Cette fois cependant, elle était furieuse de son retard. Elle avait des plans à accomplir, ici en Illian. Des plans qui pouvaient marcher et lui donner enfin le pouvoir qu'elle méritait. Sa convocation au Shayol Ghul, même si elle en rêvait depuis des années, n'aurait pu tomber à un pire moment. Tout était remis en question. Elle n'avait pu consacrer que quelques instants à Baidnabir, mais il renâclait déjà. Rien n'était perdu cependant. Elle avait de quoi le faire filer droit.   
Elle s'introduisit dans la planque sans se faire remarquer. Après tout, elle l'avait choisie elle même et la connaissait par cœur, comme toutes les autres qu'elle avait réparti un peu dans toute la ville. Illian était son domaine. Les deux idiots charger de garder l'entrée dérobée sursautèrent en la voyant arriver. Elle leur indiqua de se taire d'un signe brusque et ils se rassirent, l'air honteux. Ombre traversa l'entrepôt. Il y avait des bruits de voix provenant du bureau de l'autre côté de celui-ci, et de la lumière sous la porte. Ombre l'ouvrit sans la toucher et la porte alla cogner contre le mur.   
-Je vois que vous vous réunissez sans moi.   
Les dix participants à la réunion se levèrent à toute vitesse, surpris eux aussi. Ils étaient tous masqués, ce qui ne protégeait pas leur identité d'Ombre et ne cachaient pas leur air coupable. Ainsi donc certains avaient l'air d'oublier qui avait formé et dirigeait ce cercle. Ombre sélectionna mentalement les trois moins importants d'entre eux. Ceux-là rencontreraient une fin tragique dans les prochains jours. Les autres rentreraient dans le rang.   
-C'est que..., bafouilla Marven Alos en jetant un regard en coin à la femme blonde.  
Iatis. Ombre ignorait son nom de famille. Andoranne, compétente, assez futée pour ne pas utiliser son véritable nom, contrairement à Marven. Pas étonnant que le Tarabonais se soit senti en droit d'organiser cette réunion. L'autre l'y avait incité pour profiter de la vacance du pouvoir. Ombre avait été absente presque deux mois après tout. Un pour aller épauler cette imbécile d'Erenys et un autre pour se rendre et revenir du Shayol Ghul. C'était plus qu'assez pour faire naître des ambitions.   
-Et bien ?, aboya-t-elle.   
Marven se ratatina un peu plus sur sa chaise.   
-Il fallait bien discuter de l'avancement de vos opérations. Il y en a tant et vous ne donniez pas de nouvelles.   
-J'étais autrement occupée, rétorqua Ombre d'un ton de suprême dédain. Le Grand Seigneur tenait à me transmettre directement ses ordres.   
Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce. Ombre vit Iatis grimacer. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas parlé aux autres de sa convocation au Gouffre du Destin. Intéressant. Elle devait avoir pensé qu'Ombre n'en reviendrait pas et qu'elle pourrait s'emparer de son cercle sans coup férir. Ombre allait grandement la décevoir.   
Elle s'efforça d'oublier à quel point elle avait failli avoir raison. Le Grand Seigneur n'était pas vraiment content de l'échec en Andor et elle avait failli payer pour les autres. Au moins ces imbéciles ne réalisaient pas qu'il y avait eu des conditions mises à son retour.   
-Oui, j'étais auprès de notre maître à tous, clama-t-elle en élargissant les bras, sûre d'avoir désormais leur attention. J'ai pu me baigner dans sa gloire. J'ai pu observer sa grandeur. Il a vu mon dévouement. Notre dévouement. Il m'a félicitée, comme nous savions qu'il allait le faire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a envoyé tenter de réparer cette malencontreuse situation en Illian. Il est peut être dur avec ses serviteurs, mais nul ne pouvait nier que rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cet échec en victoire. Ce n'est pas Iatis qui dira le contraire, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Tous les regards étaient sur l'Andoranne maintenant. Si l'idée la reprenait de tenter de s'emparer du pouvoir, ils se souviendraient qu'elle et sa maîtresse avaient lamentablement échoué.   
-Quels sont les ordres du Grand Seigneur alors ?, balbutia un garde du palais.   
Ombre ne dit rien et parcourut longuement la salle du regard, prenant plaisir à les faire danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle les tenait. Ils avaient aussi peur d'elle qu'ils étaient fiers de son message. Peut être n'aurait-elle besoin que d'en tuer un ou deux, finalement. Pour l'exemple.   
-De continuer. Nous sommes si prêts du but. Si prêts de lui plaire. Mes plans ont été totalement approuvés. Le Grand Seigneur sait ce que je lui apporte et me donne carte blanche pour y parvenir.   
Ce serait leur dernière chance. Sa dernière chance. Elle avait réussi à faire comprendre qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de l'échec en Andor, mais on ne la laisserait pas échouer une deuxième fois. Pire, on lui avait donné un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait si elle osait échouer. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être anéanti par cette vision mais cela donnait simplement à Ombre la détermination dont elle avait besoin pour mener sa tâche à bien.   
-Vous l'avez vu ?, demanda une lavandière d'un ton plein de révérence.   
Ombre sourit froidement. Elle avait vu quelque chose, c'était certain. Senti, serait le mot plus exact d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas une expérience dont on se remettait aisément, mais Ombre avait au moins la confirmation qu'elle avait bien choisi son maître et désormais elle pourrait se servir de cette rencontre pour faire trembler les plus faibles des serviteurs du Grand Seigneur. Bien sûr les autres ne pouvaient rien voir sous son masque aussi hocha-t-elle la tête lentement. Ils recommencèrent à murmurer d'un air impressionné. Même Iatis déglutit visiblement, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes sous son masque. Pour eux, Ombre était à peine moins que les Élus. Il était temps de mettre fin à la réunion pour qu'ils partent sur cette impression.   
-Le voyage a été long depuis le Shayol Ghul et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui pour parfaire nos plans. Je veux voir chacun de vous au plus vite pour discuter de la suite et voir ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Et n'oubliez pas. Obéissez et vous obtiendrez la même gloire que moi. Désobéissez...  
Après une pause dramatique, elle leur fit signe de partir. Ils se levèrent sans attendre leur reste, se confondant en balbutiant des remerciements. Beaucoup avaient l'air d'avoir hâte de s'éclipser. Les plus intelligents devinaient que les nouvelles que leur promettait Ombre pouvait fort bien être un poignard dans la gorge. Ombre attendit qu'ils soient presque sortis.   
-Iatis. Dans ton cas, c'est de suite que je veux te voir.   
Les autres ne s'éclipsèrent qu'avec plus d'empressement encore. Iatis referma soigneusement la porte et lui fit face. Ombre resta silencieuse pour voir comment elle réagirait mais sa posture ne montrait pas le moindre signe de remord.  
-On dirais que tu t'oublie Iatis, et que tu oublie qui t'a sauvé du châtiment après votre échec en Illian. Le Grand Seigneur apprécie qu'on prenne des initiatives, mais je ne te laisserais pas saboter mon travail. Ce sont mes plans et c'est moi qui en recevrait les lauriers. Tu te contenteras des miettes que je vous laisserais. Comme les autres.   
Iatis ouvrit la bouche. Ombre se fichait de savoir si c'était pour protester ou contester. Elle s'ouvrit brièvement à la Saidar et plaça un bâillon d'air dans la gorge de Iatis. Celle-ci se retrouva incapable de fermer la bouche et de proférer une parole.  
-Il me semblait pourtant que nous avions un accord, poursuivit Ombre sans cacher son plaisir de la voir enfin muette. À moins que je me sois totalement trompée et que Shamara Cosreth ne vous intéresse plus.   
Les yeux de Iatis se plissèrent.   
-Oui, je vois qu'elle vous intéresse toujours. Dommage. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas demandé qu'on lui envoie ces chiens noirs à la figure au cas où les Aes Sedai ne se seraient pas chargées d'elle. Au moins je sais que je ne ferais pas une deuxième fois un geste aussi amical. Vous avez remarqué ? J'ai acquis bien du pouvoir depuis notre dernière rencontre et contrairement à vous, je suis en communication directe avec des Aes Sedai de la Tour. Je sais la question que vous vous posez. Est-elle morte, ou vivante ? Je le sais. Mais quand à vous le dire... Je ne suis pas très tentée de le faire.   
Shamara Cosreth était vivante en l’occurrence. Ombre l'avait appris lors de son court séjour à Far Madding. Elle avait même pu voir la jeune femme et ses alliés de près sans même qu'ils s'en rendent comptent. Elle n’oublierait pas leurs visages. À tous les coups, elle venait en Illian sur leurs traces, mais Ombre était désormais informée de la situation. Elle lancerait des espions à l'affût de sa présence dans les auberges et autour du palais, discrètement, pour ne pas l'alerter.   
Mais tout cela, Iatis n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ombre négocierait l'information. Une fois qu'elle aurait envoyé quelqu'un enquêter sur la famille Cosreth pour savoir si par hasard, elle n'avait pas en face d'elle sa mère ou sa tante. La ressemblance était troublante.   
Ombre laissa Iatis mijoter un instant dans son jus et relâcha le tissage.   
-Vous allez à nouveau être capable de vous exprimer. Je ne veux entendre qu'un mot sortir de votre bouche.   
-J'obéirais, souffla Iatis en portant avec soulagement sa main à sa gorge.   
-Bien. Et maintenant, montrez-moi les dernières trouvailles de nos hommes.


End file.
